


【w-inds./j-music】《半调子》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 132,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	1. Chapter 1

半調子

by:ivan

—1—

城北在現在是老城區，但在20多年前的時候那裡可是最高級的地段，現在叫倒閉企業那時叫國營大企業的許多廠礦都位於那裡，並且山水極佳，所有的企業都是倚山傍水，在那個山頭比人頭還要多的城市裡，就算是這樣空氣也是好的很。

老方和老鞠都是同一工廠的職工，並且是那種從爺爺輩都待在那裡了，在子承父業還很興旺的那時，他們兩家也算是‘高級職稱’，分房子的時候也在老早就分到了好樓層，不過，那也根多的是沾了老老方和老老鞠的光，所以直到老鞠和老方兩家孩子都出生了，3代人依舊住在那老早就分到的好樓層裡。

老老方和老老鞠都住在一樓，大門口就是自動被歸入私用的花園，後門口就是自動被歸入私用的後花園，所以人丁增加後兩家都把後花園改建成了住的屋子。

其實老方和老鞠與其說是青梅竹馬，更不如說是互相較勁了一輩子。這種較勁在登峰造極的時候就演變成了兩家第3代的出生——居然只差了那麼一點點。

話說當年是老鞠的愛人懷上了孩子，喜得老鞠整個人像是樂開了花，每次見到新婚已久的老方就張口閉口‘我家那小鬼~我家那小鬼~’……引得老方氣地跺腳就恨自己為什麼沒有老鞠那一招即中的本事。那段時間老方整個人就少有出門每天晚上吃完飯也不像平時那樣去社區娛樂室裡小哼兩首，而是埋頭苦幹——當然這樣的努力最後還是沒有白費，不久之後老方的愛人也還真懷上了，於是老方也突然覺得自己在老鞠面前直起了腰——不過老方的老婆卻說怎麼之前就懷不上，就懷疑一定是老方之前在放水，嚇得老方連忙賠不是。

所以說起來兩個孩子懷上的時間應該是差了大約1個月，想到自己的孩子一出生就注定要向對面那老鞠的孩子叫‘哥哥’或‘姐姐’，老方就不爽，特別是在跟著愛人上了幾堂孕婦課程之後，當知道7個月嬰兒就成型後老方就急著要自己的老婆把那孩子給剖腹產下來，他老婆當然是死活不肯，於是肚子裡的孩子就很幸運能正常時間裡出來。

當到了老鞠老婆的預產期時，看著老鞠急著忙裡忙外卻也怎麼也不見他老婆有那麼一點點想生產的跡象，老鞠那個心急啊。不過老方可樂死了，每天都在摳著手指頭盤算著什麼時候能趕超老鞠。

於是在一個冷濕氣流剛剛遊走的並不寒冷的夜裡，原本關著燈的兩家隨著兩聲慘叫燈光全開，然後廠醫院的救護車刷地開到兩家的花園前面，然後就看見老鞠扛著老婆上了車老方扛著老婆上了車。

於是載著比平時多一倍人數的哭喊聲安撫聲外加爭奪原本就很狹小的救護車空間的打鬥聲，4個人就這樣嘩啦啦地來到了市醫院。

那一天是1985年12月16日的深夜，同時從救護車出來的兩個孕婦同時被抬上了推車，在一番兩個大男人在婦產科門口爭論誰的老婆先進產房後護士很小心地說著其實有兩個空閒的手術室，然後兩個人的老婆就又同時被推進了手術室裡。

手術室門對著門，進去的時候已經晚上11點將近12點了，兩個清醒致極的男人守在手術室門口的椅子上。

還沒等老鞠把椅子座暖，他座著的那邊手術室的燈刷地就滅了，戴著口罩全副武裝的醫生就走了出來。

“醫生~~~？”怎麼這麼快就出來了？老鞠心裡一驚。

“順利順利，簡直就是太順利了”發現老鞠一臉冷汗醫生拍拍他肩膀“那孩子生得比拉稀還快。”

雖然老鞠很反感醫生那‘拉稀’論，但好歹孩子是生出來，而且——還在老方之前，所以他還是樂開了懷。

老方就先瀉了一半的氣，之前努力這麼久最後一刻還平起平坐誰知道就在撞線那一瞬間才發現對方下巴長了一截，對方下巴一抬還愣地給他先撞線了。

其實老方的老婆也是很順利，沒過多久也出來了，只不過對方是比拉稀還快，所以老方只能默默承受正常排泄速度的痛苦。

而且更加讓老鞠驕傲讓老方氣憤的是，因為進產房的時候已經是晚上11點快12點，而比拉稀還快的老鞠老婆是11點58分產下了小鞠，正常排泄速度的老方老婆是0點3分產下了小方，就這麼5分鐘的差別讓他們被拖了一天的後腿。

這就是之前說的只差一點點的顛峰對決，當然兩家的較勁並沒有在這次顛峰之後消散，反而還有一代一代流傳的趨勢。

那時老方和老鞠都有半個月的假，專門陪著老婆坐月子。老方那段時間就成天在看功夫片，於是他發現想讓自己的兒子成材而且是成很壯實的材，名字裡必須有個‘龍’字，於是半個月產假結束後他就去戶口管理處給自己兒子寫上了大名：方小龍。

那半個月假期裡老鞠每天都喜氣洋洋，所以他決定既然他兒子這麼給他爭氣，也這麼讓他開心，他一定要給他起個喜慶一些的名字，於是他決定要有個‘慶’字。而他在去戶口管理處給自己兒子登記名字的時候，猛然發現排在前面的老方的兒子名字是小龍，在老鞠一陣心裡大笑心想：老方啊老方，你這一輩子做得比我先的事情到最後總還是要被我將一軍。於是老鞠就很瀟灑地在表格上寫起：鞠大慶。

2006．12．17 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

—2—

在廠區宿舍裡成長是不缺玩伴的，雖然有兩個有點神經的家長但小龍和大慶還是玩在了一起。

小學之後大慶的洗澡時間越來越長，而這可不是什麼好習慣，浪費水浪費電浪費煤氣，於是剛上小學，大慶就被他老爸給趕到了廠裡公共澡堂裡去了。其實小龍是不需要去澡堂的，因為他洗澡的速度一向是出奇的快，但每次他都被大慶給拖去澡堂。

這時陪著兩個孩子去澡堂的也是一個孩子，就是住在方小龍家上面五樓的葉涼墨。葉家和方家都是從北方南下到這個城市裡的，不過老葉和老老葉只是普通員工，所以沒有像老方家那樣可以分到好樓層的房子，只能住在夏天很熱冬天很冷的頂樓五樓。

不過老葉可沒有想那麼多，其實那個時代的所有人都不會想那麼多，但老葉還是希望自己的兒子能比他老子更加有出息，為了能讓他兒子能有一肚子的墨水，他就給他兒子起名叫：葉涼墨。比小龍和大慶要年長一歲的涼墨，果然從小就很努力學習，老師和同學也都很喜歡他，大家都把他當作榜樣。

他們那個廠叫冷凍廠，在那個時代就是出產冰棒、豬肉……一類的地方。那裡夏天是讓很多人嚮往的冰棒天堂，但冬天可不好過，最重要的是因為是冷凍廠，所以澡堂裡的熱水票要比別的地方要貴一些，而且還有時間限制。所以一般這個時候，大家都會去旁邊的鋼鐵廠去洗澡，鋼鐵廠熱，而且熱水也多，洗完澡在廠裡走一圈還像在桑那，票也比冷凍廠便宜很多，也沒有時間限制。

3個小鬼就抱著洗澡用具就跑到了那裡，煙霧瀰漫，原本還蠻寒冷的天氣一接近澡堂整個人就熱了起來。

澡堂裡是沒有排風設備的，大家實在是捨不得把任何一絲暖氣給排到外面，所以每次一進到澡堂裡，可見度都極低，空氣裡還都是水氣的味道，讓人暈得很。

大慶洗澡的時間是很長的，所以每次小龍都要待在那迷迷糊糊的地方等著他1個小時，終於有一天出事了。

那天同樣洗澡很花時間的涼墨在旁邊蓬頭下仔細地搓著身子，而大慶則為自己的頭髮抹上第3道護髮素，正當兩人快快樂樂地洗著的時候，在中間蓬頭位置洗著的小龍‘碰’地倒到了地上。

正在洗身子的涼墨和正在洗頭的大慶驚地望向了中間，等他們反映過來的時候整個人都快跳了起來。

“涼~~~怎麼辦？”大慶頭上的護髮素還沒有洗掉，滴滴噠噠地往下滴著。

“這個……”雖然心裡也有點恐怖但畢竟還是大哥，涼墨想起之前廠醫院院長曾在宣傳欄上有個篇文，於是涼墨就說“上次好像聽伊院長說‘人工呼吸’。”

“什麼叫‘人工呼吸’？”

“恩……就是……”一邊回想著宣傳欄上的解釋圖一邊指揮著大慶“你先把小龍平躺著。”

大慶就跟著涼墨的指揮擺著樣子，然後涼墨就說“對著他的嘴巴，呼氣，吐氣，然後再壓壓他。”

“哎？這樣真的就好了嗎？”老鞠對小鞠說過，要聽葉哥哥的話，但大慶還是皺皺眉頭說“那不像是在吹氣球嗎？”

其實大慶還是有點心虛的，雖然那是一個大家都很純潔的90年代初期，但他也知道爸爸說過只能與他和媽媽嘴對嘴，所以他遲疑地看著涼墨。

說實話要是按照他們兩人那效率，小龍只會過早地離開這個故事裡，然後成為一個只能回憶的人物。而避免這個故事不會在剛開始的時候就結束，是因為終於出現了一位年紀達到兩位數的‘大叔’出現。

“你們在幹嗎？……”穿著一豎條沙灘褲抱著塑料盆的葉亮愣著看著眼前的3人。

“涼墨哥哥說這個叫‘人工呼吸’。”抬著頭望著葉亮的大慶吸吸鼻子小聲道。

“……”葉亮看著一臉無辜的涼墨。

“小龍突然昏倒了。”涼墨也小聲嘀咕著。

葉亮不瞭解為什麼他們會想到這樣的詞，不過他明白其實方小龍是因為澡堂空氣太悶濕而昏倒了，於是他馬上放下手上的塑料盆子撥開另外兩個小子把小龍提起來一圈，就圈在腋下給提了出去。

那時小龍並不輕，可以說相比起大慶和涼墨雖然身高差不多但SIZE還是大了一點，而葉亮那細胳膊細腿卻這麼輕易就提起了小龍，可以說這個場景給大慶不小的打擊。

葉亮比他們大了11歲，是剛剛進廠宣傳部的新人，工齡還不到一年。他家原來是住在市中心區，那裡有座老王城，是全國保存地最好的藩王府，而現在正是師範大學所在地，也就是說學生們都在以前的老建築王府裡上課。葉亮的媽媽是這裡音樂系的老師，爸爸是文學系的老師，所以一家人一直就住在大學的家屬區裡。葉亮現在則是平時工作的時候住在廠單身宿舍裡，只有到了節假日才回去。

雖然才到廠裡一年，葉亮可也算是名人。因為他繼承了母親的音樂細胞和父親的文學細胞，人也長得還算精神，所以深受廠裡未婚女青年的深愛。在老鞠對小鞠的教育裡，所謂的榜樣教育一個是葉涼墨，另一個就是葉亮，而鞠大慶也在這樣的教育下一直崇拜著葉亮大哥。

說到之前的打擊。要是自己崇拜的人在自己面前顯示出了強健的身體，被崇拜者一定是更加崇拜有佳，而大慶會有被打擊的感覺，說實話他自己也不清楚。以前涼墨說過現在不清楚的東西以後就會清楚了，所以他決定不要多想——反正該清楚的時候會清楚的。

澡堂外是一個半敞開式的迴廊，沒有熱水開著使得這裡氣溫猛降，隨便一陣風就可以把人從昏睡狀態給吹成清醒。葉亮依舊只穿著一條褲子把小龍用大毛巾一裹給放在了給洗澡者放置東西的水泥檯子上。

大慶確定小龍是給冷醒的，因為在葉山提著小龍出去的過程中，其實他和涼墨一直只是在旁邊穿著衣服，外面實在太冷了。當他跟著跑到迴廊的時候，龍一已經睜著眼睛看著他了。

大慶看著小龍，滴答的水還在他頭上滴著，風一吹打了個冷顫，葉亮大哥隨手就將一旁另一個大毛巾扔在了他頭上。大慶‘哦’了一聲就轉過背一聲不響地開始抹起頭來。

涼墨沒有去問葉亮是不是用那他一直堅信的‘人工呼吸’把小龍弄醒的，反正只要是小龍沒事就好，不然他這個當哥哥的可要受罪了。

看著不停地說著‘謝謝謝謝’的涼墨，葉亮用著剛結束18歲的年輕人特有的酷勁擺擺手說‘沒有什麼’，完了還不忘學著老師的樣子叮囑幾聲‘以後要注意’之類，然後滿意地又回到澡堂裡去了。

抹著頭的大慶對著葉亮的背影吐起了舌頭，他雖然也像涼墨那樣崇拜葉亮，但那也只是‘崇拜’，就好像每天鞠媽都會去拜菩薩但也從沒有見過家裡斷過肉——崇拜這樣的事情是不能建立在磨滅自身生存的前提上的。

當然就像之前所說，大慶是不會想這麼多的，他只是單純地覺得自己受打擊了。孩子就是這樣，在‘孩子’這個年紀的時候經歷的事情自己想不明白，而當他們能想明白的時候早就忘記那些事情了。

所以大慶只是不再崇拜葉亮，就算之後老鞠還時常像他說著葉亮的榜樣力量大慶也只是搖搖頭然後就一句話也不說。

從那時候開始，鞠大慶就時常去詢問醫務室的伊醫生，有什麼方法能讓自己變得強壯。從此他每天就開始喝牛奶，那時南方這個城市裡能買到的也只有‘紅星’這個牌子的奶粉，雖然口味並不怎麼樣，但為了能讓自己強壯，能像葉亮那樣隨便把人一圈就可以掄著走……於是他每天都要喝掉不下2斤的牛奶。

2006．12．22 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

—3—

十幾年前那時沒有什麼娛樂可以供大家平時消遣，還好老祖宗傳下了一個級具有社會效應的集體娛樂項目——打麻將。

本來方媽很反對老方去打麻將的，認為這個是不正確的、不進步的表現，但有次老方指著廠裡突然患上老年痴呆症的前保衛科長說：看，這個就是從不打麻將的人，明白麼打麻將可以預防老年痴呆，你看平廠長一把年紀了比隔壁那老鞠都還靈光，就是因為他家裡一年四季麻將都沒斷過。

從那時起方媽就默認了老方的行為，其實老方也並不真好賭，有其他事情給他做的時候他絶對不會選這個，而且他一向見好就收，慢慢地方媽不但不阻止他了，還加入了他的麻將大軍。

方媽打麻將屬於‘飛不起的笨鳥’，這樣的水平要是像老方那樣去廠裡娛樂室裡打一圈那絶對是輸得連回家的路都不認識。老方怕她一來自尊受到刺激，二來賠錢，所以就犧牲自我地每次陪著老婆打著笨鳥麻將。

麻將又不像紙牌，還是要四個人來玩，於是老方把同樣是笨鳥的老葉家給拉了進來。老葉是正經人家，怎麼能在家裡玩麻將呢？而且這樣對孩子也不好，但又確實無聊想玩，於是老方從沒有站在門口對著樓上大叫‘老葉開打拉~~~！！’，而是每次都是吃完飯準時叫小龍帶著作業爬到老葉家，老葉一看見小龍來了就知道樓下開始行動了，然後老葉就轉身叮囑涼墨要好好在家照看小龍教小龍功課不要隨便跑出去不然就要他負責……之類。涼墨是很認真很守責任的孩子，所以老葉家和老方家在一樓打麻將，小龍就和涼墨乖乖地在五樓做作業。

小朋友一般都睡得早，每次大人打麻將總是拖得很晚，這樣的話小龍和涼墨總是先睡，等到晚上打完麻將的老方再去葉家把熟睡中的小龍給背回家。

所以涼墨總是看著小龍在身邊睡著但早上起床的時候總沒看見過小龍的身影。在看了一些古書後他怎麼都覺得自己像書裡那些奶媽，把小孩子帶大了但小孩子卻不是自己的。

但就算是奶媽還是讓某人嫉妒。大慶家其實也愛打麻將，無奈老鞠打的是南方麻將而老方和老葉玩的是北方麻將——在戰術和戰略上都無法統一。那時一般家庭裡都是只有一個孩子，所以就算老鞠發現大慶很有玩麻將的潛力，加上他也還缺了一個角，所以鞠家每天吃完飯沒有娛樂的他們只好大眼瞪小眼，老鞠就坐在大慶旁邊看他寫作業。

大慶很羡慕小龍和涼墨他們，起碼有著自由的時間，不像他要面對一個無論怎麼看就像是無聊地在發呆但卻依舊面對著自己坐在自己旁邊的老爸。他覺得他爸爸那時已經靈魂出殻去看隔壁那唰唰的麻將去了，他試圖在他老爸眼皮子底下偷懶不做作業畫起了漫畫，而老鞠過了五分鐘才反應過來把大慶給踹了一頓。

“要認真！不要三心二意！”敲著大慶的腦袋老鞠一字一句地說。

老鞠很羡慕廠醫老伊家，在那個只生一個好的時代，老伊家裡卻有兩個孩子，老伊也沒有被罰半分錢，因為他用很科學的方法解決了這個問題——他那是雙胞胎。所以老伊家從沒有為缺角發愁過，百年樹人，老伊的雙胞胎兒子起碼可以保證老伊在社會變地有趣之前人不會變得無趣。

老伊是個好人，只是誰都對醫院這樣的場所有所顧忌，特別是小孩子，看著他總覺得沒有好事，這種兒童天生的預知能力使得老伊每次還沒開口詢問小朋友的病情對方就‘哇哇’大哭了起來。

不怕老伊的人也有，首推鞠大慶，主要原因就是因為他和老伊的兩個兒子關係不錯，老伊那對雙胞胎兒子，長得那是個水靈靈，每次兄弟倆出門總要招惹一群圍觀的。

那時大家都喜歡串門，每次伊家兄弟串門到鞠家時都是兩個人，要知道多一個人也就多一雙筷子罷了，每個少一口米也就省下一碗飯，隨時可以奉陪。但一次來兩個就得一開始就要多準備，又不是像北方喝稀粥多舀一勺水就好了。所以鞠爸爸強烈要求大慶去伊家吃飯的時候一定要多帶一個人去，所以每次去伊家的時候大慶都會把已經端著飯的小龍給活活地拉出門陪他一起去。

小龍並不喜歡去伊家，他總覺得那兩個現在看起來很可愛的小朋友的眼睛裡閃發著不覊的光芒，而且自從老方家和老葉家聯合打起麻將後，小龍的生活軌道就不再可以由大慶支配，他要準時吃完飯跑到老葉家讓老葉放心下去打麻將。

所以隔著那一板牆，強烈的怨念包圍著鞠家。直到有一天大慶的班主任安老師來到家裡家訪，看到老鞠不甚開心就詢問道“鞠師傅啊，是不是大慶有什麼讓你煩心的嗎？你可以和我這個做班主任的說說啊。”

安老師是學校裡有名的美人老師，名字也很美，叫安乃惠，小安老師年紀雖然不算大，但對孩子特別好，所以深得學生和家長的喜愛。老鞠就是安老師的父親老安教出來的，老安當時就覺得老鞠這個人機靈，所以很偏愛他，所以老安也特別叫小安老師在班上照顧照顧大慶。

熟歸熟，但也總不能和自己孩子的老師說：老師啊，我家打麻將缺一個角，真讓我頭痛啊！——這樣的話題。

“小安啊，大家都這麼熟了，我想了很久又不好和你說……”老鞠皺著眉頭道。

“鞠師傅，雖然我是大慶的老師，但怎麼說我們也認識這麼多年了，有什麼不好說的？”

“這個……”老鞠尋思著，突然像是想到怎麼組織語言了一般，說道“有什麼3個人能玩的娛樂遊戲，又能讓孩子多認識一些字的？”

“3個人？”

“包括我……”

小安老師想了想，抿了抿嘴，慢慢到說道“這個……打字牌？”

2006．12．26 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-4-

故事回到小龍和大慶要上小學的時候，當時他們被分在了不同的班，分班名單貼在校門口的時候，小龍拉著老方的手大哭道“我要和大慶一個班啊！！！！！！~~~~”然後就哭著賴坐在地上任老方怎麼拖他就不依，老方沒有辦法只好去向校長申請說能不能把小龍給插進大慶那班。小龍在校長室哭得那個凶啊，彷彿不把那裡給淹了他就不甘心。

“孩子剛到小學都這樣。”校長說。

“我也是這樣想的，但這孩子哭地太誇張拉吧。”

“方先生啊，每個小朋友在幼兒園都有玩得好的，要是他們都哭著說要分在一個班，那我這個校長天天管這個就夠了！”

無論老方怎麼說小方怎麼哭，校長都不願意開這個先例，於是老方只好把眼淚鼻涕口水全都混在臉上的小龍給背回家去。

上課前一天晚上方家那哭聲震耳欲聾啊，鞠家那邊也不好過，兩個人活像被玉皇大帝拆散的牛郎織女隔著一板牆對哭。

大家都有過那樣的時代都有過那樣的任性，只是大部分久而久之也就習慣了，小龍開始很抵制，上課鈴一打兩人就奔向對方教室然後在途中邂逅跳啊抱啊整個就一當時最流行的電視《新白娘子傳奇》斷橋重逢。本想著這樣的日子也會像白素貞和許仙那樣，不禁心酸，但沒想到還不到一個學期兩人居然還真在一個教室了。

原因是小龍的班主任某天放學後拎著小龍到校長室“校長我實在帶不了這個孩子拉~！”

“為什麼？”

“上課的時候大家都安安靜靜，這小子突然大叫一聲，害得所有人都在笑課堂秩序好久都無法恢復。”

“為什麼要大叫？”校長對著小龍問。

“不知道只是一時興起我無法控制自己……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”當老方在家裡聽到小龍的複述後狂笑不已“你老師也真是，大叫一聲算什麼，以前我還上課時跑到走廊上跑了一圈然後又坐了回去。”

“你老師沒說你嗎？”

“小孩子幹什麼都是正常的。”

雖然得到了老爸的理解但小龍還是被老師給捨棄了，可教育還得繼續。在一週一次的大會上對著一年級的8個班主任校長抬起啤酒瓶底鏡片說“你們看著辦吧，哪個班願意接？”

老師們低著頭彷彿都在表示自己沒有聽見，校長那啤酒瓶底左閃右閃，嚇地老師連忙擺出各種理由。

“校長，我那班塞不下人拉！”

“校長，我那班男女比例嚴重失調拉！”

“校長……”

最後，還是坐在校長對面的一位女老師抬起了頭道“這個……那要是不行的話就去我那裡吧……”

於是，在第一學期即將結束的時候，小龍被扔進了安乃惠老師的班裡。

那一天小龍學會了一個新成語叫‘塞翁失馬，焉知非福’，他懷著無限感激的心情邁進了1班的教室。

“啊哈哈哈哈！！！~~~大慶我終於和你一個班了~~~~！！！！”

第二天清早大慶就跟著小龍早早去了學校，到之前那教室把他的桌椅給扛走，小龍抬著木桌大慶背著木椅，徹底無視周圍同學不捨的目光小龍屁顛屁顛跟在大慶後面進到了新教室。

因為是插班，小龍的位置是最後一排，本身就偏矮小的小龍能看見的只有一排排黑黑的後腦勺和像是被捏死的蚊子般大小的黑板上的字。

不過，他好像並不在意，每次大慶回過頭向後望的時候總看見小龍那張傻笑的臉。

“……”大慶偷偷地後瞄。

“呵……”小龍含著鉛筆傻笑。

“鞠大慶，你起來回答這個問題。”

老師端著課本厚厚的鏡片閃過一絲寒光，還有種故意掩飾的冷笑。

“……”大慶慢慢起身，眼珠子快速轉了一圈。

“你知道我剛問了什麼嗎？”

“沒聽清楚……”

“你就坐在第一排怎麼會沒聽清楚？”

“就因為第一排灰塵太大可見度和清晰度太低啊~~~”

之後大慶就站到教室後面去了。

“都是你。”靠著牆罰站的大慶嘀咕著。

“管我什麼事？”這下小龍可在大慶前面，他把椅子往後移，整個位置也快靠著牆了。

“老師幹嗎不說你。”大慶不服氣。

“我的臉是面對著他的呀。”小龍做純潔狀。

“那現在呢？”

“他才不管後面呢，我這位置壓根都不是他的可見範圍內。”

日子就是這麼晃晃噹噹地過去了，兩個人晃晃噹噹的地拖著書包去學校，在半路上吃2兩米粉，要是時間不夠就買個糯米飯，再拖著書包到學校，晃晃噹噹地一天結束，再晃晃噹噹手拉手回家。

回家是統一回去的，往不同方向的小朋友排在不同隊伍里，再選個小隊長看著旗下一群交通規則都還沒有健全的混小子。

隊長好歹也是一個官，好歹放學後班長不再是班長，組長不再是組長，隊長是唯一一個放學後還有權利的職位，於是多次申請班長未遂但又用強烈權利慾望的大慶就掙上這個小隊長。

大慶是很認真的，他內部任命了小龍為他的副隊長，每天放學後大慶都舉著小黃旗戴著小黃帽走在隊伍打頭，而小龍則在後面收尾，隨著路途的增長到家的小朋友的增多，隊伍也越來越短，等到冷凍廠的時候這個隊伍也只剩下小龍和大慶了。

這時，沒有了‘保護’小朋友壓力的他倆人終於又可以一邊調打一邊跑著玩了，背著書包你追我趕，不顧擦身而過的大人們的叫喊聲，兩人玩得是自有一番天地。

這就是小龍和大慶一開始的小學生活，倆人想著或許以後的生活也就如此，恩，那時覺得就是永遠如此……

2006.12.30 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-5-

葉亮發現自己處於危險之中了。

他承認他不是那種反應靈敏的人，他承認自己有點呆，讀書的時候，班上的同學要是誰和誰在一起，當葉亮知道這個消息的時候人家都已經分手好久了，但他還是感覺到了危險對自己的逼近。連他都感覺到了，他想：這或許已經是很嚴重了。

這幾天去食堂打飯的時候食堂裡的金大哥居然不但沒對他缺斤少兩而且還隱隱透露出為他開小灶的痕跡，葉亮突然覺得恐怖。

特別是那天，當他眼睜睜地看著金大哥在為排在他前面的檢驗室的河巨隆師傅打飯時，舀著葷菜的勺子抖了一抖，把本來就沒有幾片的五花肉給震回了大鍋裡，然後他又看到在為他打飯的時候金大哥多給了他半勺葷菜而且還主動拿出了自己蒸的腊肉。

葉亮看到河巨隆惡狠狠的眼神瞪著他，看到金大哥笑眯眯的眼神望著他。

他感覺到他被牽扯進本廠兩大恐怖分子的對峙中了。

他一直在想是為什麼。

葉亮是全廠最有世面的人，這都是得宜於小時候跟著老媽出了國，那時老媽帶著隊去與本市友情建交的姊妹城市熊本去演出，而葉亮也被順帶牽了出去。

那次還有個交流活動葉亮媽媽所在的學校和另一個學院的師生開了個PARTY，在那個PARTY上葉亮認識了另一個老師的同齡孩子葉山拓亮，他的媽媽是熊本音樂學院的電子琴老師，會場裡同齡的孩子並不多，他兩人也就半比畫著半猜著溝通起來。

“HAYAMA？”葉亮重複著。

對方點點頭。

“YAMAHA？”葉亮詢問著。

對方搖搖頭。

葉亮覺得葉山拓亮有個好名字，因為讀音與‘YAMAHA’是多麼的相似，他不知道YAMAHA在日本是怎樣的品牌但在他心裡這已經是進口名牌了。

所以當他聽到媽媽說這個和他同齡的男孩多麼多麼有才能多麼多麼厲害多麼多麼百年難遇的時候……他想可能就是因為名字問題。

所以這就是為什麼他現在站在這個沾滿污垢的食堂窗口打那幾毛錢一份的飯而隔海另一邊的同齡人聽說已經自己組樂隊去了。

“四兩飯，一份葷菜一份素菜。”葉亮扔了幾張餐票外帶一個米粉店常用的鐵碗。

裡面的人抬起了頭，‘又是這傢伙？！’葉亮心裡不爽。

金廚師那張皮不笑肉笑的臉出現在了食堂窗口裡，他隨手拿起了一旁不知什麼顏色的毛巾擦擦滿是油膩的手，再順手把那幾張餐票撥到一邊的餐票堆裡。

金廚師初中剛畢業就跟著他的師傅在廠食堂裡當學徒了，雖然只有20出頭但在食堂待了6年的他在前年老師傅退休後就升格為主廚了，他不是當地人卻在師傅的教育下燒出了一手純粹的桂林口味的菜，他的全名是金尚清，劇他說用他家鄉的話說他的名字發音有點像‘INORAN’，只是大家都沒去過他家鄉，所以對他的名字的真實度無人考證。

“喲，小夥子，身體不錯啊，吃4兩。”金廚師從方型蒸飯屜子裡用小鏟切出4塊正方形的飯塊放進葉亮那大鐵碗裡。

“還好還好，可能還在長身體。”

“只吃這些菜夠嗎？”金廚師神秘地笑著。

“夠了夠了~~”葉亮連忙拿起金師傅遞出來的碗說罷就走。

葉亮很慶幸自己沒有一邊走一邊吃的習慣，在他端著飯回宿舍的路上他又遇見那鬼見愁的河巨隆了，這個聽說從10年前就沒變過頭型的男人全身散發著讓葉亮離他方圓5米不敢靠近的邪氣，在葉亮打了個冷戰回宿舍扒飯的時候猛然發現在碗的最底層米飯之間居然有一根看起來蠻粗的香腸。

“……”

“這日子沒法過拉~~~！！！”

葉亮覺得很恐怖，食堂會加菜，這樣的事實明顯充滿了陰謀。

他不由聯想起來，確實，人的想像力是驚人的，要麼不去想，要是真想的話沒有什麼是想不到的。

難道……人肉腊肉？

他打了一個冷戰，難道在無意識之間他成了別人毀屍滅證的替代品？

葉亮撥了撥碗裡的香腸，充滿誘惑性的味道。

“……”

話說如此葉亮還是抱著愉悅的心情把那根香腸給吞下去了，在物質還是有那麼一點點匱乏的年代誰都不會去拒絶一根如此性感的香腸，更何況還在‘長身體’的葉亮。

當然葉亮直到最後都沒有理解那時金尚清和河巨隆那眼神裡的意義，所以小龍才會說葉亮看起來是全廠最精明的實際最糊塗的就是他。

2007.1.16 To be continued  
半調子

by:ivan

—1—

城北在現在是老城區，但在20多年前的時候那裡可是最高級的地段，現在叫倒閉企業那時叫國營大企業的許多廠礦都位於那裡，並且山水極佳，所有的企業都是倚山傍水，在那個山頭比人頭還要多的城市裡，就算是這樣空氣也是好的很。

老方和老鞠都是同一工廠的職工，並且是那種從爺爺輩都待在那裡了，在子承父業還很興旺的那時，他們兩家也算是‘高級職稱’，分房子的時候也在老早就分到了好樓層，不過，那也根多的是沾了老老方和老老鞠的光，所以直到老鞠和老方兩家孩子都出生了，3代人依舊住在那老早就分到的好樓層裡。

老老方和老老鞠都住在一樓，大門口就是自動被歸入私用的花園，後門口就是自動被歸入私用的後花園，所以人丁增加後兩家都把後花園改建成了住的屋子。

其實老方和老鞠與其說是青梅竹馬，更不如說是互相較勁了一輩子。這種較勁在登峰造極的時候就演變成了兩家第3代的出生——居然只差了那麼一點點。

話說當年是老鞠的愛人懷上了孩子，喜得老鞠整個人像是樂開了花，每次見到新婚已久的老方就張口閉口‘我家那小鬼~我家那小鬼~’……引得老方氣地跺腳就恨自己為什麼沒有老鞠那一招即中的本事。那段時間老方整個人就少有出門每天晚上吃完飯也不像平時那樣去社區娛樂室裡小哼兩首，而是埋頭苦幹——當然這樣的努力最後還是沒有白費，不久之後老方的愛人也還真懷上了，於是老方也突然覺得自己在老鞠面前直起了腰——不過老方的老婆卻說怎麼之前就懷不上，就懷疑一定是老方之前在放水，嚇得老方連忙賠不是。

所以說起來兩個孩子懷上的時間應該是差了大約1個月，想到自己的孩子一出生就注定要向對面那老鞠的孩子叫‘哥哥’或‘姐姐’，老方就不爽，特別是在跟著愛人上了幾堂孕婦課程之後，當知道7個月嬰兒就成型後老方就急著要自己的老婆把那孩子給剖腹產下來，他老婆當然是死活不肯，於是肚子裡的孩子就很幸運能正常時間裡出來。

當到了老鞠老婆的預產期時，看著老鞠急著忙裡忙外卻也怎麼也不見他老婆有那麼一點點想生產的跡象，老鞠那個心急啊。不過老方可樂死了，每天都在摳著手指頭盤算著什麼時候能趕超老鞠。

於是在一個冷濕氣流剛剛遊走的並不寒冷的夜裡，原本關著燈的兩家隨著兩聲慘叫燈光全開，然後廠醫院的救護車刷地開到兩家的花園前面，然後就看見老鞠扛著老婆上了車老方扛著老婆上了車。

於是載著比平時多一倍人數的哭喊聲安撫聲外加爭奪原本就很狹小的救護車空間的打鬥聲，4個人就這樣嘩啦啦地來到了市醫院。

那一天是1985年12月16日的深夜，同時從救護車出來的兩個孕婦同時被抬上了推車，在一番兩個大男人在婦產科門口爭論誰的老婆先進產房後護士很小心地說著其實有兩個空閒的手術室，然後兩個人的老婆就又同時被推進了手術室裡。

手術室門對著門，進去的時候已經晚上11點將近12點了，兩個清醒致極的男人守在手術室門口的椅子上。

還沒等老鞠把椅子座暖，他座著的那邊手術室的燈刷地就滅了，戴著口罩全副武裝的醫生就走了出來。

“醫生~~~？”怎麼這麼快就出來了？老鞠心裡一驚。

“順利順利，簡直就是太順利了”發現老鞠一臉冷汗醫生拍拍他肩膀“那孩子生得比拉稀還快。”

雖然老鞠很反感醫生那‘拉稀’論，但好歹孩子是生出來，而且——還在老方之前，所以他還是樂開了懷。

老方就先瀉了一半的氣，之前努力這麼久最後一刻還平起平坐誰知道就在撞線那一瞬間才發現對方下巴長了一截，對方下巴一抬還愣地給他先撞線了。

其實老方的老婆也是很順利，沒過多久也出來了，只不過對方是比拉稀還快，所以老方只能默默承受正常排泄速度的痛苦。

而且更加讓老鞠驕傲讓老方氣憤的是，因為進產房的時候已經是晚上11點快12點，而比拉稀還快的老鞠老婆是11點58分產下了小鞠，正常排泄速度的老方老婆是0點3分產下了小方，就這麼5分鐘的差別讓他們被拖了一天的後腿。

這就是之前說的只差一點點的顛峰對決，當然兩家的較勁並沒有在這次顛峰之後消散，反而還有一代一代流傳的趨勢。

那時老方和老鞠都有半個月的假，專門陪著老婆坐月子。老方那段時間就成天在看功夫片，於是他發現想讓自己的兒子成材而且是成很壯實的材，名字裡必須有個‘龍’字，於是半個月產假結束後他就去戶口管理處給自己兒子寫上了大名：方小龍。

那半個月假期裡老鞠每天都喜氣洋洋，所以他決定既然他兒子這麼給他爭氣，也這麼讓他開心，他一定要給他起個喜慶一些的名字，於是他決定要有個‘慶’字。而他在去戶口管理處給自己兒子登記名字的時候，猛然發現排在前面的老方的兒子名字是小龍，在老鞠一陣心裡大笑心想：老方啊老方，你這一輩子做得比我先的事情到最後總還是要被我將一軍。於是老鞠就很瀟灑地在表格上寫起：鞠大慶。

2006．12．17 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

—2—

在廠區宿舍裡成長是不缺玩伴的，雖然有兩個有點神經的家長但小龍和大慶還是玩在了一起。

小學之後大慶的洗澡時間越來越長，而這可不是什麼好習慣，浪費水浪費電浪費煤氣，於是剛上小學，大慶就被他老爸給趕到了廠裡公共澡堂裡去了。其實小龍是不需要去澡堂的，因為他洗澡的速度一向是出奇的快，但每次他都被大慶給拖去澡堂。

這時陪著兩個孩子去澡堂的也是一個孩子，就是住在方小龍家上面五樓的葉涼墨。葉家和方家都是從北方南下到這個城市裡的，不過老葉和老老葉只是普通員工，所以沒有像老方家那樣可以分到好樓層的房子，只能住在夏天很熱冬天很冷的頂樓五樓。

不過老葉可沒有想那麼多，其實那個時代的所有人都不會想那麼多，但老葉還是希望自己的兒子能比他老子更加有出息，為了能讓他兒子能有一肚子的墨水，他就給他兒子起名叫：葉涼墨。比小龍和大慶要年長一歲的涼墨，果然從小就很努力學習，老師和同學也都很喜歡他，大家都把他當作榜樣。

他們那個廠叫冷凍廠，在那個時代就是出產冰棒、豬肉……一類的地方。那裡夏天是讓很多人嚮往的冰棒天堂，但冬天可不好過，最重要的是因為是冷凍廠，所以澡堂裡的熱水票要比別的地方要貴一些，而且還有時間限制。所以一般這個時候，大家都會去旁邊的鋼鐵廠去洗澡，鋼鐵廠熱，而且熱水也多，洗完澡在廠裡走一圈還像在桑那，票也比冷凍廠便宜很多，也沒有時間限制。

3個小鬼就抱著洗澡用具就跑到了那裡，煙霧瀰漫，原本還蠻寒冷的天氣一接近澡堂整個人就熱了起來。

澡堂裡是沒有排風設備的，大家實在是捨不得把任何一絲暖氣給排到外面，所以每次一進到澡堂裡，可見度都極低，空氣裡還都是水氣的味道，讓人暈得很。

大慶洗澡的時間是很長的，所以每次小龍都要待在那迷迷糊糊的地方等著他1個小時，終於有一天出事了。

那天同樣洗澡很花時間的涼墨在旁邊蓬頭下仔細地搓著身子，而大慶則為自己的頭髮抹上第3道護髮素，正當兩人快快樂樂地洗著的時候，在中間蓬頭位置洗著的小龍‘碰’地倒到了地上。

正在洗身子的涼墨和正在洗頭的大慶驚地望向了中間，等他們反映過來的時候整個人都快跳了起來。

“涼~~~怎麼辦？”大慶頭上的護髮素還沒有洗掉，滴滴噠噠地往下滴著。

“這個……”雖然心裡也有點恐怖但畢竟還是大哥，涼墨想起之前廠醫院院長曾在宣傳欄上有個篇文，於是涼墨就說“上次好像聽伊院長說‘人工呼吸’。”

“什麼叫‘人工呼吸’？”

“恩……就是……”一邊回想著宣傳欄上的解釋圖一邊指揮著大慶“你先把小龍平躺著。”

大慶就跟著涼墨的指揮擺著樣子，然後涼墨就說“對著他的嘴巴，呼氣，吐氣，然後再壓壓他。”

“哎？這樣真的就好了嗎？”老鞠對小鞠說過，要聽葉哥哥的話，但大慶還是皺皺眉頭說“那不像是在吹氣球嗎？”

其實大慶還是有點心虛的，雖然那是一個大家都很純潔的90年代初期，但他也知道爸爸說過只能與他和媽媽嘴對嘴，所以他遲疑地看著涼墨。

說實話要是按照他們兩人那效率，小龍只會過早地離開這個故事裡，然後成為一個只能回憶的人物。而避免這個故事不會在剛開始的時候就結束，是因為終於出現了一位年紀達到兩位數的‘大叔’出現。

“你們在幹嗎？……”穿著一豎條沙灘褲抱著塑料盆的葉亮愣著看著眼前的3人。

“涼墨哥哥說這個叫‘人工呼吸’。”抬著頭望著葉亮的大慶吸吸鼻子小聲道。

“……”葉亮看著一臉無辜的涼墨。

“小龍突然昏倒了。”涼墨也小聲嘀咕著。

葉亮不瞭解為什麼他們會想到這樣的詞，不過他明白其實方小龍是因為澡堂空氣太悶濕而昏倒了，於是他馬上放下手上的塑料盆子撥開另外兩個小子把小龍提起來一圈，就圈在腋下給提了出去。

那時小龍並不輕，可以說相比起大慶和涼墨雖然身高差不多但SIZE還是大了一點，而葉亮那細胳膊細腿卻這麼輕易就提起了小龍，可以說這個場景給大慶不小的打擊。

葉亮比他們大了11歲，是剛剛進廠宣傳部的新人，工齡還不到一年。他家原來是住在市中心區，那裡有座老王城，是全國保存地最好的藩王府，而現在正是師範大學所在地，也就是說學生們都在以前的老建築王府裡上課。葉亮的媽媽是這裡音樂系的老師，爸爸是文學系的老師，所以一家人一直就住在大學的家屬區裡。葉亮現在則是平時工作的時候住在廠單身宿舍裡，只有到了節假日才回去。

雖然才到廠裡一年，葉亮可也算是名人。因為他繼承了母親的音樂細胞和父親的文學細胞，人也長得還算精神，所以深受廠裡未婚女青年的深愛。在老鞠對小鞠的教育裡，所謂的榜樣教育一個是葉涼墨，另一個就是葉亮，而鞠大慶也在這樣的教育下一直崇拜著葉亮大哥。

說到之前的打擊。要是自己崇拜的人在自己面前顯示出了強健的身體，被崇拜者一定是更加崇拜有佳，而大慶會有被打擊的感覺，說實話他自己也不清楚。以前涼墨說過現在不清楚的東西以後就會清楚了，所以他決定不要多想——反正該清楚的時候會清楚的。

澡堂外是一個半敞開式的迴廊，沒有熱水開著使得這裡氣溫猛降，隨便一陣風就可以把人從昏睡狀態給吹成清醒。葉亮依舊只穿著一條褲子把小龍用大毛巾一裹給放在了給洗澡者放置東西的水泥檯子上。

大慶確定小龍是給冷醒的，因為在葉山提著小龍出去的過程中，其實他和涼墨一直只是在旁邊穿著衣服，外面實在太冷了。當他跟著跑到迴廊的時候，龍一已經睜著眼睛看著他了。

大慶看著小龍，滴答的水還在他頭上滴著，風一吹打了個冷顫，葉亮大哥隨手就將一旁另一個大毛巾扔在了他頭上。大慶‘哦’了一聲就轉過背一聲不響地開始抹起頭來。

涼墨沒有去問葉亮是不是用那他一直堅信的‘人工呼吸’把小龍弄醒的，反正只要是小龍沒事就好，不然他這個當哥哥的可要受罪了。

看著不停地說著‘謝謝謝謝’的涼墨，葉亮用著剛結束18歲的年輕人特有的酷勁擺擺手說‘沒有什麼’，完了還不忘學著老師的樣子叮囑幾聲‘以後要注意’之類，然後滿意地又回到澡堂裡去了。

抹著頭的大慶對著葉亮的背影吐起了舌頭，他雖然也像涼墨那樣崇拜葉亮，但那也只是‘崇拜’，就好像每天鞠媽都會去拜菩薩但也從沒有見過家裡斷過肉——崇拜這樣的事情是不能建立在磨滅自身生存的前提上的。

當然就像之前所說，大慶是不會想這麼多的，他只是單純地覺得自己受打擊了。孩子就是這樣，在‘孩子’這個年紀的時候經歷的事情自己想不明白，而當他們能想明白的時候早就忘記那些事情了。

所以大慶只是不再崇拜葉亮，就算之後老鞠還時常像他說著葉亮的榜樣力量大慶也只是搖搖頭然後就一句話也不說。

從那時候開始，鞠大慶就時常去詢問醫務室的伊醫生，有什麼方法能讓自己變得強壯。從此他每天就開始喝牛奶，那時南方這個城市裡能買到的也只有‘紅星’這個牌子的奶粉，雖然口味並不怎麼樣，但為了能讓自己強壯，能像葉亮那樣隨便把人一圈就可以掄著走……於是他每天都要喝掉不下2斤的牛奶。

2006．12．22 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

—3—

十幾年前那時沒有什麼娛樂可以供大家平時消遣，還好老祖宗傳下了一個級具有社會效應的集體娛樂項目——打麻將。

本來方媽很反對老方去打麻將的，認為這個是不正確的、不進步的表現，但有次老方指著廠裡突然患上老年痴呆症的前保衛科長說：看，這個就是從不打麻將的人，明白麼打麻將可以預防老年痴呆，你看平廠長一把年紀了比隔壁那老鞠都還靈光，就是因為他家裡一年四季麻將都沒斷過。

從那時起方媽就默認了老方的行為，其實老方也並不真好賭，有其他事情給他做的時候他絶對不會選這個，而且他一向見好就收，慢慢地方媽不但不阻止他了，還加入了他的麻將大軍。

方媽打麻將屬於‘飛不起的笨鳥’，這樣的水平要是像老方那樣去廠裡娛樂室裡打一圈那絶對是輸得連回家的路都不認識。老方怕她一來自尊受到刺激，二來賠錢，所以就犧牲自我地每次陪著老婆打著笨鳥麻將。

麻將又不像紙牌，還是要四個人來玩，於是老方把同樣是笨鳥的老葉家給拉了進來。老葉是正經人家，怎麼能在家裡玩麻將呢？而且這樣對孩子也不好，但又確實無聊想玩，於是老方從沒有站在門口對著樓上大叫‘老葉開打拉~~~！！’，而是每次都是吃完飯準時叫小龍帶著作業爬到老葉家，老葉一看見小龍來了就知道樓下開始行動了，然後老葉就轉身叮囑涼墨要好好在家照看小龍教小龍功課不要隨便跑出去不然就要他負責……之類。涼墨是很認真很守責任的孩子，所以老葉家和老方家在一樓打麻將，小龍就和涼墨乖乖地在五樓做作業。

小朋友一般都睡得早，每次大人打麻將總是拖得很晚，這樣的話小龍和涼墨總是先睡，等到晚上打完麻將的老方再去葉家把熟睡中的小龍給背回家。

所以涼墨總是看著小龍在身邊睡著但早上起床的時候總沒看見過小龍的身影。在看了一些古書後他怎麼都覺得自己像書裡那些奶媽，把小孩子帶大了但小孩子卻不是自己的。

但就算是奶媽還是讓某人嫉妒。大慶家其實也愛打麻將，無奈老鞠打的是南方麻將而老方和老葉玩的是北方麻將——在戰術和戰略上都無法統一。那時一般家庭裡都是只有一個孩子，所以就算老鞠發現大慶很有玩麻將的潛力，加上他也還缺了一個角，所以鞠家每天吃完飯沒有娛樂的他們只好大眼瞪小眼，老鞠就坐在大慶旁邊看他寫作業。

大慶很羡慕小龍和涼墨他們，起碼有著自由的時間，不像他要面對一個無論怎麼看就像是無聊地在發呆但卻依舊面對著自己坐在自己旁邊的老爸。他覺得他爸爸那時已經靈魂出殻去看隔壁那唰唰的麻將去了，他試圖在他老爸眼皮子底下偷懶不做作業畫起了漫畫，而老鞠過了五分鐘才反應過來把大慶給踹了一頓。

“要認真！不要三心二意！”敲著大慶的腦袋老鞠一字一句地說。

老鞠很羡慕廠醫老伊家，在那個只生一個好的時代，老伊家裡卻有兩個孩子，老伊也沒有被罰半分錢，因為他用很科學的方法解決了這個問題——他那是雙胞胎。所以老伊家從沒有為缺角發愁過，百年樹人，老伊的雙胞胎兒子起碼可以保證老伊在社會變地有趣之前人不會變得無趣。

老伊是個好人，只是誰都對醫院這樣的場所有所顧忌，特別是小孩子，看著他總覺得沒有好事，這種兒童天生的預知能力使得老伊每次還沒開口詢問小朋友的病情對方就‘哇哇’大哭了起來。

不怕老伊的人也有，首推鞠大慶，主要原因就是因為他和老伊的兩個兒子關係不錯，老伊那對雙胞胎兒子，長得那是個水靈靈，每次兄弟倆出門總要招惹一群圍觀的。

那時大家都喜歡串門，每次伊家兄弟串門到鞠家時都是兩個人，要知道多一個人也就多一雙筷子罷了，每個少一口米也就省下一碗飯，隨時可以奉陪。但一次來兩個就得一開始就要多準備，又不是像北方喝稀粥多舀一勺水就好了。所以鞠爸爸強烈要求大慶去伊家吃飯的時候一定要多帶一個人去，所以每次去伊家的時候大慶都會把已經端著飯的小龍給活活地拉出門陪他一起去。

小龍並不喜歡去伊家，他總覺得那兩個現在看起來很可愛的小朋友的眼睛裡閃發著不覊的光芒，而且自從老方家和老葉家聯合打起麻將後，小龍的生活軌道就不再可以由大慶支配，他要準時吃完飯跑到老葉家讓老葉放心下去打麻將。

所以隔著那一板牆，強烈的怨念包圍著鞠家。直到有一天大慶的班主任安老師來到家裡家訪，看到老鞠不甚開心就詢問道“鞠師傅啊，是不是大慶有什麼讓你煩心的嗎？你可以和我這個做班主任的說說啊。”

安老師是學校裡有名的美人老師，名字也很美，叫安乃惠，小安老師年紀雖然不算大，但對孩子特別好，所以深得學生和家長的喜愛。老鞠就是安老師的父親老安教出來的，老安當時就覺得老鞠這個人機靈，所以很偏愛他，所以老安也特別叫小安老師在班上照顧照顧大慶。

熟歸熟，但也總不能和自己孩子的老師說：老師啊，我家打麻將缺一個角，真讓我頭痛啊！——這樣的話題。

“小安啊，大家都這麼熟了，我想了很久又不好和你說……”老鞠皺著眉頭道。

“鞠師傅，雖然我是大慶的老師，但怎麼說我們也認識這麼多年了，有什麼不好說的？”

“這個……”老鞠尋思著，突然像是想到怎麼組織語言了一般，說道“有什麼3個人能玩的娛樂遊戲，又能讓孩子多認識一些字的？”

“3個人？”

“包括我……”

小安老師想了想，抿了抿嘴，慢慢到說道“這個……打字牌？”

2006．12．26 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-4-

故事回到小龍和大慶要上小學的時候，當時他們被分在了不同的班，分班名單貼在校門口的時候，小龍拉著老方的手大哭道“我要和大慶一個班啊！！！！！！~~~~”然後就哭著賴坐在地上任老方怎麼拖他就不依，老方沒有辦法只好去向校長申請說能不能把小龍給插進大慶那班。小龍在校長室哭得那個凶啊，彷彿不把那裡給淹了他就不甘心。

“孩子剛到小學都這樣。”校長說。

“我也是這樣想的，但這孩子哭地太誇張拉吧。”

“方先生啊，每個小朋友在幼兒園都有玩得好的，要是他們都哭著說要分在一個班，那我這個校長天天管這個就夠了！”

無論老方怎麼說小方怎麼哭，校長都不願意開這個先例，於是老方只好把眼淚鼻涕口水全都混在臉上的小龍給背回家去。

上課前一天晚上方家那哭聲震耳欲聾啊，鞠家那邊也不好過，兩個人活像被玉皇大帝拆散的牛郎織女隔著一板牆對哭。

大家都有過那樣的時代都有過那樣的任性，只是大部分久而久之也就習慣了，小龍開始很抵制，上課鈴一打兩人就奔向對方教室然後在途中邂逅跳啊抱啊整個就一當時最流行的電視《新白娘子傳奇》斷橋重逢。本想著這樣的日子也會像白素貞和許仙那樣，不禁心酸，但沒想到還不到一個學期兩人居然還真在一個教室了。

原因是小龍的班主任某天放學後拎著小龍到校長室“校長我實在帶不了這個孩子拉~！”

“為什麼？”

“上課的時候大家都安安靜靜，這小子突然大叫一聲，害得所有人都在笑課堂秩序好久都無法恢復。”

“為什麼要大叫？”校長對著小龍問。

“不知道只是一時興起我無法控制自己……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”當老方在家裡聽到小龍的複述後狂笑不已“你老師也真是，大叫一聲算什麼，以前我還上課時跑到走廊上跑了一圈然後又坐了回去。”

“你老師沒說你嗎？”

“小孩子幹什麼都是正常的。”

雖然得到了老爸的理解但小龍還是被老師給捨棄了，可教育還得繼續。在一週一次的大會上對著一年級的8個班主任校長抬起啤酒瓶底鏡片說“你們看著辦吧，哪個班願意接？”

老師們低著頭彷彿都在表示自己沒有聽見，校長那啤酒瓶底左閃右閃，嚇地老師連忙擺出各種理由。

“校長，我那班塞不下人拉！”

“校長，我那班男女比例嚴重失調拉！”

“校長……”

最後，還是坐在校長對面的一位女老師抬起了頭道“這個……那要是不行的話就去我那裡吧……”

於是，在第一學期即將結束的時候，小龍被扔進了安乃惠老師的班裡。

那一天小龍學會了一個新成語叫‘塞翁失馬，焉知非福’，他懷著無限感激的心情邁進了1班的教室。

“啊哈哈哈哈！！！~~~大慶我終於和你一個班了~~~~！！！！”

第二天清早大慶就跟著小龍早早去了學校，到之前那教室把他的桌椅給扛走，小龍抬著木桌大慶背著木椅，徹底無視周圍同學不捨的目光小龍屁顛屁顛跟在大慶後面進到了新教室。

因為是插班，小龍的位置是最後一排，本身就偏矮小的小龍能看見的只有一排排黑黑的後腦勺和像是被捏死的蚊子般大小的黑板上的字。

不過，他好像並不在意，每次大慶回過頭向後望的時候總看見小龍那張傻笑的臉。

“……”大慶偷偷地後瞄。

“呵……”小龍含著鉛筆傻笑。

“鞠大慶，你起來回答這個問題。”

老師端著課本厚厚的鏡片閃過一絲寒光，還有種故意掩飾的冷笑。

“……”大慶慢慢起身，眼珠子快速轉了一圈。

“你知道我剛問了什麼嗎？”

“沒聽清楚……”

“你就坐在第一排怎麼會沒聽清楚？”

“就因為第一排灰塵太大可見度和清晰度太低啊~~~”

之後大慶就站到教室後面去了。

“都是你。”靠著牆罰站的大慶嘀咕著。

“管我什麼事？”這下小龍可在大慶前面，他把椅子往後移，整個位置也快靠著牆了。

“老師幹嗎不說你。”大慶不服氣。

“我的臉是面對著他的呀。”小龍做純潔狀。

“那現在呢？”

“他才不管後面呢，我這位置壓根都不是他的可見範圍內。”

日子就是這麼晃晃噹噹地過去了，兩個人晃晃噹噹的地拖著書包去學校，在半路上吃2兩米粉，要是時間不夠就買個糯米飯，再拖著書包到學校，晃晃噹噹地一天結束，再晃晃噹噹手拉手回家。

回家是統一回去的，往不同方向的小朋友排在不同隊伍里，再選個小隊長看著旗下一群交通規則都還沒有健全的混小子。

隊長好歹也是一個官，好歹放學後班長不再是班長，組長不再是組長，隊長是唯一一個放學後還有權利的職位，於是多次申請班長未遂但又用強烈權利慾望的大慶就掙上這個小隊長。

大慶是很認真的，他內部任命了小龍為他的副隊長，每天放學後大慶都舉著小黃旗戴著小黃帽走在隊伍打頭，而小龍則在後面收尾，隨著路途的增長到家的小朋友的增多，隊伍也越來越短，等到冷凍廠的時候這個隊伍也只剩下小龍和大慶了。

這時，沒有了‘保護’小朋友壓力的他倆人終於又可以一邊調打一邊跑著玩了，背著書包你追我趕，不顧擦身而過的大人們的叫喊聲，兩人玩得是自有一番天地。

這就是小龍和大慶一開始的小學生活，倆人想著或許以後的生活也就如此，恩，那時覺得就是永遠如此……

2006.12.30 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-5-

葉亮發現自己處於危險之中了。

他承認他不是那種反應靈敏的人，他承認自己有點呆，讀書的時候，班上的同學要是誰和誰在一起，當葉亮知道這個消息的時候人家都已經分手好久了，但他還是感覺到了危險對自己的逼近。連他都感覺到了，他想：這或許已經是很嚴重了。

這幾天去食堂打飯的時候食堂裡的金大哥居然不但沒對他缺斤少兩而且還隱隱透露出為他開小灶的痕跡，葉亮突然覺得恐怖。

特別是那天，當他眼睜睜地看著金大哥在為排在他前面的檢驗室的河巨隆師傅打飯時，舀著葷菜的勺子抖了一抖，把本來就沒有幾片的五花肉給震回了大鍋裡，然後他又看到在為他打飯的時候金大哥多給了他半勺葷菜而且還主動拿出了自己蒸的腊肉。

葉亮看到河巨隆惡狠狠的眼神瞪著他，看到金大哥笑眯眯的眼神望著他。

他感覺到他被牽扯進本廠兩大恐怖分子的對峙中了。

他一直在想是為什麼。

葉亮是全廠最有世面的人，這都是得宜於小時候跟著老媽出了國，那時老媽帶著隊去與本市友情建交的姊妹城市熊本去演出，而葉亮也被順帶牽了出去。

那次還有個交流活動葉亮媽媽所在的學校和另一個學院的師生開了個PARTY，在那個PARTY上葉亮認識了另一個老師的同齡孩子葉山拓亮，他的媽媽是熊本音樂學院的電子琴老師，會場裡同齡的孩子並不多，他兩人也就半比畫著半猜著溝通起來。

“HAYAMA？”葉亮重複著。

對方點點頭。

“YAMAHA？”葉亮詢問著。

對方搖搖頭。

葉亮覺得葉山拓亮有個好名字，因為讀音與‘YAMAHA’是多麼的相似，他不知道YAMAHA在日本是怎樣的品牌但在他心裡這已經是進口名牌了。

所以當他聽到媽媽說這個和他同齡的男孩多麼多麼有才能多麼多麼厲害多麼多麼百年難遇的時候……他想可能就是因為名字問題。

所以這就是為什麼他現在站在這個沾滿污垢的食堂窗口打那幾毛錢一份的飯而隔海另一邊的同齡人聽說已經自己組樂隊去了。

“四兩飯，一份葷菜一份素菜。”葉亮扔了幾張餐票外帶一個米粉店常用的鐵碗。

裡面的人抬起了頭，‘又是這傢伙？！’葉亮心裡不爽。

金廚師那張皮不笑肉笑的臉出現在了食堂窗口裡，他隨手拿起了一旁不知什麼顏色的毛巾擦擦滿是油膩的手，再順手把那幾張餐票撥到一邊的餐票堆裡。

金廚師初中剛畢業就跟著他的師傅在廠食堂裡當學徒了，雖然只有20出頭但在食堂待了6年的他在前年老師傅退休後就升格為主廚了，他不是當地人卻在師傅的教育下燒出了一手純粹的桂林口味的菜，他的全名是金尚清，劇他說用他家鄉的話說他的名字發音有點像‘INORAN’，只是大家都沒去過他家鄉，所以對他的名字的真實度無人考證。

“喲，小夥子，身體不錯啊，吃4兩。”金廚師從方型蒸飯屜子裡用小鏟切出4塊正方形的飯塊放進葉亮那大鐵碗裡。

“還好還好，可能還在長身體。”

“只吃這些菜夠嗎？”金廚師神秘地笑著。

“夠了夠了~~”葉亮連忙拿起金師傅遞出來的碗說罷就走。

葉亮很慶幸自己沒有一邊走一邊吃的習慣，在他端著飯回宿舍的路上他又遇見那鬼見愁的河巨隆了，這個聽說從10年前就沒變過頭型的男人全身散發著讓葉亮離他方圓5米不敢靠近的邪氣，在葉亮打了個冷戰回宿舍扒飯的時候猛然發現在碗的最底層米飯之間居然有一根看起來蠻粗的香腸。

“……”

“這日子沒法過拉~~~！！！”

葉亮覺得很恐怖，食堂會加菜，這樣的事實明顯充滿了陰謀。

他不由聯想起來，確實，人的想像力是驚人的，要麼不去想，要是真想的話沒有什麼是想不到的。

難道……人肉腊肉？

他打了一個冷戰，難道在無意識之間他成了別人毀屍滅證的替代品？

葉亮撥了撥碗裡的香腸，充滿誘惑性的味道。

“……”

話說如此葉亮還是抱著愉悅的心情把那根香腸給吞下去了，在物質還是有那麼一點點匱乏的年代誰都不會去拒絶一根如此性感的香腸，更何況還在‘長身體’的葉亮。

當然葉亮直到最後都沒有理解那時金尚清和河巨隆那眼神裡的意義，所以小龍才會說葉亮看起來是全廠最精明的實際最糊塗的就是他。

2007.1.16 To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

半調子

by:ivan

-6-

在廠區和家屬區外是一條通向2路公車起點站的雙行道寬度的路，在路的兩邊一邊是小公園另一邊則是小吃店。這裡的小吃店最多的當然是米粉店，然後就是一些沙鍋飯店和快餐店，炒菜也有不過也很家常，總而言之就是一群違章建築下的路邊攤。

米粉在當地人心中的地位之高可能外地人無法理解，大家是早上吃中午吃下午吃晚上吃消夜也在吃，而且都是一吃就吃一輩子，不管你是什麼身份也好，廠長還是清潔工人，都是全市統一價蹲在同一個簡陋的店面下吃著米粉，要是你說你一天沒有吃米粉別人會以為你一天什麼東西都沒有吃。

在這條路上有一家老字號米粉店叫‘李記擔子米粉’，李家解放前就開始賣米粉了，最早是在花橋頭挑著擔子一路叫賣，然後到老李這一輩的時候他就隨著老婆的工廠來到這裡繼續賣起米粉。

老李有個兒子，叫李鍵輝。小輝年紀不大卻少年老成，看起來比在幼兒園同一個班的古多多要年長許多，老李懷疑是不是因為小輝2歲的時候時常生病住院，打多了針而針裡都含激素，所以使得他現在並很有可能在今後的人生裡都看起來特別早熟。想起自己的兒子在15歲的時候可能就已經滿腿腳毛老李不禁覺得恐怖，所以他時常去詢問伊醫生有什麼辦法。但問題從沒有得到過解決，反道是混熟了老伊的兩個兒子和當時時常去諮詢老伊怎樣長強壯的鞠大慶。

當時伊家兄弟已經讀三年級了，自從暑假看了《英雄本色2》後，強烈產生要去組幫派的願望，而且要組，就要自己做老大。這個想法得到了小輝的響應，當然他當時不知道幫派是什麼，只是被兄弟倆那半袋大白兔給誘惑了而已。

伊家兄弟當然是希望人越多越好，反正家裡還有別人過年時送的3大袋大白兔，於是他們就去問小輝還能不能提供什麼人，多拉一個進來可以追加5粒大白兔的中介費。小輝就把隔壁家的谷又伸拉了出來。

谷又伸家裡雖然是廠礦裡的，但他奶奶在附近的山邊還留著半畝地，所以他們也算半個菜農。從小跟著爸爸在田裡做幫手，使得他練就了一身不錯的身手和強健的身體。這樣的人原本應該是組幫派的最佳人選，但伊家兄弟看了阿伸一眼後就覺得這個傢伙正氣太足，殺氣太重，日後不是警察也是臥底，所以留在身邊必有後患，於是在面視過後谷又伸就不幸被落選了。

雖然只有3個人，但伊家兄弟還是想做出什麼大事情來，於是商量來商量去最後三人得出一個結論：去恐嚇輝班裡的小朋友。

“要是恐嚇成功了我們就順便去搶些錢吧！”伊雙央說。

“幹什麼要搶錢？”李鍵輝有點害怕。

“好歹要有點紀念性的東西在啊！”伊雙央望著幫主哥哥。

“這個……我們見機行事好了！”伊雙典點頭道。

於是第二天三人就開始行動了。

他們把目標鎖定在與輝同在幼兒園大班的古多多。古多多的爸爸在市裡小香港（一買服裝的地方）有一個賣衣服的攤子，所以他家在當時也算是比較好的，屬於發展第三產業有點外快的人家。把目標鎖定在他看起來比較有油水，而且這個孩子瘦瘦弱弱的，一臉‘請來欺負我吧’的樣子。

平時不方便下手，只有在下午自由活動時間他們才能在園子裡玩。老師剛一走開小輝就把多多給拉到廁所附近，說是有事找他。

“有啥子事要去廁所噻？”多多說“我不想尿尿噻。”

廁所就建在圍牆邊，外面就是一棵大樹，從樹上爬進來的伊家兄弟這時刷地從樹上跳了下來。

“呵呵呵呵……”兩人學著電視裡不良人士所發出的那種變態的笑聲。

多多覺得好可怕，他連忙抓著輝的衣服，哭著說“小輝，好可怕啊~~怎麼會有外面的人進來~~我要告訴老師~~~~”嚇得小輝連忙摀住了他的嘴生怕給他叫出來。

“大哥！他身上沒錢啊！”伊雙央上下摸著古多多的衣服說道。

“沒錢？！那我們也要恐嚇他一下！”伊雙典不忘他們的最初目的。

這時多多還是抓著輝的衣服哭啊哭啊，要不是輝捂著他的嘴想必已經把整個園子都給哭震了。

伊雙典清了清喉嚨，走上前去，一副很拽的樣子“咳！小子，告訴你做男人就要像男人的樣子，看你這哭哭啼啼地像什麼話！你看，男人就要像我們這樣！”指指周圍這2人，看到大哥將自己稱之為男人，雙央囂張地叉起了手，而小輝則連忙扭過頭避開雙典的手指範圍。

伊家兄弟很有成就感的揚了揚手，再順著原路爬上樹跳了出去，只留下被嚇得都不敢哭了的古多多，和捂著古多多嘴巴而滿手口水淚水鼻涕水的李鍵輝。

事後小輝怕被老師發現，就帶著多多到後屋的洗手池裡把他那滿臉的鼻涕口水給洗掉，然後再一本正經地說：“剛剛我救了你，要是你以後遇見這樣的事情再哭的話，壞人會更加壞的。”

多多連忙點頭，還不停地在擤著鼻涕。

其實輝這麼說只是想為日後的恐嚇方便點做點前期鋪墊工作順便爭取信任，只不過沒想到在古多多幼小的心裡他那身影早已偉岸起來併產生了深遠的影響……

2007.1.18 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-7-

鞠大慶從來都理所當然地認為方小龍是要跟在他身後一輩子的，就像他理所當然地要比自己晚一天出生那樣。在同一個班級上下學又在一起，午覺一塊睡，自從前段時間嚴打禁止太張狂的打麻將使得老方和老葉減少了作案次數，小龍也不太去涼墨那裡先睡，而是又被大慶拉去鞠家看漫畫然後兩人再倒頭就睡——星座上說射手座的一生大部分時間都花在床上，於是這兩個射手座的人在一起就是不停地在床上調打不停地睡。

三年級後學校就不太強迫大家要統一排隊回家了，下崗了的大慶每天放學後就約著一群小朋友在學校後山的松樹林的空地上踢足球，那個土地硬得很，時不時還有尖鋭的石頭被一腳從土裡踢起，但所謂草地球場對於那個年紀的大慶——或者再過十幾年的大慶，都是可望而不可踢的東西。

大慶總要小龍在那裡等著他，為此每次大慶踢足球的話都要在中午去書店借好小龍想看的漫畫然後放學後扔給他，然後小龍就坐在一旁的雙杠上抱著漫畫看而大慶就去踢足球，要是看完了漫畫大慶還死活沒有回家的打算小龍就只能在雙杠那裡自娛自樂，他說那叫勞逸結合，動了腦子又鍛鍊了身體。

那天輪到小龍值日，大慶原以為踢到一半的時候小龍應該可以下樓了，卻發現他快踢完而對方連個人影都沒有看見。他覺得甚是奇怪，於是他就抱著足球背著書包跑到教室去叫小龍一起回家。

“啪……”

當大慶打開教室的門看到教室裡的人的時候……他手上的足球就滑落下來了。

他愣愣地看著教室裡的人。

教室裡的人發現了外面的聲音也望了過去。

這樣的場景對於大慶而言還是太刺激了一點，他看到教室裡就只剩下兩個人一個是他要找的小龍而另一個卻是班上的女生而畫面上小龍正在親那個女生。

“……對不起……打擾了……請繼續……”黑著臉的大慶緩慢地拾起足球。

“……”小龍望著他。

“555555555555~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`”在他們兩人黑著臉對視的時候小龍旁邊的女生甩下小龍的手就哭著跑了出去。女孩子一邊哭一邊抹著眼淚，跑到門口看到大慶的時候哭得更加凶了，還不明所以地用手錘了大慶胸口一下。

“幹嗎這是！”大慶捂著胸口跟著罵道“TMD又不是老子干的你打我做鬼啊？！”

罵送著女孩的離去，大慶快步走到小龍位置上抓起他就問“你耍流氓啊？！”

“不是……”

“那是她在耍你的流氓啊？”

“不是不是……”

“那是什麼啊？”大慶捂著胸口一臉扭曲的表情。

“我不知道啊……只是一時衝動無法控制……”小龍說得很無辜。

“得！你以前一時衝動在教室裡大叫，現在一時衝動去親別人，你下一次打算一時衝動幹什麼啊？！”大慶聽了很生氣，把足球往地上一扔。

“……”看著足球在地上的滾動，小龍低下了頭。

“我說，難道你喜歡她啊？”

“不知道啊……只是一時衝動……”

“我是說呢！”大慶拍拍小龍的肩膀“我是說你怎麼這麼沒有品位喜歡這個潑婦，要知道初戀是美麗的而不是暴力的，我們不要向《龍珠》裡的孫悟空學習因為一個一時衝動的錯誤而搭上那個比超級塞亞人還恐怖的老婆……”

大慶很驕傲自己在比喻的時候用上了他覺得最有教育意義也是他喜歡的漫畫，於是他決定要進一步闡述這個問題“而且一時衝動也要看對象啊，要是你一時衝動親我還算了，大家還熟些，我不會去告你，你突然去親別人，要是被老師知道你又想被扔出教室啊？”大慶說罷，盯著小龍四下打量著。

“……”小龍睜大眼睛帶著恐懼的神情看著眼前這個像是皰丁解牛那樣把他五臟六肺都掃瞄出來的那種研究性的表情，撐著桌子後移了一下。

“你這樣太危險了！”掃瞄結束，得出了結論，大慶抓起小龍的衣服就說。

“……那要我怎樣……”小龍細聲道。

“為了避免日後你再有這樣一時衝動的事情發生，我要好好看住你，不要離開我視線，要是你再衝動起碼我能在你親上去前把腦袋給伸到你面前不要去增加無辜的受害者。”大慶一字一句地告誡小龍，心虛的小龍猛點頭。

“當然，要是你真是喜歡某個人而去親他那就另當別論。”大慶想了一下補充道。

“恩恩”小龍連忙點頭。

“這次這個女生的事情我會解決的……”

“哎？”

“你豬啊！要是被老師知道你就死了！我會幫你讓老師不知道的。”大慶拍著拍小龍的腦袋，他想到好歹自己要比小龍大那麼一點點，所以最重要的就是要服眾，而這次就是奠定他威信的最佳事端。

小龍聽了睜大了眼睛，他從沒想到原來大慶這麼有本事，當然他也沒有想到自己一時衝動原來是這麼嚴重的事情。上次一時衝動老爸可以理解，但這次看大慶的語氣象是老爸曉得了的話就會加入到抨擊他的行列去的樣子。

那天晚上大慶去李記米粉店找到了在那裡蹭消夜米粉吃的伊家兄弟，讓他們幫忙不要讓那個女生把這個事情告訴老師，事後有報酬。伊家兄弟聽到後兩眼發光，心想這可能是走上職業道路的第一單生意，於是就爽快地答應了，並且說道一次連根清除絶無反覆。

第二天在女孩上學路上，突然兩個比自己高出大半個頭的長得一摸一樣的男生站到了她面前，嚇得她後退了幾步。

“干……幹什麼？”女孩顫抖著說。

“我們是不良少年！”伊雙典大笑道“當時是要做不良少年該做的事情！”

“我們要和你玩個遊戲……”伊雙央陰笑著從雙典身後走出“希望你配合一下……”

“你們……你們要幹什麼……”女孩抱著書包靠著牆。

“幹什麼……呵呵……讓我們好好想想……”雙央給了哥哥一個眼神，其實自從昨晚大慶向他們提出這個生意後兩人在睡覺前的臥談會上就商量了好久，怎樣才能作到既有特色，又有殺傷力的殺手鑒。

“只要你能猜出我們誰是誰就好了”雙典壓低了聲音，故意很低沉地說“我是1號，他是2號，只要你猜對了，我們就放你走……”

“……”

“閉上眼睛”雙央命令道“心理默念從1到30，然後再張開眼睛！”

“……”女孩嚇得連忙閉起眼睛，然後大聲數了出來。

“呵呵……哈哈……”兩個人笑著不停在交換著位置，而且速度越來越快。

“28……29……30！”女孩張開了眼睛。

眼前是兩個長得很像的男生。兩人還同時說道“猜啊~”

伊家兄弟穿著同一款式和顏色的廠籃球隊的小號球服，梳著一樣的髮型，身高體形又完全一樣，整個就像在照鏡子。

“我……我猜不出啊……”光是看見他們就覺得很恐怖了，女孩哭了出來。

“那就繼續猜，猜到你能猜對為止！”

“我……我今天要上課啊……”

“猜不對就不要上課！”

於是那天伊家兄弟就在不停地轉圈圈交換著位置，女孩就在不停地猜啊猜，直到連伊家兄弟都玩累了或者說都沒有體力再轉了，才揮揮手對女孩說：“你TM真是夠笨了，快點滾！”

於是第二天就聽說女孩轉學了。

然後下午大慶就送上攢了他一個月零花錢買的最新一卷《龍珠》犒勞兩兄弟，得到漫畫的他們幸喜若狂，忙握著大慶的手說日後若有什麼需要單子儘管開出來我們伊家幫沒有辦不了的事情。

大慶說這樣的事情一次就夠瞭然後就瞟一了眼小龍，一直處於心虛狀態的小龍連忙點頭說是啊是啊。

2007.1.18 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-8-

一到星期5晚上家屬區裡就開始熱鬧起來。第二天不用上課作業也可以星期6再寫，更重要的是家長一到星期5晚上就開始縱容孩子，於是一群小鬼就像坐完5天牢好不容易得到放風機會的在押囚犯一窩蜂地全串了出來。

小龍家門前有一株大梧桐樹，這個廠還沒有存在的時候這棵樹就在這裡了，廠裡和家屬區裡種大都是桂花樹，桂花樹很香枝葉也很茂盛，但一般都不會太高太粗，所以這棵老梧桐樹就特別鶴立雞群。梧桐樹很高，在小龍眼裡它好像已經高到涼墨家裡了，而它的大則是讓他們3個孩子環抱才能握住。梧桐樹下有一組石凳和一張石桌，白天是周圍退休老人下棋的場所，而一到星期5的晚上就成了在押囚犯們的集會地。

因為地理位置特殊，梧桐樹幹上圈了一盞燈，而這也是周圍除了居民家裡的燈外唯一一盞亮的東西，這也成為此地榮登集會地的主要原因——起碼要知道來者何人以免閒雜人等混入——一般弱小的生物都是很注重群體性的。

在一起玩的總會為玩什麼而爭吵，而唯一能讓所有人都接受的則是百年不變的‘捉迷藏’，家屬區夠大而且地形夠複雜，這個遊戲在晚上玩又夠刺激，所以在這一群男生之間特別熱衷。

“先說好，只能是從這裡到那裡的五棟樓之間，而且最多只能爬到3樓”年紀最大的伊雙典像教育小兵那樣說著遊戲規則“老規矩，第一個被抓的人下一次就輪到他了，而說‘放羊了~~’剩下的人就要自覺從躲的地方出來。”

“可要是沒有聽見呢？”小龍說。

“那我們就一起扮鬼來抓你啊~~~”雙典做了個惡鬼的姿勢，嚇得小龍連忙躲到大慶旁邊。

一陣猜拳後伊雙典不幸成為要去抓人的那位，在閉上眼睛數到30再睜開之後他眼前可謂是一片安靜。

“……呵呵……看我怎麼抓你們……”

伊雙典剛閉上眼睛大家四散的時候小龍就抓上了一旁的大慶，拽著大慶的衣服死活都要和大慶躲在一起。

“怎麼了？”大慶一邊跑一邊問。

“我怕……”小龍跟在後面。

“怕什麼呀~~~~~？”大慶笑了起來，他知道小龍一向膽小，但連捉迷藏都怕還是少見。

“伊雙典說有鬼來嚇我……”小龍吸吸鼻子。

“那是他嚇你的啦~~~~~”

“可我還是很害怕啊……”

“真不知道你怕什麼呀~”

“你上次不是說要好好看著我，不要離開你視線的嘛~~~”小龍露出委屈的眼神，眨著眼睛看著他。

“……那你就跟在我後面吧……”

“恩。”

“躲著的時候不要亂出聲哦！”

“恩恩~~~~”

家屬區的房子大都還是雙層的老樓，除了小龍家和小龍家後面那幾棟是5層高的住房外。於是小龍就跟著大慶躲到了一棟老樓放雜務的樓道下，那裡堆一了堆不知哪家的柴火，一捆一捆地放在竹籃裡。

“這裡絶對找不到。”大慶很驕傲地對旁邊的小龍說。

“這麼恐怖的地方要是我的話找都不想找……”要不是因為說了大慶往那裡躲他就往哪裡躲，小龍是絶對不會躲在這麼一個像是拍恐怖片的地方。

“你真的很膽小啊！”大慶露出不耐煩的語氣。

“我不膽小的話要你做什麼？”

“也是……”

然後大慶就和小龍一起蹲在柴火堆裡了。

雙典意料之中第一個抓到的人就是他弟弟雙央。

“怎麼又是你……”雙典面無表情。

“我們是雙胞胎啊”雙央說。

不知道是不是因為雙胞胎的心有靈犀，每次對方躲到哪裡另一個人總能馬上發現。

“你抓我有什麼用，等下我又馬上可以找到你了。”雙央打了個哈欠“然後又陷入循環……”

“……你看見其他人跑哪裡去了？”

“方小龍拉著鞠大慶一遛煙就不知道跑哪裡去了，我從不指望能找到葉涼墨的藏身之地的……”雙央像是做彙報一樣低沉著聲音說“其他人都好找”然後悄悄地指指方位。

“那三個就先放過他們”說罷雙典露出了陰笑“你先躲著，還好這次你找的地方夠隱蔽，因該沒有人發現我們，等我說放羊了你再出來。”

“好！”於是雙央又躲進了黑暗中。

躲在樓梯下的方小龍和鞠大慶緊張地都不敢出一點點聲音。

聽聲音還沒有人被找到，大慶伸出了腦袋透過柴火堆張望著。

“大慶……怎麼樣了？”背後的小龍抓著他的衣服一直都沒鬆開過。

“還沒呢，這麼安靜”一邊縮回腦袋一邊回望著“我說小龍啊，平時看你膽子比老虎還大，怎麼這次這麼膽小了？”

“我怕鬼啊……”

“呵呵，這次你可是被把到脈了吧，下次要是你再欺負我我就有辦法收拾你了。”大慶得意地笑出了個四方嘴。

“誰欺負過你啊……”

大慶還是得意地笑著，要不是是在捉迷藏按他那嘴型絶對可以笑得半個小區都可以聽見了，正當大慶心裡樂得正是狀態的時候，小龍突然鬆手站了起來。

“喲？怎麼了？”大慶停止了笑，他以為小龍生氣了。

小龍沒有理他，而是迅速站起來迅速脫起了褲子。

“你~~~你~~~~你幹嗎？”難道又是‘控制不了’？可可可可現在這個情況……“小龍你幹嗎~~~不要脫了~~晚上天氣涼，脫了會著涼的~~~~”

“我急~~~~我忍不住了~~~~~~”

大慶心裡一驚，難道，這麼快就要做出犧牲了嗎……小龍是自己的兄弟，從小在一起，要是用電影裡一句成語形容那是‘青梅竹馬’，按理說，是應該拔刀相助的，但是，但是，但是……

看著小龍一層一層地脫著褲子，大慶痛苦地扭過了身。

我說過我要負責的，真是的！男子漢大丈夫死都不應該怕還怕這麼幹嘛，反正總要用的，晚用不如早用，給別人用還不如給熟人解決！想罷，大慶撈起袖子對著小龍很嚴肅地說道“不要急！我來幫你脫！”

“不不不我自己來好了。”小龍連忙擺手。

“大家都這麼熟了你那幾寸長我都是看著長大的，不要推脫了。”大慶一副視死如歸的架勢。

“我只是忍不住等我解決就好了~~~”

“哎！那就聽你的吧！你要怎樣就怎樣！”

“那大慶你能站在後面一下嗎……我忍不住了……”突然小龍低沉著聲音痛苦道。

“後面？！好！”大慶連忙跑到他後面。

‘噓……………………………………………………’

“啊~~終於解決了~~~真舒坦啊~~~忍了我好久了~~~~~~~~~~~”

還沒等大慶反應過來，尿尿完如同解負的小龍一臉幸福的樣子，轉過身來卻看到大慶四方嘴張在那裡。

“你怎麼了？”小龍問道。

“……”大慶沒有說話。

“哈哈哈哈！！！！被我抓到了不是~~~！！！！！”突然背後傳來伊雙典的笑聲，大慶突然想到小龍還沒拉好褲子，連忙衝上去擋在小龍前面張開雙臂“不要抓他，要抓就抓我！”

身後急忙穿著褲子的小龍不知所措，一邊提著褲子一邊指著自己“是我弄出聲音來的~~是我被抓拉~~”

“是我是我~~~”

“是我是我~~~”

兩人爭論不止使得雙典連想問問小龍為什麼剛才沒有穿褲子的興趣都沒有了，忍無可忍的他大喊道“你們又不是第一個被發現的在這裡爭什麼啊！！！！”

“哎？”兩人停止了爭論。

“恩！”雙典點點頭。

於是三個人就連忙跑回了梧桐樹下，那裡已經站了一些人了，原來第一個被發現的是貝悠悠，伊家兄弟交換了一個詭異的微笑。

“涼墨呢？”小龍張望了四周都覺得像是少了一個人。

“今天晚上遊戲不結束你是別想找到他的了。”這時悠悠開始數數了，大慶連忙抓起小龍往藏身之地跑“等他躲累了自己就會出來了。”

2007.1.25 To be continued

by:ivan

-9-

市裡弄了個現場福利彩票抽獎，方小龍買了3張彩票居然中了1包洗衣份外加一輛自行車。老方幸喜若狂當場決定將自行車許配給小龍，拿著車鑰匙的小龍小心翼翼將藏在書包裡分數不太見得光的考卷拿出來讓老方去簽字，這樣的分數要是平時絶對免不了一頓狠罵，但那天正高興著的老方只是瞟了一眼考卷然後笑著拍拍兒子肩膀說‘下次記得要考好’然後就笑西西地在分數旁簽下了大名。

小龍的自行車在廠裡引起了轟動，因為這是個賽車，放眼望去廠裡停著的都是黑色28寸‘永久’或‘鳳凰’，這個起著洋名字的賽車頓時讓小龍時尚地位猛增。小龍生怕自己的寶貝成了小偷的獵物，每天都把單車推到家裡。那時的房子客廳都很小，原本放了一套小餐桌就很擁擠的空間硬是又被塞了一個大東西。

不得不承認大慶是很羡慕小龍的，當小龍推著單車回家大家紛紛擁上去的時候大慶只是在一旁默默地搖著爺爺的蒲扇。他搬了張小木板凳搖著扇子看著人們，直到人潮退去他才慢慢起身摸著那紅黑相間的車身。那一瞬間一種不是羡慕的感情湧了上來，他回過頭呆呆地說“小龍啊，你上下課騎他去嗎？”

“不會啊，學校不給騎的，而且不安全嘛。”小龍答得很坦然。

“哦，是嘛，真好啊。”大慶又扭過頭繼續摸著賽車。

“好什麼呀！為什麼小學生不能騎自行車出門啊”小龍甩著書包走進房門裡去了。

大慶突然有種殘酷的危機感，要是以後小龍騎著自行車上下學的話，那自己怎麼辦？！雖然現在不能堂而皇之地騎去大街上，但小街還是沒有人去管的，那這樣的話，這樣的話以前總是手拉手散著步的日子……難道就要結束了？！

想到這裡的大慶突然想抽出文具盒裡的鉛筆小刀把眼前這個禍害之車給割殘去，要不是剛好這時小龍蹦出來了不然他難說真的已經把車胎氣塞給埋進院子的太陽花裡了。

“哈哈大慶我騎車搭你去玩吧~~~~”把書包扔回家的小龍一蹦一跳地從屋裡衝了出來。

“不要不要~~”大慶連忙起身生怕讓小龍發現他之前那邪惡的衝動。

“為什麼啊，我會騎車的拉。”

“我們就不能走著去玩嗎？”

“走著多累啊~~~”小龍嘟著嘴“走著都累死了還能玩什麼嘛~~~”

“騎車的話你太辛苦了~~~”大慶一臉‘我心痛’的表情，可惜小龍並不解他的風情，一把抓過車把手就騎了上去，拍拍車後架說“累我又不是累你，你體力好就好了嘛~~~”

僵持了10分鐘大慶才扭扭捏捏地上了車，兩腿一跨地坐在車後架上。

“你搭得動我嗎？”

“放心放心~~~”

大慶很慶幸自己腿不是太短，還能踩在地上，掂著腳還能碰地的他死命地保持著平衡，不是對小龍車技不信任，而是看他那起步的樣子實在是連吃奶的勁都施出了。但他還是很高興小龍沒有要他自己跳上車，要是要像女生那樣側身坐一邊的話他情願跟在小龍車後面跑。

小龍帶著大慶往廠的下方走，那裡是一片風景很美的地方，小路沿著山而轉，一邊是山一邊則是小湖。路上沒有什麼車，行人也少，高高的大樹把陽光遮擋地差不多了，只落下小路上斑斕的影子。

一路上大慶死命地摟著小龍的腰，他確定不是風太大而是小龍車頭根本就不穩，要不是他在後面踮著腳時不時支撐著想必已經翻車不下5次了。

“小龍你屁股不要抬得那麼起好嗎……再怎麼說後面也是個人啊……”在上坡的時候大慶忍不住了，婉轉地抗議著，因為這時小龍車頭的搖晃程度已經讓他覺得自己隨時會被甩出去。

“不這樣怎麼用力啊~~~”逆著風的小龍說話很大聲。

“那就不要用力啊！！”大慶死命地繼續抓著小龍的衣服“你就正常地慢慢騎就好了啊~~~~”

狀態正猛的小龍沒有搭理已經爆走的大慶，只說著‘就到了就到了’。在大慶嚴肅的抗議下最後小龍只好在湖邊的一個堤壩旁停了下來。

“得了得了，給你騎得夠本了~~~”大慶用最快的速度從車後跳下。

這一片都是鵝卵石，小龍把車停在長草的地方，在他放車的時候大慶整個人就爬在了石頭上了。

“怎麼了？”小龍笑道。

“累死了。”

“你累什麼累啊，我還沒說累呢~”

“你根本不知道我坐在後面的辛苦……”

小龍哈哈大笑然後也躺了下去，鵝卵石墊在身下很舒服，就像在做著按摩，而且旁邊時不時居然還有小螃蟹爬過。

在這山美水美人也美的境界下最適合做的事情就是：聊天。於是兩人就從學校的八卦開始，在學校的八卦下結束，整個就在進行著八卦交流處理會。

“曖，聽說貝悠悠喜歡班上的那個那個了。”小龍神秘地說。

“管他呢！”大慶閉著眼睛。

“我也好想喜歡一個誰呢~~~”發現大慶態度冷淡，小龍自顧自地哀嘆起來。

“什麼？~~~~~！！！！！”

“不好嗎？”扭過頭的小龍木然地看著終於有了點表情的大慶，不，是表情很嚴重的大慶。

“上次不是說了麼，不要隨便衝動……”

“什麼叫衝動啊~~~我是真心的哦~~~~~”

“你懂什麼真心啊，就是衝動！”大慶用著強烈的肯定語氣對小龍的行為下著定義，他瞪著眼睛對小龍道“好的不學，淨學這個！”

“可我真的想喜歡一個人啊……”

“……真的嗎？”

“真的。”

“那……”大慶微微皺了下眉頭，再吞了吞口水“那你就喜歡我吧。”

“為什麼要喜歡你啊？”躺著的小龍看著這個同樣躺在那裡的人“那你喜歡我嗎？”

“哎？”

“你不喜歡我的話我幹嗎要喜歡你啊。”小龍翻了個身。

“可你喜歡誰誰誰的話人家也不一定喜歡你啊~~~”覺得自己很沒有面子，大慶連忙把小龍抓過來翻回身“反正你想要找個喜歡的人你就喜歡我好了~~大家比較熟嘛~~~”

“那你還是喜歡我了。”小龍睜著眼睛盯著他。

“……”

“切……”小龍又轉過身。

說實話大慶其實覺得這本來就不是什麼大問題，不就是喜歡不喜歡嘛！只是，什麼才算喜歡呢，他不知道他所謂的喜歡和小龍所謂的喜歡是不是一回事。他喜歡過泡菜火鍋，喜歡過《龍珠》，喜歡過足球，他也應該並且是順理成章地應該喜歡小龍——他不知道他為什麼不喜歡——所以就是喜歡。

但他就是有一點點覺得不對勁，以前很久以前涼墨說想不通的事情不要去想該想得通的時候自己會想通。現在自己就是想不通，可又不能說真等到想得通的時候——那時難說小龍已經衝動了好多次了。很苦惱很苦惱的大慶只好慢慢回過頭輕輕地扯扯小龍的衣服說：“我回家想想好嗎？”

末了大慶還交代著他馬上就會想明白的，不要在他思考的這段時間裡隨便亂衝動，他已經預定好小龍了，小龍就應該喜歡的人是他了，就不要再說誰誰誰了。

那天回家之後這個問題大慶想了一個晚上，一個晚上的思考結果就是他終於想明白原來是因為他是男生小龍是男生，男生喜歡男生好不好？

“爸，男生喜歡男生，好嗎？”第二天大慶就這麼去詢問自己的老爸。

“啥？！誰？”

“我啊。”

“你喜歡誰？”

“小龍啊。”

“那很正常啊，你們本來就應該互敬互愛啊，老師不是教過的嗎！”

“這麼說男生可以喜歡男生？”

“這個……”

“難道我們不是男生？！”

“這個……”

老鞠一輩子沒想過自己的兒子會問他這個問題，在他愣了半分鐘後決定自己去詢問老伊。

“老伊，我兒子問男生可以喜歡男生嗎？”老伊一輩子只會從醫學角度解釋問題，這個問題老伊也覺得很詭異，他皺了皺眉頭。突然這時在一旁扭打的兩兄弟異口同聲地說道“可以啊~~~~~~”

“可以嗎？”老鞠雙眼發光。

“對哦對哦，我就很喜歡雙央。”

“對哦對哦，我就很喜歡雙典。”

抱著著兩個孩子老鞠就像找到了革命出口的勇士，原來他一直懷疑自己的兒子是不是那個那個了，但看來……看來原來這個問題其實是自己多心了，孩子嘛~~他們懂什麼。

‘男生喜歡男生，就是兄弟之情！’老鞠終於總結出了這一句。

那天老鞠很開心很開心地離開老伊家，一路哼著小調。月亮很亮星星很閃爍，雖然路有點黑但老鞠的心裡明亮亮。

正當老鞠沉迷於找到真理的喜悅中時，突然一個人撲了上來，嚇得老鞠連忙躲閃。

“躲什麼……是我……我的好哥們~~~~~~”

藉著月光老鞠才看清原來來者是老方，喝多了酒的老方光著膀子拿著酒瓶嘀咕嘀咕地向他走來，一個用力，攀在了他肩膀上，力道還蠻重。

老方的酒氣讓老鞠都快暈了，一定又是和廠裡那幫人喝酒去了，他們那幫辦公室的人一喝酒就是不醉不算數，老鞠只好背著喝得酩酊大醉的老方一步步向家裡方向走去。

“惡……”老方閉著眼睛打著酒嗝。

“忍忍吧，回家隨便吐。”嚇得老鞠加快了步伐。

“好兄弟！！”閉著眼睛的老方也不知道往那裡打了，反正迷迷糊糊中錘打著老鞠的肩膀“好兄弟！還是你最好！”

“好好好……”老鞠已經上氣不接下氣了。

“你是我最喜歡的好兄弟！！”老方像孩子一樣大聲喊著，末了還打了幾個酒嗝。

“好………………”

2007.1.30 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-10-

一年一度的冷凍廠新春晚會又到了，這是全廠人民的大事，在娛樂業還沒發展的那時，所有的人都盼望著能在晚會上現露身手或者在晚會上看別人現露身手。在這種時候，你就可以看到許多人不為人知的一面，平時很無趣的呆子可能會穿著禮服吹起薩克斯，平時像屠夫一樣拿著刀的人那天可能就是拉著二胡。

葉亮在廠裡時間不長，前幾次新春晚會的時候他都回在市裡的家了，名義上說是父母要求的其實是因為想拉他做外援的部門實在太多，推脫不開只好一個都不得罪。

所以當葉亮看著金廚師拉著京胡，河巨隆唱著《智取威虎山》的時候，他被鎮住了。

永遠都是3-7分頭型的河巨隆把頭髮全部後梳，整個賊亮賊亮，再扣上個東北老地主的皮毛帽身披一件大了不下2個碼子的老棉襖——真不知他這身裝備在這個南得已經到了嶺南的地方是怎麼找到的。而他那穿著皮鞋的腳所踏著的木椅上還寫著‘化驗室專用’幾個字，紅字黃底是分外顯眼。

相比較在旁邊拉著京胡的金師傅就顯得很普通了，雖然看款式他好像也坐著‘化驗室專用’的椅子。只是金師傅因為是食堂的所以平時看著他的時候總戴著帽子，而今天沒有任何職業裝備的情況下，想不到他的頭型居然是很時髦地往上梳的，雖然不是掃把頭也算是個刷子。

“……”葉亮拉拉旁邊同事的衣服，小聲說“哎，他們看不出還有一手的啊。”

同事望了他一眼彷彿是大題小做的表情“正常啊，去年還《紅燈記》呢！”

“喲，他們時常搭檔的？”

“是沒人敢和他們搭檔吧……”

雖然事後大家都沒有發表評論，但葉亮心裡可是點了無數個頭，雖然對這兩人接觸不深但也可感受到那種詭異，特別是對於在化驗室的人這樣的職業在外人看來總充滿了神秘感。只是他沒想到這兩個人居然能在一起演出，而且還是每年如此。

‘其實本來河巨隆是想做個偉大的生物老師的’，這句話是後來葉亮的朋友——他爸爸的學生——文學系的才子——初中語文教師孫吾苟對他說的。當年孫吾苟來到此初中實習的時候河巨隆已在此有一點日子了。要說當年為什麼他離開了學校而變成實驗室裡的化驗員，孫吾苟說：這人能是能幹，就是太神經。

話說河巨隆當年在教書的時候，有一課是說微生物的鏡下形態，講到球菌的時候他蹲下去鼓起雙腮；講到桿菌他就做一個準備跳水的姿勢；講到弧形菌的時候他那樣子簡直就像扭到了腰；講到螺旋菌的時候兩條腿編上了蒜辮子；講到有鞭毛的細菌可以移動他就還真翩翩起舞；講到細菌分裂時還好沒把自己分成兩半……那堂課嚇得好些人都不敢看，剛好那天又有領導來檢查，於是他就被校長教育了一番，不久之後他就辭職了。

葉亮聽孫吾苟說這些事蹟的時候咋就覺得這麼耳熟，於是他可以斷定河老師應該屬於是‘自由派’而非‘學院派’。他很想知道後來河巨隆的事情，但孫吾苟搖搖頭說‘那就不清楚了。’末了孫吾苟語重心長地對葉亮說“不要接觸此人。”

“為什麼？”

“聽說他以前的愛好就是閹東西，什麼都能閹，貓啊狗啊雞啊牛啊馬啊，有他在的地方春天一到絶對不會聽到動物的叫聲。”

在這個廠裡幾年葉亮並沒有覺得自己是生活在和尚廟裡，由此他可以感覺到河巨隆應該順應自然的潮流了。他拍拍孫吾苟的肩膀說不要擔心不要擔心，但老孫還是叮囑道還是要小心還是要小心。

按照老孫的這種說法，葉亮有點理解為什麼河巨隆能和金廚師走在一起了，一個喜歡在實驗室裡閹，一個喜歡在廚房裡醃。不過要是真按照這個邏輯自己反而安全了，因為葉亮一來不屬於春天會叫的品種二來不像是有油水的樣子。

2007.2.2 To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

半調子

by:ivan

-11-

老方的全名叫‘方二命’，聽說是老老方原有一子，卻死於腹中，後來好不容易又再給懷上了，生怕再有閃失。在老方還待在娘胎才7個月的時候，算命先生說要想孩子健健康康的話，就要起一個硬一點的名字。於是老老方就按算命先生說的，給老方起了個名字叫‘方二命’。還不知道是不是真是這個名字太硬，生於最艱苦的五十年代末六十年代初的老方居然還真沒被餓死沒被累死最混亂的十年也沒被折騰死，最重要的是，老方很感激老頭子沒有叫他‘方二狗’‘方二子’等等之類在那時很流行的硬派名字。‘二命’起碼還有那麼點武俠味，要是早生個幾十年難說還是上海灘有頭有臉的角色。

老方得到小龍這個兒子也不容易，本想也弄個‘方一龍’之類的，但又怕別人以為他兒子和他是一輩，不知道的光看名字還以為一龍比二命要大。而且‘龍’多有氣勢！雖然‘二命’很江湖但‘一龍’聽起來就像是武林盟主或去爭奪武林盟主的人。所以老方出於身為父親的尊嚴到最後給兒子起的名字是‘方小龍’。

小龍膽子大得很，除了怕鬼。大慶膽子一般，但是不怕鬼。這就像考試算平均分一科特別優秀一科特別拖後退的人有時的名次還不如全科都一般的。在小學最後一次秋遊的時候大家去了一趟遊樂園，玩了以前老師不給去玩的鬼洞，小龍第一次硬著頭皮進去的時候發現裡面居然沒有什麼可怕的，並沒有傳說中可以跳出來嚇人的鬼怪，於是為了證明自己不再有拖後退的項目他拉著大慶說要再玩一次，而這次卻群魔亂舞弄得小龍哭著趴在大慶身上整個人腿都軟了，最後大慶把小龍從半路的邊門帶出洞的時候，他肩膀上那片衣服已經被小龍的口水鼻涕眼淚給濕透了而他的手臂也被小龍捏出了幾道紅印。後來小龍才知道原來第一次去的時候扮鬼怪的工作人員都去吃午餐去了，不是他膽子大而是根本就沒有人（鬼）。

“涼墨你上晚自習不怕嗎？”在即將升初中的時候小龍問道。

“有什麼好怕的。”涼墨抬起頭。

“他當然不會怕，他這個人是芝麻湯圓，外白裡黑！”大慶剛說完就被葉涼墨的眼神給殺死了。

小龍在12歲生日的時候許了3個願望，1個是希望初中的時候能和大慶在一個班，另一個是希望能和大慶一起長高，最後……他還沒想好。那次生日上他只許了兩個願望，他說大慶可能想實現的願望比較多，所以剩下的機會就給大慶吧。

願望說出來的話就不靈了，這是吹蠟燭的時候伊雙典和他說的。所以小龍沒有和任何說起過。但在暑假的時候他們一起去爬山，失足差點滑下山的小龍在大慶拉著他的手的時候哭著說了好多話，當然其中也包括了生日的願望。那次是前幾天剛下過雨，翻過一個大石頭的時候小龍腳一滑踩個了空，情急之下抓住了旁邊一棵樹的樹枝，於是就這樣晃在了半空中。在前面走著的大慶被嚇到了，這時的小龍緊緊咬著唇，事後他說其實他大腦一片空白了好多事情都是潛意識去完成的。他對大慶說‘大慶你要拉住我啊，我鬆開抓住的樹的這個手的時候你一定要抓緊我啊’。大慶連忙點點頭然後緊緊地抓著小龍握著樹枝的手。這種事情只在電影裡漫畫裡看過，真實起來的話誰都會害怕，只不過他們是事後害怕，冒了幾天的冷汗。在小龍鬆開手的時候說了好多的話，多得連他自己都不記得有什麼了，他只記得大慶猛點頭彷彿他說什麼大慶都會辦到，大慶這種態度讓他覺得好像自己真的快沒命了。在所有話語中他只記得自己說過生日時許過什麼願望，前兩個願望大慶說肯定會實現肯定會現實，最後一個願望他問大慶‘你希望是什麼？’，大慶吸著鼻子說‘我希望我們能永遠在一起’，然後小龍就鬆開了手大慶就把他緊緊抓住然後使出喝了5年牛奶的力氣把小龍給拉了上來。

所以小龍的願望就被人知道了，事後他很在意，但大慶一直安慰說沒有問題沒有問題。小龍說‘你怎麼能肯定？’。第一個願望好實現因為葉亮有朋友在那裡當老師他說過會幫忙在分班時就把人給搶過來，而第2個願望誰都不能保證，特別是小龍4年紀被市體校體操隊相中說‘有前途有前途’後大慶還笑話他說‘說你有前途的話就等於你長不高了’。小龍很在意這個問題所以他沒有去體校也沒有成為一個‘有前途’的體操選手，但這並沒有為他爭取到幾釐米的空間，暑假過後以前班上的男孩都像筍子一樣彪長而他和大慶還是原步踏步走。大慶說‘你看我現在還不是和你差不多高麼，我只是一個沒有前途又不會長高的罷了……’

小龍初中還真和大慶在一個班了，看得出葉亮確實想了辦法，他們都被分在了葉亮的朋友孫吾苟老師班裡。小龍說回家要好好謝謝葉亮大哥，大慶不服氣說為什麼不謝我是我和他提議的。孫吾苟是語文老師，明明是個文人卻起了個不太文人的名字，所以他一直很有心結，他總讓別人叫他SHUNGO。這種作為讓同年紀的數學老師宋歡喜很不屑，本來語文和數學就一直在爭課，而數學老師都不喜歡語文，語文老師都不喜歡數學，要是加點特色的話，就是數學老師不喜歡語文不喜歡看起來用字母寫的任何語言這會讓他想起英文，而語文老師還起了個用拼音寫的名字，這讓宋歡喜很不屑孫吾苟。

當然這一切都是後話了，反正小龍和大慶是歡歡喜喜地進了初中，老師們再怎麼樣都不管他們的事。他們想著的只是怎麼度過這3年，就像小學那樣，晃蕩晃蕩地度過3年。

2007.2.2 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-12-

剛進校大慶和小龍就被警告了，因為頭髮。

“本校規定，男生不許留鬢髮，劉海不許沒過眉毛，頭髮不能蓋過耳朵，以毛毛頭和平頭為佳。女生頭髮長於肩膀必須紮起。”

軍訓還沒開始，校長就在新生歡迎會上把不受歡迎的話給說了出來，台下則一陣哀怨聲。

“不要~~~我不要弄得像谷又伸那樣，頭髮短短地像個農民~~~~”中午在回家路上小龍就開始叨念了，騎著自行車在前面從學校叨唸到了廠區，還一邊說一邊時不時回過頭，嚇得大慶連忙說：我知道很難看我瞭解，你不用回頭我也知道請你望前面。

小龍的抱怨得到了老方的聲援，兒子的頭髮是他親自剪的，藐視兒子的頭髮就是在藐視他，而且那時他崇拜披頭四崇拜地要死，對於他而言小龍那幾寸頭髮已經短得很不像話了。於是中飯過後他叫方媽給他筆墨紙硯伺候，他要上書給校長以控訴他對自己的藐視。很自然老方的激動被方媽給遏止了，由武力抗爭演變成了和平妥協。

大慶雖然沒說什麼，可心裡比小龍還要著急，要是說小龍覺得自己剪頭髮像農民的話，大慶就是像E·T了。要是當年斯皮爾伯格邂逅過大慶那他絶對會對大慶驚為天人——天人：外星人。究其原因就是因為鞠家祖傳的‘勺子頭’，有次小龍還問過大慶你那額頭是不是被撞過起了個大包，倍感侮辱的大慶從那時起總用劉海罩著額頭，就這樣才從天人變成了地人。

“涼墨，你們那時是怎麼辦的？”

“喲，大慶你不就去扮女生好了，不是總有人以為你是女生麼。”

涼墨陰笑的回答使得大慶恨不得給他一拳，這是大慶的痛處，雖然解決了E·T問題但長長的頭髮和他那豆芽菜般的身材讓他時常被人以為是女孩子，還居然有男生對他表白過——當然下場非常地慘。

其實涼墨還是有辦法的，不愧是過來人。只是他那辦法只暗地裡和小龍說了，大慶是軟硬兼施地才從小龍嘴裡套出。根據涼墨所言，只要是少年宮或其他什麼地方舞蹈隊歌唱隊——只要是必須留著頭髮——其實學校還是可以通融的。

老方和老鞠連忙拉著兒子們跑到市少年宮，少年宮舞蹈班可不是隨便就可以進的，那是要經過考試的，先要看看孩子們的柔韌性。這方面小龍很有優勢，好歹曾經被市體操隊相中過，小龍各關節的柔韌度嚇得老師差點想把他引見到雜技班，而那時長得肉肉的小龍笑眯眯的樣子也讓舞蹈班的老師一致同意錄取。而大慶就沒有這麼優勢，扭起屁股來被老師問了句：抽風乎？自尊心從額頭傷到了屁股，大慶淚奔出少年宮的舞蹈房。

當然為了保護腦袋上的頭髮就算削尖了腦袋大慶也要想辦法的，經過層層努力他終於混進了少年宮——聲樂班。

“哇， 好厲害，大慶你是怎麼辦到的？！”在兩人私底下舉辦的慶功會上小龍無比崇拜地問“以前怎麼沒看出來呢？”

“以前我媽媽沒事就喜歡聽彩調（一地方劇種），聽多了我也就由量變到質變了。”

“這麼說大慶你以後每天都要像那些歌唱家一樣，清早起來扯嗓子？”

“這個……不知道，可能會吧，這樣才像是歌唱家啊！倒是小龍你，是不是你每天都要壓腿舒筋骨啊？”

“那肯定了~~~”小龍嘟起了嘴“這麼說的話，我們可以每天早上一起來練習了~~~~”

“那倒是！”大慶笑出了個四方嘴“你壓你的腿我練我的嗓子，要是你壓得太痛苦的話可以慘叫幾聲來附和我。”

不過，沒多久大慶就發現涼墨的陰險了，他當年出這個招明顯就是有預謀的！絶對是有預謀！

當3人走進少年宮然後很自然地往自己學習的教室走去的時候，他隱隱覺得涼墨在對他陰笑。

大慶是在聲樂班，而涼墨和小龍是在舞蹈班，原來涼墨這傢伙留了一手，他居然也去舞蹈班了！想起3人出門時涼墨對方爸說‘我會照顧好小龍的’，那時還以為這個傢伙混進了圍棋社，還正暗笑我聲樂班離舞蹈班怎麼也比你圍棋社要近百把米，幾時讓你去照顧了？原來……原來……

“混帳，這傢伙就不應該叫‘涼墨’，叫‘涼魔’還差不多！起著一個知識分子的名字卻乾著魔鬼般的事！”聲樂課第一堂大慶就座在那裡一個人嘀咕著嘀咕著，還目露凶光。此後多年本班都沒有人敢去招惹他，大概就源於第一堂課的凶神眼。

“鞠大慶同學，你來唱這個‘啊’試試。”很不識趣的老師叫起了大慶“隨意唱唱，按你喜歡的方式。”

於是鞠大慶同學懷著對涼墨無比的怨氣無比的壓抑無比的不滿拉起了嗓子“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

一陣沉默，突然老師鼓起了掌驚嘆著。

“哇！！海豚音！！！”

那一天大慶成了全班的偶像，因為他唱出了海豚音，雖然老師說他那還是一條小海豚，但能有這樣的悟性已經讓老師覺得這個長得像豆芽菜的小鬼其實蘊藏著強大的潛力。

但大慶之後卻怎麼也唱不起，或者說很少情況能唱起了，他發現，對於他而言唱海豚音就像變身成超級塞亞人——在初級階段是需要憤怒的情緒才能變身的。雖然之後多加練習有可能想變就變，但在初級階段，需要的終究是憤怒。

涼墨他那一生還沒幾年，能有這麼多事讓我憤怒的嗎？大慶想了好久，最終還是搖搖頭。

舞蹈班那邊則是歡聲笑語一片，小龍很活躍，沒幾分鐘全班人都混熟了，而且他還找到了一個和自己來學舞蹈初衷很像的人，就是來自於一私人學校的鐘宏南同學。

此學校為市裡第一所私人學校，其實就是所謂的貴族學校，為了彰顯‘貴族’的味道特意起了個半洋名字，叫‘傑裡寺’。宏南在父母的要求下進了這個學校，然後發現其實這個所謂貴族學校絶對不是看起來那麼光鮮裡面齷齪無限，特別是最近有了個新規定，男生全部都要剔光頭。

“我懷疑我們校長是不是看多了《亂馬》，向那裡面那變態夏威儀校長學的。”宏南一邊壓腿一邊咒罵“看不得別人的頭髮比他多。”

“哇，那我們學校還是蠻正常的了，難道是因為校長正當壯年沒有禿頭嗎？”小龍慶幸著。

“噯，你們那是什麼學校？”

“我們只是普通人家的普通學校的普通孩子。”涼墨從他身後幽幽地說，還瞟了他一眼。

“我決定轉學了，那種變態學校待三年的話我也會變態了，你們學校在哪裡，乾脆我轉到你們那裡去吧。”說罷宏南跑到角落裡翻起了書包，從裡面拿出一個尋呼機“我這就把老媽給呼來，讓她迅迅辦理。”

2007.2.7 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-13-

大慶、小龍連學校地形還沒摸透，雙典、雙央就退學了。

那是一個大事件，本在義務教育階段的孩子被退學，本應該會在星期一晨會上點名通告以示殺雞給猴兒們看，但他們退學這件事居然被做地無聲無息，像極了黑暗時期特務暗殺——在黑暗中殺在黑暗中死在黑暗中毀屍滅跡。

所以小龍和大慶是事後才知道的，而且還是因為那個星期天在街邊的跳蚤市場的地攤上看到兄弟倆。那段時間天氣熱得很，穿著花襯衣戴著蛤蟆鏡的兩人踏著三輪車停在那裡賣皮包。小龍先看見他們，愣了一下後打算掉頭就走，但卻被一旁的大慶拉住，大慶一臉興奮地拉著小龍跑過去“喲！好久不見，干第三產業了？”

“喲，大慶啊，你要買包包嗎？”扇著蒲扇的雙典招呼著。

“包包是買不了了，看起來蠻貴的樣子”大慶隨意翻弄著車上那堆皮包。

“蠻貴的包包是不會放在三輪車上賣的……”望了一眼大慶小龍小聲嘀咕道。這一嘀咕可給雙典瞪了瞪眼，嚇得小龍連忙拉著大慶示意‘快點走’。

大慶和伊家兄弟一直玩得還算好的，因為在大慶眼裡兄弟兩可是很MAN的，和自己一樣MAN。這就類似於李鍵輝也喜歡和兄弟兩玩在一塊，在比他們小了很的多的小輝眼裡兄弟兩人屬於‘帥的楷模’。而小龍一直以來都覺得這兩兄弟有種不覊的神情，而現在可算真的給他說準了，所以他並不太希望大慶總和他們拉扯在一塊，物以類聚，有些事情有些人覺得是男人的豪邁，小龍則覺得是臭屁罷了。

“既然來了不就買點什麼麼？”坐在三輪車車座上的雙央拿起一隻錢包“便宜著呢，錢包隨便選，每個只買10元。”

“10元還便宜啊，我都可以買好多本《浪客劍心》了”其實大慶對這裡的東西還是有興趣的，於是在暫時無視了小龍，自個翻閲起來“都這麼熟了還叫這個價啊。”

“你看看，LV！名牌啊！”雙央拿起一個錢包打開伸在大慶眼前，一層一層拔給大慶看“多好的做工，不比百貨大樓裡金利來差，看大家都是朋友，10元已經是吐血價了！”

“再便宜一點嘛，又不是不知道我的經濟實力……”

雙央露出痛苦狀，皺著眉頭想了想，咬咬牙“得！15元2個，一分錢也不能少拉！”

“我買兩個幹嗎？”

“給小龍也買一個啊。”雙典像大慶示意道，說罷笑著從身後口袋拿出一枝香煙給點上。

“也對”大慶恍然大悟，回頭道“小龍，你要嗎？”

看著雙典在吞雲吐霧小龍的頭搖得像波浪鼓似的“不用了不用了不用了。”

“沒聽說麼，要是有了一個好杯子就會迷戀上喝水，要是有了一只好筆就會愛上寫字”雙央拿起LV錢包“要是有了LV錢包，就會學會攢錢。”

“15元就15元！”大慶拍著三輪車的後架“隨便挑嗎？那我就要這個最大的，對，就是這個長條的！”

於是那天大慶就從伊家兄弟那裡花了15元買來了2個長條的LV錢包，對於LV是什麼名牌他並不清楚，只是他覺得自己很賺，15元買了那麼大的錢包。他喜歡雙央後面說的那句話，他多麼希望這個大大的錢包可以被裝滿。

小龍則是有點不爽，明顯大慶剛剛在無視他，這讓他很想揍他。但又想這樣採取暴力的話不就和那些女人一樣了嗎？想想就打冷戰。男人之間的交流就應該大氣，大氣——大大方方的不要客氣不要生氣。

於是小龍那本想揍下去的左手只是輕輕地放在了大慶的肩膀上拍拍他的肩膀“不錯啊，有錢人，錢包都要買兩個。”

“這個是給你的~”大慶把其中一個仍給小龍。

大慶的舉動讓小龍很吃驚，他睜大了眼睛望著大慶“啊？！給我的？”

小龍從沒想過大慶會送超過1元錢的禮物給他，很久很久以前大慶曾經送過一隻1元錢的兒童牙刷給小龍，記得那個牙刷小龍用了2年，嘴巴里牙齒都換了快半圈他還在用他刷，最後在表姐方小美‘你那是刷牙還是刷鞋子？’忍無可忍下被一把抓起扔出了浴室。

看著小龍仔細端摩著那個LV，大慶攬上小龍的肩膀“別看了~~你還當真能看出錢來啊~~~”

“大慶啊”被大慶手臂壓著的小龍抬頭道“你吸煙麼？”

這樣的問題讓大慶皺起了眉頭，他覺得自己還算是一個好學生，而好學生是絶對不會幹這樣的事情的，有時候他覺得自己是那種極端出淤泥而不染的孩子，就像玻璃放進了硫酸，石頭放進了自來水。所以在這點老鞠反而很放心他。

“當然不會啊！”他說。

“那就好那就好。”

“幹嗎問這個，你比我媽還愛管我~~~~”

“我只是覺得……”小龍望著天“你吸煙的樣子應該不帥……所以還是不要吸吧……”

“恩恩”大慶一邊壓著小龍的肩膀一邊兩人並肩走著“等你覺得我會很帥的時候才會吸的~~~”

“好啊好啊！！！”手裡握著LV的小龍開心地笑著。

2007.2.28 To be continued

半調子

by:ivan

-14-

每個週末都要去少年宮練習，難得的假期總在悲亢中度過，對於這樣的結果大慶是一百個不願意，但為了頭髮——

“男人，上看頭髮下看鞋子”那天表哥鞠阿勇語重心長地說道。說著的時候是字字帶血，大慶想他是不是因為這樣的原因又被哪個女生甩了。

雖然如此，他還是很在意這句話，他很寶貝他的頭髮，這是他全校其他學生不同的地方——從源頭開始就不一般了，大慶很喜歡這樣的感覺。再加上少年宮要準備節目了，仗演出需要大慶還讓聲樂班的老師給自己開了張蓄髮證明給學校。那時正值‘培養學生全面發展開拓孩子課外知識’風潮的初期火熱期，想表明自己很OPEN的校長只看了一眼打了個電話確認一下就把字給簽了。

“站住！怎麼留這麼長的頭髮？過來！”在門外站崗的老師A一把抓住大慶，從口袋裏拿出剪刀準備LIVE剪之。

大慶冷笑，嘴角一抽，四方嘴露半邊，頭髮一甩，從書包裡拿出一過塑的紙頁放在老師眼前“校長證明的哦~”

然後老師不爽地放下剪刀，立地成怨鬼。

這時的大慶是要有多爽就有多爽。多拉風啊~~~看，左邊，是一臉羡慕的同學群A；看，右邊，是一臉花痴的女生群B；看，對面，是一臉奮恨的男生群C。啊？怎麼是奮恨啊？我為你們大老爺們在老師面前爭了面子了啊……大慶詭異地抽了抽嘴角。

事後大慶才知道，原來他的舉動引起了高年紀的不滿，那群初三的人曾打算和初一、二的不良少年一起再結合校外恐怖份子將大慶群扁之，只是當時暗地裡知道了這件事的伊家兄弟幫他悄悄化解了此事，當然事後免不了敲詐大慶一番。不過起碼，血案沒有發生，不然就差一點‘XX中學3個年級的不良少年在常年未完工樓房中群毆1初一新生’這樣的新聞就可以在學校傳播開了。

這件事讓大慶很鬱悶，這讓他覺得學校裡彷彿充滿了豺狼與虎豹，於是他更多的時間就是粘在小龍身邊和他玩，那場景，恨不得在他們中間擠一層耙麻油再把兩人拍成一個餅——這叫同呼吸共命運。

當然，並不是所有的時間都可以粘在一起的，對於連廁所都可以一起進的兩個人，還是有被分開的時候——那就是去少年宮上課。

‘氣死我了，早知道也去報舞蹈班好了，不是說瘦點長得帥點就可以去了麼，我這小身板怎麼也比那兩只好啊……難說若干年後國外某公司來中國選人還可以選上我呢，從此我就成了亞洲明星……///哦哦哦哦~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`’

處於亢奮中的大慶那天狀態不是一般的好，彪了幾個嚇得死人的高音後老師對他是從額頭誇獎到了腳踝。被老師誇獎了又在做美夢的大慶下課後興奮地一蹦一跳去舞蹈室找小龍一起回家，他還打算等下回家時可以一路共同暢想，再共同進步。

音樂從舞蹈室傳來，‘還沒下課哦？’大慶很奇怪‘又沒加班工資……’

就當大慶悄悄地打開舞蹈室那厚重的雙開門時，他呆住了。

是的，他呆住了，不止他，裡面的人都呆住了。

不過，慶太呆住了是因為裡面的人都呆住了所以他也跟著一起呆住——有些東西是會互相傳遞的，其實他並不知道是什麼讓他們呆住。老師呆住了，學員ABCDEFG……也呆住了，他看見涼墨的後腦勺也呆呆得立在那裡，兩面都是鏡子他看見鏡子裡映出來學員HIJKLFG也呆著的，啊，從鏡子裡看見小龍了，他一定也呆住了，他……

“……！！！！！！！！！！！！”

大慶眼睛一翻四方嘴一張，他從鏡子裡看見方小龍正親著一臉黑線的葉涼墨——當著全部人的面。

小學時看《聖鬥士》，裡面有個美杜莎，她眼睛一睜看見的人全部成石頭。這就是大慶第一時間想到的東西，他將這樣的想法稱之為冷笑話，因為他只覺得一陣冷風吹來，然後將石化的他吹掉一塊，一塊，又一塊……

於是，他聽到了涼墨的慘叫，他的慘叫將一切石化的人變回了現實，也包括了老師。再於是，他看到了一場舞蹈PK，是小龍和涼墨的。再再於是，他看到小龍贏了，涼墨到音樂結束還處於臉色發白狀態。

好一個不擇手段啊……

在回家路上小龍一直在炫耀自己怎麼怎麼贏了涼墨，說是第一次贏了他日後要怎樣怎樣……說實話聽起大慶十分地不爽，雖然說戰術在戰場非常重要的但是……

“我說小龍啊，你也太不擇手段了吧……”

“啊？”

“這麼沒有技術含量的戰術……你是什麼想出來的啊……”

“喲？沒技術含量？我是說呢，我根本沒去想就自然而然這麼做了，哦！那就是我根本就沒有去想，沒有去想所以沒技術，哦啊~這也可以說通哦？”小龍怪著臉看著他。

“不要把嘴巴弄成像章魚那樣，當心以後弄不回來”坐上小龍的自行車，大慶抽動著他那四方嘴。

“那你嘴巴也別沒事笑成四方型啊，當心日後就成四方了。”

“你少來，我這是遺傳，你看我爸一把年紀了嘴還是能閉上”發現跑題了，坐在後坐的大慶扯扯小龍的衣服“喂，你不會又亂衝動了吧？”

“啥？”逆著風的小龍大聲地對後面喊道。

“你·不·會·又·亂·沖·動·了吧？”靠著小龍的背大慶扯著嗓子對著他耳朵叫著“花痴，你沒救了。”

“我又怎麼了？還不是為了贏他罷了”對於大慶的話語讓小龍有點不滿“這次不是衝動啦不是啦~~~~你這人真是討厭啊////”

“狡辯，我看你日後的人生很危險”大慶儘量把頭撐到前方，壞笑著“看來日後要每天提防你，免得你成為社會的毒瘤。”

“……什麼瘤。”

“衝動瘤。”

“……我看你是額頭長瘤了”小龍一隻手握著把手，另一隻手把大慶的腦袋打了回去“什麼都看不見就只能看見你額頭，你那額頭是屋簷麼？”

“你~~！！！！”

還沒等大慶說話，突然聽到後面有警察的聲音，3秒鐘後他們才回過神他，對方是朝自己來的“啊！我想起報子上說幾天有領導來視察，交通管制特別嚴厲，自行車在市裡搭人……要罰款啊！”

“豬啊~~那你還不快點騎走~~~”聽到要被罰款，大慶嚇得扯著小龍的衣服大叫“快點，拿出衝動的能量出來，衝啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！我們可是跑車啊！！！！！！”

“站住！！！小鬼你們停下來！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”騎著老式永久牌26寸的警察“前面那個搭人的賽車停下來！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

少年宮裡。

“哎？我在哪裡？這裡是哪裡？我怎麼還沒回家？”

翻完白眼瞼色不再白死人的涼墨甦醒了——當然大家都走了//////

2008.2.29 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-15-

鞠大慶這2天晚自習下課回家的時候總覺得有點不對勁，那感覺像是有誰在尾隨他，對，就是這個感覺……

難道是上次那些像群歐我的人？不會啊，伊家兄弟說早就擺平了啊……難道……是暗戀我的女生？啊~~~才進初中沒多久就有愛慕者了？哦///阿勇一定羡慕死了~~~哈哈~~~~不知道是班上的誰誰誰哦？~~還是其他班其他年紀的？~~~哎……都喜歡得跟蹤我了，看來是中毒不淺……

又是一個晚自習結束，坐在小龍自行車後面的大慶望著身後那昏暗路燈下的小道胡思亂想著。他確實有點不安，不然也不會每天下課急急忙忙叫小龍搭他回家，‘難道是最近看恐怖漫畫看多了？’昨天從租書屋借來的《地獄先生》的片段在他腦袋閃過，之前暢想出來的暗戀他的小女生一抬頭變成一張詭譎的血臉，張開獠牙大口面帶腐笑說著[我……喜……歡……你……喲……]

“大慶，大慶！？”

“……”

“大慶？！大慶？！！！”

“哎？？！！”大慶打了一個冷顫，要不是剛才小龍的聲音，大概他現在嚇得從車後坐上跳了起來，任何人都承認大慶膽子大，但只有他自己知道，他那膽子大是做給小龍看的，當‘膽子大不大’這件事只牽扯到他一個而無對比的時候——他會被他自己嚇死。

“大慶？怎麼了？”叫了幾聲都沒反應，龍一騎著車回過頭來“都不應人。”

“哈哈~~在想今天的作業怎麼寫~~~”他可不會和小龍說這樣的事情……會被笑話的//////

“喔……”扭回頭“對了，大慶啊，等下回去後涼墨說帶西瓜來我家切，他叫你一起去。”

“不就是幾步路麼？當他第一刀下去的時候我在我家都可以聞到味道了，不用叫我自己都會去~”大慶哈哈笑著，西瓜的誘惑讓他暫且忘記了之前自己那充滿懸疑的暢想，全不知身後幾十米遠那幾坨畏祟的身影……

“阿山，哪個是你想泡的妞啊？”人影A

“阿仁啊，你被烏龜咬腦袋了啊？當然是後面那個，前面那個一看就知道是大胖小子！”人影B

“那她為什麼和大胖小子一起騎自行車啊？”人影C

“她現在和誰為什麼騎我不知道，不過……”黑暗中人影B一絲陰笑在月光下閃現“從明天開始，能用自行車帶她的，只有我了，哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”

“……阿圭啊，我們怎麼像反面角色啊////”人影A

“哎……為什麼西瓜不能撥了皮再稱斤數來賣呢……”涼墨怏怏地抱著西瓜“多浪費啊……”

6只西瓜圓滾滾地躺在小龍家客廳一角，因為那時客廳都很小，所以西瓜們都被疊在木製躺椅下面。拿一個出來拍兩拍再放回去，再拿一個出來拍兩拍放回去，等涼墨把所有的西瓜都拍遍感嘆遍了後，坐在一旁的大慶終於忍不住了“你可以把西瓜白色那裡做酸，西瓜皮敷臉，當然你也可以用來扔人，實在不行可以用來給谷又伸餵豬……”

抬起頭，站起來，對視3秒“好主意，等下你們吃完我就把它們全部削成片做酸！”

於是就在三人如龍捲風般牙齒過後寸草不生的啃食之後，涼墨把所有西瓜片揀好收拾進盆子裡然後拿起西瓜刀想著怎麼下手去切成最有口感的形狀，而小龍則是跑進廁所拿起口盅準備漱口。

“大慶，你去伊家藉藉他的任天堂來玩玩吧”小龍一邊拿起口盅把毛巾搭在肩膀上一邊對著客廳裡的大慶喊道“順便把《魂鬥羅》拿來，今天我要通關。”

聽到今天小龍主動要和他玩遊戲，大慶樂得連忙抹抹嘴向外衝，那麼多西瓜皮夠涼墨削一個晚上了，今天終於沒有第三者來和他搶手柄，哈哈！！

只是，他當然不會想到，2分鐘後，將會發生一場可怕的事件，將超越他玩的一切遊戲的刺激……

“阿山，她出來了。”人影A

“向這裡走來了，阿山啊，機會也~~~今天完事了我們日後也不用蹲點蹲地這麼辛苦了////”人影C

“哈哈……MY GIRL”人影B向後擺擺手“你們在這裡等著，我一個人去就好了，就在這裡看我那完美的DEEP KISS吧！”

龍一：咕嚕咕嚕在門外漱口中。

涼平：嘿唷嘿唷在屋裡切西瓜皮中。

才走出沒幾步，大慶看見一個男生站在他面前。

他往左走，他也往左走。

他往右走，他也往右走。

他不走，他也不走。

這個人是誰？不認識啊……找茬的麼？

大慶皺著眉頭瞪大眼睛目光凶剎面帶敵意上下打量著對面這個人。燈光雖然昏暗但也可以看出是一個白白淨淨的少年，和他年紀相仿的樣子，眼睛也算大嘴巴嘟嘟也很可愛，不像是在外面混的那種偽蠱惑仔，反倒是那種很討阿姨喜歡的好孩子樣。

但這個人現在在擋著大慶的道，讓想必爭分秒玩遊戲的大慶有點惱火，左走右走都攔著自己，真不知道是什麼意思，深皺了一下眉頭大慶緩慢向左方移動，在對方正想張嘴說話的時候拔腿就跑起來。

“等……等下！”還沒跑動一步，自己的右手就被另一隻手抓住了，快要發飈罵人的大慶抽搐著嘴巴轉過身來，只看見對方握著自己的手一臉真誠地對著嘴巴抽得像中風的大慶說到“等……等下……別走先……”

那瞬間大慶腦海裡十幾年的光陰划過，他在用比計算機還快的倒帶思索著自己欠過什麼人什麼東西，容得對方大半夜抓著自己。

“我想說……”對方抽了抽鼻子“我……很喜歡你……我……想和你在一起……”

“哈？”

“我想和你交往，可以麼？”

大慶猛得甩開對方的手連退三步，一臉驚訝詭異鄙視的目光再次上下掃瞄著眼前這個人，確實是男生，已經開始有點發育的男生，他是男生，他對我告白，難道……

“你……喜歡男生？”大慶從抽動的嘴角吐出這段話。

“啊？我為什麼喜歡男生？我喜歡的是向你這樣美麗可愛純潔不做作充滿傲氣骨氣偶爾還有點男孩子氣的女生啊~~~”

‘啪——’

在對方還陶醉於自己那長篇形容詞的文學氣息時，一個拳頭向他重重襲來，一陣悶響，大慶的手落在了對方臉上。

“CAO！你幹什麼？！”捂著臉男生大叫起來“你這女人怎麼這麼#$％％^&&*％*$$#@？！！！！！”

這一聲拳頭之後的大叫將兩撥人嚇到了，躲在一旁看好戲的另兩個黑影唰得串了出來立在男生旁，在不遠處蹲在門口漱口的小龍也扔下口盅咻得飛到了大慶身邊。

“你們想做什麼？”

“你們想做什麼？”

“MD，居然是個男的！”抹掉嘴巴上被打出的唾液，被打倒的男生站起來“呵呵，還打我，真是不怕死啊/////”

虎視耽耽的三人磨拳擦掌，3V2，沒有優勢的大慶抓了抓小龍的衣服“小龍，你回……”

還沒等大慶把話說完，反而感覺自己被小龍給拖了下去，倒退了幾步的大慶遙遙晃晃，還沒站穩就看見小龍一個人向對方三人衝去。

小龍抓住中間那個被大慶打了一拳的男生，用力扯著他的衣服扭打著，旁邊兩人看到這情況，左右夾擊向小龍襲來。緩過神的大慶當然不甘示弱，連忙衝上去揍旁邊那2人，於是就成了5個人打成一團。

在屋裡拿著西瓜刀的涼墨看見小龍扔下口盅就跑，正生氣著小龍怎麼這麼不愛護家庭財產居然把口盅就怎麼給扔了，他連忙跑出去揀起地上的口盅，在他蹲在那裡揀口盅時，一抬頭看見不遠處扭打的5個人，還依舊拿著西瓜刀的涼墨眼睛一瞪，唰得也把口盅給扔了，舉起西瓜刀就衝了過去。

“住手！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

一把西瓜刀在月光下明晃晃地亮著，一臉魔王再世的表情讓扭打中的5人停止了搏鬥。

“阿山，對方有武器！”一個人喊道。

當肉搏戰中插入冷武器，一切都成了未知，發現對方也有了3人還帶武器，人影三人組“切，以後再找你們算帳”比了一個中指就走了。

那天以後，涼墨成了大眾偶像，或者說，沒幾個人敢去惹他。

[聽說麼？看起來弱弱的涼墨居然拿西瓜刀想去砍人！]

[聽說麼？看起來弱弱的涼墨居然拿西瓜刀去砍了三個人！]

[聽說麼？看起來弱弱的涼墨居然最喜歡拿西瓜刀去砍人上次還砍了幾個！]

[……]

那天以後，大慶成了小龍一段時間的專業護理人員，因為在扭打中，小龍把手給扭傷了，左手不方便的小龍生活自理有點問題，於是大慶就呆在小龍那裡儼然成了一個護士哥哥。

“小龍啊，日後你那車我就騎好了，我來搭你啊。”

“小龍啊，你洗澡要記得把手舉起來啊，實在不行我幫你洗好了。”

“小龍啊，吃米粉不方便我就幫喂你好了，啊，要是你不願意的話我可以幫你去拿個吸管啊///”

“小龍啊，謝謝你啊……”

但當時也算樂在其中的大慶，在不久之後小龍因為某個原因的生病後，讓他徹底明白護理人員的偉大……

2008.3.2 to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

半調子

by:ivan

-16-

涼墨、小龍和大慶迎來了第一個真正屬於自己的暑假。

每年夏天工廠都會舉行公費旅遊活動，按照前年收益多少旅遊的路程也有遠近。今年大發了的平廠長大手一揮，本廠就集體在長江上漂流10天，10天裡沿著長江從重慶一路東下，一路城市玩下去在水裡漂下去。廠裡的各位根據部門的不同分配到不同的時間段裡去旅行，而這次他們的家長都被分配到同一時間段，於是3個孩子整個就是無法無天了。

“我要開始一個全新的，吊兒郎當的生活”一覺睡到中午，張開眼睛發呆5分鐘後睡成一臉蛤蟆相的小龍轉過身對大慶說道。

旁邊的大慶成‘大’字依舊在涼蓆上酣睡，一手拿著扇子一手搭在小龍的枕頭上。發完5分鐘呆的小龍半眯著眼睛望著嘴巴張成四方型的大慶，對於他的豪言壯語眼前這個傢伙沒有任何反應，只是在小龍繼續發呆5分鐘蛤蟆臉都消失後，閉著眼睛的大慶舔了舔舌頭之前搭在小龍枕頭上空閒著的手伸進沙灘褲裡抓了抓癢，然後翻了個身，又睡著了。

“…………起來啦起來啦起來啦~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”徹底醒過來的小龍抓著大慶的手像是擀麵糰那樣搖著他，速度還越來越快，直到一個大加速，大慶一個慣性整個360度被滾到了涼蓆外面。

“……”雖然涼蓆是鋪在地板上，但突然滾到瓷磚地面的涼意還是讓大慶驚醒過來，南方老房子的1樓都很陰冷，一股寒意刷地從貼著地的肚臍串入身體內，‘咕嚕’一翻身大慶連滾帶爬滾回了涼蓆上，不過已經醒過來且站起來了“你、你幹嗎？！”

看著抓著扇子指著自己的大慶，小龍嘟著嘴巴拍著蓋在身上的小毯子“昨天還一直叫著今天中午去吃四川火鍋，現在卻起得最晚就是你，都中午了。”

“啥？中午了？”看見小龍點了點頭，張大眼睛的大慶抬頭望望牆上的掛鐘“快！快點刷牙洗臉，不要放過涼墨！我的火鍋啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

畢竟還是3個初中生，家長們在離開前把10天裡的零花錢都交給了最摳門的涼墨。至於飯錢，李記米粉店10天3人份的早點錢已經交好了，廠食堂的飯票也買好了，手上的現金就那麼點，連吃根冰棍都要思考三分。

但昨天晚上當3人吃完食堂飯一手剔著牙籤一腳搭在飯桌上時，打了一個飽咯的涼墨突然說道“明天，我們去吃四川火鍋吧。”

之所以選在中午，是因為中午火鍋店是免底料而且還有8折。被服務員領到餐桌上後，大慶還是覺得眼前實在是不可思議。

摳門到家的涼墨居然主動提出將零用錢的一半拿出來大吃一頓，他一定是昨天晚上睡覺的時候鼻子進蟋蟀整個人大腦出問題了。

在服務員阿姨把菜單拿上來的時候，涼墨搶先抓在手上，不給小龍和大慶看菜單的機會，直接翻到某一頁“我們要蘿蔔，芋頭，蓮藕，腐竹，紅薯粉絲各一份，生菜兩份，謝謝。”然後就把菜單給服務員阿姨了。

“哎？還要什麼麼？”服務員阿姨看著這些菜愣了愣。

“等下吃完再說。”溫柔地微笑。

“那飲料呢？”

“不用了媽媽說喝飲料對身體不好。”溫柔地微笑。

聽著那些菜大慶就知道那個很為他的胃著想的蟋蟀看來只從鼻子左邊進去再從右邊出來，或者說那個蟋蟀也成了魔王的手下了。3個人來吃這麼點東西簡直就是笑話，那還不如去學校門口吃麻辣串呢，起碼還能看見幾個丸子，再再起碼那鍋湯裡面還泡過丸子還有著肉味。

看著意料中大慶怨念的臉“與其被你們上下打量這些錢，不如一次吃個乾淨免得你們去想”涼墨陰笑著。可你那叫‘吃個乾淨’麼……大慶瞪了瞪他，你是想貪污吧！

菜還沒上來，趁這個時候涼墨說要去上廁所，小龍也嚷著要一塊去。大慶覺得涼墨現在去廁所很有可能是為了騰空胃部空間好等下吃東西的時候能霸佔更多的食物，雖然對那些菜並沒有太大的興趣，但想著既然自己都看透他的詭計了，就不能讓他得逞。於是大慶也連忙站起來說他也要去，但在涼墨‘怎麼說也要有個人看東西，你怎麼這麼不懂事’的眼神中給壓了下去。

於是大慶就很鬱悶地嘟著嘴巴一個人坐在餐桌旁。而這時在他身後卻有一個莫名而炙熱的眼神……

啊，多麼美麗的背影，堅強而美麗，有著小小的任性，但卻絶對不是做作不是裝可愛，光是這樣的背影，就讓我覺得我喜歡上的就是她……

啊，她轉了一下臉，只是小小的轉動，雖然只能看見她鼻子的一角，但……應該很高挺＞-＜~~她含著筷子也~~~好可愛啊//////

上次居然看錯人找了個男生，這次一定不會錯誤了，今天被阿圭阿仁拉出來請客心有不甘，原來上天是為了讓我遇見這樣一個她啊……

“阿山？怎麼了？你發什麼呆啊？”

“阿圭，他是不是被我們吃傻了啊？我們也沒吃幾百塊啊。”

啊，看著她桌上那一盆盆青菜，真是的，是誰請客的啊，怎麼這麼摳門，要是我走上去對她說‘跟著我就有肉吃哦’，那她會牽起我的手麼……

說著，阿山就不顧旁邊2人不知所以的表情，迅速站起來，走了過去。人還沒到，他就一手過去搭在了對方的肩膀上“你好，你……”

“哎？”對方一個回頭。

“！！！！！！！！！！！”

“怎麼了大慶，看著熟人了麼？”從廁所出來的小龍看著大慶東張西望，一邊拉著褲拉練一邊說。

“奇怪啊，剛剛好像有人搭著我肩膀叫我啊，怎麼一回頭就不見了……”一臉疑惑的大慶握著筷子甩著腦袋望著。

“你見鬼了”拿起餐桌布搽手的涼墨陰笑道，樂在其中地看著一臉僵化的小龍和大慶。

“阿山啊，怎麼了？”

“阿山啊，你怎麼突然站起來又突然跑回來了？”

“阿山啊，不會你是想跑單但跑了一半良心發現又回來了吧？”

“阿山啊，我們不是不良少年啊，怎麼做跑單這種事呢？就算跑，怎麼不和我們說聲就自己跑了呢？”

救命啊~~~~抱著頭的阿山淚水刷刷往心裡流啊，怎麼這樣呢？一次就算了，還來第二次……難道，自己真是那個那個了麼？！！可我怎麼也是傑裡寺初中部頭號校草啊，遍地花兒等著我來采，可……可……可……

為什麼，偏偏總看到這個傢伙呢///////////////////////

酒足飯飽啊，因為飯錢是按人頭來算，生怕虧本了的3人每人吃了不下4碗——吃米粉的那種大碗，末了沒菜了小龍還把火鍋底料拌在飯裡吃了2大碗，那可是四川火鍋的底料啊，吃得一嘴辣椒油紅彤彤的小龍大叫爽啊爽，大慶則是小心地詢問道：你就不怕拉不出便便麼……

大慶的詢問沒有引起小龍的在意，看著小龍吃得一臉紅潤大慶也就沒說什麼了。

但是到了當天晚上……

因為被涼墨那“見鬼論”嚇到了，小龍和大慶很有默契地又睡在了一起。其實小龍時常抓著大慶在他家睡，但每次大慶都要或多或少扭捏一下，說什麼男子漢大丈夫應該自己睡了這麼大了還要人陪說出去就不怕丟臉之類。但大慶的扭捏沒有起過什麼作用，小龍雙眼一彎虎牙一露挽著他就風風火火拐到家裡了。

“哈哈~~真好，感覺就像是有2個兒子了，還不用我們花錢養”對於大慶長期滯留小龍家，老方是十分地開心，就差還沒說：兒子你真厲害誘拐鞠家少爺咱氣死老鞠去。

而現在家裡都沒人了，更加當然地兩人合成一家住了，洗完澡玩完遊戲的兩人在一陣相互的絮叨後就睡著了。那晚大慶睡得實在不好，大夏天吃什麼四川火鍋，害得現在全身熱氣膨脹口渴難耐，涼墨一定是想整他們！要是像小龍那樣吃的話，現在刷根火柴對著嘴巴都可以噴出火出來……是說小龍啊，怎麼你也睡不安穩呢////

哎，全身都熱死了，該死的辣椒啊。小龍，不要碰我，熱死了，我說了你給我離開~~~~~小龍~~~~~！！！

“小龍！！！！！”一把把抓著自己手臂的小龍甩開“很熱也，再吵我就把你扔冰箱裡了！！！”

“大慶……”黑暗中小龍無助的雙眸透過窗外的光潮濕著，像是隱忍著不可遏止的痛苦，他皺起了眉頭，搖著大慶的手越來越用力。

“干……幹麼……////”這樣的小龍讓大慶嚇到了，連忙爬來起拉開床頭的燈“怎麼了？見鬼了麼？”

“大慶……”這下小龍可哭出來了，順著小龍的小手大慶一路往下看，最後聚焦在一點上，床頭等並不明亮，但大慶還是嚇了一跳。

“難道是因為把那火鍋吃到底的原因麼……”帶著哭腔小龍抓著床單“很疼啊……”

在燈光下，大慶看到小龍那……因為上火長起了包包的……JJ

沉默了30秒，望著一臉‘我好後悔’的小龍，再望著那長起包包的JJ，大慶在努力地用自己並不豐富的生理知識去解釋這個東西是什麼比較合適，想了半天，說著“這個……是癤子？”

2008.3.7 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-17-

每次上課下課或者說無論去哪裡，在路邊的牆上電線杆上垃圾桶上以及一切可以寫東西粘東西的地方上，都有許多奇奇怪怪的廣告，廣告上含糊不清地說著一些大人看了會暗暗發笑的東西，每次經過的時候都覺得很奇怪，真的是很奇怪……當然現在長大了，好歹也是初中生了，雖然這個學校生理衛生課傳說3年才開一次，但有些常識還是有的。

“大慶啊……怎麼辦啊……我除了噓噓這裡還沒用過啊……怎麼會這樣啊……”坐在床上的小龍嚇得直直盯著下面看。

“你用過那才有鬼！再說你別亂想好不好……你那是上火了，再加上你平時噓噓一定沒擦乾淨，於是一起發作長起包了而已”一邊不斷安慰著小龍那天馬行空的想像所造就出來的恐懼，一邊翻箱倒櫃地找著一切看起來好像可以用的藥。

“三黃片，清火甘麥片，西瓜霜”看著拿在手裡的藥片，大慶對著小龍房內喊道“你家就沒酒精麼？？”

“要那個幹嗎？消毒麼？”小龍爬起身子對門口“酒精沒有，白酒有，高度的。”

於是大慶就拿起一瓶高度三花酒外加之前那些藥，跑了進來。

看著那瓶白酒，小龍慌張起來“要是被爸爸看見，他以為我們喝掉了，怎麼辦？？”

“那你還怎樣啊？難不成用鹽水啊？我無所謂啊~~看你是願意撒鹽還是願意撒酒了……”

小龍想了想，好像以前聽說過‘不要在傷口上撒鹽’，是說很痛苦，但沒聽說‘不要在傷口上撒酒’，那麼撒酒，應該不算厲害的吧……於是小龍就指指大慶手上的瓶子“還是酒吧。”

雖然有了酒精的替代品，但還是沒找到棉花，望了發炎的那裡，大慶突然想到一個大小應該很適合的東西，於是就跑到冰箱裡，拿起一瓶小號的娃哈哈奶，把上面錫紙撕開一口氣喝光，再把瓶子沖洗好，跑了進來。

龍一眼睜睜看著老爸的寶貝白酒被大慶灌進酸奶瓶子裡，倒了有瓶子一半的容積那麼多，濃烈的酒精讓他一陣暈旋。

“不會是要我喝掉然後消毒吧？”

“笨，是讓你把那東西放進瓶子裡這樣不就可以徹底消毒了麼？~~~~~”

大慶話一說完嚇得小龍連滾帶爬遠離他1米有餘“你……你是在做酸菜罈子麼……”

“乖，現在藥店都關門了，你就先把這些藥吃了，然後把那裡泡進去消毒降溫，泡到明天就好了……”一臉真誠的表情但在小龍眼裡這完全就是胡說八道……

“你……你應該很有常識的啊……泡進去……那裡……不是也進水了麼//////你這叫虐待//////”

“哦？對哦。”大慶回過神來看著手上的白酒“好像是有點問題，那怎麼辦？”

“把藥給我吃就好了！！！！！”生怕他再弄出什麼胡說八道的主意出來，小龍一把搶過放在一邊的藥水都不喝地全部吞了下去。

小龍不許大慶把這件事情和任何人說，包括涼墨，雖然大慶可以理解小龍的不好意思，但要是不和涼墨說的話，哪裡來錢去買藥呢？

“小龍啊，你怎樣了啊？”站在床邊看著平躺著面無表情的小龍，大慶望瞭望那裡，哎，還真發炎了啊……誰叫你吃那麼多辣椒呢……

不能求助別人，那麼只能自己去解決，實在不行，就像電視裡那些古裝英雄們那樣，受了什麼病痛就去哪裡哪裡采什麼什麼藥，對！我們西藥不行可以來中藥，我自己去採藥！

於是大慶就對小龍說：我要出門一下你好好在家，扇子放在旁邊實在那裡太熱了就自己扇扇。然後就拿起一個塑料袋跑出去了。

按照大慶已有的經驗，他可以去找的又方便去找的應該是蘆薈。他知道化驗室門口種了點，但一想到那是化驗室而且還是河叔叔種的，就覺得可怕——誰知道他是用什麼養的，誰知道他放了什麼，誰知道他那是種起來做什麼的。

所以，只能去其他地方看看。上次和伊家兄弟去傑裡寺找他的表弟阿聖的時候在那裡看見過，但傑裡寺啊……真不是喜歡那裡呢……雖然現在是放假那裡應該沒什麼人，而且只是校門口附近……哎……還是去看看吧，反正不遠。

這麼想著，大慶就騎著小龍的自行車手拿一個紅色塑料袋跑到傑裡寺附近，在一棵大樹下停下車，看看周圍沒有人，才拿著塑料袋跑過去。

果然好多蘆薈啊~~~要是給小龍用的話可以把他全身給包一遍了吧////大慶一臉微笑地蹲在蘆薈中。

“你！你要做什麼？！”在大慶還微笑的時候突然聽到身後有人大叫的聲音，扭過頭一看，原來……

“KAO，怎麼是這個人？”大慶一臉不爽。

“啊？怎麼是你？”阿山一臉蕩漾。

“幹嗎？你這是什麼表情，告訴你！我不是來偷的！我只是蹲在這裡看看，路過而已，這個塑料袋是我老師說的，隨身帶著垃圾袋不要亂扔東西。”說罷大慶把袋子揣回口袋裏，還拉了拉衣服。

“不不不~~我不是這個意思~~~~我~~~我~~~~我只是~~我只是沒想到有人喜歡蘆薈啊~~~哈哈~~~你喜歡你就拿去吧~~~哈哈~~~~~~~”

“你看不起我是不是？我才不要呢！我只是路過看看，看，我車子還停在那邊，我只是停車來看看。”

“沒有啊沒有啊~~~是真的送給你啦~~~反正是我家的~……”

“你家的？”大慶愣了一下，抬頭看著，蘆薈是種在一家藥鋪前面的花圃裡的，而那個藥鋪上燙金大字[山斤大藥房]赫然入眼。

“這是你家的？”大慶指了指頭頂，山金大藥房是當地最大的一家連鎖藥店了，任人都知道的啊。

“恩恩。”點點頭。

“真好啊……”想著要是自己也有個藥店那不是隨便什麼藥都可以給小龍擦了，哪還用這麼辛苦去割蘆薈，大慶不禁面帶羡慕地望著他。

那是大慶第一次用一個正常的目光看他，引得阿山一陣緊張，思維混亂下阿山脫口而出“你需要些什麼麼？我可以幫忙啊~”

心想著自己身上半毛錢都沒有，大慶擺擺手，卻使得阿山更加緊張“免費的，就當上次對不起你把你朋友弄傷了，我還沒道歉啊~~~”

看著阿山的態度大慶覺得真是有點奇怪，聽伊家兄弟的表弟阿聖說，傑裡寺的人不找你報仇就不錯了。怎麼今天還對自己這麼好啊……不過有人說免費給自己藥……為了小龍……就無視著奇怪吧//////

“好啊，你自己說的哦！”大慶扯出一絲笑容。

那對於阿山難得的笑容使得他激動地拉起大慶就往藥店裡跑“你要什麼的？”

“消炎，清火，抗感染”大慶想了一下把應該有的症狀給說了出來。

“哎？是哪裡出問題了？”

“哪裡都有。”說罷大慶又贈送一個笑容。

於是激情澎湃的阿山從各個櫃檯裡拿出一堆亂七八糟的藥，然後全放在袋子裡一臉幸福地遞到大慶面前“這裡都有了！”

“哦，謝謝。”感覺太奇怪的大慶上下打量著這個在他眼裡看來有點神經笑得一臉燦爛的阿山，難道是真對小龍受傷的事情太愧疚？那應該看著自己的表情是愧疚為什麼現在卻是花痴？

那天回去後，大慶把所有的藥膏：青黴素眼膏，金黴素，皮炎平，達克寧，555，西瓜霜噴劑，以及其他連他都說不出名字但說明上看起來好像都可以用的東西……全裹在了小龍那裡。

“大慶……你那裡弄來的……”看得心驚膽顫的小龍說話都抖了。

“放心我半毛錢都沒花”把所有都塗上後，大慶把從阿山店外扛來的一盆蘆薈切下一片，再把那肥胖的蘆薈從中間切個口子，把塗滿藥膏的JJ夾在兩片蘆薈中間，末了再用透明膠把蘆薈給包個嚴實。

“哈哈！這下什麼問題都沒有了！！”大慶插手笑道。

“……”小龍乾脆眼睛一閉，什麼都不想了。

晚上，很早就睡了的小龍還沒等大慶給自己換藥，就睡著了。

半夜朦朧張開眼睛，黑黑的一片，窗外也沒光亮，平時外面的路燈總開著的啊，怎麼今天這麼黑？

啊？好像有點亮啊，小龍也抬起身，卻怎麼也動不了，但卻可以看見在自己身下，有著光亮……

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

黑暗中小龍看見身下有個莫名其妙的光在照著自己那裡而在亮光外是一張人的臉，嚇得小龍連聲摻叫。

“是我啊是我啊~~~~”感覺自己身子被壓住了，小龍叫得更加起了，身下那個人影乾脆一巴掌打到自己腿上“叫個鬼啊，是我大慶啦！”

“哎？”聽到是大慶的聲音小龍才安靜了下來，扭過頭奇怪地看著大慶“你在我身下幹麼？還對著那麼近？”確實大慶的腦袋和那裡距離還沒一指遠。

“我在幫你換藥啊，你因為我在做什麼？”

“你開燈不行麼？拿個電筒，你變態啊~”

“停電了啊，你一吃完飯就睡著了，你知道什麼啊……”

“哎……那你把我叫醒也好啊……”

“難得你睡得這麼熟，昨天不是說痛了一個晚上都沒睡覺麼，我就沒叫你了……”

於是小龍就自告奮勇把電筒拿在了手上幫大慶照明，光線暗淡使得大慶腦袋很近地對著他那裡幫他換著藥“電筒拿上點我看不見啦！”

再次看著自己那像被包成了熱狗的JJ小龍也不知道是該對他說什麼了……只得任命了般由著大慶在那裡折騰再拿著扇子幫他降溫……而他就閉著眼睛什麼都不想了……

算了，過幾天總會好的……反正還能用……///////

半調子

by:ivan

-18-

大慶沒想到，開學不到一個星期，居然在學校裡發現伊家兄弟的身影，更加奇怪的是，他每天看見的身影都不一樣，今天看見的是雙央的話，後天看見的就是雙典——從沒見兩人同時出現。

看樣子是他們回學校了，開學時聽說新校長新官三把火其中一把就是把退學學生給弄了回來，看來連這兄弟倆都沒堅持住，哦也，嘎校長果然厲害。

不過……為什麼只看見一個人啊……背著書包坐在小龍自行車後面的大慶使勁在想，這兄弟倆總是粘在一起的啊，要是說只回來了一個，怎麼看見過兩個人？“小龍啊，伊家兄弟怎麼很少看見他們兄弟倆在一起了啊？”

“哦，聽說是雙典回學校了，雙央好像沒有。”一隻手握著車把手一隻手拿著冰棒，小龍搖搖晃晃著車頭“見過他次幾了。”

“哎？雙央沒回來？可我時常看見他啊！”

小龍含著冰棒轉過身來“反正長得一個樣。”

大慶驚訝地發現，好像全校只有他覺得奇怪，好比明明今天站在前面的那個是伊雙央，可老師卻叫他伊雙典，而他也應了。大慶想了半節課，還是覺得奇怪，他確定那個人一定是雙央，這麼說來，只可能是真有兩個人來上課。

放學後，大慶花了好多口舌才說服小龍先騎自行車回去自己晚點在走，其實他是獨自潛伏在伊家兄弟回家的路上，一看見姓伊的一個人走了，他就‘唆——’地衝出來站在那人面前。

這個不知道是雙央還是雙典我們暫且稱之為‘姓伊的’的人看見大慶猛虎落地式的出場先是愣了愣的，但畢竟人家是在道上混過，小小的失神祇維持了不到2秒目光馬上就恢復了正常，在正常聚焦發現這個猛虎是大慶後卻大笑了起來。

“傻子，你不怕我以為你是報仇的還沒等你撲上來就給你一拳麼。”姓伊的雙手插進鬆垮的褲袋裏，還甩著頭髮。

“死雙央，少在這裡耍流氓。”

“哦？”聽見對方叫自己雙央，撅了撅嘴巴，不過馬上就成了一臉大笑臉“果然~不愧是大慶~就你看出來了~~~”

“就你那鳥樣，你兄弟倆露個屁股出來我都知道哪個屁股是哪個的。”末了還拍拍雙央屁股“全校就我看出來了，是不是很感動？你們也太強了吧，居然連那個嘎校長都騙過了？”說道校長大慶突然來勁了“說說說說，你們是怎麼搞定他的？”

聽到‘嘎校長’三個字雙央可全沒有大慶的激動，與大慶一臉好奇滿臉陽光做對比，雙央可是一臉陰氣眉頭緊皺，迅速抽回和大慶調打的手抓起書包頭一扭語氣顫抖豆大的汗水從兩鬢滑落“不……不……不要提這個人……”

“哎？”看到雙央表情的急速而又誇張的轉變大慶也愣了“怎麼了？”

之後大慶就和雙央一起去了伊家，在那裡他看見了難得把頭型剪成一個樣子的雙胞胎，要知道以前伊家兄弟為了方便大家認識模仿體操名將李氏雙子把頭髮一個分成左半球一個分成右半球，而現在則是左右綜合被梳成了中分。

在伊家茶几旁3個孩子——其實是2個大慶只是在張著嘴巴聽——一把鼻涕一把淚地述說著自己不可思議的遭遇……

“那個校長，是惡魔，惡魔！！！！！！！！！！！！！”這是伊雙典說出的第一句話。

在做好總結性評論後伊家兄弟就你一句我一句開始講述：

“那天我們在‘大胖電腦室’玩遊戲的時候突然進來一個不認識的人，當時邊一剎老大以為是來找孩子的家長正準備上去招呼卻沒想到這個陌生人徑直望我們這裡走來，然後一句話不說就給我們一個紙條就走了。

那是一張蘭色玫瑰圖案上等的信簽，我敢說這附近的精品店絶對沒有這麼好的貨色，我還想怎麼連這麼個大姐也會給我暗送秋波，心裡一邊得意一邊其實還是有點不好意思的，但是當他離開我打開信紙後，我們霧水了。

那上面要我們在約定時間去學校校長室，說校長在等我們要和我們交流交流。我當時很奇怪，那個禿老頭髮什麼神經，不過我們還是接受了。當然後來我們才知道校長換人了，而那個送紙條的其實是教務主任。

於是我們就在約定的日子來到學校，是說我們學校保安的衣服什麼時候這麼帥了？恩，我們還沒感嘆完就被帶進校長室了，而這時，我們看到了那個校長……”

說到這裡雙典抽搐了一下，瞳孔突然迷離，坐在旁邊的雙央連忙遞給他一杯水，一口喝下大半杯雙典才稍微恢復了神智的樣子。

看著一直很囂張的雙典居然有這麼失態的時候，大慶不禁雙手握住了膝蓋……

“還是我說吧”安撫好雙典雙央說道“之後就看見校長座在辦公室裡，我懷疑他是不是看多了香港黑道片，居然穿著一身黑——黑色的皮褲黑色的襯衣還帶著黑色的墨鏡。說句公道話當時我覺得這個校長真TM的帥，比邊老大還帥。他一個轉椅面對向我們，翹著二郎腿一手抱腰一手抵在唇邊，腐笑說著‘小朋友……你們來了哦……？’當時就把我們嚇到了。”

“啊？”大慶用力抓住了膝蓋。

“突然有陣莫名的寒意從尾椎串上了脖子，我嚇得後退幾步試圖去開打身後的門，但看起來好像被反鎖了，於是雙典……”雙央偷偷看了眼一旁的哥哥“雙典突然衝到窗戶邊打開窗戶要爬出去，但一隻腿還沒爬上窗檯就被校長一腳踢出去的板凳踹了下來，於是我們就被按在沙發上面對著他……”

“啊……”大慶開始起雞皮疙瘩。

“不知他從哪裡掏出來一個大鋁製的冰桶和2個很高的玻璃杯，難道他桌子下有冰箱？那待遇也太好了吧——是說桶裡面裝滿了冰塊，還冒著冷氣——他把這三個東西放在我們沙發前的茶几上，然後他自己就又座在了我們面前。”

“然後他從筆筒裡抽出2雙筷子——MD還不知道有沒有被用過呢，然後他把其中一雙給了我們，然後他自己拿起一雙盯著我們笑了好久，是那種幅度不大的笑，然後又很腐地笑著說‘我們來玩個遊戲哦……’說實話那瞬間我就想把他的腦袋按進冰桶裡，不過我知道怎樣只會讓我無法站著出這個校長室，你知道我們出來混的多少是有點第6感的，對於危機意識是很敏感的。於是我們只能安安份份坐在那裡——絶對是我們最安分的一次了，以前泡的那個職中學禮儀的妞看見我們那規範的姿勢都要自卑死……”

“別說這個，快說說怎麼比賽的？”大慶的眼睛一臉好看戲的神態。

“他說‘我們來夾冰塊吧，要是你們誰贏了就可以不用來上課，要是你們誰輸了就繼續來學校上課’然後我們就比賽了。”

“然後？”

“我贏了，雙典輸了。”

“死小子，還不是我犧牲自己給你贏的”一旁的雙典突然復活了般拍起了雙央的肩膀“要不是我提出把夾起的冰塊都要吃掉，和我比賽時被撐傻的他會輸給你麼？”

“死小子，我現在不是幫你上了一半的課了麼。”

“啊，所以現在學校裡的是‘雙典’”大慶恍然頓悟“然後上課的是雙典和雙央……是說這麼有智慧的主意是誰想的？難道校長就不知道？”

“那個惡魔……”雙典握緊了拳頭“這還不是他的主意？他一定早就想好了，他純粹是覺得好玩罷了！”

“他扔下一本漫畫，就是這個”雙央從房間裡拿出套書，大慶一看是以前《畫王》雜誌上刊登過的《雙星記》，後來那個雜誌停刊了他還找這套書找了好久“他說‘看看這個就明白了’……”

“我現在閉上眼睛還能清晰地看到他戴著墨鏡穿著皮褲黑色襯衣摩挲嘴唇的樣子……”一個顫抖雙典抓起了衣服。

“大慶，日後你要注意啊……安全第一……”雙央難得的苦口婆心。

“好……謝謝……”

“還要轉告小龍啊……”

“好……對了，能不能把《雙星記》借給我看幾天？”

2008.3.22 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-19-

葉亮對化驗室一直是有恐懼心理的，一來這個地方總是陰冷，二來總是有奇怪的味道，三來就是裡面總是有個河巨隆——所以每次路過那裡的時候腳步都不自主地加快鼻子不自主地閉氣心臟不自主地快跳，當然一切都是很隱晦地發生，不然每次大家看到的情景就是葉亮因為閉氣紅著臉心兒跳地狂奔——這種事情只會發生在遞情書給葉亮的女同事身上。

那天葉亮依舊用著風的速度移動過化驗室的時候透過風聲他聽到了道道呻吟，那呻吟帶著絶望帶著痛苦還帶著一絲不甘。是誰，能以一聲呻吟裡包含如此多的情緒？這麼想著停下風的腳步的葉亮剛一轉身，就看見河巨隆跌跌撞撞地從化驗室出來。

只說‘出來’完全不能描寫出當時的場景，其實應該說是‘彎著腰一隻手扶著肚子一隻手顫抖著依附在門框用他那單薄的身體側面抵開了木門半跪在門外’，末了還一條銀色口水順著嘴角流出，抽搐的嘴唇艱難地說出“MD……金尚清這個混蛋……”然後像被拍死的蟑螂那樣意思意思掙扎兩下就一頭倒在了門前的水泥地上。

“……”四周安靜了，葉亮也迷茫了。

這是什麼狀況？該先打110還是112還是119？這是私仇報復還是殺人未遂？要是我把他帶去醫務室會不會破壞案發現場？要是我救了他會不會被壞人滅口？正當葉亮大腦裡在進行著‘十萬個怎麼辦’時，之前一頭倒下的河巨隆依舊顏面朝地匍匐緩慢爬行10釐米微微抬起食指，在空中晃動許久像是終於把氣給接上來了一口氣說道“兄弟你丫的就不能先把我送到醫務室再去想那麼多行麼？”

看來死不了……戳了戳倒在地上的偽屍，雖然對這個人心懷恐懼但從小救死扶傷的光榮傳統還是讓葉亮連拖帶拽地把河巨隆往醫務室搬運去。

最近涼墨的小狗蘭蘭拉肚子了，因為家裡狗糧一直都喂不飽所以一到晚上蘭蘭就自己跑到食堂後面的剩菜堆裡去扒飯吃，涼墨是知道的，雖然這樣的舉動並不淑女但一來可以省錢二來也一直沒吃出什麼問題，所以他就無視這個問題了。

‘看來最近不要去食堂打飯’看著自己的狗狗淚汪汪的望著自己，摸著它的小腦袋涼墨心裡嘀咕著。

抱著蘭蘭去醫務室的時候老伊抬起眼鏡盯著手上那團東西，沉默了幾秒種“我說葉涼墨啊，我不是獸醫……”

“大家都是動物變出來的，將就點吧，你就當是人好了。”

“怎麼能‘當是人’哦，就算人是動物變的那也是猴子而不是狗啊……”

“那你開點治拉肚子的藥給我好了。”

“你知道用量麼……？”

“做我的狗，生命力可沒那麼低。”

於是當葉亮像拖屍那樣拖著河巨隆來到醫務室的時候，看見的是躺在病床上的蘭蘭——一隻母狗。

“我說葉亮啊……”掛在葉亮身後的河巨隆艱難地嚥了幾次口水“我不要看獸醫……”

“我不是獸醫！！！！”老伊手一掄，河巨隆整個人就徹底從被掛著的葉亮身上倒了下來……

在伊醫生各種手段（有一些是處於報復說他是獸醫想整他故爾使用之）的協助下，河巨隆終於清醒了過來。

啊，白色的牆壁，白色的屋頂，消毒水的味道，點滴進入身體的冰冷感，還有……坐在旁邊的葉亮。

啥？

河巨隆猛得睜大了眼睛，像金魚那樣鼓起眼珠瞪著對面的男人“啥？怎麼你在這裡？”

當時葉亮正坐在一旁的凳子上對著一碗稀飯吹著氣，呼啦呼啦吹氣的他被河巨隆一瞪手一顫稀飯差點灑出來，連忙將稀飯放在一旁的桌子上。

“喂喂喂，你這個人怎麼這樣，我不在這裡的話你早就成一坯黃土了，伊醫生，這個人活過來了，求你放我走吧！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“等一下”在葉亮準備拔腿就跑的時候一隻胳膊卻被一手抓住，回頭看見的是河巨隆充滿了仇恨的雙眼，還冒著火光“給我把金尚清給叫來，我要找他算帳。”

“哦……”葉亮慢慢點點頭，收回被抓著的手的時候哇地大叫了起來“伊醫生！！這個人血倒流管子了！！！啊~~~你幹什麼拿這個手抓我哦，就不知道換一個麼~~~~”

果然是不該管這兩個恐怖分子的事的，就應該讓他們兩人自相殘殺再同歸於盡的。

到食堂去找金尚清的時候，那人那鷹勾鼻下的嘴巴笑得比誰都陰險，呵呵兩下把手上的污垢用更加污垢的圍裙擦了擦後，一臉好戲地跟著葉亮去醫務室。那一路葉亮走路速度極快，不是擔心那個血管倒流的，而是身後那個鷹勾一路都在用嘴角發出一絲一絲的莫名的抽笑，他只要一抽笑就像在馬屁股後面刷了刷鞭子，葉亮唰得就衝出去了。

之後發生了什麼就不在葉亮思考範圍內了，一將金尚清送到滿面殺氣的河巨隆旁扭頭就走，要是再多待一分鐘那就是他瘋了。

事後葉亮也沒再注意過這兩人的行蹤，每天日子照樣過，只是3天后難得在食堂餐廳吃飯的他卻不難得地再次看見河巨隆。

河巨隆腦袋耷拉在桌子上，一根喝奶茶用的吸管插進一大盆稀飯裡，面無表情地又有節奏地咕嚕咕嚕地吸著稀飯……那稀飯很白，白得一眼就可以看出那是最純粹的稀飯，白得你一看就不會產生任何食慾，白得連猖狂的蒼蠅都沒去攪渾水。

一旁的葉亮有了上次的經驗，無論多麼的奇怪他都只穩坐一旁，就算眼前這個人被稀飯嗆死都不移動一步。

“呵呵……味道不錯吧……”

身後詭異的笑聲響起，那聲音嚇得葉亮連忙低下頭急速啃食著青菜，稍稍抬起頭的時候看見金尚清很流氓地走到河巨隆桌子前再很流氓地手一搭腳一靠，而河老師傅卻依舊機械地吸著稀飯……

“我……說……老……金……啊…………”艱難地吐出吸管，嘴巴邊還掉著一絲稀飯水“我……能……不……能……不……要……吃……稀……飯……了……”

“想死啊，現在你胃不好，只能消化這個。”

“我……要……吃……橘……子……”說罷葉亮發現河巨隆向自己這邊望來，嚇得他低頭一看，突然想起剛剛女同事給了自己幾個超級大的橘子，現在正乖乖地躺在飯盒蓋子裡。看見橘子的河巨隆眼神突然又散光變成了具光，猛得抬起頭舉起手“橘子！！橘子！！！！”

“呵呵……你不能吃哦……”一旁的金尚清攪渾著稀飯“不要去看，不要去想，就好了~”

但這時明明呈半屍狀的河巨隆卻一個衝刺跑到了葉亮桌前，一把抓起橘子帶著皮要往嘴巴送。

“不要啊不要啊~~~~這個是我的啊~~~~”嚇得葉亮連忙抓起他的手，連抓帶摳把河巨隆嘴巴里的橘子給撈出來。

還沒下肚甚至舌頭還沒品嚐，河巨隆哇得一聲大叫受不了了這個日子沒法過了，引得旁邊從骨子裡樂起來的金尚清大笑著拍拍肩膀，但也只能一邊狂笑一邊搖頭一邊繼續狂笑。

“我……能……不……能……”用力地伸出手指著那另一個橘子“把……橘子……挖個洞……給我……聞……聞……”

2008.3.23 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-20-

全市中學生足球賽上，大慶他們學校第一次打進了決賽。

那是一個火熱的夏天，有著火熱的青春，但是就像青春總免不了要被撞撞腰，火熱的夏天也免不了要下下雨。

亞熱帶季風氣候的城市夏天的雨總是來得莫名其妙，於是莫名其妙地在雨裡的郊外爛泥地裡莫名其妙地得了冠軍。

那次比賽嘎校長極度重視，那是他上任第一次校際大賽，還是決賽。作為素質教育的激進份子他大手一揮，決定校方出錢包車到那他鳥不拉屎的縣中農村地旁的足球場，另外……比賽前一天下午訓練結束後他神秘地把大家圍攏“明天每人可以帶一個人去。”

“哈哈！！！！我本來還很期待大慶帶誰呢！原來是……哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

誇張的笑聲塞滿了小巴士的空氣裡，從大慶背著裝滿東西的小包跑到車位旁準備上車那刻開始，他的人生就被這樣的笑聲覆蓋了，他很奇怪為什麼會被笑，當他把全身環視一道後突然瞪大了眼睛——原來每個人帶的都是自己的女朋友（或者是女性朋友），而他身後站著的……是方小龍。

“呵呵呵……”毛骨悚然的冷笑從大慶身後傳來，夠了吧你們，我和你們這幫不求上進不思學業猥褻份子是不一樣的，我是有理想的一代，我是……啥？怎麼連嘎校長也來了，他他他旁邊？回過頭一看……

“呵呵呵……小朋友，不錯哦~”坐在最後一排最邊位置的嘎校長挽著身邊一法國女郎笑得詭異地望著他。

有點過分了吧，已經無語的大慶斜著眼睛看著美人與歌舞其飛的眾人，突然背後一涼，雞皮疙瘩冒了一手的他連忙蹭上了旁邊吃著零食的小龍，靠在小龍身上誇張地做取暖狀。

出門的時候天氣晴朗萬空無雲飛機拖著尾巴在蘭色的天上畫著白色的線，因為最後一個上車的所以留給他的是最前面被太陽烤曬的位置，拉了拉書包看看左邊坐在窗邊吃著零食的小龍，再撐起身子望望後面兩兩而坐的（在他眼裡的）猥褻份子們，大慶默默地皺了皺眉。

比賽場地位於縣中，尚沒開發的土地使得這個學校足球場很遠見地佔領著一片田地的一角，‘10年之後黃金地段’——這話是嘎校長說的，想必這個縣中的校長也英雄所見略同，於是這個場地就很遠見地還沒有通路。

說是沒有通路其實是冤枉了，確實是有路，只不過是田埂路，巴士無法前行，於是一群人只得浩浩蕩蕩走路步入比賽場地。

所以，當下了一場雨比賽結束準備回家的時候，這段田埂路就成了問題。

因為，被淹了。

為什麼我們總是在抗洪？因為我們總是在疏忽。

為什麼在危機關頭總能見真情？因為這時我們身體是如此接近。

於是就可以看見一個個少年挽著袖子挽著褲腳挽著青春的悸動——他們的女朋友們，背著她們走著那千米的水路。

伊家兄弟最早開溜，宏南和貝悠悠也連忙跟上，當一群人爭先恐後背‘媳婦’過‘江’時，‘江’對岸就還剩下3對人馬了。

大慶看看左邊，嘎校長優雅地接過法國女郎遞來的剛從香港帶來的移動電話，優雅地擴了司機的擴機，再優雅地接了司機的電話“找個三輪車過來接我，漲水了。”

大慶看看右邊，葉涼墨很瀟灑地把小蘭，就是他家那只母狗，頂到了頭頂上，背起書包就走。

丫的，搞特殊化，移動電話還三輪車接送——對著左邊咬了咬下唇。

有病，別人帶人他帶狗，帶狗還帶母狗，怎麼上次就沒拉肚子拉死它——對著右邊瞪了瞪眼睛。

“哎，大慶啊”正當他在做階級鬥爭的時候一旁的小龍扯了扯他的衣服“大慶啊……我褲子是白色的……”

“……”皺起眉頭的大慶上下打量著小龍“怎樣？”

“會髒的……媽媽會罵人的……”緩慢地，可憐惜惜的語調“怎麼辦啊……”

“丫的，你沒事穿那麼白做什麼”大慶大叫道“像我媽就因為這個所以我爸衣服褲子襪子毛巾都是黑色的！”

“大慶……你總不能叫我脫了褲子過去吧……”

“……”嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，指指身後“算了，我背你過去吧。”

大慶背著小龍已經遠遠落後大家了。

一來本來起跑就慢了，二來，那時的小龍可比大慶肉多了，小肉糰子整個撲在排骨慶身上，那個景色就是一傳統家常菜——冬瓜燉排骨。

大慶的上衣早就在比賽的時候成毛巾了，嘩啦啦扭了扭後被小龍抓在了手裡，赤著上身在水裡緩慢走著，本來阻力就大，上面的小龍還不安分，扭來扭去像是在找最佳舒適度。

“你這個肉墩子再扭我就把你扔進旁邊的魚塘裡去！”說完都覺得自己在喘大氣了，哼哼哼地覺得自己就像一頭瘦馬。

古道，西風，瘦馬。

心想前面著群人想必都在甜甜蜜蜜愉快地吃豆腐與被吃豆腐，想想必他們眼裡是‘夕陽無限好’，想必這時誰誰誰在亂感性然後又亂引得誰誰誰嬌扭——想到這裡的時候大慶噁心了一下，一來為這些其實都不知道有沒有發生但他確定那些人就這麼做的作為而覺得噁心，二來是為居然優秀少年的自己能有這樣的想像力我真丫的噁心。

“我一定要打他們的小報告，公然玩弄男女關係！”大慶惡狠狠的說。

“打給誰？”小龍低下腦袋。

“告訴校長聽！”

“……可這個不是他帶頭的麼……”

“……”

正當這時，像是聽見遠處有嘩啦啦激起水花的聲音，架在大慶身上做為哨兵的小龍一個轉身，就大叫“來車了！不好！快躲開！”

還沒等大慶被小龍的手壓住的腦袋反映過來，一陣水花就像急流勇進那樣徹底水洗了他下半身。

“呵呵呵……小朋友~慢慢玩哦~”三輪車車上嘎校長挽著法國女郎對著大慶和小龍招招手，再優雅地漸行漸遠……

“有病啊！以為吃油了自己就是四個輪子的啦？”對著遠去的三輪車大慶大叫著。

“我說大慶啊，你今天脾氣怎麼這麼爺們？”背後的小龍笑起來。

“哼哼……”嘟起了嘴巴，大慶已經預見等到巴士裡自己會怎樣被調侃了。

“哇哈哈~~~~~~~~~~~~~大慶你終於來了啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！！！！”

還沒到，就已經看見一堆腦袋撐出車窗對著自己在喊，要是他們連口哨都吹起的話大慶決定就把背上的龍一像《松鼠大戰》裡的箱子一樣扔出去殺怪，一個群殺把他們都滅了。

“哦哦哦，看不出大慶還有些力氣的啊。”

“我說大慶啊，看不出你那少女的身材還能有男人的體力啊~哈哈！！！”

“哈哈，你們平時太小看他了”說開心了的伊雙典撐在靠椅上“說到少女的身材，喂，大慶啊，聽我表弟阿聖說他們學校的阿山還像你表白過啊~~是不是真的啊？哈哈！！！！”

“啊？真的啊~~~？？哈哈？？？？？”一車人大笑了起來，就差沒做人浪了。

“把他當女生了，還去表白，真厲害啊，大慶，人家可是傑裡寺校草一隻啊！！”笑趴了的伊雙典開始錘起了椅背，連帶大喘氣。

“……”老子是爺們，老子不和你們爭論，就讓你們樂吧，抓著小龍坐到了座位上。看見前面蘭蘭在看著他，還是小狗狗好啊，不像人類那麼無聊，於是他對著蘭蘭就“仄仄~~~~”逗了起來。

“汪汪！！”沒有理會大慶那善意的四方嘴，蘭蘭叫了兩聲就回到了涼墨的懷抱中。

“靠！”

2008.4.3 to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

半調子

by:ivan

-21-

那年是第一次高中擴招，嘎校長爭取到了名額，去年的高中部是學校的第一批，而這次作為第2批，也是擴招後的第一批，所以特別重視，嘎校長不惜血本地想把初中的英才們留在本校高中，其中之一就有葉涼墨。

而那邊平廠長出了點經濟糾紛，整個廠的氛圍都有點低落。一心想幫家裡省點錢的涼墨在嘎校長‘可以免學費哦~’的誘惑下，踏入了已經踏了3年的校門……

因為成績很好，一進班涼墨就算小有名氣，於是開學第一個星期六，就被女生給約了。

本來想拒絶的，但想來這個也是高中第一次，對於涼墨來說，任何事情的第一次都是很有意義的。若干年後回憶高中往事，並不一定會記得有多少女生向自己表白過，但應該會記得這第一個——開學第一個星期就把自己給約出去的女生，那是勇氣的象徵。

高中星期六還要上課，下午5點一放學，女孩就在學校門口轉角處伸著腦袋等著涼墨了。

葉涼墨沒單車，他總是走路，那但女孩的表情卻讓他覺得她認為這樣走著是種浪漫，好像涼墨是為了能和她多相處一些時光才選擇走路似的。只是涼墨再次出於剛進校想塑造個好形象的原因，默默地接受了他所覺得的那女生的自以為是。

呵呵，高中提前一年打好人緣基礎，等大慶小龍他們來的時候，我可就拉風了。

“你……渴嗎？”女孩靦腆地詢問道。

想敲我竹杠嗎？涼墨望了眼“不渴。”

“哦……”女孩抿了抿嘴巴。

渴了自己嚥口水……涼墨繼續往前走。

學校通向大路的路口是一個小公園，女孩扯了扯涼墨的衣服，小聲地說“能陪我坐一下嗎？”

“……”涼墨看看手錶。

“……”女孩看看他。

“……”涼墨咬咬牙“……好吧。”

於是那天，葉涼墨第一次和一女生坐在了公園裡，而且還距離學校就1千米的公園裡。

若干年後，回憶這件事情，我是會以怎樣的心情呢……哎，青春啊，就是要嘗試不同的東西……可是，為什麼……她就這麼坐著，不說話呢……

涼墨悄悄望向旁邊那女生。

女生刷地低下了頭。

“……”靠！裝純情？！敢約我出來還扭捏？好吧！今天我就和你杠上了！看你能裝多久！！

涼墨撅了撅嘴，抱著書包面無表情地正坐著。

時間一分一秒流逝……女生還是就坐在那裡……什麼話也沒說……

“……”好餓。

脖動身不動，涼墨望瞭望，再低下頭，打開書包搜索著，翻箱倒櫃後從裡面扒出半塊麵包。

還好早上早點還有剩……乾糧是革命的本錢啊……涼墨繼續下巴嘴巴動身子不動地啃食起麵包。

發硬了的麵包噱掉在了書包上，涼墨一邊咀嚼一邊將噱拍到地上。

就算這樣了，女生還是沒說話。

“……”涼墨看看手錶，已經到家裡開飯時間了。

“這個……我送你回家吧……”這可是他從嘴巴里擠出的話，涼墨說完還咬咬自己的嘴唇，有點噁心，真TM像變態大叔。

聽到這話的女生仰起了頭，眼神中閃著莫名的光芒，但最終還是沉默。

真·的·想·打·人！涼墨的嘴抽動著，如果對方不是女生如果這裡不是在公園如果現在不是開學第一個星期……他突然覺得兩個男人之間的交戰是多麼豪氣的行為，而和女人在一起只能憋氣。

吸氣~~呼氣~~吸氣~~呼氣~~繼續浪費時間也不是個辦法……涼墨從書包裡拿出了作業，藉著尚且還明亮的陽光開始……寫起了作業……

光線越來越暗淡，路燈亮起。

寫完作業的涼墨抬頭，正想鬆口氣的他，一抬頭卻見那女生依舊坐在那裡不說話。

敢情這個人是地縛靈……

於是，在那裡高中第一次約會上，涼平沒說一句話就開始和結束了自己高中第一約會，當然對方也沒說什麼。在他寫完最後一個字的作業的時候收好了書包，背起，然後默默地離開。

“喂？尚原姐嗎？今天我約了新來的那個葉涼墨了，哎，想必他一段時間是不敢再和女生約會了，我沒欺負他啊~~是說他還真沉得住氣啊~~你就放心把他挖去學生會吧~~有前途啊~~~~哈哈////”

誰都不會知道，自己會是誰的誰。

那天，這個在涼墨生命中沒有留下名字的女生，卻成了涼墨徹底走上腹黑路線的導火線。

2008.7.7 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-22-

谷又伸的爸爸在附近的村子裡承包了幾十畝地，挖起了魚塘蓋起了木房種起了地開起了農家樂。

廠附近就是風景區，那時村裡的地還很便宜，再加上本身就是此村出身，這個主意得到了谷爸很多朋友的幫助，在谷又伸小學六年紀的時候，農家樂也開始營業了。

“兒子，老爸生意好的話，日後你想上什麼初中咱就上什麼初中，想上什麼高中咱就上什麼高中，想上什麼大學咱就上什麼大學……”

谷爸親自一鏟一鏟將碎石鋪撒路面的時候，時常這麼對谷又伸說。那時的谷又伸就覺得，這裡的一切就與自己今後的命運息息相關了，從那時起，他就有了強烈的主人翁意識。

後來谷爸在村裡自家土地上又開始砌起房子，那房子是他的長遠動力，等谷又伸18歲的時候留給他結婚用的。於是著古多多和李鍵輝，就為了谷又伸想去哪上學就去哪上學的拉風的願望和他幸福的婚後生活，被拉入了他的民工團。

當然理由沒有那麼無私，米粉店小開和服裝店小開之所以呆在那裡，除了對田園生活本身的好奇，大概就是從那裡可以拿的農產品了。

米粉店，再怎麼卡油水也只能卡出米粉出來，吃多了也噁心；服裝店，再怎麼也只能卡出一堆布出來，能穿上的有幾件；但農家樂對於小學六年紀他們而言，那是遊樂場，也是大飯堂。

“又伸，抓個土雞來吃吧！”

“又伸，摘籃橘子來吃吧！”

“又伸，撈條魚仔來吃吧！”

——“丫的你們才做多少事情居然要吃這麼多？！！！！”

事後在詢問到為什麼年紀最小的李鍵輝身體發育卻如此矯健，他總是面帶幸福地笑著說“因為谷又伸補得好……”

至於為什麼同樣是民工團的古多多卻依舊瘦骨如材，他總是一副可憐表情地說“因為肉都被鍵輝吃了我只有喝湯的份……”

“你跳舞要的是力氣，不能長肉，再說營養都在湯裡啊~”鍵輝說。

“谷又伸你家那真是土雞嗎我怎麼覺得都是喂飼料的，你看鍵輝那腿毛整個就像是激素過剩啊！！”多多說。

“……還好你喝的是湯不然成長毛象的就是你了。”總結的谷又伸。

“我那要謝謝他嗎？”

“恩。”

那時的古多多不再是幼兒園時那個愛哭鼻子的小毛孩子了，根據回憶他也明白了當年伊家兄弟的不良用心。因為比兄弟兩小了4歲，直覺到現在都認為他們是在以大欺小，所以對於明明是同黨的李鍵輝他卻沒有怨言，一來好歹保護過自己再怎麼說也是知錯就該，再再說，他覺得那個時候的李鍵輝是幼兒無知可以原諒。

看他想得這麼多，大概也可以知道這孩子不是看起來那麼正太的人了。

但古多多同學卻剛好長著一張很正太的臉，於是，很好的激發了李同學的正義感和保護欲。對與這種保護欲，私下古多多解釋是因為此人荷爾蒙太旺盛（看那一腿的毛），無處宣洩（又不能早戀），苦於尋找一個出口表達出去，於是，就落到了古多多身上。

而多多，也利用這點，讓李鍵輝遠離伊家兄弟。

“輝輝~~去陪我練舞好嗎？~”

“輝輝~我去你那裡做作業怎樣？~”

“輝輝~谷又伸家裡要幫忙，和我一起去好嗎？~”

如同李鍵輝的人生工程師，古多多將他的人生在無形中規劃……

當然，李鍵輝，全然不知。

所以說，營養都在湯裡。

2008.7.10 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-23-

初三暑假是漫長的，縱然是天堂。

結束了義務教育，伊家兄弟也結束了在他們看來做一個好孩子的義務，那年夏天，因為之前有過販賣盜版LV的經驗和渠道，開始了他們的盜版碟販賣時代。

做小販，也要做得與時具進，要掌握時代最新潮流，要著眼大城市，才能征服這個小城市。

“《浪客劍心追憶篇》！大慶一直說想看的！你們還真是速度啊~”

提著袋子去伊家掏碟子也成了那段時間小龍的愛好，雖然很大一部分是在充當大慶的搬運工，但能同時看見這麼多動畫碟也是一種愉悅，對於剛結束長達1個五年計劃那麼長的時間的對動漫事業的打壓，那時的孩子就像剛改革開放時青年的澎湃樣——對精神糧食的渴求是極端而亢奮的。

日本原版4張的碟子被壓縮在了2張裡，充分體現了資源的合理利用。伊家兄弟說，之所以選擇這個職業，就是因為他們是在以人為本，為人民所想，他們是文化的傳播者——而且還廉價。

碟子包裝很簡陋，或者說因為還沒拿出去賣，所以碟片和包裝紙是分開的，小龍就抱著這兩張碟，一蹦一跳地跑去找大慶了。

大慶又處於獨守空樓狀態，那天晚上鞠爸媽都沒回來，在漆黑一片中抱著床單的他正在胡思亂想，敲門聲就響起了。

“大慶！是我！方小龍！！你TMD給我開門！！！”在門口敲了3分鐘後小龍終於用上了吼的，也用上了腿。

於是，又過了3分鐘，才看見房間裡的燈亮起，然後，門開了。

“……你想玩驚悚嗎？”看見大慶抱著床單出現，小龍一腳過去“你TMD關燈幹嗎？做什麼見不得光的事情啊？！”

“我正在回味下午看的恐怖電影……”

“你變態！”

“溫故而知新，回味啊回味，就什麼都不怕了。”

小龍翻起了白眼，原來膽大不是因為膽子大，而是因為變態！！

碟機在大慶爸媽房間裡，兩人就趴在大床上看著《劍心》。

第一張在大慶淡淡的哀愁中結束，結局早就知道，但這麼眼睜睜看著目前還這麼美好的一對，卻在下一張碟裡永遠地劃上十字傷，大慶都覺得自己不想看下去了，於是乎，他少年情懷總是詩了一下。

“下一張好慘的，還是別看了吧，哪天心情好再看吧……”

“心情好看這個？看完後心情不是不好了嗎？”

“哎……”

“那何必呢……？”

“哎……”

“那我放了哦。”

“哎……”

大慶決定還是抱著被子看吧，起碼傷感的時候還可以一抹清淚——悄悄的。在他轉過身準備攤開被子，等待著黯然神傷的《劍心追憶篇》音樂出來的時候，聽見的卻是一陣莫名的呻呤……

[啊~~啊~~~啊~~~`YA MAI DAI~~]

“哎？”

怎麼會有這樣的聲音，就算被劍砍了也是[啊呀~]一聲翹掉了啊，再說這聲音也太奇怪了，這個配音演員的聲音沒聽過啊……怎麼……

一臉奇怪的大慶抱著被子轉過身，但下一秒，原本還是無知的表情驟然變成了驚恐！

“小……小龍！！！這個是！！！！？？！！？！？！？！”

碟機在工作著，碟機上趴著沒裝碟子的印著劍心圖象的包裝紙，電視上則是一個看起很痛苦（大慶覺得）的沒穿啥衣服的女人，之前那聲音就是從那女人那裡傳來的。

“……啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”大慶整個都縮進了被子裡，烏龜狀的趴成一團。

在他成烏龜的最後一瞬，他看到嘴巴大張的小龍，那嘴巴雖大張，卻看見嘴角上揚。他聽見了呵呵的聲音，聲音裡有著不明的興奮……

‘方小龍，我鄙視你！’縮在被子裡雙手捂耳的大慶緊緊地咬牙。

“呵呵……大慶，快來看啊……好奇怪哦怎麼劍心的碟子會有這個哦……”大慶覺得小龍是在拉扯罩在他身上的被子，等他露出一個小臉的望後看的時候，卻看見小龍依舊面對著電視，而且還是越對越近，只有靠近大慶的那只左手像是意思意思地隨意拉扯著被角。

‘臭小子！還一臉樂在其中的樣子！’大慶再次表示更加深刻的鄙視。

“喂！你別耍流氓了！先把碟子關起！”用力用腳一蹬，大慶踹起小龍的後背。

“呵呵……”小龍摸摸被踹的後背，讓大慶很不齒的是他依舊沒有轉過身，他覺得這時小龍不是在流口水？好吧，無論怎樣，聽到大慶正義的呼喚和正義的攻擊後，小龍抓起了遙控器把聲音調到了最大。

[啊~~~啊~~~~啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

“啊！！！啊！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！”

第2個是大慶的大叫。

在這一段大叫裡，大慶覺得他想表達太多的感情，有氣憤——小龍居然在看AV（雖然開始不是故意的）；有痛苦——他實在不想聽到電視裡發出的聲音；有掩飾——這麼大的聲音要是被別人聽到了他日後怎麼混啊這樣的話他第一時間想到的就是用自己的聲音把電視裡的聲音掩蓋——“方小龍你TMD給我關了！！！！”

“等一下啦~”終於說了點其他東西，不過那聲音卻讓人覺得很色。

“關了！！這是我家的電視機我家的碟機我家的地盤！你想發洩你那荷爾蒙去別的地方！！！！”

“哎……”小龍將聲音調回原來的大小。

“關了！”大慶依舊縮在被子裡。

“哎……”小龍將聲音調地很小很小。

“你以為你是在聽收音機啊沒有聲音就當你純潔了啊？”大慶的被子縮得更加緊了。

“哎……”咔一聲是碟子出倉的聲音。

“馬上把碟子給伊家那2個混帳！”大慶從被子裡跳出來指著碟子“馬上！別讓這碟子污染我家的機子！！！”

“還有！告訴他們！要是再弄這種東西的話！我告訴警察叔叔去！！去抓他們！！！！”

“還有！告訴他們！居然把這種碟子當成劍心的碟子包在劍心的圖片裡！！TMD我遲早要揍他們！！！！！”

“還有！要是他們敢算這2張碟子的錢！我就告他們！！！！”

第2天清早，大慶連滾帶爬得跑到老媽平時燒香的菩薩面前，吞吞口水，抓起旁邊整整一紮的香，點上火燃起，再全部插進香爐裡。

“菩薩保佑……我不是壞孩子……一切都是小龍的錯……哎，其實他也沒那麼壞……一切都是伊家那2個傢伙的錯……您要懲罰的話就懲罰他們吧……阿彌陀佛……”

第2天清早，小龍迷迷糊糊從床上爬起，揉揉眼睛，抹抹口水，掀開被子起床的時候突然覺得床單清涼。

“喲？！濕了哦——”

2008.7.12 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-24-

濕了。

床單上的一灘水痕被方小龍用吹風機吹乾，一滴汗水從小龍太陽穴處淌下。

濕了。

正常。

因為那樣濕了。

不正常。

賈寶玉弟弟夢遊太虛幻境好歹是仙姑開道，而自己……

無可否認現在這個狀況導火線絶對是那張偽裝成劍心的不良光碟，其實這真的好正常，他方小龍不是個無知的人，不會說產生什麼心理生理厭惡之類的，只是……

潔白的肌膚，光滑的香肩，背著自己的美好軀體，紫粉色的被單被那如玉蔥般嬌嫩的手指緩緩落下……光線很好，氛圍很好，就算是在夢中他還是可以聽到彷彿還有背景音樂，真的一切都很美好，屬於這個年紀的男孩子這樣的夢裡高檔貨了……然後這個美麗的人兒優雅地轉過身，掠起頭髮嫵媚地衝著他笑了笑……

——鞠·大·慶——

四方嘴，大兔牙，勺子頭……夢裡的方小龍一陣撕心裂肺的慘叫，那聲慘叫將如《you are not alone》仙境般的背景轟然倒塌，一團黑氣瞬間襲來，小龍覺得自己掉進了地獄裡。

天堂的隔壁是地獄，他們只隔著一張四方嘴。

有種無法言語的強大的力量將自己往下拉，手舞足蹈想抓住什麼卻四周空空，身體急劇下滑的同時低頭看到了腳下的黑洞，卻再次看到了一張大張開的四方嘴。

“我 CAO！”夢裡的方小龍大叫一聲，但那聲音卻像接近了宇宙黑洞的光線，嗖得一聲就被吸進去了。

這是個噩夢——從夢的畫面看來。

這是個春夢——從夢的後遺症看來。

方小龍思考著是在哪個場景自己做了那個其實很正常的事情，最後確定應該是一開始那個過於美好的婀娜多姿——要是是後面那些那自己就是變態了！

這麼想著的小龍放了一下心。

但想到那如此像大慶的臉，他又惡了一下心。

但那明明是女人的身體，大慶又放了一下心。

但那女人的身體上立著個大慶的頭，他……徹底噁心。

我·不會·有·心理·陰影吧……

一臉愧疚加受刺激的小龍握著口盅蹲在門口刷牙，看見大慶一臉慌張地從家裡跑出來——

第一秒，臉紅。

第二秒，受刺激。

第三秒，“大慶難道你也那個那個那個了嗎？”

“哎？”大慶看著龍一“哪個？”

看著這個四方嘴如此靠近自己又如此……與夢中重疊……方小龍崩潰了……差點。

“敗家子！！你給我滾回來！！把老娘一個月的香火給燒了，我怎麼生了你這麼個敗家子！！！！”

方小龍手握口盅嘴插牙刷腦袋由一邊向另一邊，看著鞠媽風風火火從家裡衝出來手握雞毛撢子鞠大慶風風火火向外跑去手無寸鐵。

看著那熱鬧的身影，一口泡泡掉落到地上。

“哎……大概也是那個那個了……”

方小龍的不安並沒有持續多久，幾天後大慶的表妹來了。

“這是我表妹，鞠美麗，我們像吧！？”大慶牽著表妹的手指給小龍看。

“……”方小龍愣了幾秒“像……像極了……”

撒花吧，吹響天使的號角吧，原來我方小龍那個不是再見一出噩夢，而是一個徹頭徹尾的美夢啊~~~~

我真是啊~~怎麼會以為夢見自己兄弟那樣那樣了呢~~~我對不起你啊~~大慶啊~~~~~

那小四方嘴，那小兔牙，那小勺子頭……雖然沒有大慶那麼SIZE，但人家也還是小啊~~小啊~~~小一號啊~~~小一號的鞠大慶啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~

原來，我那天夢到的是鞠美麗小姐啊……原來，那是個預言夢啊……

原來我對大慶的五官所無法言語的偏愛……就是因為這個嗎？！

啊~~~~~~~~~~~~“

“喂！死人！大半夜的刷什麼吉他！！！”大慶打開自己房間的窗戶，朝著小龍開著的窗戶方位喊到“發什麼春？！！”

“我……”溫柔地撫摩著吉他，抬頭，看見窗外那繁星點點，龍一站在窗旁，幸福地對著旁邊窗戶裡撐出的大慶的腦袋說著“我這是青春期的少年抒發對愛的衝動。”

“靠！還真髮春了！”感覺到自己面部被那台詞給抽了，大慶收回腦袋關起窗戶。

“哎……”看著關起的窗戶，小龍依舊用著那幸福的表情嘆了口氣，那是幸福的嘆氣……天上的星星真是美麗，他感覺到那些原本沒有什麼聯繫的星星點點，彷彿在他嘆氣的時候，被一根根線條連成了一副圖畫，就像那些星座書上的星座一樣。

一個四方嘴，裡面有個大兔牙，勺子頭亮堂堂。

“……連星星都知道我的愛……”

2008.7.14 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-25-

約會！

初三暑假本來就是閒的，人一閒就開始胡思亂想，胡思亂想大腦用多了四肢不用就又開始靈肉分離。於是在一次靈肉分離後，小龍猛得從床上躍起，驚得老方從廁所腋下夾報紙衝出來“什麼聲音？！”

“爸”方小龍一個躍起蹦到老方面前“我要去約會。”

“喲？”老方沒反應過來。

“我要去約會。”小龍加大了聲音，也更加興奮。

“喲！不錯哦！”老方拍了拍報紙“和誰約會啊？男生還是女生啊？”

“女生！”小龍驕傲地說，末了一臉鄙夷地望著老方“什麼叫男生還是女生啊~我是真真正正地以一個男人的方式去約一個女孩子！是那種約會不是你們那種大叔聚會！！”

“哎？！”老方皺了皺眉頭“臭小子你和誰約會？”

“鞠美麗！”

方小龍是枕著老方塞給他的200元錢入睡的，對於自己的爸爸居然不反對他約會而且還主動提供物質幫助，方小龍是萬分激動的，彷彿能不能約會已經不重要了，在那一瞬間他看到了父親偉大的愛這已經讓他澎湃不已，連老方轉身的背影，他都覺得比金剛還要高大。

“兒子，這是200元錢，別讓你媽知道。記住，不要讓女孩子出錢，不要小氣，該花就花，好好去玩，讓他們鞠家的人見識一下我們方家男人的風範！”

那天夜裡，老方哼著小調幫兒子把衣服給熨了。老鞠啊老鞠，你以為生了個兒子就可以擺脫姓鞠的做我家媳婦的命運嗎，當年臨產前你怎麼說的？呵呵……哈哈！！！

那天夜裡，知道約會計劃的大慶徹夜難眠。‘青春期的少年抒發對愛的衝動’，想到這句話他打了個冷戰，明天……為了自己親愛的表妹……我要去……

那天夜裡，睡著了的方小龍張著嘴巴傻笑了一個晚上。

清早，他們就去七星公園去了。

早上有許多中老年人在公園裡跳舞唱歌打太級練劍聊天下棋，因人數眾多所以小龍並沒有發現混在人群當中在一個太極拳隊伍最後面那個貌似老方的面孔。其實那時就算老方沒有混在人群裡跳在小龍面前轉個圈圈可能都不會被他發現——因為小龍一直傻傻地盯著鞠美麗看。

小四方嘴，小兔牙，小勺子頭……方小龍笑咪咪地看著鞠美麗。

“龍哥哥？怎麼了？”鞠美麗可愛地問道。

“啊~~你真的和大慶好像啊~~~”小美麗那可愛的表情讓小龍心神蕩漾，想到這個和大慶幾乎一樣的臉在自己面前可愛地撅著嘴，大腦不自主到將大慶帶入，於是大腦裡的畫面就成了鞠大慶可愛地在對他說‘龍哥哥’……雖然有點奇怪但小龍還是暗爽不已。

“當然了~我們是表兄美嘛~~~”不好意思地臉紅了。

“是啊是啊~~”小龍摸摸腦袋，附和著“哈哈~~~”

遠處，躲在熊貓吃竹子垃圾箱後面的大慶心理則是七上八下。

鞠美麗和方小龍兩人有說有笑在公元遊樂場裡玩耍，蹲在旁邊的大慶覺得自己是傻瓜——人家那是公費旅遊自己卻身上只能買門票——於是只能看著他們在高空轉圈圈在水面轉圈圈只能看著親愛的表妹又驚又興奮死命抓著小龍的手——

妹妹……做哥哥的不能保護你……對不起……

於是大慶就站在急流勇進那裡，趴在欄杆上，遠遠地，看見已經成一個小點點的位於最高處的小龍和美麗，他看見他們的船離自己越來越近，他們的面孔越來越清晰，他們用一種急快的速度刷得衝了下來，激起了壯觀的水花——

——一灘水，落到了大慶頭上。

濕了。

既然水會濺到這裡就不要把欄杆修得這麼近嘛！！大慶心裡在咆哮著。

順著滴落水珠的劉海，在擋著眼睛的頭髮的縫隙間他看到了方小龍和鞠美麗從他身邊經過，他們依舊沒有注意到他，他們只顧著嬉笑對方哪裡被水打濕了的落魄，卻徹底無視整個就像泡在水裡的大慶的落魄。

“左手寫他，右手寫著愛，緊握的雙手模糊的悲哀，我的決定會有怎樣的傷害，面對著親人和朋友，那一個我該放開~~~一邊是友情，一邊是親情，左右都不是為難了自己，是為你想吧，該為她想吧，愛雖然已不可自拔~~~~”隨著水落的聲音，大慶緩緩地，悲哀地，低呤著（改版的）《左右為難》，默默地，憂傷著……

少年情懷，總是詩……女愁吃，男愁唱……男人的藝術就是在悲哀中滋長……

似乎是玩累了，小龍和美麗選了一個竹林裡的小椅子休息起來。

不遠處，是躲在竹子後頭頂2根竹子的大慶。

“好好玩哦~~這次放假來哥哥這裡，叫他帶我來玩他一直不帶~~~今天真是謝謝龍哥哥了~~~~”鞠美麗因為興奮的臉上紅彤彤的，引得小龍一陣莫名衝動。

“美麗。”小龍嚥了嚥口水。

“恩？”美麗歪歪小腦袋，紅彤彤的小臉蛋衝著小龍笑啊笑。

KAO，‘美麗’……誰知道你這個美麗是名詞還是形容詞……大慶咬下了一片竹葉。

正當大慶在咬著竹葉的時候，身為男人的敏感讓他發現即將預言的情況——他看到小龍在向美麗靠近！靠近！靠近！

“臭小子！又亂衝動了！！！！”吐出不知道為什麼咀嚼在嘴巴里的竹葉，大慶一個高空越起，撲到了小龍和美麗上空，在地球引力作用下，華麗麗地——墜落——

墜落到了方小龍的懷抱裡。

面對著方小龍。

方小龍的嘴親上了他的額頭。

“……”

被親的額頭流了一滴汗。

那滴汗順著勺子的曲線滑到了龍一的唇邊，滑進了他的嘴角……

‘不是說親吻是甜蜜的嗎？怎麼會覺得澀澀的鹹鹹的’方小龍陶醉了幾秒張開眼睛，看到一臉驚訝的鞠美麗，不過那美麗為什麼離自己那麼遙遠，是什麼，是什麼檔在了我們之間？是……

“KAO！大慶？！怎麼是你？！！！”發現自己親的是已經快翻白眼的大慶，小龍一臉嫌棄地將大慶整個人推到了地上。

“你……居然……又這麼衝動……而且對方……還是我表妹……”從地上爬起來的大慶面帶怒氣，不顧身上的泥土和掛著的竹葉，揪起小龍的衣服瞪著他。

這樣的大慶是讓小龍害怕的，說實話他確實是衝動了一下下，可是對方那四方嘴兔牙勺子頭實在是太可愛了，雖然大慶也有這些硬件，而且看起來版本更加高段，但軟件啊！軟件是不同的啊~~鞠美麗的可愛是眼前這個傢伙絶·對·沒·有·的啊！！這就是男人和女人的差別嗎？♂♂和♀♀是不一樣的啊！！！！

小龍的心裡在糾結著，大慶的眼神在怒濤著，美麗在不知所以地觀望著。

在竹林邊偽裝成打太極拳的大叔的老方，在一個推手轉身後看到兒子居然親上了鞠大慶，於是老方，差點氣血攻心。

“咋了？這個鬼小子搞什麼？就算鞠家人長得像也不會連大慶和美麗都分不清了吧？”

2008.7.15 to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

半調子

by:ivan

-26-

河巨隆結婚請貼被交到葉亮手裡的時候，手心是冒著冷汗的。

怎麼了？敢情是想乘著結婚大賺一筆？選擇嘉賓已經饑不擇食了？

早就聽說河巨隆他（準）老婆厲害了，拿著請貼的葉亮彷彿已經看到一群賓客大鬧後混亂的洞房，在紅色的燈光下盤坐在貼著喜字的大床上打開封包數著鈔票的河氏夫婦，一邊數著錢一邊用本子記著誰誰誰給了多少錢，鏡頭裡的河巨隆已經醉得時不時身子亂倒了，但在準備躺下前總會被老婆一把手捏醒，然後甩甩頭睜大眼睛繼續拆著封包……

當腦海裡出現這個畫面的時候，葉亮是有一點點同情河巨隆的。但想想老河也快30了，結個婚也不容易，難說他樂在其中呢。

而且這時廠子裡因為平廠長的稅務問題已經有點遙遙欲墜了，有點本事的人都跳槽了，之前就聽說河巨隆在教育局當官的朋友的幫助下又要回去做他的生物老師了，其實他本來就是一個不錯的老師，只可惜在之前那個時代他太FASHION了一點，而在倡導素質教育的今天，他則是“人才啊！”——他去應聘的那個學校校長說的。

說到這，葉亮心也癢癢的，當年他也想做個音樂老師，在學校裡彈著鋼琴，身邊是一群可愛的女孩子。但在那個時代裡，他則是挫敗於現實，最終只是在一個工廠的文化部弄了個可有可無的角色，雖然是鐵飯碗。

不過現在，葉亮也決定去實現自己夢想了，近段時間學校一直在擴招，試試難說會有機會。

哎，最現實的還是怎麼處理這個請貼吧，又要花錢了……對象還是河氏夫婦……虧啊

果真如葉亮所想，那天還真是眾人皆來。

看著那些人，葉亮突然明白，為什麼河巨隆會如此……詭異了。相對於他私下的那些朋友，廠子裡那些人還真是太太太太太太正常！

幫他做證婚主持的，那個貌似叫‘席鬼叫’的，後打聽是叫‘席貴教’的，好像就是介紹他去學校的教育局的那人，舉著一杯塞滿了醬油甜醬辣椒醬等一切桌子上及菜裡的調味品以及雞頭雞屁股等一切桌子上及菜裡不忍下嚥的食物的混著啤酒白酒葡萄酒可樂菜湯等一切桌子上及菜裡的液體……所混合成的顏色及味道都已經不明了的……暫且稱之為‘東西’的東西，‘席鬼叫’舉著這個東西叫河巨隆給吃乾淨，老河嚇得半死，在‘鬼叫’的煽 動下一群人跑到這桌叫囂著老河“喝喝喝！！！！！”

另一邊，有個被叫‘老錢’的，不知道他是叫‘錢倉’還是他是工作是‘錢倉’的，那個傢伙已經喝得滿面通紅脫起衣服甩啊甩啊，旁邊那一直被叫喚‘林哥’‘佳樹哥’的則是光著膀子吹著酒瓶，啤酒順著他鼓起的腮幫子噴湧而出，流得身上到處都是，還好是光膀子……

其實這些事情說起來並不怎樣，但處在那樣的環境下的葉亮感覺有太多不可言語的氛圍是他無法描寫甚至是他無法發現的，真的有種奇怪的味道，好像自己廠裡那些人並沒有感知，但他卻覺得了。

這樣的想法讓他突然冷戰了，特別是透過一堆腦袋遙遙看到金尚清那對著自己笑得如此之……有問題……那笑有問題……是什麼問題？……就像那杯超越人類詞彙的‘鬼叫酒’一樣，那笑容內容豐富，豐富得無法言語……

閃·閃·閃·閃·閃·閃·········

一個閃在他腦海裡一閃而過，然後再排成排手拉手整整齊齊出現，閃閃閃閃閃閃閃閃閃閃閃閃··················

“葉亮大哥？你要走嗎？”

正當葉亮拎起酒席發的每人一個的紅色雞蛋準備悄無聲息消失的時候，一隻手抓住了他的衣服。

緩緩回過頭……“方小龍？”

“葉亮大哥，你是想走嗎？”

“……是，是啊……”

“我和大慶也準備閃，我們一起走啊~”

“你們爸爸呢？他們知道嗎？”

“那兩人已經喝得抱成一團了……”

“你們自己回去？”

“這個……其實是想去你那裡給這個傢伙清清腸胃……”順著小龍的手臂，葉亮看見爬在旁邊椅子上整個人已經坐在地上的鞠大慶，閉著眼睛打著酒嗝舌頭舔嘴巴。

“……怎麼喝醉了？”葉亮上去扶起大慶。

“好像一瓶不到吧，然後我一回頭就看見他倒了……”

“先去我那裡吧，我家離這裡很近。”葉亮架著大慶，和小龍一道出了酒席。

葉亮家是在王城裡，那裡是師範大學所在地，一上到家屬樓，就聽見一陣陣鋼琴聲。

“隔壁的小女孩鋼琴很不錯的”把大慶放下，葉亮找著鑰匙開著門“和你們差不多大的。”

“哎……”小龍撓撓張著四方嘴冒著酒氣的大慶“像我們這樣的刷刷吉他就好了。”

“吉他？雖然我對吉他不熟悉，但我這裡還是有一把的”拖著大慶進房，葉亮從一間放置諸多樂器的房間裡拿出一把木吉他。

初三暑假那時，方小龍的吉他水平大漲，其實就是因為每天對著窗戶抒發青春期少年愛的衝動，然後就是想刷給鞠美麗看的那種耍帥心理。但結束暑假後，美麗也回位於市郊的雁山的家裡了，痛苦不堪的小龍情書寫不知多少封，每封都是以‘美麗妹妹’開頭以‘龍哥哥’結束，秉承統一的風格若干年後回憶才更加刻骨銘心。

說這麼多，其實就是想說，對於男人，就算他還只是個男孩，戀愛都是讓藝術昇華的動力。

雖然每天看見大慶，看著那四方嘴大兔牙勺子頭，能減輕一點他對美麗的思念，但時間長了，小龍覺得怎麼大四方嘴和小四方嘴等等都混淆了，於是最後大四方嘴小四方嘴大兔牙小兔牙大勺子頭小勺子頭混在了一堆，記憶裡的鞠美麗越來越向鞠大慶靠攏。

算了，反正本來就差不多的，這麼想著的時候小龍抱著吉他對著醉著的大慶傻笑。

“惡！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”突然趴著的大慶跳了起來“廁所！！我要吐！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“惡！！！”“嘩啦拉拉拉拉~~~~~”“惡！！！！”“嘩啦拉拉拉~~~~~~”

嘔吐聲水流聲此起彼伏。

要是去照顧他，我會看著他那些東西一起吐的……這麼想著的小龍刷起了吉他……轉移注意……

“我要來首《HEY~JUDE》！”方小龍衣服一甩，光著膀子抱起吉他站在因為酒氣臭天而被打開用來通風的大門口“Hey Jude， don’’t let me down. Hey Jude，ou have found her， now go and get her……”

陶醉啊陶醉啊陶醉啊！一定是大慶的酒氣太重了讓我也醉啊陶醉啊~~~小龍刷得那是一個激烈！！！刷得忘乎所以！

“啪”開門聲響起。

之前一直彈奏著的鋼琴聲停止了，明亮的光線從打開的門處瀉出，一個女孩站在門口，瞪大了眼睛看著光著膀子刷著吉他大喊著“hey~Jude！”的方小龍。

房間裡，大慶的嘔吐聲此起彼伏。

走道里，小龍的吉他激情澎湃。

女孩站在那裡，大大的眼睛，微張的嘴巴一字一句道出——“原來……音樂還可以這樣玩的……”

2008.7.16 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-27-

成長和長大是兩回事，一個人什麼都不做在床上睡1年，他也會長大，長大是天性而不需要任何天賦。在大家眼裡，成長是長心而長大是長個子，大凡走‘心’路線者皆給人高檔一點的感覺，所以一直以來，被歌功頌德的都是成長的故事，而非你多吃幾碗飯。

但有時候，大家可沒時間和你去談論心的境界，於是，眼睛往往是最快最直觀也被最默認的認知方式。

“喲~大慶一個暑假就長了這麼高啊！真是長大了呢~~~~”

“哎？小龍還是沒長大啊~~~幾年前看你也是到這裡呢~~~~”

——前面這麼多鋪墊，只是想說：鞠大慶長高了。

長高，是人類的種族天賦，被動技能，和之後你升級而得到的天賦點數沒有關係。

鞠大慶的長高，則是如雨後春笙，如南方南風天后的韭菜，如生化危機裡的病原體擴散，如物價上漲……般，一發不可收拾。

就像看到一個饅頭，在放進蒸籠前還是一暗器大小，等從籠子裡出來後，整個就一殺傷性武器SIZE。

也是就像熟饅頭的蒸籠，突然之間鞠爸覺得自己家裡好像空間變狹小了。

真正讓大慶發現自己身高改變的決定性事件，還是沙發。

少年的身心改變，大都從夢開始，這是一種最溫和也是最直接的教育方式。老師說話家長說話，你可以不聽不想聽甩腿就走，但夢是沒有辦法逃離。

那天鞠大慶向以前一樣睡在自家的沙發裡，沒多久就夢見成為磁帶的自己被困在一點空隙都沒有的錄音機裡，偷過透明的磁帶放置口他看見方小龍一臉陰笑地開打著錄音機。倒帶……快進……後退……自己被絞成一團亂麻卻只是被小龍取出再用鉛筆絞回去，再繼續倒帶……快進……後退……

在夢裡大慶覺得自己頭昏眼花，又擠又暈，一陣噁心，就醒了過來。

這時他才發現，他，對於那個從小睡到大的沙發，已經成了沙發不可承受之長了。

那個夏天，在方小龍一心想著怎麼追鞠美麗，怎麼《LET IT BE》的時候，鞠大慶猛得長高了。

有著這樣的身高進高中，是件拉風的事情，一來有著明顯高中和初中不同的分割，看！這才是高中，什麼都高起來了！！！

“喲，我們小龍還是如此可愛啊~~”搭上方小龍的肩膀，鞠大慶笑得那是個開心，身高的優勢讓他整個人彎著腰厚背，這就是優越感啊！！！

以前矮小乾瘦，被人以為是國民美少女。現在高挑骨感，於是就成了帥哥胚子。

那時高中剛進校，同級的初中部的高中部高年級的妹妹姐姐成撥成撥地想來看他，只要下課後往走廊一站對著操場一發呆，旁邊過道上就萬千群芳為他開放。

這些，讓大慶始料未及。

因為長高地太突然，大慶的其他相關設備還沒有能跟地上進度，如比說‘自我認識’就還沒有提高到‘我是一個大帥哥’的程度，因為缺乏自我感覺，周圍女生的歡呼則成了他恐懼的鬼叫。

於是，大家就說，啊~鞠大慶真是少有的低調的帥哥啊~~你看那些長得希奇古怪的一個兩個叼得要死，而‘我們的’鞠大慶從沒自以為是恃貌放曠，多有素養有涵養有的帥哥啊~~~~~~

那是一個，整體社會剛剛脫離動漫時代，真人崇拜還沒大範圍蔓延的真空期，網絡還沒成為社會主力，被稱為八十年代後代表的宅男腐女還沒走上歷史正軌，於是，在那一個偶像還有點匱乏的年代，在這個校園裡，鞠大慶同學，就成了一代少女（可能也有少男或少婦，不可考）的校園偶像。

“寧做劊子手的刀下鬼，也不做花痴女的夢中情人！”

鞠大慶是握著拳頭說出上面的話的，方小龍聽後，拍拍大慶僵硬的肩膀安慰說：兄弟，我相信你。然後拿出小女生們給他轉交大慶的巧克力咬了起來。

但畢竟眼睛是長在別人臉上的，就算你鞠大慶沒這想法也不能代表別人沒這意思。因為觀望者眾多，已引起校園樓道正常行走堵塞，校方就暗地找大慶協商去了。

“靠！憑什麼不給我在走道上站著了？！”

那天下午放學後，站在走道上迎著陽光微風的鞠大慶第一沒有用惡恨恨的眼光去白那些連劊子手都不如的女人，那是他最後一次堂堂正正地站在這裡了，就讓她們看吧……看吧……

也是從那天的第2天起，鞠大慶只能隔著一根根大拇指粗的鐵欄杆，看著窗外的太陽。

看著一根根黑色的鐵欄杆的影子印在大慶因無奈而大張的四方嘴上，站在窗外走道上的小龍搖了搖頭。

“大慶啊，馬上校運會了，是喜還是悲呢……”

2008.7.19 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-28-

排除客套話，方小龍不明白是什麼讓鞠大慶一夜之間成了帥哥。

四方嘴，大板牙，勺子頭，他承認他自己確實是有這方面的偏好，但他也覺得自己的偏好是長年累月積累下來的，那是因為熟了所以習慣了。而且以前也是這個人，倒也沒聽哪些女生說大慶是大帥哥，也只是莫名其妙吸引過一個把他當女生的少男……但現在，明明如此不搭調的零件，怎麼就組裝成帥哥了？

難道是因為那五官放在一起，和諧？

‘鞠大慶，是一個長相很和諧的帥哥。’

當得出這個結論的時候，小龍吸了口氣：長得好不算什麼，長得合乎這個時代的主流，才是FASHION，而長得有預見性，那就是劃時代的FASHION。

長相和諧了，可周圍卻不和諧了。

校運會，因為突然長高而變得手長腿長的大慶，在一陣歡呼聲中還沒反應過來，名字就被寫在了‘三級跳’這個比賽項目上。

“為什麼是我？我又不會這個！”大慶抗議。

“隨便蹦蹦就好了，其他班的不都照樣不會，這個項目就是混唄~~”

混吧，混吧，大慶怎總覺得是那些叼男想損他……望望周圍，都是笑臉，男生笑得邪惡女生笑得喜慶。

比賽那天，因為涼墨早已打入學生會內部，隨便幾句話大慶就借來了運動用的背心短褲，穿著運動短褲的大慶大腿一露，就引起了一陣尖叫，嚇得他連忙套起外褲外衣把自己包好。

小龍成了大慶的助手，手握一瓶紅牛，外帶整個人就是一衣架。等到大慶開始準備要上場的時候，就地脫下外衣外褲的他還是引起一陣騷動。

“哇~~好修長的雙腿啊~~~”

“哇~~好高挑的身材啊~~~”

“哇~~好茂盛的腳毛啊~~~”

“……”最後一句話在彎著身子脫衣服腦袋還在衣服裡的時候串到了他耳朵裡……當年每天2斤牛奶這麼多年終於開始質變了，確實把自己長高了，但也把毛給養茂盛了。

這說明我有足夠的雄性激素啊……瞟了眼肩膀腦袋被掛滿自己衣服的小龍，哎……毛頭小子……

在體育界，一個人可以改變一個項目，就像多年之後那個有個相貌歌聲與實力並重的男人，大凡他去的比賽整個就像演唱會，而現在沙坑旁就是。

本來就不是什麼專業場地，只是在學校一片長條的空地上挖了個坑塞滿了沙子而已，前幾年這裡還是石頭坑這幾年在嘎校長的改造下好歹是真的沙子了。沙坑前後是不同年代修建的單車棚，有一邊又是牆，所以，其實這個場地非常之狹小，再加上穿著運動短褲的大慶往這裡一站，於是這裡就成了人口密集危險區域。

“別過線別過線，站到黃線外不要擋著運動員比賽~~”臂戴紅色袖章手握小黃旗的涼墨在沙坑邊組織著秩序，幾個學生會的小嘍囉手拉黃線在他的指示下把比賽場圍了個欄杆，那陣勢就像槍戰片‘事發現場請勿進入’，每隔一小段距離還有個寫著‘Dangerous’的牌子掛在黃線上。

就算如此，大慶出場的時候還是引了騷亂，原本作為親友團站在最靠近沙坑的小龍在這樣的拉扯中被擠得東倒西歪，抱著大慶的衣服褲子紅牛‘隨波逐流’，等他反應過來的時候自己已經被擠到人堆裡去了，可身邊還是有無數的人向前擠的感覺……那一瞬間，他覺得自己成了麥加朝聖者腳下那塊石板——渺小的自己讓無數人從他身上踏過壓過。

裁判喊到大慶的名字，大慶在起跑處一招手，沙坑那邊更加炸開了鍋。

“啊~~~鞠大慶~~~~加油啊~~~~”

“啊~~~鞠大慶~~~~好帥啊~~~~”

“啊……救命啊！！！”

準備助跑的大慶被這淒涼之聲給嚇到了，周圍女高音的多重奏也無法掩蓋這微弱一聲的呼喚，他向人群中看去，一隻熟悉的小短手在空中晃動，手中握著一瓶紅牛，那隻手就像滄海中一葉小舟，搖搖欲墜，彷彿隨時會被大浪吞沒。

大概是因為他望向了這裡，騷動更加激烈，隨著一聲慘叫，那個海中危船[嗖——]地沉沒了。

“小龍！！！！”裁判已經喊‘開始’了，原本應該助跑的大慶卻一邁出長腿向人堆處奔去，一個跨步輕鬆越過黃線，人群本能地為他開了個落地的地方，撥開人群的鞠大慶一個箭步衝上前接住了即將倒在地上的方小龍。

“小龍！！！！”晃著成蚊香眼的小龍大慶情緒激動。

“閃開閃開，空氣流通”握著小黃旗的涼墨也趕了上去，學生會的小嘍囉們依舊手拉黃線跟在旁邊做著隔離“怎麼了？”

“暈了”大慶摸摸小龍的額頭“被擠的吧。”

“你多久沒給他吃飯了？”涼墨似笑非笑。大慶啊，是不是你把小龍的飯都吃了害得人家長不高都長到你那裡去了？

“……”涼墨這表情讓大慶背後一冷，原本流出的汗瞬間收回皮膚裡。

“我帶他去醫務室看看”大慶把小龍一個打橫抱，輕易地抱了起來，蹭蹭蹭一步做兩步飛速向學校醫務室跑去。

“喂！大慶！比賽怎麼辦？！”涼墨在後面喊。

“隨便啦隨便啦~~”頭也不回。

看著突然離場的大慶，周圍的女生倒是只是可惜不能看大慶的比賽了“真是~一個大男人怎麼會暈啊~害得人家都不能看鞠大慶了……”話還沒說完就招到了手背在身後的涼墨殺人的目光，那女生抖了抖，縮進了人堆裡。

“老師，現在這麼辦？”涼墨轉身對裁判老師說“他去幫助同學去了。”

“哦！既然這樣，等他那邊弄好之後再來比賽吧，先把他名字往後移點。”

“謝謝老師啊~~”涼墨官方笑臉笑著。

運動會的時候校醫總是處於萬事具備只欠傷員的狀態，看見好不容易來了個，還是被抱來的，一陣興奮，連忙開門讓大慶把小龍放到病床上。

“醫生，怎樣啊？”大慶抹抹頭上的汗。

“中暑了，休息一下就好了。”校醫拿出把扇子給大慶“喲？看你這行頭，還有比賽嗎？有的話你就去，沒的話就在這裡扇扇子。”

看了小龍一眼，皺皺眉頭“我沒事。”

校醫找了把椅子給大慶，大慶就坐在那裡一手扇扇子一手拿著小龍之前拿著的那瓶紅牛，瓶身還有點冰，他就放在小龍額頭上降溫。

校運會，生怕沒比賽的人太閒了，所以還有個附帶比賽就是大家還要寫廣告稿送到廣播室，那樣的稿子是每個人都有一定數量任務的，由那裡的人選出寫得他們中意的，在沒有播報比賽消息的時候廣播室就在做這個事。

於是，那天，甚至直到第2天，學校廣播室就無數次地在播報關於鞠大慶同學見義勇為友情第一比賽第二幫助同學的文章，其事發過程描寫地極其金庸，其事髮結果抒情地極其瓊瑤。

等方小龍聽到的時候，只能是欲哭無淚了。

“我…………算了，我也不好說什麼了……”

2008.7.20 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-29-

找到一個音樂教師的工作對於葉亮來說並不是難事，父母都是師大的老師，好些現在帶著‘XX長’的都是他們的學生，再加上最近擴招成風，許多學校都要聘新的老師，所以雖然當年只是師專畢業但葉亮還是在新學年開學前取得了工作。

剛上初中的侄女也在那所學校，攬著葉亮一道參觀起來了，兩人有說有笑時在老師辦公室那裡卻看到在搬桌子的河巨隆。

河巨隆也看到他，愣了愣，隨即對著葉亮點點頭。

‘陰魂不散’——這四個字串到了葉亮腦袋裏。

善良地想想，其實也不知道是誰陰魂不散，難說對於河巨隆來說陰魂不散的是自己呢……能這麼想我真是善良啊~~葉亮微笑著對著河巨隆招招手“喲，河老師——”

經他這麼一叫，河巨隆‘刷’地紅了臉，連忙把桌子拖進辦公室。

來的時候同事就告訴葉亮‘真TM幸運，一來食堂就承包出去了，以前那簡直就是動物院食物’——拿著飯盒去食堂打飯的時候，他還稍微懷戀了一下以前那總會多根香腸多塊腊肉的年代，不管怎樣至少自己長到現在這個高度難說還真有點功勞，再想想其實金廚師也沒對自己做過什麼，以前總是躲著他，現在回想起來，還真有點不好意思。

大概是換了個環境後對以前的人的認識就會全面？

食堂裡新來的廚師背著自己舀著飯，之前那鍋飯已經盛完了提出一鍋新米的廚師先要把飯給弄鬆，葉亮看著被背影咋覺得就這麼眼熟，等廚師松完飯回過頭一看，居然是金尚清……

得，之前那番抒情作廢，換了個新環境怎麼還遇上舊人，雖然我承認這個城市其實真的很小，人家說回憶最美，看來上天沒有給他們在我眼里美的機會。

“喲，真巧哦。”金廚師也愣了愣，不過馬上就呈上他那款經典鷹勾笑，看著葉亮背後又一陣發冷。

“喲？河老師也來了哦？”鷹勾鼻一抬，嘴角又向上拉扯2釐米。

話說幾分鐘前河巨隆在食堂門口看見站在窗口打飯的葉亮，本想禮尚往來打個招呼沒想到剛走到葉亮身後手還沒抬起就被一道激光射中，定眼一看老金正在窗口裡對著他陰笑。

“……呵……巧啊……”河巨隆不甘示弱也回瞪他。

“……呵……是啊……”裡面的金師傅面朝老河一邊嬉笑一邊用抹布抹著菜勺，菜勺亮堂地不知道是被抹乾淨的還是上面油反光起的。

“呵呵……”

“呵呵……”

葉亮凌波微步飄然而去，人以食為天，但連小動物都知道不要在兩個恐怖奇怪生物盤踞在自己身邊的時候妄想去思考食物的事情，中午來找葉亮玩的小侄女扯著葉亮衣角望望那呵呵對笑的兩人，搖了搖小腦袋對葉亮說“叔叔，這兩人怎麼一直對著笑啊？食堂叔叔也不打飯了嗎？”

“……他們眼裡現在只有對方……”葉亮拉起小侄女凌波微步到食堂門口後拎起她就跑。

“哎？”小侄女呆呆看著高她許多的葉亮叔叔，再回過頭‘遙望’愈見遙遠的食堂“為什麼？他們相愛了嗎？”

‘啪——’侄女那驚人的疑問句使得葉亮腳一扭，整個人撲到了地上，小侄女倒反應靈敏，雖被他拖著但只是晃了兩晃腳還站在地上。

“快扶叔叔起來……”抬起手晃著召喚著，見到這兩人總沒啥好事情，現在還DOUBLE……看來我要去燒香闢邪求菩薩保佑哦！！！！

之後葉亮覺得自己又回到了在廠裡的時光，全方位防衛河巨隆靠近，採取‘不主動，不妥協，不被發現’之‘三不政策’。反正大家不在一個科室，音樂組和美術組混在一堆，除了他之外又都是女老師，因為這裡女性比例太高，剛結婚的河巨隆也不敢隨意踏入，所以只要呆在組裡他就是安全的。

至於金廚師，畢竟見到此人的時候都是中間隔著廚房打菜窗口，自己不會躍進去他看起也不像能躍出來的樣子，所以目前距離安全中。

只是，上天都說過，想避的東西怎麼也避不掉，怎麼說來著？‘你就叫吧叫破嗓子也沒人聽見’——那意思就是當一件事情真到你頭上了你是逃也逃不掉……那就全當是享受一番吧。

在一個天不怎麼晴朗太陽不怎麼燦爛知了不怎麼叫的一日，坐在學校頂樓音樂室的葉亮陶醉在自己的鋼琴裡的時候，門被一人打開了。

音樂室處於獨立的一層上，唯一一個通道下通樓下的其他科業教室上通樓上的天文台，充分體現了嘎校長‘音樂僅次於天，凌駕於一切’的教學宗旨，於是那天，除了音樂課時間人數難得呈複數的教室，河巨隆出現了。

‘哐——’葉亮差點頭撞鍵盤“河老師？生物室在1樓！”

“我就是來找你的！”沒有換鞋踏著皮鞋就走進木地板的音樂室，河巨隆幾步跨過凌亂放置的椅子走到鋼琴前“你，有女朋友嗎？”

“哎？？？！！！”這次是差點雙手碎鍵盤。

低頭看看河巨隆那很沒素質的皮鞋，抬頭看看河巨隆那很沒情調的分頭，腦海中突然閃過小侄女那驚悚一語，葉亮結結巴巴道“我……我……”

“有沒有？沒有的話我幫你介紹一個！”還沒等葉亮反應現在發生了什麼事情，河巨隆一掌落上鋼琴，被葉亮擦得賊亮的鋼琴台上指紋明晰。

瞟了一眼那油脂分泌物構造出的五指印，葉亮發現此人的愛情線錯綜複雜而又甜蜜地糾結在了一起“沒……還沒……還沒有……”

“好！明天星期六晚上去約會吧！”河巨隆很興奮地拍手道。

“誰？誰和誰？！”下半句被葉亮吞進了肚子裡，連帶一泡口水。

“是這樣的”興奮之中的河巨隆腳都踏上鋼琴椅了，口沫橫飛灑遍琴鍵“我老婆硬是想要把她妹介紹給你，要我來和你說，你看，大家都是男人我也理解你對自由的嚮往”說著老河指了指自己的耳朵“你看，紅著囁，那女人捏的，說我怎樣都必要要和你說這事兒，所以事不事成不重要，明天一定要去，知道不？”

“哎？？？”還沒明白他這話裡是向他訴苦還是對他做著恐嚇，葉亮一臉純白“明天？約會？可明天我姐和姐夫不在家我要幫他們帶女兒啊。”

“喲！還會帶孩子？！不錯哦~”河巨隆拍拍他肩膀道“那是你的事，反正明天晚上7點中心廣場見，不然……呵呵呵…………………………………………”

“……！！！！！”

“那就明天見哦~~~呵呵呵！！！！！！！！！！”

果然，見你和見鬼沒區別。

事實上第二天葉亮還是去了的，不過是帶著小侄女罷了。

小傢伙哭著鬧著說不敢晚上一個在家，心存愧疚的葉亮只得騎著單車搭著侄女前去相親。

所以，情況可想而知。

在中心廣場世界地圖的地磚旁牽著侄女的手教她認清世界的時候，一長髮時尚女性翩然而至，望了葉亮一眼，再看看那小侄女，冷笑兩聲“走吧，去吃飯去。”

說罷時尚美女小包一拎開著自己的電單車就走了，那時電單車起碼在這城市裡還算新鮮，搭著小侄女的葉亮怎麼也踩不到那麼快，一路還要避免被沒下班的警察發現以自行車搭人的罪名罰款，葉亮突然覺得自己好生悲涼。

負重雙人的自行車終於被電單車給甩下了，葉亮沒有了悲哀，突然覺得鬆了口氣。

“叔叔……”小侄女坐在自行車後坐上低著頭“對不起……”

“說什麼呢！叔叔本來就不想來，之前還想來了怎麼辦，現在都不用想了，多好！”葉亮笑道。

“叔叔……”小侄女抿抿嘴巴“我餓了……”

也是，這麼晚了還沒吃飯，現在難得一次帶著侄女來市中心“去吃麥當勞嗎？”

“好啊！”聽到這麼大聲的‘好’葉亮心裡其實還是很高興的，等等……大聲？怎麼這麼多聲音？！

“葉亮大哥~~~去吃麥當勞啊~~~一起啊~~~~”方小龍從天而降，不，不止他，鞠大慶、葉涼墨，三個小屁孩從天而降般出現了！

“你們……？”葉亮指指眼前3個人。

“逛街啊~~”

三個大男孩手拉手逛街，你當是小虎隊啊……

“叔叔，一起去嘛~~”鞠大帥哥在本校早已名聲大震，平時初高中有別難以見到，今天居然可以一起吃飯，其實小侄女還是挺高興的，拉著葉亮就往麥當勞進軍。

麥當勞裡4個小孩為點什麼餐而爭論不休，環顧四周的葉亮微笑著對著服務員說“請來4個兒童套餐。”

“為什麼要兒童套餐？我們都高中生了！”長高後吃什麼都吃不夠的鞠大慶極度鄙夷這個‘兒童份量’的東西。

“兒童套餐送這個”葉亮指著廣告圖“我想湊齊一套天線寶寶啊！”

“我倒！”聽到這話大慶愣是想把自己給扭成麻花狀以表達心中的不可理解而造成的思維漩渦。

“對了”葉亮將目光越過大慶頭頂蜿蜒而下終於搜索到怎麼看起來越來越矮，厄……大概是大慶越來越高了吧——的方小龍“小龍啊，上次你說吉他老師，師大里雷春尚老師那裡我幫你聯繫好了，下週末你就可以去了。”

“哇！是雷老師嗎？！謝謝葉亮哥哥！！”早聞雷老師大名，師大吉他兩大高手，一個是馬納老師一個就是雷老師，一般只有日後音樂專業的學生可以請到他們，而現在……小龍呵呵笑了起來。

“請叫我葉亮老師……………………”看著小龍那笑在一起的五官，葉亮不甘地搖搖頭，以前白白被這群小孩叫‘哥哥’叫了這麼多年，哎……

2008.7.29 to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

半調子

by:ivan

-30-

在吉他教室認識的一個人是馬小謙，再次見面的人是JUDE。

說‘再次見面’方小龍大概不會覺得，他完全不記得‘第一次見面’，當然這是可以理解的，自封為‘以前我們見過呢！’的JUDE當年也只是隔著木門逢裡看人看見過。

“啊……是大慶喝了酒然後到葉亮大哥那裡去的那次嗎……？”大腦搜索5分鐘再無數個關鍵詞被提煉出來後，小龍終於說出了讓對方滿意的答案。

JUDE連忙頭點如小雞啄米“當時你在唱歌呢，那時不知道你唱的什麼，後來才明白是BEATLES的《HEY，JUDE》。”

“喲？”對於那天自己的即興發揮小龍沒什麼印象——事後多次在各種場合挖苦大慶以至對那天廁所嘔吐事件他都可以用各種地方曲藝演繹——但自己的澎湃事件……他真的快忘記了……

“我的名字就是朱笛，所以……”頓了頓“……所以印象深刻。”

“朱笛？JUDE？”左右叨唸著這2個詞，方小龍嚼著嘴巴歪著腦袋“真會起名字，這個就叫‘國際化’啊‘國際化’~~~”

所以當馬小謙看見方小龍和JUDE一道出現在師大里的時候他是震驚的，他在吉他教室呆的時間比方小龍久些，隔壁鋼琴班的女生不是沒想調戲過，只是個個眼睛都像長在了腦袋上，那表情彷彿是：我們是走高雅路線的，街頭小子滾蛋吧~~~讓他調戲的胃口倒了一大半。

果然，這個世界只見男生抱著吉他在女生窗下唱情歌然後抱得美人歸，從沒聽說哪個男生扛著鋼琴來的，高雅是皇家禮炮是不能打游擊戰的，愛情最終還是敗在了小米加步槍上。

以上聯想在馬小謙腦袋裏運轉的結果就是，他很君子的（？）對著接過方小龍遞來的娃娃雪糕的JUDE一個很顯風度的白眼。

什麼叫很顯風度？那就是你對別人白眼了別人還會自覺走上充滿關懷地問道“你身體安否？”

於是當聽到方小龍小心地做出以上詢問時馬小謙真的翻白眼了。

那時對搖滾的認識還沒有超越BEATLES的方小龍是無法理解馬小謙那所謂的‘頽廢派’的，在他看來小謙同學就是一副沒吃飽飯的樣子，雙眼無神眼袋下掉看著讓他倍心痛，心想咱都奔小康有年頭了怎麼還會有鬧饑荒出來的？

在階級同情心下小龍常把JUDE帶給他的美食與小謙分享之，本來男生之間並不太在意的事情卻因為施與者為女生故有成了若干年秋後算帳的敏感話題——當然那是若干年後的事了——至少現在他們是很享受的。

那時的方小龍還處於的一個問題就是，他的鞠美麗妹妹長高了。

他差點忘了，她是大慶的親戚，鞠大慶——一個暑假就高了10幾公分從此在身高上將他遠遠落下的負心人。

勺子頭四方嘴大板牙姓鞠的都會背叛你，小龍恨恨心下了這樣的定理，於是他覺得自己被女人傷害了，這樣的心情持續了他幾乎餘生的時間……

這樣的少年是寂寞的，這樣的少年是空虛的，這樣的少年是會衝動的。

那是一個沒有艷陽高照沒有暴雨侵盆沒有烏雲密佈沒有山崩地裂在天氣上不會留下任何有價值數據的一個下午，方小龍背著吉他從一溜鋼琴房前走過，在一間開著窗戶的房間裡傳來了劈天蓋地的咒罵聲，那氣勢，彷彿一瞬間艷陽高照暴雨侵盆烏雲密佈山崩地裂。

尚老師雖然當初進班時以‘這位叫鞠大慶的同學你是在抱吉他還是在抱火腿’一句將大慶羞辱出了吉他教室而讓小龍對他產生牴觸情緒，當時間長了會明白他其實是這個學校音樂老師中最和藹最可親最正常的一位了。

現在在鋼琴房裡罵人的就是鬼馬教頭林佳樹教授，而被罵的……則是嘴唇都要咬出血的JUDE同學。

“JUDE？”小龍心底一驚而輕輕呼喚。這一輕輕呼喚沒啥，除了他誰也聽不見，可這一聲卻呼喚了他內心的‘少年的寂寞少年的空虛少年的衝動’……那一瞬間他覺得作為一個男人，一個有抱負有理想的男人，應該挺身而出停止那‘艷陽高照暴雨侵盆烏雲密佈山崩地裂’。

方小龍如旋風小子般衝進鋼琴房瞪了林教授一眼再一把抓著JUDE在被瞪和被抓的兩人都還沒反應過來的時候將JUDE拉出了房。

拉著JUDE迎著風奔跑的時候小龍莫名產生了一絲私奔的快感，他覺得很HIGH，他覺得身心愉悅。

那天方小龍拉著JUDE跑到學校內的小山上，在被稱為‘擎天一柱’可攬全市風景的獨秀峰頂上對著JUDE大唱《HEY JUDE》，然後《Yellow Submarine》《Let It Be》《Yesterday》《Norwegian wood》……抱著吉他唱了個遍。他先是驚訝後是高興地發現JUDE對搖滾有著超呼想像的熱情，雖然那熱情還處於探視階段，但至少證明了她不是馬小謙說的那些‘眼睛長在頭頂上的人’——頭頂上？那是《阿拉蕾》的尼古大王。

在音樂中方小龍度過了失去比他矮的美麗妹妹後最開心的一天，鞠美麗妹妹從此成為一句過去式留在回憶裡想起了的話偶爾看兩下。

“臭小子，你戀愛了？！”

“恩！”

方小龍第一時間和老方分享了他這個喜悅，父子倆搖著扇子靠著竹椅進行著男人之間的交流。

“對方哪個學校的？”

“不知道，是在學吉他那邊認識的，好像是鋼琴班的。”

“喲！”老方停止扇子擺動“不錯哦！鋼琴少女！有眼光！她是哪裡人知道嗎？”

“哎？葉亮爸媽家隔壁的。”

“笨！又沒問你住哪裡，是出生哪裡？”

“……從她家食物氣味來看……上海的吧……”小龍吸吸鼻子道。

“哎喲？！不錯哦小子！搞得去哦？！”說罷老方陰笑了起來“辣椒還是小的辣，辣椒還是本地辣，本地的小辣椒就是辣……兒子，咱要拿出男人的氣勢，不能被人小瞧！”

“好！”

“來，給你200塊錢，作為你泡妞基金。”老方振臂高呼後也不忘資金支持，這樣的老方讓小龍彷彿看到了革命年代愛國實業家們的風範，他們是革命成功的後盾啊！！

方小龍慎重地接過200塊，那錢分厘都是血和淚啊“放心，爸，孩兒我會努力的……”

“努力就好……努力就好……”握著兒子的手，老方悲壯地點點頭。

“喂！老方小方同志！你們在外面喂蚊子啊！快點回來洗澡啊啦！！”方媽提著水桶對著門口大喊。

“喲？怎麼想起請我吃羊肉串？奢侈啊////”

“最近比較有閒錢，哈哈！！！”

“有閒錢也不要亂花嘛~”

“KAO，給你吃你還這麼多話，老闆再來10串把他那四方嘴塞滿去，免得這麼囉嗦。”

“好嘞~~~10串羊肉串~~~您稍等~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

2008.9.8 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-31-

學生會長尚香姐姐打算在自己高三結束前與傑裡寺來次足球賽——在自己退位前狠狠撈一筆業績。一群人歡呼雀躍，對於那群熱血少年而言，這就意味這可以踏進那被圍了欄杆的帶有草皮的都快成傳說的……球場了。

在嘎校長的英勇領導下，本校教學條件大大改善，有室內木地板籃球館了——雖然除了每週輪值打掃都沒開過門；有塑膠跑道了——雖然外面攔了圈不鏽鋼欄杆；有草皮足球場了——雖然圈了一圈不鏽鋼後又被圈了一圈……

因為有著鞠大帥哥做主力，足球賽縱然星期天比卻也來了近半個學校的加油團，當然還有支持其他帥哥的。總而言之，那陣勢愣是強大：女生們舉著寫著支持者名字的牌子喊啊舞啊，那名字還不寫全就寫一個字，比如支持鞠大慶的就寫著‘慶’之類，看起來親切無比。

要說明的是，在那個時代，什麼選秀啊偶像啊LIVE啊還沒在這個時代形成，那種隨便一個誰誰誰站出來下面一片燈牌寫名寫CP的那是多年以後的事情——所以，在那時，在鞠大慶還是高一學生的這個小城市裡，這樣的陣勢是很有氣勢很時髦很FASION的。

校季足球賽這種東西，自古就不是方小龍興趣範圍所在，奈何足球這東西卻是鞠大慶最愛，所以每次他都以‘兄弟比賽，幫忙加油’之類的台詞給連抓帶綁給拖到足球場邊，終日閉著眼睛喊加油，而這次，他還身兼‘照顧從老家來渡週末來看哥哥比賽的’鞠美麗妹妹。

得到與鞠美麗長時間接觸的官方支持，這曾經是方小龍夢想了多久的事情啊——但那是曾經啊曾經，鞠美麗還沒他高的曾經——現在騎著自行車後面坐著一個比自己還高的美麗妹妹——他只想怎樣在下車後和她保持怎樣的距離差才能讓他看起來沒比她矮……其實他真的很在意這個問題。

當方小龍充滿煩惱地搭著鞠美麗時，也有人在煩惱，不，不是煩惱，雖然眉頭都是皺成川型但那氣勢，是憤怒。

“CAO！怎麼又是他？！”

門口是剛下轎車的阿山，遠遠看見一個彷彿如同好似某某某的美麗的背影而且確定這次絶對絶對是女生卻發現單車前面怎又是那個胖小子？！

“阿山，怎麼了？又看上哪個小妞了？這次你決定是小妞哦？！”

“阿山，怎麼覺得這一幕好熟悉啊？”

這時的阿山覺得身旁這2人絶對是故意的故意的這群沒心沒肝沒肺只懂得往我受傷的心肝肺上撒鹽開火猛炒的傢伙！

“你們……日後我看你們也好不到哪裡去……”

“最起碼不會把男的當女的……”

阿仁還沒說完就被阿山一個‘猛虎落地式’跳出三步以外，大笑著“沒打上沒打上”身後卻撞上一柔軟物體……

“哎？！”

阿仁回頭，轉身，臉紅，牙齒打顫。

尚香瞪眼，皺眉，吸氣，強裝微笑。

“對……對不起……”牙齒打顫的人說的。

“呵……沒關係……”強裝微笑的人說的。

話說2秒鐘前成功躲避‘阿山牌猛虎落地式’的阿仁很不成功地撞上從旁邊走過的尚香的……敏感處，呃。

作為學生會會長的尚姐姐在檯面上還是保持優雅中，所以她很‘開明’地沒有罵街沒有回摸一把，一臉‘上帝寬恕罪人’的博大表情讓阿仁很是感動，當然他是不會在意優雅轉身後尚香的咬牙切齒。

“阿仁？怎麼了？”人家都轉身好久了怎麼這邊還沒動靜？阿圭拍拍阿仁的臉“撞傻了？！”

“好讚的女生……”表情花痴中。

“滾！”阿圭衝著阿仁就是一腳“你倆丫地就一起發春吧！”

這就是傑裡寺前來比賽剛進校門時發生的事情，當時大慶他們球隊一臉迷茫地看著從高級轎車上下來的這群人手舞足蹈，然後默默堅定‘這次我們贏定了對方是笨蛋’……

過程也如他們所料，也還真如他們所料——傑裡寺主力有2個如遊魂狀飄呀飄就沒見他們動什麼腳，一個對著場內傻笑一個對著場外傻笑，不需要紅牌不用罰人這場上就這樣莫名少了2個人。

於是在基本上等於11打9的情況下本校迎來了史上對傑裡寺足球隊第一次勝利，那是財大氣粗喝功能飲料的傑裡寺啊，那是穿著正版XX國家隊服的傑裡寺啊，那是坐著奧迪A8來比賽的傑裡寺啊……

對於大慶來說，還有層意義就是：面對面地打敗了這個曾經騷擾過他把他當成女人剛才還一直對著他擠眉弄眼的阿山同學——給你看看什麼叫爺們！老子是爺們！還是純爺們！

因為樂得開心，大家都在擁抱，由於有著那圈不鏽鋼欄杆觀眾們不能跳進去，不然絶對可以上演‘百人疊羅漢’的慘案。大慶也裂著四方嘴坐抱抱右抱抱直到他發現丫的怎麼這球服手感不對這是純棉的？！盯眼一看和自己抱著的正是敵方隊員阿山同學。

“！！！”心裡噁心了一大截，腦海裡迅速回憶是誰先抱上的，對方那一臉色氣讓大慶倒吸一口氣，一泡口水剛想嚥下卻想起要是現在我咽這麼大一泡口水那聲音不會讓人以為不懷好意的是我吧……？於是那泡口水繼續保留原位中。

阿山笑得那是‘幸福像花兒一樣’，一段時間沒見大慶帥得那叫天翻地覆腿抽筋啊——剛才比賽的時候就是被他一直盯防於是腿抽筋了整場比賽（絶對是心理作用！）但又捨不得被換下……啊……這麼說起來腿軟了啊腿軟了……

就這麼一個腿軟阿山整個就倒在了大慶身上，那手一箍使得大慶一泡口水查點沒直接噴出來，故意的故意的故意的故意的故意的……救命啊救命啊救命啊救命啊救命啊……

在這迅雷不及掩耳盜鈴之時方小龍一個翻越從欄杆外跳進場內直奔大慶用力一抓將大慶整個人抓進懷中激動萬分“踢得好啊！！比國豬都好啊！！！！”

被小龍抓著的大慶口水壓喉氣息混亂“放手……小龍……給我吞下這泡口水……給我換換氣先……再晃……”如此氣若懸絲可憐兮兮奈何小龍有心放開後面來者依舊不善——一群人看見方小龍翻進場後都跟著進去了，於是一堆人頭一堆人手向大慶奔來……大慶白眼中。

阿山同學，在人流的洶湧中，逐漸被急出圈外，他想衝進去，卻發現就像逆著發大水的河流游泳那樣，目標漸行漸遠……

另一邊，對著場外花痴的阿仁樂滋滋地向尚香走去，在他正舉手想打個招呼的時候卻看到另一男攬上了尚香而且此男目測不善，且跨下哈雷一輛。

“果然，會長和那個邊一茶好著，真奇怪啊……”他聽見背後的小聲議論。

心，拔涼拔涼地。

一雙溫暖的手撫了上來，回頭一看是阿聖。

“阿仁啊，我兄弟和他混的，話說朋友妻不可妻，你就等他們分了再說吧。”

“……切……”

2008.9.19 to be continued.

—相逢慶幸——《半調子》2週年特別版—

60年前，一個冷空氣剛過並不寒冷的夜裡，鞠大慶和方小龍鬧哄哄地降生了。爺爺輩是鄰居爸爸輩是鄰居，等到他們這輩依舊鄰居著——不但生活上鄰居連產房都是鄰居——再加上只隔了5分鐘雖然拖了一天後腿的生日。

所以60年來，關於他們的生日也注定了鬧哄哄，嘴巴這種東西乘以2那是無限大於2，吵鬧是不會1+1＝2這麼簡單。

平心而論其實之前也沒過過幾次生日，只是60了，好歹什麼天干地支都輪了一回了，要是在古代那也算是老不死了，於是兩家人又開始鬧哄哄地說幫這兩個老頭子搞幾桌。

兩家祖孫三代包了間包廂在那裡猛喝，菜還沒上晚酒已經喝了一箱，讓兩老頭子覺得丫地敢情不是想為我們慶生而是乘機喝酒吧？！封建殘餘思想在方小龍鞠大慶那輩都被他們以‘阻礙爺倆感情交流’為由給打倒了，所以方家和鞠家的聚會讓旁人看來就是無法無天，於是他們喝他們的兩老頭子也玩自己的，要是每隔半分鐘來個人敬酒想必大慶就要額頭碎酒杯了。

吃完飯一群人拖家帶小地要去唱K，包廂巨大環境巨好可方小龍怎麼也找不到年輕時那些歌曲。鞠大慶戴起老花鏡就著昏暗地燈光問他找什麼他來幫他找，方小龍撓頭道：怎麼沒有w-inds.？

鞠大慶差點鏡片後翻白眼，說著：你丫是要找出土文物麼你當那是世界名著千古流芳麼。方小龍瞪著眼睛不服氣：說什麼呀還不是覺得那個主唱像爆了當年的你我讓大家看看隨便一起膜拜當年我們和諧大帥哥嗎~

臭小子你損我不是？鞠大慶好笑不得。

得了吧，以前想必心裡樂開了花，方小龍笑道。

以前誰還被人當小妞的？大學實習路遇流串犯引得一群人欲去劫色。

靠，那還是誰被人當小妞事後對方知道真相還一路糾葛到大學畢業還此心未死的。

我那叫有魅力，男女通吃。

切切，要是被你那小孫子知道你的後半生就不缺話題了。

方小龍你可別亂說啊，陳年久事別亂張揚。

也就和你說說，我還懶得和人補清前因後果。

包廂裡撕聲裂吼兩老頭就窩在角落裡互損，子女們看了也懶得管，只要不是羊顛瘋腦癱帕爾金斯其實就是只要不是兩老病了抽了，子女們都採取放養政策。

據葉叔說，當年小學時因為分班不在一起我爹就哭著鬧著錘牆挖地要和鞠叔一個班，他們兩人是上天造人時‘造一送一’的產物，過了60年搬了無數次家居然還住隔壁。方小龍的大兒子這麼評論的。

子女不去插那兩老對話還有原因就是：當那兩人胡侃的時候整就像十幾歲的小屁孩，說著十幾歲的事情。旁人實在容不進去，連在旁邊聽都覺得自己好像笨蛋。

喂，四方嘴。方小龍戳戳大慶發福的肚皮。

幹什麼，小虎牙。鞠大慶捏捏小龍鬆弛的麵皮。

60了也~

今天晚上都慶祝60慶祝一個晚上了，你現在才反應過來嗎？可憐啊老年痴呆了啊。

小子你才老年痴呆，我怎麼和這麼個痴呆人士過了60年。

別說得像我老伴似的，什麼60年啊我這60年沒一天痴呆過你小子咒我嗎。

你這人老色衰的老頭子。

我有多老你也就有多老，我成了人老色衰的老頭子你也不會有姿色到哪裡去，照樣老頭子一個難不成你還老太婆了不成。

你居然說陪你痴呆60年的人是老太婆？

是你說這個陪你瘋癲60年的人是痴呆。

痴呆！

瘋子！

夠了爺爺們求你們有點60歲的樣子好嗎攝像機在拍著呢。

轉旁一看方小龍的孫子舉著攝像機一臉無奈望著他們，想起之前說過拍個60特輯等80歲再來互相嘲笑一番，剛才那麼無厘頭的對話想起要保存20年孫子背後一冷。

死小子結婚那麼早幹嗎，孫子都可以扛攝像機了。

你果然老年痴呆了你結婚還比我早呢當年伴郎還是我。

好吵哦，孫子無奈地對著爸爸說。

他們不這樣的話早就一起老年痴呆了，小方說罷拿起麥繼續高歌。

老頭子，現在還沒到17號凌晨，我還是比你小一歲，嘻嘻~

老太婆，再過1小時你就要和我一起人老色衰了，要不要先BO一個~

滾！痴呆！

滾！瘋子！

一個巴掌拍不響，你兩就一起瘋癲吧！孫子二話不說把攝像機放在爺爺手上自己一遛煙跑掉了。

你看，嚇著人了不是。方小龍拿著攝像機對大慶說。

鞠大慶接過攝像機扔在一邊：安靜了安靜了，快把這攝像機關了，不要再看了！~

（特別篇 完）

半調子

by:ivan

-32-

伊家兄弟在學校門口擺起了攤子，與時俱進地賣起了碟子和周邊。

“大幹三年，搞個門面”見到他們的時候一邊吐著煙一邊說道“要來點新貨嗎？”

上次劍心碟事件後大慶對那種沒正式包裝的碟子懷有恐懼，就算是有殻的碟也要先暗地裡驗貨之後才敢聲張。

“算了算了，還是來點歌碟吧”CD怎麼說都是安全的。

“新貨，有潛質，最近已經有好些小妹來買這碟了。”說罷拿起一張碟甩到大慶面前。

“旋風小子？！考驗你的激情？！”拿起碟子大慶皺著眉頭讀著上面的字。

“人家紅！而且這張碟賺，你看看……”示意大慶翻過碟子，指著封底的歌曲曲目“比正版專集還多幾首歌。”

“……”

“我和你說，賣了些碟我也摸清楚了，那邊碟子都是賣單曲的，這個碟子是單曲碟加一張專集，賺吧！正版還沒這麼多首！”然後又點了根菸。

鞠大慶很‘仗義’地買了一張，拿回家就隨意扔在了一邊，反倒是小龍把它翻出來，放在桌子上端詳了好久。

在這期間小龍大部分時間低頭端詳外加揣摩殻面，偶爾偷偷抬頭向大慶瞟幾眼，瞟完之後又端詳……如此一個下午後大慶終於忍無可忍衝上前去一把搶住碟子“你丫的沒見過男人啊看這個都可以看這麼久？！”

看著被奪走的CD小龍欲言還休眨眨眼睛嘆了口氣雙手摩挲道“還不是覺得中間那小子長得蠻像你的嗎……”

“啥？”大慶聽罷舉起碟子對著陽光看了又看正過來看翻過來看，最後咬咬牙“老子比他爺們！”

“人家那叫‘美型’，要是劍心長得像宮本武藏你以為他還會紅嗎？”突然神秘西西地靠近道“而且，從這個人身上我看到瞭解決你勺子頭問題的最佳方案。”

“哎？！什麼什麼？”

“看這劉海，劉海啊……”

第2天，鞠大慶的帥震驚了整個學校，昨天晚上拿著CD去理髮店折騰了幾個小時，結果就是帥得連學校都差點進不去了。

以前小龍說過，大慶五官分解開來談不上出色，但是團結在一起那就叫‘和諧帥哥’；以前鞠大勇說過，男人的帥一看鞋子二看頭型，於是頭型跟上JAPAN新興偶像步伐的鞠大慶就帥得了驚天動地。

當年針對大慶的作廢許久的‘禁止在走廊散步’條例差點又被搬了出來，幸虧接任學生會會長的涼墨出手相助，以‘反人類反道德反自由’彈劾了這項決議。當然忙也不是白幫的，大慶為此發了1個月‘學生會宣傳手冊’，附帶還要接受某些同學‘簽名、留言’等要求。

於是，在那個全國還停留在動漫熱潮或‘4朵花’的時代，因為鞠大慶，因為鞠大慶剪了個w-inds.的橘慶太的頭型，因為方小龍發現鞠大慶蠻像橘慶太……在那個時代的那個學校，有個最早‘校園國民偶像’的誕生。

得知消息的伊家兄弟也來湊熱鬧，看完了震驚完了就從背包裡摸出一個相機，還是數碼的，從廣州進貨時淘的。摸出相機對著大慶拍了幾張，內景拍了還嫌不夠，直接叫大慶穿上最拿得出手的體恤和牛仔褲走到街上猛拍一通，還一邊說著‘自然點不要看鏡頭隨意隨意’。

人帥了，肖像權意識就自然提升了，看他們這麼折騰大慶怒道“你們做什麼？”，伊家兄弟賠笑道“國外明星賣多了，想做點本地產業”，然後塞給大慶200元於是大慶就拽著錢隨便給他們弄著的。

於是，幾天後，學校門口的攤子上出現了鞠大慶的照片——只是號稱是獨家橘慶太限定照——絶對不是廣州地攤貨……

再於是，那些照片有幾張流傳到了家裡有可以上網的電腦又有掃瞄儀在當時還蠻FASION的人手上，然後網站還算新產物的時代裡出現了一組‘驚現w-inds.主唱橘慶太街邊偷拍照！[閲讀權限 50] [精品]’這樣的帖子……只是那時網絡還不算發達，所以是否流傳到其他地方或是否多年後還會有存檔，這是不得而知的。

到最後，因為太有名了，學校活動時‘逼迫’大慶去跳w-inds.的舞，大慶擺脫不了就把小龍扯下了水。他是不敢招惹涼墨的，所以涼墨的下水則是因為小龍的撒嬌，不然他對大慶的身高一直有心理陰影的。

於是三人就莫名其妙地跳了回w-inds.的節目，整個過程如同群魔亂舞，不過下面的觀眾看得很爽，有幾個女生還試圖衝上舞台被學生會的小嘍囉攔住了。

不管怎樣，起碼伊家兄弟因為賣w-inds.周邊發了，‘三年門面’計劃大幅提前，沒多久就不用再看城管臉色，可以做在那裡吹電風扇了。

2008.10.11 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-33-

教職工宿舍門口那棵樹上冒出一個馬蜂窩，長年在此，只是一直沒出命案，大家出於人與動物和諧共處原則，也沒人去把它給端了。

當時要不要處理這個馬蜂窩曾經分成兩派，一派是以金尚清為首，說著除掉吧除掉吧再說裡面好吃的東西多著呢；另一派是以河巨隆為首說我們要熱愛大自然熱愛一切生物不要這麼自私。

一堂課解剖30多條魚的生物老師有什麼資格說不要傷害小動物？金尚清一臉鄙夷。

最後這些魚不是又到你們食堂去瞭然後被做成了菜？！河巨隆不甘示弱。

插一下，這段對話被流傳出去後曾經引起學校一陣恐慌，一群中學生玩解剖，其手法和方法本來就殘不忍睹——不，應該說是亂七八糟一塌糊塗——比地下工坊做出來的東西更要驚悚，化學污染更加詭異。

為了不將此事鬧大其實本也不想鬧大，不然各個政府部門各質檢部門都要來學校拜訪了。於是兩人一直否認有這麼對話，反正也沒出過什麼事，於是這件事情最後以學生會‘管他怎麼切的，是肉就行了’做總結性發言而結束，而馬蜂窩消除計劃則從此擱淺。

一大早葉亮的侄女就跑來對他說“叔叔，書上說你今天有血光之災，小心點啊！”

“誰說的？”葉亮蹲在學校單身樓下的水池邊，提著一隻口盅在淑口。

“反正——”侄女話還沒說完，一隻足球‘嗖’地從後面飛來，擦過她一球砸在一口牙膏泡沫的葉亮腦袋上。

‘磅——’泡沫飛濺口盅跌落，葉亮差點後仰倒地，危機時刻單手一撐，穩定中心跳起來指手大罵“TMD你們找死嗎？！！！！”

葉老師生氣，難得難得，更難得的是葉老師揀起一旁‘無辜’的‘兇器’，一個大腳開向前方那群‘死有餘辜’的‘FOOTBALL BOYS’，氣力之大，威力無比。

只可惜方向不對。

於是那個無辜的足球繼續很無辜地奔向了那常年安詳的馬蜂窩所的樹上，一陣大響後四周悄然無聲。

“快閃！！！”葉亮拎起侄女就往宿舍裡跑。

四周更加悄然無聲。

“我們是害蟲~我們是害蟲~YAGEDIDI~YAGEDIDI~~~”

早上起來去幫老婆買米粉的河巨隆雄赳赳地哼著小調從宿舍樓走下，搖晃著腦袋開心迎接新的一天。

“怎麼一大早就有蒼蠅？”感覺有一黑色生物在自己旁邊飛來飛去，河巨隆一巴掌打了下去。

河氏掌風，威力強大，那黑色小生物就嗡嗡嗡地轉著圈圈掙扎著小翅膀一都紮下去了。

那個得意啊！好久沒打中蒼蠅了，今天感覺真不錯！

於是手裡晃著給老婆盛米粉用的不鏽鋼飯盒，河巨隆大步向前走，剛走兩步，感覺……不對！

後腦勺一陣刺痛，慢慢回過頭來看……

“我CAO！搞啥子哦！！！！！！”

一群蒼蠅，錯，是一群馬蜂，正排著隊型向他襲來——！

“啊—————————”

河巨隆不顧形象地一路狂奔，雙手護著腦袋，想著往哪裡躲啊總不能跳進噴水池裡面吧——那裡的水3年沒換過了啊……跑啊跑就衝進了學校食堂。

說實話，為什麼跑進食堂，他也說不清，事後他覺得大概自己其實是個報復心很強烈的人？想要把老金給拉下水？還是反正老金不是一直想吃油炸蜂蛹嗎？那就給他嘗嘗吧！！

事後想是這麼想，但當時河巨隆是很沒有形象地衝進食堂的：手握不鏽鋼飯盒的把手，雙手抱頭，再加上那十幾年前郭叔叔流行的頭型——一看就不是正義的。

當時金尚清蹲在灶台旁燒火，因為是大鍋灶所以燒的是木頭材火，一看河巨隆衝進來嚇了一跳，還沒反應過來，就看見河巨隆一個魚躍跳到了他身上，抱著他大叫聽他大叫“後面有馬蜂馬蜂一群馬蜂~~~”

不愧是廚師，在消滅生物這方面比‘理論家生物老師’要‘動手性’強很多，一聽是馬蜂金尚清一手抱住撲向自己的河巨隆，一手迅猛地從灶爐裡抽出一根燃燒地十分HIGH的木棒“閃開閃開！！！”向著馬蜂舞去。

此舉成功消滅馬蜂的攻擊，安定下來後金尚清連忙去安撫掛在自己身上的河巨隆，大清早的門口也聚集了一些好事份子，於是馬上流言四起。

[聽說麼，河老師招惹馬蜂，然後跑到食堂，金廚師幫他解決了，河老師感動地哭了]

……

[聽說麼，河老師招惹馬蜂，然後跑到食堂，和金廚師兩人抱在那裡哭啊哭啊，馬蜂就走了]

……

[聽說麼，河老師招風因蝶了，對方跑到食堂裡，兩人哭哭啼啼地走了]

……

[聽說麼，河老師招風引蝶了，對方還是食堂裡的，兩人跑在一起哭著說要私奔了]

等傳到河師母耳朵裡的時候，已經是最後一個了。

事後聽說河老師請了一個星期的假，說是去醫院檢查被馬蜂蟄，因為怕有毒所以要打針幾天還要住院觀察，只是1個星期回來後不知道為什麼四肢纏上了繃帶，河巨隆自己說是毒素亂串，而真相是什麼……不是不得而知而是大家懶得去知了……

“叔叔~好棒也~沒有血光之災嘛~~~~”

“所以我說那些都是亂說的啊~以後少看點那些書啦~~~~”

2008.10.19 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-34-

馬蜂事件後河巨隆長期蹲點學校食堂，因為當他全身“毒素亂竄”回到學校他發現金廚師居然毫髮不傷，於是一臉崇拜地踱到那裡透過打飯窗口看著金尚清，以求明解。

“喂，嚇唬小孩啊，要說什麼就直接說好了。”一個勺子從裡面飛出。

於是河老師那個悲憤啊，連嘆三口氣手撐腦門“我家那位沒……”

話還沒說完一陣高跟鞋‘蹬蹬蹬’然後鞋根踢門轟然巨響，渾厚女中音劃破天際一雙美腿從天而降“好啊！好你個為人師表的‘河老師’，居然在食堂都@#$％^&％#$##！！！！”

河師母頭一甩，向著哆嗦中的河巨隆款款而來，桃色紅唇嫣然而開，嚇得河老師差點從打飯窗口爬進寫著[閒人勿進]的廚房。

“中……中午……你想吃什麼……”河巨隆衝著老婆傻笑。

“沒你事少打岔。”一個無影掌未見手掌但聞掌風河巨隆‘哎呀’一聲趴在打飯台上。

“好死不死的你這個傢伙！到處亂趴回去衣服自己洗！”又是一手無影掌。

好暴力啊好暴力，不和諧啊不和諧，金尚清想著是不是把食堂大門給關起，今年先進工作者的牌子是沒指望了。

金廚師本想龜速移動，卻隱約感覺一道閃光向自己襲來，盯眼一看河師母攻擊目標已轉移開老河，目光如散彈像是要把食堂給一舉剿滅。

“食堂是眾生之地，家裡事請暗地處理。”心想再被她這麼散彈下去今天的生意不泡湯才有鬼，金尚清拿出食堂‘當家人’的姿態解救眾生來了。

‘嗽嗽嗽——’河師母滿怒氣目光斬殺技能。

‘唰唰唰——’金尚清墨鏡架上全傷害閃躲。

……從此河家和諧了好長一段時間。

以上就是‘本校無差別論壇’（簡稱BEN XIAO LUN TAN，再簡稱BL）聊天室里長期討論的話題。話說時光步入大慶他們的高中時代，網絡在這個城市已經稍微普及，家裡上網大部分還是處於撥號小時記費，但網吧已經如山洪來襲一發不可收拾，對未成年上網正而八緊地打壓也還沒開始，聊天室還佔據大部分江山還沒成古語的時代。

那段時間在那個論壇裡一直流傳著誰才是本校最強大BOSS論。嘎校長人氣一直最高是理所當然，河老師馬蜂事件後排名急速下滑也是情理之中……讓大慶意料之外的是本校五虎裡居然還有打雜人員——要知道校長的風格決定了學校的風格，要是校長是個變態那學校裡一定變態橫行，從那時起大慶就開始關注這個不知道為什麼打從故事一開始就不斷出現神秘萬分的金尚清——廚師。

那是一個南風天來襲的日子，什麼是南風天？就是風從南邊吹來於是那風中夾雜著水汪汪的濕氣，一切都是水氣一片連呼吸都像是要人命……總而言之，很悶。

在那個很悶的日子裡，鞠大慶緩步來到學校食堂。這時時間正指向2點50，中飯已過第一節課未完食堂了無人氣，這時的大慶提前跑完體育課規定的5000米，放眼看去除了他其他人還在奮戰包括如泥鰍般蠕動的方小龍。一股濃烈的大蒜味讓大慶在混沌的南風天裡恍然一驚大腦清醒，他看見做在小凳子上抱著吉他的金廚師和身後一個洗澡盆那麼多的大蒜。

大蒜味是刺激的，但更刺激大慶的是坐在一堆大蒜中抱著吉他高歌《光輝歲月》的圍著圍裙的廚師先生。

那陣勢，就像武俠電視裡小白一號誤打誤撞遇見高人一號，高人可以不帥不美不愛乾淨，但高人出場的方式一定要對比強烈一定要不可理解一定要回味無窮。高人，就是穿著像唱民歌的卻一口痰吐出了美聲，那才是高人。

對于吉他大慶是有怨念的，學校偶像鞠大慶本想和小龍一起學吉他，卻被雷村尚老師‘你是在抱火腿嗎？’無情打擊，後來轉投到馬納的吉他班，馬老師看了大慶一眼‘玩視覺系不需要長得像帥哥的’，徹底斷送了大慶的吉他科班夢想。

但現在，他覺得他的夢想又可以TO BE CONTINUED了！

“金廚師！收我為徒吧！”

“注意稱呼注意稱呼~~~~”

“金老師！收為我徒吧！”

從此開始了大慶校園食堂吉他教學的序幕。

做金廚師的徒弟最幸福的事，是你可以一邊學來一邊吃，在聽覺和胃口上同時滿足，當然要是你不介意每天幫忙剝半小時大蒜和時不時莫名其妙跑來蹲點的河巨隆和尾隨而來的河師母。只是有吃又有學，你還能挑剔什麼呢？大慶那個幸福啊！

這樣的日子斷斷續續了一段時日，因為此事必須低調於是怎麼看怎麼都不像做好事……還好大家民風淳樸，大慶只是被教務處詢問：偷吃食物否？果然大家關心的是物質物質。

直到有一天，金尚清把大慶召喚找柴房，指著一盒子說“我們師徒一場，這個給你的。”

柴房光線昏暗，大慶走上前對著盒子仔細看了好久“這個……[金華火腿]？”

是的，沒看錯，盒子上面帖著[金華火腿專用包裝]。

“打開看看。”金廚師抽出一支菸。

心想過年還有大半年啊，怎麼送火腿喲……大慶狐疑地打開盒子。不打不知道，一打嚇一跳，金華火腿的盒子裡躺著一吉他，還黑色的。

“哇！！！”

“高興吧~~我送給你的~~~吉他喲~~~~”

“哇！！！怎麼火腿盒子裡放吉他啊？！！”

“剛好可以放進去就放了呀~~~”

火腿……吉他……黑色記憶湧上大慶心頭……

“廚房油煙重，老鼠蒼蠅又多，現在又是南風天，當然要裝在盒子裡啊。”

2008.10.25 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-35-

有個說法，是說小龍和大慶出生之後，會說的第一個詞是什麼。一般來說不都是‘爸爸媽媽’之類的嗎？甚至還有家長為爭先說誰而耿耿與懷。而對於鞠家和方家呢？當時雙方家長都抱著自己的孩子在對方面前顯擺，想說明自己孩子比對方聰明云云。於是在各種誘導下兩家孩子小手拉小手嘟嘟地說：

“大……大慶……”

“小……小龍……”

然後就看見一片變綠的臉。

有了這個鋪墊，之後怎麼的膩歪都只是毛毛雨。只是少年也會長大，會有自己的圈子，會因為內部或外部原因相互逐漸走遠。當然，因為方小龍和鞠大慶屬於睜眼就見閉眼難說還能見，走遠有難度，有自己的圈子還是必然的。

比如最近，要是你問大慶‘小龍在哪裡’？他大概會懷抱一顆足球飄然轉身道“泡妞。”

青春，少年的青春，要麼成為汗水揮灑掉，要麼成為荷爾蒙奔放掉，要是什麼都沒成為就讓他憋住的話，那就只能默默接受對著鏡子擠豆豆的矜持。

所以，在鞠大慶一個飄然轉身後繼續回到足球場上建工立業的時候，方小龍正迎著北風3-4級在江邊陪伴女性朋友。

一艘遊船過去了……又一艘遊船過去了……再一艘遊船過去了……又來了……又過去了……繼續……

灕江真是黃金水道，插著小國旗的遊船絡繹不絶，但見一群又一群握著相機趴在欄杆旁的傢伙照個不停，難說這時在江邊撒個尿都可以被十位數的人拍到。

小龍就是在這樣的沒有隱私隨時可能被拍照取證然後大字一登來他個什麼約會早戀等名頭的情況下，吹著可以把人面癱的江風，在這裡安慰著JUDE。

JUDE是把臉整個抱進膝蓋哭，只見哇哇聲一片卻也不見什麼表情。小龍是面朝江水偶望JUDE，沒說一句卻見口水與眼淚被風吹得齊飛。

‘鋼琴等級考試完蛋了’一下吉他課小龍去鋼琴房找JUDE的時候就被拉來這裡吹吹風，然後就淅瀝嘩啦哭個不停。

吹風確實有利於大腦清醒便於思考人生，但再怎麼思考等級考試的成績又不會改變，何必讓自己面癱——雖然心裡這麼想過但好歹這是機會啊，兩人，江邊，這叫什麼？叫約會啊！

於是小龍一手抹著被風吹出來的鼻涕一手安撫著JUDE“下次啦……下次啦……”

“可能我真的像林老師說的那樣天分如此了……”

“別聽他的，這人變態著呢。”

當鼻涕都可以攢一瓶糨糊的時候JUDE終於結束悲嗆開始總結人生，與小龍回憶自己多年師從鋼琴事業的跌宕起伏，回憶結束時停頓許久，終於抬頭道“看來我還是轉科好。”

“哎？”

“我決定去學架子鼓！”

“啥？”

“怎麼？不好？”

“不是，是這轉變也太快了吧……”

方小龍在泡一個學鋼琴的女孩，方小龍在泡一個學架子鼓的女孩，這兩段話的區別也太大了。

“以後還可以一起組樂隊！”JUDE現在開始兩眼放光。

穿著專門為考試準備的蕾絲公主裙，留著長長的頭髮，卻手握拳手一臉澎湃說‘組樂隊吧！’……說實話剛看的時候方小龍著實想笑。要是現在馬小謙看到一定會詩朗誦一番題目就是《當鼻子不想弛腦袋上》。

不過無論怎樣，好歹精神了不是？於是小龍也笑著說：好啊好啊。

然後小龍就說出了幾年後全國人民皆知的道理“每個人其實都是一塊玉，只是只有把廁所拆了才會發現那原本以為是磚頭的東西其實就是玉”小龍對JUDE說“天賦這種東西，誰知道呢~”

拾起腳邊的鵝卵石，在手中拋幾下使勁往江裡一擲，噌噌噌跳起幾朵水花，再咕咚一聲沒入水裡。

小龍就在擲，JUDE就在看，終於有個跳了10下，小龍呵呵呵地拍拍屁股坐下。

剛一坐下就感覺到JUDE拉著自己衣角，側身看過去問道“怎……呀~~~~~”

JUDE抓著他的衣服親了上去，方小龍驚慌失措。

其實JUDE那親是非常低調的，只是親了臉頰，而且非常之短暫。按道理來說小龍是不該有這麼大的反應，不過用小龍的話說就是：親親是有過的，但第一次被人親是真的。

親女生——小學三年紀就檔案可查；親男生——他已經親到讓涼墨翻起白眼讓大慶投訴‘你丫地讓我很無奈’。可這樣被女生親是頭次啊（那時無記憶無意識年代不算），所以就一臉‘純情少年初嘗禁果樣’了。

JUDE親完自己也還是有點不好意思的，抿抿嘴巴自己想先跑，剛跑沒幾步小龍在後面喊著“等……等等！”，JUDE內心還沒到掙扎那步就聽見後面‘等’之後一聲撞擊聲外加‘哎喲’。

在鵝卵石上走路其實並不容易，要麼光溜溜要麼尖鋭鋭，相互間又有空隙，稍不留神就會磕倒，比如現在的方小龍。

方小龍膝蓋出血痛苦萬分，JUDE連忙跑上去“去醫院吧！”

“不要，我回家自己弄弄就好。”

“那我背你回去吧。”

“啊啊？？！！！”

說罷JUDE就把小龍背上了身後。

具體的情況是這樣的，方小龍當時是去上吉他課，所以背上是背著裝在吉他袋子裡的吉他一隻。JUDE很不可思議地把小龍給背起了但畢竟JUDE其實是很矮小的一個女生，不然被鞠美麗刺激的他也不會去找上人家。所以綜合來說就是，很矮小的JUDE背著小龍，小龍背著吉他。

於是一路上就這樣：

“哇！快看啊！吉他在空中飄啊~~~”

“哇！快看啊！吉他自己走路了啊~~~~”

稍微眼神好點的：

“哇！這個人背著吉他在空中飄啊~~~”

“哇！這個人不用腿就自己移動了啊~~~~~”

要問小龍怎麼能忍受這麼沒有男子漢尊嚴的言辭？其實是他打從一開始不願意被JUDE背上然後就被JUDE順手用吉他給敲暈掉了……當然之後隨手一把ESP敲人是後話，而現在的JUDE請原諒她確實是初犯……

“呀？？！！！小龍怎麼了？？？？？”

終於有個眼神正常的了，JUDE停下腳步艱難轉身，看見一高個帥哥走來。

這個文裡只有一個高個帥哥，就是鞠大慶。

大慶快步走到JUDE前，一臉震驚，手戳小龍後腦勺未果後嚥了泡口水“活著否？”

“沒……死……”JUDE咬牙道“你……是他朋友？”

“隔壁”大慶說。

“那……請你把他送回家吧……”說罷迅速將小龍靠上大慶。

“啊？？？”

鞠大慶背著方小龍，方小龍背著吉他。

兩人無聲又無息，只有長長的影子。

大慶本來有許多感慨的，抒發起來絶對一來夠瓊瑤二來夠狗血，只是背有一人，精力有限無法連貫思維。所以才說只有在古希臘奴隷們幹活奴隷主寫詩做畫這樣的時代裡才能創造出藝術，畢竟連淫慾都要吃飽後才能思。

“呵呵……”身後突有笑聲，還是小龍的聲音。

“臭小子，醒來了啊？”大慶扭頭說道。

“呵呵……”聲音依舊，不過卻一手挽上了大慶的胸，還緊縮了一下。

“$％^&**((*^％^％$##！！！！！！”

“呼————————ZZZZZZ”

“我CAO！方小龍你給我記著！！！！！”鞠大慶抓緊背後睡著中的小龍快步走向家裡……

2008.10.27 to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

半調子

by:ivan

-36-

秋天是收穫的季節，秋天是泡妞的季節，秋天是吃的季節，秋天是秋遊的季節……

秋遊比春遊更讓人期待，話說春遊一般都順帶掃墓，大慶他們是新學校還算好，聽說市裡某歷史悠久名校因為在革命時期有一烈士死於學校現地址，且連碑都在其中兩棟教學樓前面，故所謂春遊就成了集體坐在學校教學樓前對著此君的墓碑觀望之，每次向外校提起，都不禁唏噓。

而且今年縣裡還建了個5星遊樂景點，在大家一致的呼喚下學校順應民生全校師生及工作人員包車到樂滿地遊樂場。

秋遊那天，天氣晴朗，萬里無雲，大家高高興興坐著學校包的公交車去秋遊——遊記之經典開篇詞。

話說前一天晚上大慶因為太興奮一夜沒睡好，本想上車後好好補覺，誰知道——其實應該說意料中，公交車座位少空間多，需要同學們提著小板凳坐在空地上，而且1個位置上坐著2個，各個都像沙丁魚。

當時大慶靠著車窗戶坐，一般公交車不是在後門前的座位一邊是單座一邊是雙坐麼，大慶就坐在背後寫著‘老弱病殘孕專用’字樣的單椅上，正當他準備閉眼裝死時，一個重量猛得壓上了他大腿。

“我KAO！”大慶眼睛一睜張口就罵“誰壓我？！”

“大慶……”換上小龍可憐惜惜表情一張。

“……小龍……你幹嗎坐我腿上……”

“老師說沒有位置坐了，讓大家隨便找個地方塞一下……”

於是一路上小龍就和大慶一個座位，在這一個座位上小龍抱過大慶，大慶抱過小龍，大慶小龍一人一邊座位，總而言之各種座法皆有，還充分利用空間儘量減少影響他人。

所以當他們坐著公交車一路互塞2個小時到遊樂場門口下車一看……直感嘆命運不同待遇不同啊。

旁邊停車場裡停著幾輛高級豪華空調長途巴士，一群傑裡寺的傢伙從巴士上下來，個個神經氣爽意氣風髮絲毫沒有旅途的疲憊。

“怎麼幹什麼都遇見這群人……”大慶眼睛一翻吐血狀。

“啊~~~~鞠大慶~~~~~~~”那邊精神飽滿人士阿山一臉興奮小跑而來。

“離我遠點離我遠點~~~~”大慶一邊碎碎念一邊往後跑。

“呀~~大慶別走那麼快等等我等等我~~~”在一旁空地上旅途扭曲肢體疏經活絡的小龍轉身一看大慶不在，連忙背起書包追上去。

“大慶同學~~~~~~”另一邊彷彿找到組織找到革命同志阿山也跟著上去。

在高三年紀的車旁學生會長涼墨悠閒地叉著手呼吸著新鮮空氣，一人單獨一個人位置就是不一樣，別人在暈車吐他在讚美好山好水好風光。

突然一隻手搭在了肩膀，涼墨一個警惕轉身一抓對方，一看是阿仁。

“同學”阿仁一臉認真“你們學校的學生會弛哪裡？”

涼墨放開對方的手，四下打量，抬抬眼鏡“你找學生會長做什麼？”

“別問那麼多！她在哪裡？！”一個不耐煩欲想抓起涼墨衣領甩出去，卻還沒動手就聽見涼墨身後閃出2狗腿子“你想對我們會長做什麼？！”

“會長……？”阿仁眼睛瞪得比憨豆先生還大，用那憨豆眼掃瞄著涼墨，末了說道“你丫地當我是阿山啊！你們會長明明是女的嘛！這傢伙沒胸又沒臀！”

“……”涼墨臉色非常不好，我忍！

“同學，我們是來旅遊的，低調低調”不愧是魔王與天使同在的涼墨大人，面部扭曲瞬間又能回覆官方治癒笑容“你說的是尚香學姐嗎？她去年畢業了。”

“什……麼……”

事後阿仁同學光榮地被阿圭拖進遊樂場，拖。

樂滿地是一張門票包全部遊戲項目，初中高中一進去就散成一片，各自去玩去，不過最有名的當然是那時才剛剛興起的‘蹦極’，一群人見面就問“敢蹦嗎？”，壯了半天膽子卻發現18歲以下禁止進入。

多年之後在國內某收視極高的節目上，來至台灣的某大叔數字組合中的誰誰誰曾來到這裡，也是在這個蹦極台上哭著鬧著喊著撕心裂肺著說著‘我不是男人’也不願望台下看一眼。由此，蹦極葬送了無數男性生物的男兒形象，割斷了無數男性生物的雄性激素，重重侮辱了無數男性的菊花與黃瓜。

於是，教職工們衝了上去，彷彿各個都像是珠峰登頂好漢。

第一個上去的當然是校長大人，難得這次嘎校長沒帶什麼法國小妞而挽了一墨鏡少婦，此少婦遠看還好近看大慶嚇一跳，原來是吉他教室的馬納老師。

那種隨便一數就是上百萬人千萬人的大城市的孩子是無法明白……這種比人家一個縣還少人口全市沖頂60萬的地方……是真的會隨便一走都是認識的或是和自己的誰誰誰有關係的……

“這位先生，脫鞋子”——工作人員A。

嘎校長一個瞪眼，A消失。

“這位先生，請不要戴墨鏡”——工作人員B。

嘎校長一個瞪眼，B消失。

於是嘎校長優雅地從上面蹦下，從始至終只有一個姿勢：身體筆直——一手托著墨鏡——一手撐在另一手肘——就墨鏡外露出的肉來看，面不改色。

嘎校長連頭髮都沒亂完成了蹦極，然後依舊優雅地走下蹦極台，優雅地接過蹦極證書……

校長開了頭，老師們自然都澎湃，老師在台上準備著學生在台下的水池邊歡呼著，集體看好戲。那就叫人生百態風采萬千，各領風騷一個班。

河巨隆一邊狂笑一邊站上去，一個魚躍蹦下，在這期間身子扭曲各種角度旋轉伸縮，半空中還因為風的速度口水亂飛喊道“老婆算個P！！！老子是爺們！！！！”

葉亮是雙腿發軟被人從身後一腳踢下去的，因為心理和身體都不平衡所以姿勢不雅尖叫不斷，蹦完後被人拉上來時還一臉蒼白，下去後直奔廁所嘔吐不止。

金尚清一臉微笑雙手招呼下面的觀眾，眼尖的可看到他手握一捲軸，於是隨著他俯身向下一個紅色條幅滑出‘食堂秋季特價大酬賓’，下面學生老師一陣尖叫。

孫吾苟剛跳完，不顧已走成S路線，追著宋歡喜喊“我跳了我跳了，啊哈哈哈~~~~你呢你呢你呢~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

看完人生百態大慶拖著小龍就去玩遊戲去了，坐在那裡裝帥還好，一說要去玩一群女生爭著要和大慶一起，左拉右扯搞得大慶心裡發毛，堅決抵制遊樂場工作人員再放4個人進這6個人一起玩的浪滾珍珠，引得一群女人集體嫉妒方小龍。

一圈下來，小龍痛苦不堪，還好那群女人沒坐上來，坐在如浪濤滾動的小球裡小龍的衣服被大慶抓得是皺得像鹹菜，還外加口水一攤，害得小龍連忙跑去洗手池脫下衣服又洗又搓。還好這裡秋天比夏天還熱，太陽當頭照，衣服沒一會就幹了，就是苦了小龍裸奔半小時。

要是說衣服在哪裡晾，怎麼晾，再怎麼說公共場合裸奔有損本校形象。其實本來是想坐摩天輪的，裡面脫光了也沒人知。只是摩天輪堅決不同意2人坐一台這種賠本買賣，又不是普通遊客，對於學校活動則是能多裝就多裝。

於是兩人只好去踩空中腳踏車了，一次兩人，幾乎懸空，車在立在半空中的單軌道上移動，整個軌道跨度幾乎半個遊樂場，又通風，兩個人就把衣服搭在保險杠上裸著上身踩啊踩——反正是高處，反正看見了也抓不著~~

當然這只是那天秋遊的開始，中午飯時間都還早著呢！

2008.11.1 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-37-

遊樂場第2紅火項目是海盜船，因為是一張門票無限開唰，那裡聚集了一堆的學生爭先恐後。而且因為海盜船的工作人員也都裝扮成海盜樣，又有音效，於是那場景整個就亡命大逃殺。

但是，只要一個人，就可以冷場這一切。

是的，校長來襲。

話說當嘎校長優雅地穿過人群，優雅地走上海盜船，優雅地翹起二郎腿，優雅地點了一支菸，優雅地將刁著煙的手搭在墨鏡旁邊……原本衝上海盜船的眾人瞬間消失。

四下安靜，只有佈景牆上搖著腦袋的鯊魚發出的怪叫聲。

“這位先生，請不要翹二郎腿，我們安全桿放不下去。”——海盜A

嘎校長一個吐煙，A自動喂鯊魚。

“這位先生，請不要吸煙。”——海盜B

嘎校長一個吐煙，B自動跳海。

於是，為了避免重複就不再做描寫了，就是說嘎校長保持著上海盜船的姿勢，一直到結束。要不是背景畫面有所變化，完全可以以為這個畫面其實是靜止的……

“為什麼一定要去鬼屋？”

衣服剛干，好不容易腳著地面的方小龍一臉黑線，腳下如同生根一般半步不移。

“錢都花了，不全部玩一遍，虧啊！”大慶雙手拖小龍，姿勢如同拔蘿蔔。

“那你自己去好了，我不要去。”

“去嘛去嘛，有我在怕什麼~~~~”

去與不去都固執，兩人‘去嘛~~我不去~~去嘛~~我不去~~~’就在鬼屋門口拉拉扯扯十分鐘，無數人觀望之。還好沒引來保安，只引來了阿山。

“大慶~~他不和你去我和你去呀~~~~~~”阿山陽光燦爛春暖花開如同一抹霞光掃清了鬼屋房頂的陰翳，只奈何鞠大慶同志一句“……我也不去了！謝謝！！”

也許會奇怪，為什麼鞠大慶沒有指著公共廁所說道‘滾……’，為什麼鞠大慶如此委婉拒絶，不是他不想，而是他看到春天花會開的阿山身後，是其他的傑裡寺中學四虎——阿仁，阿圭，阿聖，阿斗。

“一起去嘛~~”阿山說。

“不去了不去了~~”大慶欲閃。

“大慶，去吧。”一個聲音蹦出，使得大慶和阿山兩人連忙轉頭，兩人同時愣到，只見方小龍拉著大慶的手“去鬼屋~我們兩人去~~~~”

“好也~~~~~~~~~~~”大慶樂開了花，張著四方嘴牽著小龍一蹦一跳去鬼屋。

“哦NO！！！！！！”阿山傷心欲絶，後被阿圭拖走，並加入阿仁的蹲牆角畫圈圈行動。

旋轉木馬轉啊轉，轉出夢幻轉出夢想轉出和平與愛——最不狗血的言情劇裡都要狗血地轉幾圈，人類情商的提高旋轉木馬攻不可沒。

想知道為什麼那些心心漫天亮晶晶的狗血劇常盛不消嗎？看看遊樂場裡的旋轉木馬吧，就算是高科技的今天，秋遊活動裡也人頭攢動。

“輝輝，我們去玩旋轉木馬吧！”

“多多啊……不要吧……”

初一小朋友古多多與李鍵輝，背著小書包站在如童話般美好的旋轉木馬前，一個興高彩烈一個左右為難。

之前去了幾個場地，多多都嚇得不敢上去玩，選來選去，還是選了這個最安全的“怕什麼呀~~~坐騎都由你來選，怎樣？！”

“哎，必須要這樣麼……”輝輝望了幾望，指著靠近中心的一個說“這個吧，要是是這個就算了。”

於是輝輝和多多兩人就坐上了招財貓。

“輝輝~這個招財貓好像你哦~~~~”

那你在騎它不就像在騎我？輝輝繼續很鬱悶地胡思亂想……

遊樂場某角落某餐廳某包廂的門上：

[禁止閒人進入，違著殺無赦，未死者，再補一槍]

裡面隱隱約約傳來涼墨的聲音。

但因為沒有人敢進去，所以也沒有人知道里面在幹什麼。

所以，這是個迷。

鬼屋裡的慘叫連門外都可以聽見，還好人類慘叫之時，其聲帶因為某些原因，發出的聲音和平時大為不一樣，所以與其‘啊~’一聲，不如‘啊！！！！！！！！！！’個慘叫——這樣別人還聽不出你是發出來的聲音，出來的時候迅速整理衣冠和表情還可以不屑地說：‘CAO，小兒科，沒見過世面的人才會怕。’

當然，也有因為無法迅速整理以上零件，坦蕩蕩誠實面對自己的恐懼的，比如現在出來的方小龍。

“小龍啊……”溫柔的大慶。

“小龍啊……”肉麻的大慶。

“方！小！龍！！！”殘暴的大慶。

“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

“出來了，小龍。”轉變回溫柔的大慶。

小龍被嚇得半死，大慶也不好受，他的手被小龍抓得是五指印一時都消不掉。怎麼說小龍都是為陪自己來的，要是別人的話早就一個過肩摔給扔進裡面那骷髏堆裡了。

於是大慶語氣極其溫柔，當然也有看好戲的成分。

不去管他，小龍靠在旁邊的長椅上，驚魂未定地拂著心口喘著氣，拂著拂著感覺不對，鎖骨那隱隱做疼，不看還好，一看過去……

“呀！！！怎麼有牙印啊！！還帶口水的！！！！”

手指抹上那液體，噁心扒拉，大慶幫小龍從包裡翻出口紙，連忙打開。小龍歪著脖子指著露出的大塊肉“這裡這裡！！！”

大慶不敢太用力擦，用紙把液體弄乾就不動了，使得小龍大叫“再擦乾淨點擦乾淨點”。於是大慶一咬牙，如就義英雄般，吐了泡口水在紙上，對著那裡就擦擦擦。

“啊~~~~~”小龍慌了，在想是不是自己也要對著那裡吐口水，不然……總……雖然是大慶……但……虧了……………………

悲哀地摸著那塊泛著口水味的鎖骨，好吧，還好之前沒吃什麼東西，不然那味道一定不好受……小龍默默地摸著那牙印，嘆了口氣。

大慶盯著那牙印觀察起來，然後嚇唬小龍說看看離破傷風還有多遠。

“咬得好恨啊……喲，看來這人牙還蠻有趣，你瞧著門牙印，賊大！準是個板牙！”

“……”小龍抖了抖。

“……”大慶緩緩抬頭“不管我事！”

2008.11.4 to be contined.

半調子

by:ivan

-38-

自從上次秋遊回來後後阿山發現阿仁整個人都不對勁了，不是說他傻了愣了秀逗了，恰恰相反，他開始認真學習了。

阿山很擔心兄弟，倒是阿圭拍拍阿山肩膀說，怕什麼，起碼是好的。

“最後居然為了女人開始好好學習了……”男人啊，果然都是重色輕友的“說起來我們也高二了”阿山打開一罐紅牛，望天長嘆道“離畢業也沒多久了……”

抬頭上仰45度，憂傷的眼神，因為近視的關係還有點迷茫，南風天的水氣還讓阿山周圍迷茫著一層飄渺的霧氣，於是，在傑裡寺旁邊蹲點的女生們尖叫了。

“呀！山少越來越帥了啊~~~”

“呀！山少和我來場暴風雨般的愛情吧~~~~~”

“呀！圭少也越來越有味道了啊~~~”

當然一般這時就會有兩個長得很像的人，踏著寫著17周邊店的三輪車，迎著青春的歌曲，不知從那裡出來的，然後特招搖地用擴音器喊著：

“限量嶺南山區野豬肉，可為你實現任何（合法的）夢想，只要你迎著太陽對著它喊三聲‘HI BABY~don’t you know me? I need super 野豬 today~’，就有驚奇等著你！現特價期間買二送一，欲購從速……”

葉涼墨那邊日子也有點緊張，上次秋遊包廂閉門會議被同校的人傳得神神秘秘，各種版本都有，見光或不見光的，而且學生會這邊口風一直很緊，更是加大了同學們的好奇，只是約莫有人透露，是個大動作。

大凡大動作都要有大製作，大凡大製作都要有大成本，大凡大成本都要有大花費，所以說，涼墨也頭痛了。

但那畢竟是本校歷史上商業運做最成功的一屆學生會——當然這個也是後話。但無論怎麼說，學生會在葉涼墨的領導下，只要是關於錢的問題那時絶對不是問題——為此後來的學生會會長像拜財神關爺爺一樣拜他也是這個道理。

亞麻色的頭髮染黑了那就是哈迪斯，治癒系的笑容再往上拉扯1釐米那就是魔王的邪笑，涼墨插著手對著窗外樓下純潔地嬉戲著的同學們，發出了惡魔般的一聲笑聲，只用一聲，後面的學生會小嘍囉們集體背後一冷……

第二天體育館一樓宣傳欄上大幅海報：[校園十大歌手比賽開始了！]

海報一被貼上就引起了軒然大波，要知道關於校園歌手大賽從尚香做學生會會長的時後就已經開始策劃了，簡直就是本校七傳說之一，但傳說終究只是傳說，先輩們早已畢業，傳說依舊繼續。

“尚香大姐的願望終於可以實現了……”——唏噓感慨復讀真值得的前高三尚姐愛慕者。

“十大歌手？我們學校有十個可以唱歌的？”——非現實懷疑主義者

“耶~可以看小妞了~~”——這是男生。

“哇~老娘可以看男人了~~~”——這是女生。

“咿？大慶你要參加嗎？”——這是小龍。

“嘩——”此話一出圍觀人群發出嘩啦一聲，眾人扭頭望之，眼神極其露骨，嚇得小龍還想繼續說的話和口水一起吞進了肚子。

這之中有男生，有女生，有露骨的怨恨，有露骨的花痴，但無論哪一個，都讓剛在人群裡露出個腦袋就馬上成為中心人物的大慶連忙一縮，只狠自己長得太高。

“我才不去，好傻的活動。”不屑地仄了一聲。

“傻？”

一陣涼風襲來！

“嚇……涼墨……我開玩笑的……”

“傻？”

“怎麼會呢……帥呆了……”

背著手微微一笑，涼墨天使般聖光再現，無害地表情說道“既然帥那就參加了”末了側身對旁邊跟著的小嘍囉低聲“NO. 1號，鞠大慶，記下。”

又是一間包廂，不過這次是在川菜火鍋店裡，想當年和那兩個傢伙來的時候還只能點青菜，而這次……

“肉，隨便點！”

火鍋店的包廂裡涼墨興緻很高地吃著各種食物，對面兩個像在照鏡子的就是伊家兄弟，桌子上還有幾瓶啤酒，一條紅塔山，就差沒人手抱個小妹。

“這次能得到十大歌手的贊助權，真是感謝葉涼墨啊~”說罷伊雙典一杯啤酒下肚。

“哪裡哪裡，大家都這麼熟了，當然要照顧一下。”涼墨夾了片小肥羊放進碗裡。

“說起來，大慶那傢伙確定會參加嗎？”一旁的伊雙央拿著筷子的手撐起下巴“他可是重點對象。”

“那是當然……”說罷三人相視一笑“呵呵……呵呵哈……呵呵哈哈…………………………………”

大慶要去參加校園歌手大賽的消息很快就在學校裡傳開了，沉寂了一段時間的[大慶熱]又燃燒了起來，連放學後去食堂找金廚師練吉他，都被他仔細看了好久。

剝著大蒜的金廚師一身發黑的圍裙，腳上踏著水鞋，膠水管裡的水嘩嘩流進腳邊裝滿青菜的盆子裡。

金廚師擦擦手，鷹勾的鼻子上閃過一道冷光“這次第一名絶對是你的，我的徒兒……”

“……師傅你最近看多了金庸還是古龍？”

一個星期後[17周邊店杯校園十大歌手大賽]在學校禮堂召開，那時是下午放學之後，而且號稱不管多晚也要比，好些看熱鬧的都跑到學校附近的米粉店或快餐店吃了東西才來看。

禮堂門口放了幾個課桌，臨時從旁邊教室搬來的，課桌很舊了還刻滿了字，整個就像一留言薄。不過誰會在意呢，大家都爭先搶著桌子上擺的東西，從照片到扇子，還有大海報，螢光棒，連鮮花都有。

[怎樣做一個專業的觀眾？17周邊店來教你]——一個廣告畫立在桌子旁邊。[凡出示本校學生證特價]——還有一手寫的。

小龍拔進人群的時候桌子已經快空了，樂得嘴巴都歪了的伊家兄弟一看是小龍來了，倒是很仗義地招呼著“小龍，還留了個給你！”然後從桌子低下翻出一HELLO KITTY的抱枕。

為……為什麼……會有……這個……？

忙得不可開交的伊家兄弟把抱枕往小龍頭上一擺就自顧忙去了，頭頂加重的小龍茫然地移出人群，還粉色的咧。

為什麼說涼墨是最出色的學生會主席？看看會場吧，之前那周邊賣場不算什麼，等你進*場的時候，門口貼著[請不要攜帶照相機或其他拍攝設施]，裡面貼著[本次比賽唯一攝影贊助，17周邊店][買照片，自然要選17周邊店]……等等等等。

參賽的水平就像一個班裡學生的成績那樣，參差不齊，作為好歹也是少年宮出來的人，方小龍被雷得抱著抱枕的手都快掐出印子了，難道伊家兄弟給我這個東西是這個用的……？汗。

但所有的人都在堅持著，女生手裡被雷得低下頭的花而也一次次地被她們強行捭直，為的，就是那傳說，哦，不是傳說，是官方一號種子選手——鞠大慶出場！

“老大！下面已經有人喊了，要讓鞠大慶先出場嗎？”

“沉住氣，一號種子都是放在最後的，叫她們堅持。”

於是，等大慶快要出場的時候，已經是很後面的事了。那時天已經黑，肚子自然已經空虛，大慶當然是蹲在那裡吃著米粉。

“下一個出場的，是鞠大慶同學——”

“大慶！大慶！大慶！！！！”

“鞠大慶同學——”

“鞠大慶同學，你在哪裡？——”

“我在吃米粉！！！”

觀眾席哄得笑了起來，大慶背著吉他手捧一次性飯盒，還有沒吃完的米粉耷拉在旁邊。

“鞠大慶同學，你要演唱的是？”

“咳”大慶被米粉裡的辣椒嗆了一下“著名立志歌曲《FRIEND》——《朋友》！”

那一天，大慶是唯一一個不是用卡拉OK伴奏的人，大慶是唯一一個吉他彈唱的人，被辣椒嗆到的嗓子，為他的演出增添了一絲成熟的蒼傷，後來有同學說那是性感，畢竟“男人了啊……”——女生交流完後總結道。

回到現場，當大慶演唱完後，一群女生衝了上去，那聲勢就像三年自然災害時期突然說公社要發肉了。一群女人衝上去還帶著各種聲援物品，光是花都可以把大慶熏死。

好……好熟悉……明明離上回足球賽還沒幾章……怎麼又要被人擠……大慶內心吶喊著！

只是，大慶那澎湃的內心，只能像在動物園散發荷爾蒙般，更加激發周圍雌性生物們的激情，隱約之中大慶都可以感覺到有人在對他上下其手了。

“大慶！！”

忽如一聲驚天雷，彷彿小強受到了雅典娜的召喚，曙光再現光照大地，一個粉色的HELLO KITTY對著自己笑。

一看粉色的對面是小龍，大慶連忙抓起HELLO小姐，就像洪流中的救命繩，終於被小龍給拔了出來。

“這……這是什麼人生……”大慶到了金廚師那才喘了口氣，小龍在一旁猛往自己喉嚨裡灌水。

“這是受歡迎的人生。”劈著材火的金廚師一把斧頭巨木兩半。

“唏噓啊……”大慶感慨。

“你知足吧……”

2009.5.2 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-39-

一週後[校園十大歌手]的結果出來了，不負眾望大慶得了第一名。光榮榜出來的時候又是一陣擁擠，大慶開始感慨自己高中生涯只長個子不長體型就是這麼折騰出來的。

“哇，葉亮老師的侄女是第二名啊”只有等到沒人的時候小龍和大慶才能跑來欣賞一番那紅色的榜子，畢竟看著自己的名字進光榮榜是件很不錯的事情，怎麼也要多觀賞你說是不是？

“小姑娘其實唱得不錯的，就是大慶FANS的力量太強大了”小龍說“不過，說起來，前三名之後的名單……”

大慶腦袋順著名字從上往下滑了一道“呵呵……後面就是選美了……”

除了前三名是真的不錯外，從第四名到第十那簡直就是校園選美——都是女生，也不管你唱歌怎樣，先看臉再說。當然也不排除有什麼黑幕。

“涼墨看來評選地很HIGH嘛……”

“我倒覺得按他的風格是按紅包多少排列吧……”

這次活動讓學生會人氣迅速提升，幾天之後教育局來學校視察嘎校長都把涼墨帶去了。其實說是為公，但因為教育局那些人和嘎校長都熟得很，所以就成了私人聚會，酒過三巡後老錢開始耍酒瘋，拉著老席就嚷著說要去上廁所。

聚餐的地方就在學校附近，老錢攀著老席的肩膀說：視察學校最重要的是視察什麼？NO，NO，不是教學樓不是食堂不是操場，是廁所。

於是兩人就一晃一晃地去學校上廁所去了。

要說的是，在同一時間，學校裡按道理是沒有人了，但因為葉亮時常在音樂室加班，就沒有回家，晚餐是他侄女送去的。侄女小葉同學送了飯後想上廁所，但學校實在是太暗，廁所又在最偏的位置，兩層建築女廁所又在2樓。小姑娘心裡莫名地慌，就四下看看沒有人，鑽進了1樓的男廁所裡。

就在小葉上完廁所準備離開廁位，嘩啦一陣喧嘩，兩個男人的聲音出現了。

廁所是感應燈，那兩人聲音使得燈也亮了，一看來了兩個男人，還是老男人，嚇得小葉連忙躲回廁位，打算著等這兩人離開再出去。

“我說老錢啊，你丫地酒量也太爛了吧。”

“呵呵，老席啊，你看看這是什麼？”

“嚇？……”

被他們的談話吸引，小葉好奇地稍微露出點小腦袋看看，這一看還得了，差點她都笑了出來。

老錢不知從哪裡摸出了一個小攝像機，大概還是V8一類，對著老席就是猛拍。

“你有病啊！！”提著褲子的老席也不管褲襠往下掉蹦起來就要去搶老錢的攝像機。

酒醉的老錢就像打起了醉拳一般身體躲閃敏捷，還不時吐著舌頭，抱著攝像機就往廁所外跑。

“我CAO你給我站住！！！”

“啊哈~追啊追啊~你追不到~~~”

兩人就這樣消失在小葉的視線裡。

汗……小葉顫抖了一下，沒看錯的話，這兩人好像是今天早上來視察的教育部的人，嘿嘿，醜聞啊！星期一回校後告訴同學，絶對是個笑話啊~~~~

男廁所的燈，又暗了下來。

過了兩天週末，星期一在小葉的期盼中來到了，一大早精神氣爽地挎著書包來學校，還沒和同學說起這事，剛一進教室就被同班的女生神秘息息地抓住，把她拖到了一邊。

“小葉你知道嗎？”女生表情神秘。

“知道什麼？”小葉一頭霧水。

“聽說啊，我們學校廁所，鬧鬼了啊~~”神秘的表情瞬間變成了恐懼。

“嚇？！”

“不管是不是迷信，小葉你注意一點就是了，畢竟是時常晚上在學校裡走動的……”女生的語氣越來越低沉。

早上的這個消息讓小葉好生害怕了一會，但還沒到中午，她就開始狂笑。

“鬧鬼這事是怎麼弄出來的？”——八卦的女生A。

“聽學生會的人說，是星期五晚上教育局的人在學校男廁所那裡上廁所，好像怎樣啊，當時回來還沒事，後來第二天就聽說，他們看見一個黑色長髮的腦袋在男廁所裡……”——八卦的女生B。

什麼[看見]嘛！想起那天那兩人中，其中一人手裡的攝像機，小葉心裡發笑，是事後拍出帶子拿來看的時候，才發現的吧……哈哈

越想越好笑，小葉甚至已經開始想像到那兩人第2天酒醒後，打開V8一邊損人一邊看著，突然，應該是很巧合，看到了當時躲在後面廁位的自己……的腦袋，然後應該是背後一冷，兩人嚇得面如土色……哈哈哈！！！

[呀~~好可怕啊~~~就是你拍這種討厭的東西~~~怎麼辦啊~~~~]——小葉設計對白A。

[不，不要害怕，我，我會保護你的……]——小葉設計對白B。

不行了，小葉心裡狂笑了半節課，笑容太燦爛還弄得同桌不好意思了整節課，可憐的孩子。

但畢竟還是躲不掉的，低年紀的沒事，高年紀晚上的晚自習還是要上的，只不過從那之後男生上廁所就由個人問題演變為集體榮譽——組隊上廁所，報數一二三。

當然，也有不信邪的，比如我們號稱鬼屋終結者的鞠大慶同學！

要知道，在這個學校，大慶怎麼也一直是公認的NO.1帥哥，這種人在學校裡，一般都是男人等著看他出醜，至於女人嘛……據說有人號稱要是能看到大慶入廁，在廁所裡蹲點這種事都可以做出——當然這種事最終在學生會和政教處的光輝教育下沒有人真的去做，起碼大慶是沒有遇見過。

但今天，大慶覺得背後一冷。

隱約中他覺得有人在竊笑，還是特色的那種，一滴汗冒了出來。

“啊？大慶你這麼快就方便完了？”

“是啊上課鈴快打響了。”

離開廁所的時候大慶還是黑線地回望了一眼，這感覺……好像是色鬼……

“呵呵，沒想到是鞠大慶……真是賺了……”等高年紀晚自習鈴聲響起，確定沒有人再來廁所了，一個黑色的身影才從男廁所裡飄出“果然嚇人這種事……是會上癮的……”

在音樂室的葉亮肚子咕嚕一叫，摸摸腦袋“小葉這姑娘，拿起我的晚飯又跑哪裡去了？”

自從這次後，晚自習上廁所，大慶都會拉起小龍一起上，他覺得小龍是不會笑話他的人，帶著小龍，他放心。

“大慶，我不想去啦~”小龍扭捏道“被傳得懸乎著呢。”

“去啦，我很急嘛~~~~~”大慶拉著小龍就走。

說起來，廁所和大慶他們教室，那時學校相對角落的兩個建築，中間是內操場，而且廁所那邊都是初中部，晚上沒人來上課，所以一片漆黑。

“我不想去啦~~~”小龍在廁所門口寧死不屈。

“走啦~~~~”大慶就差沒直接把小龍打橫抱進去了。

“大慶”就在小龍被大慶真的打橫抱進男廁所的時候，他突然抓緊大慶的胸前的衣服“什麼聲音？”

“哎？”大慶一愣。

“你聽。”小龍示意安靜。

“@#$％^&&％##$％^&^&&*^％$###@@……”

“好像是窗戶那邊……”小龍抓得大慶更加緊了。

大慶緩緩向窗戶望去，外面漆黑一片，他也看不到什麼，但，確實，有什麼聲音傳過來……

有點耳熟，但這絶對不是他腦海裡第一想到的。

小龍突然覺得自己身體一沉，還沒反應過來就感覺到一陣風，刷得一下自己就到了內操場，當然還在大慶的懷抱裡。

“呼呼……”大慶喘息著，起伏的胸靠著小龍的頭。

還好現在沒有什麼燈光，不然大慶那發白的面色一定能把小龍給嚇著——一般有這種面色的都是涼墨，還是涼墨裝病嚇老師的時候。

“不過說起來，怎覺得那聲音，怪耳熟的……”小龍嘀咕著。

“不要說了……”大慶有氣無力。

幾分鐘後依舊還是學校最高處的音樂室。

“我說小葉啊，你拿了我《生化危機》的原聲碟嗎？”

“啊~想聽聽，現在還給叔叔你~”

“還有我的晚餐……”

“啊啊，這裡這裡。”

“最近晚餐怎麼味道都有點怪怪的……我是說那飯盒上的味道……”

“你的幻覺吧？叔叔你一定是太累了……”

2009.5.2 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-40-

鞠大慶的升學志願是師大體育系，老師和同學震驚了。

先是班主任孫吾苟老師苦口婆心前來勸導，未果後跑到葉亮那裡問是不是老葉你教出來的？弄得葉亮一頭霧水，明白事源後抓抓腦袋，說著要是是我傳導的那也應該是去音樂系而不是體育系。

然後就是副班主任宋歡喜，一疊升學志願甩在桌子上，對著大慶說：“看吧，這些是跟著你升學志願師大的。”

你知不知道因為你的舉動，多少孩子將失去前途——孫老師背手轉身望天狀。

這……這關我什麼事……

大慶覺得自己很冤枉，去師大體育系是他自己的事，怎麼幹起別人來的？就算那些人跟著自己也去了，那也不能把問題都放在他身上啊。

再說，你們自己也是老師好不好，都是師大出來的，怎麼還有自己看不起自己的……大慶黑線中。

但消失還是被傳開了，據說那年報考師大的人數在該校創下了新高，學文的去考了中文系法律系等等學理的去考了數學系化學系生物系等等，什麼也學不好的去突擊了美術系，當然稍微四肢靈活點的都去報了體育系。

其中，也包括了方小龍。

“小龍，為什麼你也去體育系？”大慶舉著啞鈴問。

“恩……”小龍思考幾秒“大概是不用太學習不用太動筆竿子吧……”

“可小龍不是不太喜歡那些運動的嗎？”

“可我更不愛學習……”

兩人沉默。

其實就像小龍的無所謂那樣，老方的態度也是隨意，更何況人類最重要的是什麼？不就是身體健康嘛！起碼考個體育系天天都要鍛鍊，不會像廠裡那些吃多了喝多了最後老年痴呆的腐敗人士那樣——[好歹有個棒身體在！]老方拍拍小龍的肩膀已表支持。

老鞠可沒這麼樂天，同一個院子裡去年高中畢業的葉涼墨就考上了省重點——據說其實國家重點也是有希望的不過是個花錢的城市涼墨就選了還是比較方便的省重點。就是因為有了之前這個標竿，一起玩到大的兒子居然只是想考個體育系，讓老鞠很是覺得沒意思。

“師大有幾個專業也是重點啦，人家學校還在風景區裡呢，校園那叫美”大慶開導老爸“而且又近，每天都可以回家。”

說到[回家]，一旁的鞠媽媽眼淚水都出來了，大慶乘勢撲到鞠媽懷裡，一把鼻涕一把淚“媽，我捨不得你啊，和你不在一個城市的話我不放心你啊~~~”

這下鞠媽媽哭得更帶勁了，活脫脫一個母子情深，極度有渲染力感染力，搞得一旁本想訓話的老鞠也只得嘆息一聲，背起手回房間裡去了。

自從把目標定在師大體育系後，大慶開始了自己體格改造計劃。

葉亮用自己在師大的關係找到了體育系的老師，老師打量了大慶一番後拍拍他那瘦弱的肩膀“小夥子是個好材料，就是那肌肉要多練練。”

而對於小龍的身材老師則是讚不絕口“小夥子矮是矮了點但腹肌是腹肌膀子是膀子，要得要得啊！”

於是大慶深刻懷疑……師大無論是搞音樂的還是搞體育的，怎麼都偏愛小龍然後都愛糾結於他的屁股……

“這位大慶同學，瞧你那屁股，男人屁股有肉才能坐穩四方，好好把屁股練練吧！”

大慶再次陷入沉思。

既然都全球一體化了那全市當然也一體了，終於這個消息跨越了學校走出了校門，傑裡寺那邊也知道了。

阿山先是震驚，但馬上又回覆了神情，舉起旁邊的凳子開始練肌肉。

阿圭放下看了一半的漫畫，腳往凳子上一搭“切，你們都瘋了。”

阿仁依舊在自己的世界裡沉迷著細胞與骨骼，自從知道尚香去了醫學院後他人生目標由文科轉為了理科。兄弟三人已經很少一起活動了，阿圭手臂枕著腦袋躺在了椅子上睡起了。

“無聊的高三啊……”阿圭閉上了眼睛。

“練習是要練的，但切記絶對不能過量！”

大慶的眼睛都快冒火了，對於肌肉的渴望對於屁股長肉的渴望讓他看著什麼都情不自盡地拿來舉，這種熱情連體育老師都感動，但感動歸感動，要是有什麼三長兩短，全校女學生女老師可是不會放過他的，於是他又總是特別提防著大慶，生怕出事。

那一天大慶還是和以前一樣舉著杠鈴，就是那種躺著舉，杠鈴在頭上方那種。要說明的是體育組一向是汗水和灰塵的聚集地，各個都號稱爺們各個都說自己練習完了好累，於是就總乏於打掃，時間長了髒亂差總有他們的份，已經久病不治了。

那天大慶就在這樣的體育組裡練習著，突然一隻耗子從角落飛奔而出，在大家的驚呼中耗子踢飛了百米幹將的鞋子咬飛了鐵餅超人的衣服……最後來到了躺在那裡舉著杠鈴的大慶面前。

一個男人一隻老鼠，大眼瞪小眼。

大慶決定不理它，繼續自己的練習，正當這時那耗子卻猛得竄上了大慶舉著的杠鈴上，一個飛身旋轉上杠……大慶的手抖了。

古老的故事，新房子建好了動物門都來參觀，最後來的是老鼠，然後老鼠一進去房子就塌了，動物們說：都是你TMD老鼠把這個房子弄塌了你是混蛋。

在耗子先生迎著眾人的眼光躍上杠鈴的時候大慶的手抖就如同房子的坍塌，轟然一聲……倒下了。

“哇！！！耗子跑了！！！”

“別管耗子了！！大慶被砸了！！！”

“怎！怎麼！！快來人啊！！大慶同學腦門被杠鈴砸了！！！”

“快來搬開！！腦門隆起了！！！”

“110！！！110！！！！！”

這，會是轉折點嗎？

——鞠大慶，18歲，2003年已經結束。

2009.5.7 to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

半調子

by:ivan

-41-

有人說，自從那次被杠鈴砸到後，大慶整個人愛笑了，以前覺得他是一個很酷的帥哥，而現在他親民了。

但也有人說，自從那次被杠鈴砸到後，大慶那原本充滿力與美的眼神恍惚了，以前被他一瞄就半條命，而現在繼續活下去沒問題。

小龍左看看，右看看。

“怎麼？”大慶眉頭一皺，怎麼連他都絮叨起這個了？

“四方嘴，勺子頭，大板牙，沒變化啊~大慶還是大慶嘛~~~~”小龍陽光燦爛一微笑。

大慶那個高興啊！終於有人說自己沒變化了！真不虧是青梅竹馬~眼光就是一致——不過說起來原來看他還是不是他就這3樣東西麼……？

話雖如此，校草還是校草，不能因為被砸了就成了雜草，畢業前待寫的同學錄大慶桌上總是最多的，不止自己班，同年級裡其他班級的也占了一半，甚至還有好些低年紀的，說是早點預留。

但那麼多同學錄大慶真的不知道該寫什麼，更何況還有一堆是不認識的，最後一本本同學錄成了簽名冊，大慶桌子一清人一坐，要簽名的排隊來。

就算是這樣，一下課還是忙不過來，別的班同學不太來竄班，就在窗戶外隔著鐵欄杆，手持同學錄喊著“鞠大慶~幫我簽一個~~~！！”

就因為這個，同學錄差點被老師禁止，最後還是從人道主義角度出發，每天限量管理。

“大慶，你丫的學什麼體育，要是你去搞唱歌或者演戲，絶對紅！”賣了幾年周邊產品的伊家兄弟在兄弟畢業聚餐上手搭大慶肩膀說“我賣了這麼久，那些藝人沒幾個比得上兄弟你的！”

“你看看這個”說罷拿出一張照片“最近賣得紅哦，旋風小子的主唱——橘慶太，你看看嘛，也沒比你帥多少嘛！”

“算了吧，我覺得這樣挺好，我還真受不了那些女人喊來喊去的”大慶摔摔簽字都簽麻了的手“等上大學了我要開始走肌肉男風，啊哈~”

“嚇，你這句話會傷害好多小妹妹的心的~”伊雙典一副心碎了的表情。

“噁心……”大慶一腳飛腿。

有時大慶也覺得唏噓，從小到大玩在一起的人，涼墨一直是他們的榜樣現在讀大學去了，葉亮喊了他十幾年哥哥最後還是要叫他一聲老師了，伊家兄弟高中沒讀雖然之後還一直玩在一起連鋪子都還在學校旁邊，其他的人都還小……

當年一起捉迷藏的，也就還剩下方小龍了。

出生在一起，幼兒園一起，小學初中高中還在一起，日後大學都要在一起……

緣分唄——那天吃飯時被伊家兄弟灌了酒後的小龍扯著大慶說，用咱北方人的話說，那就是，緣分啊！

從大學學校跑回來的涼墨也搭了上來，嘴巴里已經含含糊糊了，大概是和小龍說著他們的北方方言，兩人又勾肩搭背舉著瓶子晃蕩了出去，大慶攔都攔不住。

“怕什麼，反正涼墨在。”一旁的宏南從板凳上爬起，看來也喝得不行了。

“當年轉學來的時候”宏南一邊打嗝一邊叨“我覺得你這個小子真TM臭屁！好歹我也是傑裡寺來的，你說是吧？但是啊……”擦擦嘴巴“但是好幾次看你和小龍那麼哥們，我就覺得你小子其實好樣的！特別是那次運動會啊……”

“停停停~~”大慶連忙上去“宏南你喝多了，休息休息~~~”

“給我說完！”已經醉得閉上了眼睛的宏男手一甩，半杯啤酒敬天去了“你們兄弟好歹還能在一起啊！我在這裡的兄弟都還早啊！就我畢業了啊！！！”說罷開始趴在桌子上哭了起來。

宏南這麼一哭，旁邊那些兄弟情深的都淚腺上揚，一群好男兒們抱頭相擁，那景色甚是壯觀。

最後收攤的時候已經是狼跡一片了，桌子底下倒著的，椅子上躺著的，廁所裡蹲著的。聽說最後是涼墨去付的款——這是第2天路過那家店的時候店主說的，為此大家感嘆著不愧是年紀大的，當時剛一開始吃飯涼墨就叫大家把錢AA分好，然後由他保管。當時大家還多心，現在看來，真的是，學生會長不是白當的。

後來大慶在那個漫長的暑假裡還遇見了一次阿山，那次阿山穿得很正式搞得大慶都不好意思和他打招呼。阿山看到大慶是又驚又喜，最後還是一聲嘆息說，我要去外地讀書了。

大慶也嘆息了一聲，保重啊。

當時阿山都哭了，大慶還不屑地說你這人怎麼就這點小出息？後來才知道原來阿山的兩個兄弟都沒有按照小時候的願望一起上外地的XX大學，最終阿仁接著尚香的腳步去了醫學院，阿圭嘴巴上罵了一個晚上第二天還是也跟著報了醫學院……最後只剩下阿山要離開這個城市。

“天下無不散的宴席，又不是回不來了，就你阿山大少爺，想回家都可以星期5晚上飛機來星期1早上飛機走，怕什麼！再說了，你那些兄弟和我們，不都還在這裡嗎？”大慶從沒想過他會為了安慰阿山，連自己都牽扯進去，大約就是因為傷感……

確實，無論怎樣，好歹也是半調子青春裡的存在著的人們。說是折騰，也折騰了這麼多年，就像小龍說的，大家真的都是緣分。

晚上回到家，大慶蹲在門口刷牙，小龍從隔壁走了出來，也端著一個口盅肩膀上搭著一個毛巾。

“喂，我們是兄弟吧？”大慶含著泡泡說。

“那當然，你有病啊！”小龍擠著牙膏“不然你還我青春啊~！”

“嘻嘻……”大慶哈哈笑了起來，大板牙上白泡泡。

“泡泡都被你吃進去了，你還真是被砸傻了~”小龍連忙接起水往大慶嘴巴上潑，弄得大慶一臉的水。

“哈哈！！！”扔下口盅小龍大笑著跑回家了。

“你這個傢伙！！！！！”大慶摔下牙刷追在小龍後面一陣暴打。

涼墨在5樓的陽台上看著他們，撐著欄杆邊上，微微地笑著“青春啊……”

2009.5.7 to be continued.

關於半調子裡的真實——半調子高中章結束大附送！VF全解？

by:ivan

本是打算等把所有都寫完的時候，才開個[大解秘]。但現在看問的親都說，IVAN啊你就不要讓這個文結束了吧……其實寫文這麼多年，別人的意志已經無法左右我寫文的初衷了，但本來看這個文的就算是小範圍的愛好，所以，這次就這樣，讓這個文繼續吧。

說永遠不完結也是不現實的，總有一天我們不再有青春的尾巴，但在這個情緒結束前，用一種半調子的神情，去嬉笑著看這個文，也算是一種快樂和幸福了。

所以，提前獻上，半調子的真實，如果你之前很瞭解VF很瞭解J-MUSIC，大概也已經有所瞭解了。

其實IVAN自己倒不是很瞭解，所以全程感謝IWIS提供的素材，還有葉山拓亮吧吧主小兔對大叔們資料的提供。

還有其他的人們，閲讀過這個文的，催文的人們，這個文兩年半了還在繼續，還在青春， 感謝你們。

於是，現在開始揭秘！

有什麼連我都忘記了或忽視了的，歡迎補充（畢竟都這麼多年了……）。

先附上人物介紹，之後是每章的具體內容：

方小龍：緒方龍一

鞠大慶：橘慶太

葉涼墨：千葉涼平

以上3人是w-inds.本文主角，VF公司無敵組合

葉亮：葉山拓亮

河巨隆：河村隆一

金尚清：井上清信（INORAN）

葉山是w-inds.一直以來的製作，後來和河村，INO（這2個就是以前LUNA SEA的），組建了樂隊Tourbillon（漩渦），05-07年是在VF，後來離開了VF

古多多：古屋敬多

李健輝：鍵本輝

谷又伸：谷內伸也

鐘宏南：中土居宏宜

LEAD的4個 ，VF公司

伊雙央：伊崎央登

伊雙典：伊崎右典

貝悠悠：北村悠

FLAME的，VF公司

安乃惠：安室奈美惠

VF的大姐

孫吾苟：SHUNGO

宋歡喜：松本良喜

w-inds.另2個寫詞和寫曲的人，葉山之後很多都是他們的

平廠長：平哲夫

VF的老大

方二命：緒方命二

龍一他爸

“大胖”：DA PUNP

VF的大哥級組合

鞠阿勇：橘勇太

慶太他哥

張嘎，嘎校長（張神樂）：神威樂鬥（GACKT）

malice mizer主唱

阿山，阿仁，阿圭，阿聖，阿斗：感謝友情演出 ＝ ＝+

J家五虎（我封的 ＝ ＝+）

傳說阿聖是17的親戚？！

阿山是山下，仁是赤西，圭是龜梨，聖是田中聖，鬥是生田真鬥（J家我知道的也就5個了。。。）

邊一剎：邊土銘一茶（ISSA）←名字太詭異不知道寫對了麼

DA PUMP的主唱，據說是VF的情聖

尚香:上原多香子

VF的天團SPEED的

鞠美麗:橘美緒

慶他大妹

席貴教:西川貴教

錢倉:淺倉大介

2個高人。。。

林哥:林佳樹 ( ＝[]＝ 我對不起您///)

X-JAPAN的老大 - -+

馬納：MANA姐姐……

malice mizer的MANA

雷春尚：外村尚（hisashi）哥哥……

GLAY的吉他

馬小謙:宮奧謙馬

龍的好朋友，他在的地下樂隊的主唱

田小翔：松田翔太

松田龍也的弟弟，龍的好朋友

-第1章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293766.shtml

有時覺得把第一章寫出來的時候真是很神奇，怎麼掰的？大概半調子最神奇的就是這個開始。

文裡龍一個慶太的出生頗有戲劇性，現實裡他們也確實是（慶）1985年12月16和（龍）1985年12月17出生。

沒人研究過具體的時間，難說真的像半調子那樣，就這麼[5分鐘的差距]，笑。

-第2章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111292535.shtml

關於這裡涼的家庭，似乎在W3子裡，涼算是家庭條件最一般的，家裡的房子貸款也是他供著，所以文裡涼也不是個有錢人。

關於這裡的葉山，真實裡葉山出身在音樂家庭，他的母親是學校的電子琴老師，而葉山從3歲開始就學鋼琴小提琴，小學開始做曲，高中已經有500多首作品了。所以文裡葉亮的爸媽是師範大學的老師，家也住在師範大學的老師樓裡，關於這個後面幾章也有描述，因為他寫曲寫詞都很贊，所以文裡說他爸爸是語文教授他媽媽是音樂教授。但葉山本人似乎沒有上大學，畢業後他就去樂隊去了。

伊崎兄弟的爸爸是牙醫，所以文裡老伊是廠醫務室的醫生。

大慶喝牛奶，那真是為了以後慶太那強壯的肌肉……伏筆啊！

-第3章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293745.shtml

龍和涼是札幌人，慶是福岡人，這麼說按照這個，龍和涼就是北方人，慶就是南方人……所以說在打麻將的話，絶對不可以在戰術和戰略上統一……哈哈

關於伊家兄弟那不覊的眼神，看過FLAME台灣行的人不知道注意到麼，當他們去夜市的時候，在那裡走，然後旁邊一個爸爸很驚恐地將自己的兒子攬入懷裡躲開，就像看見了壞人。

-第4章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293736.shtml

-第5章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293692.shtml

河村隆一的名字是RYUICHI，和龍一一樣，所以緒方龍一是方小龍的話那河村隆一就是河巨隆。

有傳聞說當年在LUNA SEA時河村和大家關係不好？包括INO也是。但其實葉山和河村，和INO，當葉山在的時候感覺他們都很好，特可愛。而現在在T團，他們成天欺負葉山，哈哈。而葉山是那種感覺遲緩……的人？所以呢，文裡葉亮一直被莫名詭異著。

葉山是熊本人，熊本和桂林（這個文裡的地點）一直是友好城市，所以就惡搞了一段葉亮和葉山的場景，也算是對中國音樂人事的悲哀吧。

-第6章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293682.shtml

LEAD的輝同學對慶太那是崇拜崇拜特崇拜，連近幾年拍的一個片子裡，女主角房間裡的海報，就是WW……於是我曾稱他為狗腿輝，哈哈。

輝和伊家兄弟大概也算是蠻好關係了？輝15歲的時候那腿毛，也真的嚇到過我們……

其實伸業包著白色毛巾頭的時候，還特有敵後武工隊的架勢。

其實輝敬也是IVAN曾經的一個蠻有愛的CP，只可惜隨著時間的流逝……敬多小魔王的特製讓人懷疑，其實敬輝才是真實啊- -

-第7章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293678.shtml

龍一小學3年紀的時候，強吻了班上的女生，然後被老師看見了還是怎樣，最後這個女生轉學了，這個是歷史。

文裡則是大慶看到了，然後確定了小龍[容易衝動]，於是就有了他如同保安人員的人生……

這裡的伊家兄弟開始上道了，兩人真的是照鏡子啊！這個文裡很多懷念的因素，南海出版社的《七龍珠》。

-第8章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293670.shtml

-第9章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293628.shtml

-第10章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293621.shtml

河村似乎一直沒變過頭型，永遠的分頭，這裡他和INO來了個合作，也算是真實的再現吧，不過INO不是刷吉他而是京胡，哈哈。

說起來在葉山給T團的歌曲裡，有一首的伴奏用上了京胡，也是來源與這裡。

據葉山吧主說葉山說他喜歡BEYOND，啊哈。

-第11章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293616.shtml

龍一的姐姐因為喜歡體操，所以小時候讓龍學了體操，於是大概龍長不高就是這個？哈哈

龍一一直說自己很怕鬼，但說實話，他那個樣子，大概是鬼都怕的陽光燦爛型啊……

後葉山時代，WW的歌曲的兩大能人，一個是松本良喜一個是SHONGO。

涼平不是一直被叫涼魔嗎？皮膚很白的魔王，那不就是，芝麻湯圓？

-第12章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293606.shtml

記得那時要是是少年宮的話，是可以留頭髮的，而我也實在不想看到勺子頭閃亮的小慶啊……

少年宮大概是那個時代唯一學習這種的地方了。

有說LEAD的隊長宏宜之前是J家的，後來跑出來的（大家有點感覺嗎？），所以這裡才有宏南的轉學。

-第13章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，111293552.shtml

很久就看過，龍一和慶都是用一款LV的包的，所以就很有特色地來了個盜版LV。

-第14章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14097745.shtml

據說還在學舞蹈的時候，龍一總比不過涼平，有次比賽，龍一就在跳舞前當著大家的面親了涼平，然後涼平發傻發了整個節目，然後龍一贏了……

-第15章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14137449.shtml

慶太在國中2年紀的時候，被一個男生跟蹤，似乎還跟蹤了一段時間，終於有一天慶太受不了，抓到了那個人問：你丫的想幹啥？那人說：你很可愛我喜歡你。然後慶說：你丫的原來是個同性戀。那人說：怎麼可能我喜歡的是你這樣可愛的女生。

然後那男就被慶太揍了。

所以文裡就有了這個，不過很無辜地寫了阿山們……其實我現在已經忘記了為什麼寫他……

在東京讀高中的時候，一般藝人都是在那2個學校（然後一個組合的一般都分開），然後慶和山下是同學也是好朋友。

85年這批真的出人才啊- -

-第16章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14245208.shtml

-第17章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14245213.shtml

-第18章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14437385.shtml

像老噶這種的人……基本上看到他就只能跑遠100米然後大喊：好帥啊！

文裡那些排場就是GA的那種……怎麼說呢，演唱會上中場休息喝水，都還要很幽雅地拿著高腳玻璃杯喝水……那是98年MM的LIVE……

GA和伊崎兄弟，也是一個節目，一身黑皮裝的老嘎坐在沙發裡

旁邊的兩兄弟乖寶寶似得很賢慧得站在旁邊……然後就在玩夾冰塊……

和文差不多，總之很詭異也很可怕。

-第19章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14573034.shtml

其實一直很喜歡寫T團3大叔的，對於大叔們，包括GA包括後來的幾個大叔，都是不能寫心理活動的，這些都是高人啊！

涼平的小狗就蘭蘭，這是真的，其實我懷疑過應該是 南南——FOR〈TOUCH〉裡的南，笑。

個人很喜歡這章，很可愛的河村，也很可愛的T團大叔們。

-第20章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，14813355.shtml

有說KT裡的聖是伊崎的表兄，其實真的蠻像……

穿著白色褲子的龍，大慶去背，這裡也是來源〈16夜的月〉的花絮，哈哈。

-第21章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17522090.shtml

據說這個也是真的，涼平高一的時候，被一個女生約了，然後情況幾乎如同這章，女生想和他表白卻一直不敢說，然後他就一直坐在一旁等那女生，直到晚上把女生送回去……當然回家的時候被媽媽說教了。

似乎他當時還在那裡寫作業？似乎。

尚香（似乎被我寫成尚原了？在這裡）是SPEED的一位。

-第22章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17616454.shtml

前面已經說了，腳毛和（看起來）早熟的輝啊……

以及敬輝。

-第23章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17667490.shtml

好像記得慶太是喜歡看劍心的。

其實我覺得就算是那個年紀的小龍，似乎也是比慶太……哈哈，色點。

-第24章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17733974.shtml

慶太和他妹妹，橘美緒那是真TM像！

除了SIZE和下巴，慶的下巴比他妹妹精緻~

-第25章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17780328.shtml

-第26章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17807218.shtml

這裡的幾個大叔都是前輩啊高人啊，其實他們私下關係不錯的。

我個人覺得半調子比較立體有個方面就是出場的各位其實並不只只是他們那群人而是不同年紀不同地位不同輩分的人的出場，很些其實文筆不錯的文就是因為原作裡人物有限所以原創人物太多，感覺很奇怪（特別是SD的古裝文）。

但這裡也有個原創人物是JUDE，大約也是這個文裡唯一的原創，其實心裡還是覺得不同時代龍心裡不同的激情吧，笑。

於是發現龍一直很有女人緣然後慶……哈哈

另外說說JUDE這個名字，一個之後類似於艾薇兒的女人吧，在IVAN的幾個文裡都有這個名字，大約是和龍有一定交集的女人的通用名了。

龍哥哥……想起了〈灌籃高手〉裡某情節嗎？

-第27章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17889245.shtml

慶太的長高速度一直很驚異……

-第28章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，17903847.shtml

其實分解慶來看，他的五官談不上多麼好，但在一起，真的就是帥哥。

長得和諧的帥哥——

就像只要有03年的LIVE，就可以騙到無數的人喜歡上慶，我是真的試驗過。

無論是運動會上打橫抱龍的慶，還是之前幫龍消腫的慶，真的很有愛。

-第29章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，18236073.shtml

T團沒有結婚的似乎就是葉山，河村的老婆是日本小姐，INO的好像是AV女優，有說河村結婚後整個人就老實了，他老婆應該厲害。

小虎隊和w-inds.，都是一個時代的象徵啊。

-第30章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，19468333.shtml

寫這裡的小馬同學的時候，那時龍樂隊的事情還低調著呢，其實知道的人還少。

那時就是覺得……小馬同學你真的一副沒吃飽飯的樣子 ＝ ＝

在文的後來，他們還是會在一起，還有就是松田翔太，私下他們3人關係很好，當然這裡是大學後的事情了。

龍在一次FC上說他被女人傷害過，所以更喜歡和男生在一起，所以文裡，小龍因為美麗比他高，所以[被女人背叛]了……

-第31章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，19685435.shtml

據說也是真的，就是赤西仁被冷藏半年裡，是沒有資金來源的，當時給他生活費的，就是SPEED的上原姐姐。

於是文裡阿仁一直……就這樣追尋著尚香 ＝ ＝

當然這個也是大學後的事情了，具體會怎樣特色化，看看吧。

然後還有說，上原之前是和DA PUMP的ISSA。

不過這2個在真實裡，時間差別是很大的，仁是近幾年的事，ISSA那時還是SPEED的年代（似乎是）。

還有說ISSA和阿山還有一段的，不過目前還沒寫。

-第32章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20193300.shtml

在最早的構思裡，其實這裡就是結束。

當然過程的情節也會不一樣，那時只想著寫一個最後結束在真實的WW出現的時代，然後就結合了也OVER了。

或許大家看到的號稱偷拍小慶的那些照片是大慶同學呢？

當然是笑話。

-第33章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20422033.shtml

-第34章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20627681.shtml

在葉山和INO上風街的那次，INO說他曾經送了個吉他給慶太，似乎是03年？還去看了他LIVE

大約他是最早給慶吉他的？

我懷疑過大概是那個立花老3，就是黑色那個。

至於火腿……要是看了IVAN的站大概會明白，那是我一直的怨念＝ ＝

-第35章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20657537.shtml

-第36章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20794518.shtml

-第37章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，20876188.shtml

海盜船大家可以去看看有次w的節目，蠻早了的。

當時GA坐在第一排，面無表情，也不帶雨衣，黑色墨鏡……從頭到尾就撐著腦袋……沒變化。

其實我一直覺得他在忍……忍地很辛苦……

-第38章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，25201400.shtml

野豬那裡是阿山和阿圭的片子〈野豬大改造〉裡的，說實話他們的作品我只看過這個……

慶太睡覺喜歡用抱枕，有次被藏了就把龍一給抱了＝ ＝

-第39章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，25208861.shtml

有說，淺倉大介是真的有次拿著攝像機，跑到廁所去拍上廁所的西川貴教，原來錢大叔你才是最終BOSS啊……

-第40章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，25302262.shtml

龍一確實是不喜歡學習，就像他說的，聽見筆劃的聲音頭就痛。

師大體育系，大眾健美專業，真適合大慶啊。

03年底04年開始，小慶轉變成了大慶 - -

啞鈴事件以前我的四格里畫過，我真懷疑他是被砸了。

當然這個是搞笑，其實說真的話，就是慶太唱歌要想更穩定，必須把身體練好，所以後來慶唱歌穩定性是比以前好。他也說過是一個前輩和他說的這個方法。

不過他對蛋白質粉的追求還真強烈……

-第41章-

http://ivan921.blogcn.com/diary，25306725.shtml

LEAD的年紀差別蠻大的，雖然年紀一樣但宏宜確實比W3子們要……青春。

有說宏宜來VF後是復讀了一年的。

慶太肌肉後，山下也肌肉了，哈哈。

以上是目前41章內的，當然……因為時間問題時代問題，這個應該不是完整的。

因為IVAN也是按照記憶很簡單地寫寫。

大家可以自己去看看，有什麼特別有意思的。

高中章就結束了，大學章開始

其實精采的是大學實習吧！

感謝大家閲讀這個半調子的故事。

祝青春依舊！

2009.5.8 本文the end，但半調子to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-42-

師大的校園就是以前的王城，直到現在還依舊坐落在市中心，雖然如此但卻十分地安靜，一個城牆包圍下里面那是綠樹叢陰，就算是黃金週擠死了人一牆之隔的這裡還是鳥蹄花開。

教室就在以前的老建築裡，所以採光極差，那可是明朝的老房子了，顧也陰氣深深。

而男生宿舍，那是陰中之陰。

既然說了這裡以前是王城，那當然會有宮女和太監住的地方，女生宿舍門前一池還有一峰，那可是名景，為什麼？因為這裡是宮女和妃子住的。男生宿舍前有一石門，窩縮在一個長滿了草的角落裡，為什麼？因為這裡是給太監住的。

宿舍很黑很暗很潮濕，走道上空無數短褲背心低空飛過，牆上除了黑霉就是青苔，宿舍裡的地表還不平，坑坑窪窪就像住進了鐘乳石的岩洞裡。

要是想洗一次綠豆做湯喝，豆子沒有清理乾淨，沒幾天洗豆子的地方就會發出豆芽，要是褲子晾在那裡幾天，沒有太陽，就準備收蘑菇。

“可以……回家住嗎？”大慶顫抖了。

“本市車程半小時，可以申請。”

於是雖然大學了，大慶和小龍，依舊住在家裡，第19年。

當年新開了一個專業——大眾健美，對肌肉狂熱的鞠大慶視此為終生理想，努力學習。

而另一方面，方小龍依舊玩著過大學。

更何況，還遇見玩友了。

“馬小謙！你也考來這裡了？”在一個天氣非常晴朗空氣非常清晰陽光非常燦爛的一天中午，在學校食堂打飯因人太多未果，在學校門口吃米粉的時候，方小龍遠遠看到前方兩人。其中一人身型枯萎，果然。

“馬小謙你怎麼還是一副沒吃飽的樣子……”一看馬小謙小龍就有種分糧食給他的衝動，真不知道是什麼，把這個娃整成這樣。

馬小謙看到方小龍頓時吃了一驚，時不時瞟向他旁邊那人。

小龍這才注意到，他旁邊是一女生。

女生個頭身材都很小，穿得很搖滾，還化了一點妝，發現小馬同學眼神不對，小龍一臉痞笑肩膀撞撞馬小謙的胸“小子，妞滿正的哦~”

然後小謙臉紅了，女孩揮拳了，小龍被打了。

據當時在米粉店裡的食客透露，當時就聽一聲‘磅——’的巨響，一時間以為門口車子爆胎，一群人衝出去看熱鬧，卻沒有看見苦苦掙扎的車主，只看見了倒在地上苦苦掙扎的方小龍。

女生甩出一拳手轉身就走了，引得小龍一臉詫異地匍匐在地上，久久不能起身。

“小馬啊……我又沒有用嘲諷……為什麼你那小妞仇恨這麼高呢……”

“小龍啊……她是JUDE啊……”

愣。

端詳著馬小謙那真摯的目光，方小龍確定那孩子不是餓昏了說胡話，顫抖地指著那背影消失的角度“那個總穿得像小LOLI的JUDE？”

後來方小龍才從馬小謙那裡得知，他和JUDE都是音樂系考進來的，剛進校那會看到JUDE他也很驚訝，心想木之本櫻怎麼變成了艾薇兒，就在他百思不得其解的時候，JUDE很流氓地插著口袋走到他面前，壞笑道‘喲，一起組樂隊啊。’

當時馬小謙的手裡的吉他弦就飛出去了一根。當然這是誇張的。

“然後？”

“然後她說她要做鼓手，我說你這個小姑娘做什麼鼓手啊，然後她就一甩把她手上那ESP的吉他給粉碎了。”

“KAO！ESP的吉他！”

“對啊！ESP的吉他啊！所以我當時就頓悟道，這個小妞很又錢而且很能燒錢！”

“所以？！”

“所以就讓她當我們的鼓手了~”馬小謙雙手一攤。

“……”

方小龍思考這他們這對話裡有什麼邏輯性，類似於相關詞語連線後依舊混亂不已，“這和你們讓她做鼓手有什麼關係？”

“有錢啊~”馬小謙理所當然“玩樂隊最花的就是錢啊，有個金主當然好，再說她可以把吉他給砸了，說明力氣還是有的嘛~~~”

小龍鄙夷地望著馬小謙，就像在看什麼黑幕似的。小謙受不了他這表情，不耐煩地擺擺手“得了得了，別這幅表情好不？別人女孩子家走到這步，還不是你弄出來的？”

“哎？！”這讓小龍一身冷汗。

“你自己去問把，我下午還有課”小謙看看錶上的時間起身就走“看她那一拳的力道，怨念還不淺啊~”

方小龍咽嚥口水。

更加匪夷所思的事情在後面。

一個星期後的校園文化節宣傳期一到，一張若大的海報掛上了廣告欄上，鮮艷的色彩與周圍單調的求租求職求友廣告形成了鮮明對比，並且囂張地佔據了大半個席位。

海報內容無非是那種一句很順口又很有氣勢的口號，看多了那種剛出道現場都沒唱過的組合都號稱亞洲天團，對於這種尚且還停留在‘校園’打頭的口號已經算低調了。其實這並沒有引起小龍的注意，讓他匪夷所思的是後面，後面那團員介紹……

主唱：馬小謙

鼓手：JUDE

貝司：田小翔

吉他：方小龍

吉他，方小龍。

一顆冷汗從方小龍額頭上流下，順著他三天沒洗的鬢髮流下，勾勒著他吃了一個暑假有點發福的面頰。

“喲！小龍你要組樂隊了？怎麼不和我說聲？”鞠大慶的大手不知何時從天而降將那一顆冷汗提前落地。

“……我……我不知道……”

2009.6.4 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-43-

一直以來音樂系的人都看不起體育系的，但這次他們卻輸了。

是的，輸了，不是踢足球輸了，而是在唱歌上輸了。

特刊：體育組的明星！鞠大慶一人狂掃音樂組！副標題：誰說我們沒情調？！

校園音樂節體育組的鞠大慶憑藉健美操版《SUPER LOVER》橫掃全校。話說當他‘hi~baby~don’t you know me? I need super lover tonight~~’挑逗的神情再肌肉一露，下面的女生集體沸騰了！

一瞬間半數的人湧上了舞台邊緣，還有幾個體力和衝力特好的爬上了舞台邊的，就猛伸手去抓大慶的褲腿，嚇得大慶連忙手護重要部位。

後來有女生說她把手伸到帥帥慶的褲腿裡了，還摸到了大慶的腿毛，一臉陶醉的表情，並且在表訴過程中不斷搓揉著小手，彷彿那陀毛就在她手裡，而她現在她就在把毛搓成毛線織衣服。

在南方男人總體委靡的時代，鞠大慶用他的眼神他的肌肉他的健美操甚至他的腿毛……征服著只要還散發著雌性荷爾蒙的女性。

[嫁人就嫁鞠大慶}——當時校園裡流傳著這樣的口號，為此學校領導成天提防生怕出事。

當然樂隊那邊，也在思考。

樂隊四個人，小龍是體育組的，所以心情其實非常好，畢竟贏的是大慶。田小翔是貿易專業的，也和音樂組無關，所以他就無所謂面子問題。剩下的JUDE和馬小謙，就陷入了思考。

“小龍，你說我們為什麼會輸？”JUDE思考結束，抬頭問道。

小龍不知道怎麼回答好……於是就閉著眼睛擺著腦袋，一副我不知道的樣子。

“我想了很久，雖然我很不甘願這個原因，但，我思考了很久，只能是這個原因……”

所有人都屏住呼吸。

“那就是……”

JUDE頭一抬，手一指，吼道“就是你這個TMD馬小謙做主唱！才害得我們沒人氣！！！”

馬小謙立馬後退1米，手抱吉他“關我什麼事？！”

“就是你這個樣子太衰了！就是你不夠帥！就是你一副沒吃飽飯的樣子！才害得我們輸給了充滿著力與美的健美操！”

所有人汗……

“所以！”JUDE的手指在空中刷了半圈，落在了一旁等著看好戲的小龍眼皮下“YOU！明天去把鞠大慶拉來做主唱！”

然後又刷了半圈回到原地，指著馬小謙的腦門“YOU！明天起，在後面躲著做吉他就好了！”

小龍愣了。

小謙哭了。

小翔沒表情。

為此馬小謙振臂高呼‘音樂已死’，但在2個星期後鞠大慶現身樂隊演出，台下的觀眾人數比以前的總合還多的時候……

“音樂死了”馬小謙甩甩頭髮。

“那你也去死吧。”JUDE甩甩鼓棒。

他們的演出引起了學校電台的主義，電台決定做個採訪。於是就先去校園裡諮詢同學們看看。

採訪人：你好，請問你為什麼喜歡這個樂隊？

被採訪人A：呀~~他們的主唱好帥啊~~~嫁人就嫁鞠大慶~~~哦也！（握拳）

採訪人：你好，請問這個樂隊你覺得他們的特色是什麼？

被採訪人B：啊……我想，就是主唱那，隨著音樂散發出來的荷爾蒙把……（遠目舔舌頭）

採訪人：你好，請問有什麼是你最想知道的關於樂隊的小秘密？

被採訪人C：其實我最想知道的是~健美王子鞠大慶是怎麼進這個樂隊的~~~聽說有很讓人臉紅心跳的過程哦~~（遮目羞澀狀）

於是，當電台收集到這些回答後，全體開會2小時，結果是：做一台關於鞠大慶的個人電台採訪。

“大慶，聽說學校電台要採訪你。”

“喲？關於健美操推廣嗎？”

2009.6.4 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-44-

彷彿一夜之間，諸多COS社團財大氣粗地從各個大學裡冒了出來。

師大COS社的老大金理是高三的學生了，99年櫻庭時央橫空出世，成為最早那代接觸COS的那群心中的神話……社長也是其中一個，只是奈何當時在這個城市裡鮮有同好。而現在，好不容易熬到頭了，自然要來番大製作以表熱情。

“而且，聽初中一個班的尚香說，她高中的校草今年來我們學校了……終於……來了一個有盼頭的了……”

最近鞠大慶周圍很吵鬧。

其實說到受歡迎，高中時代的大慶已經很受歡迎了，而且因為那時無論怎麼有女孩子喜歡，此君都是一副無求無慾的樣子，清淡之風更激發了女生的愛慕之情。不過那時大家還小，一切都還低調，大部分無非是遠望之。而到了大學……那是金華火腿進了豺狼窩，一群人成天喊著要大學要與社會接軌，倒沒看有什麼接的，就那色氣卻接上了。

不過，似乎怎麼折騰，大慶對女色也不為所動，高中的時候那叫不早戀——是正確的。而現在都大學了……

“大慶你怎麼沒女朋友？”——體育系A男。

“誰知道呢~”

“眼光太高？”——體育系B男。

“也沒啊，就是沒那個意思罷了。”

“不喜歡女人？！”——體育系C男。

“很煩耶！別討論這個問題好不好？！”

“嚇！難道鞠大慶是玻璃？！！！！！！”——體育系A女。

一陣冷風吹過。

大慶抬頭“我喜歡唱歌的那個AYAYA。”

體育系D男騰空越起——“我日！這也算？那我還喜歡武藤蘭呢!”

所以最近大慶身邊的話題，終於由[嫁人就嫁鞠大慶]，變成了[玻璃OR御姐控？this is a question]上了。

COS社團的計劃書就在這樣的情況下被送到了大慶手上，大慶一看封面《東京巴比倫/X》，臉刷地就暗了。

“……這個是什麼？”

冒著被鉛球砸著腦袋的危險好不容易找到鞠大慶的金理頭髮一甩“我們COS社團最新要出的節目，希望你能參加。”

作為體育系的學生，開學以來登台演出的次數大大大於在運動場上比賽的次數，為此大慶默默流下了眼淚……

“算了，我又不是你們社團的……”大慶擺擺手。

望著大慶即將步入田竟場的背影，金理手一伸，“……有錢拿哦。”

大慶停。

“得了第一名的話，不下2000塊。”

大慶轉身。

“試試吧，鞠大慶同學，這是劇本和相關漫畫”看見大慶動搖了，金理心裡一樂，但心裡樂開懷表情還是要管理好，依舊正經中帶著滄桑，悲壯中帶著豪氣地說“這是我這輩子……一直以來的夢想……終於讓我有機會了……”

“我，希望你能答應……”金理開始抹眼淚了。

雖然一直對女生打著[請不要來煩我]的招牌，但說實話對於女生的眼淚……大慶是沒有什麼招架能力的。只能說以前那些告白的女生都是衝著他笑，要是真有人是對著他哭的話，難說還真一心軟，那就難說了。

於是，眼前這位學姐用洋溢著夢想的淚水澆灌著她的雙瞳，也感動了大慶。大慶慎重地接過了她手中的書，點點頭“我……儘量吧……”

那天大慶就直接把漫畫書和劇本帶回了家，因為書很多，他是紮成捆抱著，一路上他發現有女生衝著他先是一愣後是壞笑，就連回到家之後來市裡玩的鞠美麗，原本也是蹦達著喊著‘哥哥哥哥~’從房裡出來，一看見大慶手上的漫畫，也是一愣再壞笑“喲，哥也看這個啊。”

大慶頭皮一麻。

“哦，COS用，別人給我的”大慶連忙說“這個……這個書怎麼了？”

“沒什麼，蠻好的。”鞠美麗聖女般微笑，緩步回到房間。

看見妹妹移動走了，大慶鬆了口氣，正準備好好打開看看到底是什麼漫畫，書還沒翻起，就聽見背後一個聲音。

“哥，你COS哪個角色啊？”

大慶沒有多想，拿起劇本，對著劇本上的名字念道“櫻……塚……這個字是讀ZHONG吧？恩，櫻·塚·星·史·郎，對吧？”說罷還拿起劇本遞給美麗看。

鞠美麗的嘴角抽搐了一下，但可以看出，她在笑。

“怎麼？不好嗎？”

“雖然很意外……”鞠美麗皮笑肉也笑“但相信我，確實很值得期待……”

大慶很驚訝地發現鞠美麗眼睛在閃光——而且絶對不是他的幻覺！

“這個，我只是順便想問問……誰COS那個叫昴流的？”

“啊？我不知道啊？社長只和我說了這些……”

話還沒說完，鞠美麗那如同X-RAY的視線讓大慶由頭皮發麻轉為全身發麻，連忙抱起書，跑回自己房間。

那天夜裡，通宵看完這2套漫畫後，大慶覺得身心疲憊，憑心而論，都是不錯的漫畫。比如《東京巴比倫》，這個漫畫揭露了深刻的社會意義，其情節震撼非凡，足以讓幼齡的讀者深刻記憶並瞭解生活的黑暗面。雖然他現在已經快20歲了，但要是日後有小孩，一定會推薦給他孩子看。

但是，感覺就是有點不對勁……又是說不出來的感覺……

腦海裡，路上的女生，家裡的妹妹，那些詭異的表情在他腦袋裏閃現。他不是笨蛋，一定有什麼，他沒有注意到的。

他想起鞠美麗問的[誰COS那個叫昴流的]——特別注意了一下漫畫，那個叫昴流的……恩……這個字讀MAO？怎麼在《東京巴比倫》裡看起似乎是個女生，怎麼到了《X》裡就成了大男孩了？！

鞠大慶，男，20歲，熱愛體育熱愛健美操，對人類性別的區分，處於[♂就是♂，♀就是♀]上。

社團那邊。

“社長！怎麼辦？這次COS，上面的領導說，要有健康向上的思想和主題，我們的節目……怎麼辦？”

“怕什麼，我早就想好了”金理女王般一笑“鞠大慶的傻笑就是健康陽光的代名詞，而對於主題……”說罷社團活動室關係一暗投影一開，投影布上黑底白字‘國際愛眼日，愛護我們的眼睛’。

“……”下面的社員全部愣了。

“節目題目《東京巴比倫/X》，主題：一個獨眼男人與一個獨眼男孩，關於誰讓誰獨眼了的戰鬥，在戰鬥中他們受到了感悟，獨眼男人將自己的獨眼給予了另一個獨眼男孩，讓自己的生命在另一個人身上體現，代他去仰望明天的太陽……”金理投入地講訴著，深情並茂，下面一片安靜，所有社員目瞪口呆。

“瘋了。”有人說了句。

2009.6.10 to be continued.

YOU ARE A BUG！——《半調子》特別篇之大慶與IVAN的對話

by:ivan

慶：你不覺得《半調子》裡關於我的感情問題，一直是個BUG嗎？

I：《半調子》裡BUG多著呢……這是市井搞笑文，又不是記實文學。

慶：可我是主角，你卻連主角的感情問題都成了BUG，你還想繼續這個文嗎？

I：我要申明一個事情，那就是，其實《半調子》的主角是小龍，雖然最近你的戲份看起來好像很多的樣子。

慶：對！這個！這也是BUG！說說看，現在的《半調子》和當初計劃中的已經背離多少了？連主角都換了！現在是個人都回帖說：大慶的真受歡迎小龍的戲好少啊~

I：你多心了……這個文沒什麼人回的……

慶：那也是有！我今天一定要你正視這個問題！

I：正視什麼啊？有什麼好正視的 ＝ ＝ 看看標題【做有中國特色的VF慶龍文】——慶龍文！慶龍文！你的感情歸宿一開始不是就定好了嗎？

慶：可你不是說這個文章沒有BL嗎？你這個標題黨~~誰不知道你總是打著我倆的旗號寫文，寫了這麼多年卻連個嘴都沒碰過！

I：你……想和小龍碰嘴？

慶：我這個是比喻！比喻！懂麼？！

I：好吧，我說實話，其實是因為你太受歡迎了，又太帥了，這個文裡的女人配不上你，所以你就單身了。

慶：說謊啊！你這個人~~~~你不是有個原創人物給小龍了嗎？就不能原創一個給我？

I：你知不知道，一但給你和女人站在一起，無論什麼原因，這個文都馬上瑪麗蘇了。

慶：那龍呢！！

I：人家只是青春少年對愛的衝動……又不會真怎樣……

慶：你的意思是我會把那女人怎樣？

I：你不想怎樣那女人也會把你怎樣——這麼說好吧？在這個文裡你可是清純著呢！

慶：那就算這樣，也不能把我……你看看！最新一章裡你已經要我去COS那種帶有BL色彩的角色了！還是個那樣的傢伙！！！

I：確實我承認你很帥你是個大帥哥，但讓你COS這個角色確實有點那個那個~~~但你想想在現實裡的話，你這個個大帥哥，逮著就是寶，要知道南方人裡你這個身高很高了，其他都不要挑剔了 ＝ ＝。

慶：我懷疑是你根本沒見過幾次COS，或者說根本沒見過幾本漫畫。

I：你要怎樣？！COS《棋魂》嗎？小龍可以COS阿光那你呢？佐為？亮？難道COS《劍心》？要是你COS劍心的話其他人（身高）都沒法混了，要是你COS蒼紫的話，你這麼帥COS劍心那人會自卑死的……

慶：你的意思是我就認命了？

I：你還真挑剔啊 ＝ ＝，不爽就換人了！你看看門外小馬同學都等不及了，LEAD我好久沒都寫了，後面還有一堆推薦來參加演出的客串人士……

慶：那是你自己忘記寫他們了！

I：那還不是為瞭解決你的青春問題！

慶：不想說你了，反正你不會知道錯的。

I：是的，我是作者，這是沒有辦法的。

慶：操控情節的作者不是好作者。

I：我沒有操控情節，我都是情不自禁地讓情節發展的，其實我寫文是從不會去想怎麼寫的，經常就是隨性走到了那一步。

慶：這麼說直到最後寫完那刻，你都不知道結局會怎樣？

I：是的。

慶：你還真不專業——你知道什麼叫草稿嗎？

I：我只是一個小學作文從沒及格過的人，不要和我討論這個問題。

慶：怪不得那麼多BUG！！！

I：好了， 你不就是想解決感情問題嗎？後面實習的時候太多機會給你解決了……

慶：我要的是女朋友！

I：請自動和諧嘆號前3個字，謝謝。

慶：我知道了， 是你江郎才盡了。

I：那也是被你們折磨的。

慶：都開始寫這種東西湊數了，果然連載一長就開始拖拉，你看看現在那幾章連載，情節跳躍無中心無主題無思想……只剩下對我的調侃了，承認吧，你已經不行了。

I：就算你逼我到這步我也不想說……最近連載的SD花藤我一直覺得不錯啊~~~一切都是你們的問題 ＝ ＝

慶：原來是你對我們沒有愛了……

I：不！我一直很有愛啊！！好吧！我承認其實我就這點水平——

慶：終於承認了。

I：是的。

慶：希望你下次承認你在描寫我的感情問題上一直存在有BUG。

I：怎麼還在討論這個？！我都不說了一切都是因為你太帥了嗎~~~？

慶：這麼說是我的問題？

I：是的，你看《幽百》裡的藏馬，全書的所有角色最後都有歸宿，就他，連富奸都不敢給他有女朋友，就是因為太完美了啊~~~~~~~~~~

慶：……

I：好了，不要想這麼多了，迴文裡去吧，今天我可要開2章的。

慶：就這麼結束了？

I：你還想怎樣？都給你就這個問題開了一個番外了！現在大家都知道[你的感情問題是一個BUG]了！

慶：那就好……對了我最後問你一個問題。

I：不要和我討論女人問題！

慶：滾！什麼女人問題！

I：那你那腦袋裏想的是什麼？

慶：其實我只是想問問這個番外是你很有邏輯寫的嗎？

I：不，想到什麼寫什麼，我說了我是手指比大腦先行動的……

慶：……

I：怎麼？這樣才真實！不要那麼做作好麼＝ ＝

慶：再次申明，是你這個人[完全不知道什麼叫計劃！]

I：哈哈……

慶：算了，沒救了，我迴文裡去了……

I：88……

慶：88

I：那我收尾了。

慶：恩。

2009.6.10 此章the end，半調子to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-45-

家裡有個妹妹或者姐姐，對於男生而言，其實是個好事。

她們可以給你講解你永遠不會知道的另一個世界，她們會讓你看到婦女能頂半邊天的那半邊是個什麼質地的東西。

鞠大慶感受到了。

當鞠美麗孜孜不倦地和他講解著CLAMP講解著耽美講解著BL講解著他手上這個劇本所蘊涵的深刻歷史地位……末了還講解著這一切都是清水，是的，清清如泉水。

在這其中，大慶先是用了半小時去正視那個叫昴流的人的性別，再聆聽了2小時鞠美麗關於愛情與覊絆的透徹分析，其中引用了無數她所說的[經典漫畫][經典台詞]，從感性上和理性上讓大慶覺得自己之前20年的人生在感情問題上是如此的猥瑣，一切在鞠美麗講解的對比下都成了不過一場腎上腺激素的分泌罷了。

“明白了嗎？”

“……”鞠大慶四方嘴大長，門牙在風中閃光，好久才回過神來。“按你這麼說，我是被陰了？”

“不”鞠美麗眯眼一笑“是那個社長真太有眼光了！哥！哪天COS我也要去看~~~~~~~！！！！！”

週末一結束大慶就去找金理了，從COS社那一堆舞台服裝和假髮裡扒出了這個人。

“我不幹了”大慶一見面就甩出這句“MD，你小子陰我。”

“陰你？”金理一臉無辜相“是你想太多了吧？”

大慶沒有說話，確實也沒有好說的……“其實你想什麼我知道，這麼說把，先說說，誰COS昴流？”

大慶的自我覺悟讓金理很是興奮，她墊起腳拍拍大慶肩膀說“學弟，姐姐這次就給你個機會，你有沒有什麼合適的人選？”

“既然要選，選個熟點的，你說是不是？”大慶笑。

“這麼說你有人選了？”

“體育系的方小龍——”大慶笑得深不可測，一副拖人下水的表情。

把小龍騙進COS社沒有花金理多少時間，就這點金大社長就大為讚揚，並且一見小龍她就感嘆不已“美人胚子啊~~！”

“美人？”小龍自我打量中。

“像小龍這樣的人要是放在日本那絶對是無敵美少年了~~”金理說“只可惜放在這裡，那就是一個……”她想了想，似乎在尋找什麼合適的詞語“恩，還是含蓄點說把——就是一個小矮子。”

“哈哈哈哈！！！！！”大慶狂笑，指著小龍氣鼓鼓的臉“放心，他早就習慣了~~~”

“……”

方小龍一副隱忍的表情，不管大慶說什麼——其實大慶不知道，為什麼小龍這麼爽快答應來參加，原因……很簡單，就是小龍一進COS社團，就發現全校排得上號的美女，這裡占了一半。

之前拉他進社的那個女生——當然是金理派去的——那個女生就是日文系一大美人，被她拉著從體育社走到COS社這一路上都已經讓他興奮不已了，‘好地方’——小龍感慨著。

所以他容忍著同為雄性生物的大慶的嘲笑，就是默默在期待著和他搭檔的女生的出現。

‘恩……這個不錯，長得有點像蒼井空，啊……那個也瞞可愛的，就是高了點……哎……其實剛才那個日文系系花也不錯……真為難啊~~~~~看來我的春天來了啊~~~~~~~’小龍的心理活動。

就在小龍持續暢想時金社長拿著擴音器“人都到齊了！！快準備！！！開始排練！！！！”最後一句還對著小龍喊，讓小龍迅速回魂。

“人都到齊了？”小龍驚訝地說“我的搭檔呢？”

“在你旁邊啊。”金理指指他身邊。

小龍扭頭一看，是鞠大慶吹著口哨的臉。

“他？”

“他。”

“……”

事後小龍才想到，春天確實來了，只不過春天是百花齊放，他原以為開的是桃花，其實開的是菊花。

一，兩年之後有首很紅的歌曲，不斷地唱著[菊花殘~~滿地傷~~]，不知為何小龍總會想到這一天，然後雙手一攤，感慨萬千。

然後，就是渾混沌沌地到了節目表演那天。

表演前一天的晚上，不知道小龍看了什麼不該看的東西，怎麼問他他都不說——一隻針眼弛了他右眼上。為此社長大發雷霆，要不是那個日文系的美女攔著社長，大約社長都要把小龍給拆了。美女的這個舉動讓小龍很感動，默默地記下了她的手機號碼。

“反正《X》那段都是裹著繃帶的~~”美女對社長說“而且你不是說這個主題是[2個單眼人士]嗎？~~”

所以社長就讓人從醫務室騙來了幾卷繃帶，死命地往小龍頭上纏，要不是尾隨而來的醫務室小妹的阻止，大約小龍這次都要COS《木乃伊》了。

在潮水般歡呼聲中，節目開始。

很順利，一切都很順利，其他人的COS都按照劇本完成了，沒有任何問題——要知道上一次COS某古裝武俠節目時，主角A手上的劍一陣舞弄之後突然斷裂，那次COS成為金社長心中不可言語的痛，彷彿那劍刺進的是自己的身體，然後斷在了身體裡面，想拔都拔不出。

所以這次，她才如此要來一個大製作，挽回他們COS社的聲譽！

這次！這次！絶對轟動！！！！

雷鳴般的掌聲又響起了，觀眾們知道，是《X》裡最經典的星史郎和昴流的戲的開始。

鞠大慶很努力地憋住了他的四方嘴，很努力地在說話的時候沒有露大板牙，很努力……方小龍很努力收斂著他的小虎牙，很努力地讓他和大慶的身高差距在視覺上比較平和，很努力……

在大家很努力地表演下，到最後一幕了。

劇本裡，星史郎扶著昴流的肩膀，跪倒在了昴流的懷裡。

現實的舞台上：

鞠大慶往小龍身上倒去，倒去，倒去……“乓————————————”

鞠大慶倒下了，方小龍也倒下了，鞠大慶把方小龍壓住了。

“笨蛋……你太重了……滿身的肌肉誰接得住你……”小龍虛弱的聲音從大慶身下傳出。

台下先是一片死靜，突然一片嘩然，一群人喊著“啊~~~星史郎撲倒昴流了啊~~~`”“啊~~~多有愛的畫面啊~~~~~”當然更多的人是拿起手裡的相機衝上去猛拍，一時場面混亂。

“社長……怎麼辦？”社員慌了。

“……”金理嘴巴抽搐中。

直到某個機靈點的工作人員把幕放下了，大慶和小龍都還沒爬起來。

最後這次COS沒有留下什麼名次，但卻成為一代佳話，有人說此COS成功地改編了《X》裡最大的怨念，填補了無數人當年被CLAMP受傷的心，是一大創舉。

並且那次之後，太多女生用著那不可告人的表情看著大慶，直到有一天大慶受不了了，大喊一句“我不是BL！！！”於是鞠大慶周圍的話題，終於不再是[嫁人就嫁鞠大慶]、[你是玻璃還是御姐控]……變成了[你是BL嗎？]

所以後來歷史上最偉大網絡遊戲《魔獸世界》席捲男生世界的時候，無論朋友怎麼說教，大慶死都不玩部落。因為在遊戲裡都是用拼音簡稱來表達職業和種族，比如戰士是ZS，法師是FS，而那兩大陣營，一個是聯盟LM，另一個就是部落BL。

他怎麼也不明白，那些男人在遊戲裡大喊[我是BL，BL萬歲]時，有沒有想過……

“是你想太多了”小龍搖搖頭。

2009.6.12 to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

半調子

by:ivan

-46-

記得小學的時候，方小龍去抽獎，得了一輛自行車，這輛車成為了他與鞠大慶常年的交通工具，在這兩個輪子上記載了多少青春多少超載多麼非法帶人……以及多少一路狂奔的記憶。

現在大學了，方小龍說我們要與時具進，於是跟隨著他們多年的自行車也封入了歷史的塵埃中，取代它的，是一輛嶄新的，電單車。

當時買這個電單車的時候大慶和小龍還有過一番強烈爭執，因為是兩人合夥買的，所以在選擇顏色上兩人都互不相讓。大慶喜歡棗紅色，小龍喜歡白色，小龍指著大慶選的那台車“你丫的是大姨媽嗎？怎麼這麼老氣？”，大慶指著小龍選的白色“你丫的每天幫它洗澡啊？白色這麼容易髒！”

兩人在電單車行鬧騰了半小時，最後售貨員受不了了從倉庫裡推出一輛沉積著灰塵的車“別爭了，這個怎樣？白色底棗紅色條紋，要是你們實在還不滿意就去隔壁塗料店去買罐噴漆自己看著辦吧！”

這就是那台電單車的由來。

話說後來兩人終於能夠成審美角度接受這個白底紅條的產物後，也終於能心平氣和地開始研究這個車子的使用範疇。“這樣吧，平時上課一起用，要是要搭別人的話，那人就可以用而另外一個人則坐回自行車，怎樣？”小龍和大慶商量著。

“這還不和以前一樣嗎？”大慶說“難道你還想騎著電單車去泡妞？”

小龍攤攤手，很痞地笑。

“算了吧，現在泡妞都是四個輪子的，你就安心搭我把。”大慶拍拍小龍的肩膀，似乎是安慰又似乎是幸災樂禍的表情看著他。

從那天起大慶和小龍就總騎著那台白底紅條號稱‘鐵男一號’的電單車出入學校，雖然電單車不用安全帽但要是大慶駕駛的話，他還是會讓自己和小龍都戴上。戴著那半個西瓜似的東西讓小龍覺得很齷齪，但大慶卻一次次說著安全第一安全第一……

“等我一個人開的話絶對不戴！”

“那是你的事但是現在和我一起坐車你就給我戴著！”

於是一個紅色的安全帽加一個白色的安全帽騎在一台白底紅條的電單車上，無數次被人以為是紅十字會在巡街……

“大慶，下次你開車的時候再穿一件克羅地亞的足球服那就完美了”在一次聚餐的時候伊雙典瞟了眼停在外面的車說道。

那天說是兄弟聚餐，但最後來的卻都一對一對的。伊家兄弟帶了兩個成熟嫵媚的妞，他們的小弟鍵輝帶了一個似乎還是學生的小LOLI，就連從外地回來的涼墨都抱了一個聽說是歸國華僑的女人。

大慶突然覺得這個畫面很熟悉，似乎在大家都很年輕的時候也有這個畫面，幾乎是下意識地他看看了身邊，方小龍。

想起了那時以前的足球賽，全車人都帶著女朋友就是他帶著小龍去比賽，比賽後道路集水，那時還像排骨的他背著冬瓜般的小龍走回車場……突然有種很懷念的感覺，大慶的鼻子一酸。

“大慶你怎麼了？”發現大慶很糾結的眼神看著自己，讓小龍已經覺得不習慣了，那糾結的眼神還逐漸水汪汪，再吸吸鼻子……小龍問道“大慶你感冒了？”

一時間大慶感情澎湃，但作為男子漢的尊嚴他還是遏止住了過多的莫名傷感，只是揉了揉眼睛，說著“想起我們以前的事了，蠻感動的。”

“你這樣是不行的”伊雙典說“該找個女朋友了。”

“確實，不能總活在兄弟的圈子裡。”伊雙央也說。

“慶哥這麼帥，這麼會沒有女朋友？”鍵輝作為伊家兄弟的小弟剛加入他們，還不太熟悉情況，於是這麼問著。

大家開始七嘴八舌，連一旁各位的女朋友都按捺不住紛紛說把自己的姐妹介紹給大慶，桌上馬上熱鬧起起來直到涼墨說了句話，才安靜下來。

——“他變態。”涼墨說。

大慶冷汗。

“不過沒女朋友罷了”大慶反駁“怎麼就變態了？小龍不是也沒有嗎？”說罷望向小龍。

當時小龍正含著勺子，突然話題一轉轉到他這裡來，所有人盯著他……小龍一臉無辜地睜著大眼睛看著周圍的人。

靠！你就裝吧！裝純情吧！——大慶內心的台詞。

“小龍的話還算了”伊雙典皺著眉頭點上煙“小龍身高條件有限，晚幾年找女朋友我們可以理解……”

“！！！”

就是那麼一瞬間，大慶感覺到旁邊的方小龍年那瞬間上升的殺氣，之前含在嘴巴里的勺子讓人懷疑會不會就這麼被咬斷了……大慶吞吞口水，拉了拉小龍的衣擺。

“別和他說這個，這個傢伙連什麼叫‘戀愛’都不懂的。”涼墨再次為那他句[變態]加重砝碼，說完還對著大慶陰笑。

“什麼叫不懂？！”大慶怒了，就差還沒翻桌子。他指著涼墨說道“你說說看！什麼叫戀愛。”

涼墨依舊用著他那陰死人不償命的表情看著大慶，突然嘆了口氣。一直很賢慧地坐在涼墨旁邊的大嫂發話了，用著那常年說著ABC的腔調一句一句說著“有沒有什麼人對來說是很在乎的，很關心的，可以為之拚命的，並且似乎總在你身邊的？”

大慶想了想，點點頭。

一群人幸喜若狂，涼墨微笑著對著大嫂點點頭，伊雙典樂得煙都掉到了大腿上，雙央叼著煙招呼服務員小妹再上1扎啤酒，[終於開竅了！]所有人內心狂喜著。

“那不就是方小龍嗎？”大慶說。

“…………………………”一時間所有人停止了自己的慶祝。

不知所以的服務員小妹端著一紮啤酒進來，被一臉黑線的雙央轟了出去。雙典顫抖著點上另一隻煙。

“我說了他是變態。”涼墨緩緩地喝下口水。

伊雙典決定要修正一下大慶那詭異的思考，聚餐後一群人扛起大慶就往KTV奔，一邊扛著還一邊打電話，約了女生ABC，再一起環繞在大慶周圍。

大嫂不愧是在星條旗國長大的，微笑著看著被女人環繞著不知所以的大慶……點了首《勇氣》。

小龍提著四瓶啤酒走到大慶面前，同情地說“喝吧，喝完了醉了，就什麼也不知道了。”

大慶悲情地望著小龍。

小龍同情地望著大慶。

周圍的女人詫異地看著對望的兩人。

“愛真的需要勇氣~~來面對流言蜚語~~只要你一個眼神肯定~~我的愛就有意義~~~~~~”大嫂的歌聲在包廂裡迴蕩。

大慶是被冷風吹醒的。

包廂裡很熱，他記得，悶熱悶熱的，但是現在很涼爽，風吹著他，腦袋似乎清醒了。

腿耷拉在半空中，似乎在誰的背上。

“醒了啊？”

是小龍的聲音，大慶呵呵笑了起來“看來我真喝多了。”

似乎想起了什麼，大慶連忙抓住小龍的脖子“我沒做什麼吧？”

“松點鬆點鬆點……”被抓著脖子的小龍痛苦不堪，待大慶鬆手了，他才氣喘吁吁地說道“都不敢嚇唬你了，說實話吧，你還真喝完那幾瓶就什麼話也沒說倒下了。”

“什麼話也沒說？”

“還什麼事也沒做。”

“然後呢？”

“不就是現在[我背你回家]了嗎？！”小龍突然沮喪道“啊~~那麼多美女啊~~可惜了~~~~~~”

“切！”大慶不屑地嘖了聲。

四周安靜了下來，只有路燈下飛著的小蟲噗哧翅膀的聲音，大慶抬頭看看月亮，再看看他們那長長的影子。

他突然想起馬小謙有次對他說：‘方小龍是個很夠兄弟的人，有時我想幫他介紹女朋友，他都說[大慶都還沒呢，我這個做兄弟的怎麼好意思重色情友]。不然你看他那麼不老實的人，只是口頭上爽爽卻一直都沒找個女人……’

那天馬小謙也是喝多了，然後蹲在牆角擦了好久眼淚，最後是JUDE來接他的，鐵青著臉的JUDE把馬小謙踹了一頓再扔上車，JUDE一直對著他罵[你這個沒出息的]。

突然想起小龍說過他很重，現在卻一直背著自己……大慶看著小龍的後腦勺上的汗滴，突然感動地想哭。

“你又怎麼了？！不能在後面安分點嗎？！！”

“沒什麼……”

大慶想到似乎應該自己下來走走，但小龍沒提他也不想說出來——不知道為什麼就不想說，似乎很想就這樣，讓小龍背著自己走。

月亮在笑，他覺得。

2009.06.18 to be continued.

HI~MY LOVER？！——《半調子》特別篇之各人的LOVE觀

by:ivan

*大慶篇*

鞠大慶：關於愛情在我看來是寧缺勿爛，這是一個很嚴肅的話題。

伊雙典：我還以為你只知道足球和健身，原來還是思考過這個問題的。

鞠大慶：其實我也有喜歡的女生的類型。

伊雙典：那怎麼從沒有看見你有過女朋友？

鞠大慶：因為我覺得愛情在我看來是寧缺毋濫，愛要為愛而生，不是為慾望……

鞠美麗：哥哥說得好！愛就是[不管他是貓是狗，還是植物機器人，都要找出來，並且愛上他！]

伊雙典：你妹平時都看些什麼？

伊雙央：愛上一個植物或者機器人，那不是愛，是變態吧？！

葉涼墨：我早就說了他變態了。

鞠大慶：那些話是我妹說的，又不是我說的！

方小龍：說實話其實大慶是個柏拉圖主義者。

伊雙典：柏拉圖主義？就是那個和女人在一起不是想著上床而是想著交流莎士比亞的那個？

伊雙央：他連莎士比亞都不會去交流，他大概會交流足球和健身。

葉涼墨：那別找女人了，找個男人更合適。

伊雙典：這麼說是有點。

鞠大慶：對於這個問題，別人怎樣我不管，但是就我而言，我是不會BL的。

葉涼墨： 真的嗎？

鞠大慶：-____________-||||

*小龍*

方小龍：我不喜歡女人。

鞠大慶：你騙鬼啊！誰相信你？！你這個成天都在抒發愛的衝動的傢伙！

伊雙央：小龍比大慶坦誠。

鞠大慶：他哪點坦誠了？最多也是坦誠地說了個謊話。

方小龍：真的，因為被女人傷害過，所以我更喜歡和男人在一起。

馬小謙：~\\(≧▽≦)/~

鞠大慶：小馬你想太多了，其實他說的被女人傷害，無非是暗戀的女生過了一個暑假長得比他高了。

方小龍：可我從不介意大慶比我高。

鞠大慶：你也沒介意過別人吧？

田小翔：他雖然從沒介意過別的男生比他高，可他卻並不[喜歡]和他們在一起。

葉涼墨：我總結一下小龍的話，其實他[喜歡和大慶在一起]。

田小翔：總結不錯。

*涼墨*

葉涼墨：我一直都知道我的觀點是什麼，並且我一直按照這個標準進行。

方小龍：看著大嫂就像看著涼墨小學三年紀定下的標準的現實版。

伊雙典：所以關於涼墨我沒有什麼好說的。

鞠大慶：我都不敢說話了。

*雙典*

伊雙典：女人就像一件華麗的袍子，上面長滿了虱子。

鞠大慶：我很驚訝你有這樣的想法……

李鍵輝：其實老大很有文化的。

鞠大慶：那為什麼你還這麼熱中於穿上這個長了虱子的袍子？

伊雙央：他覺得這樣方便退貨。

*雙央*

伊雙央：作為雙胞胎中的弟弟，我一直在思考我是該跟牌還是該對幹。

方小龍：我想起了《TOUCH》。

伊雙典：要是我們在年輕幾歲，不覺得我們更加適合拍這個麼？

鞠大慶：他們兩兄弟沒為女人爭執過，其實就蠻不錯了。

伊雙典：在我當年找了中山中學的校花的時候，他二話不說就去逸仙中學門口蹲起他們的校花了。

方小龍：他是在嫉妒嗎？

李鍵輝：嫉妒？嫉妒他哥可以找校花？

葉涼墨：不，他是在嫉妒校花可以找他哥。

伊雙典：要是再早幾年，不覺得我們更適合拍《雙星記》麼？

*阿山*

阿山：我相信愛情是可以一見鍾情的。

阿圭：這個就是你的悲劇。

阿仁：剛才大慶出來的時候沒看見你發言，我還以為你已經放棄了。

阿圭：同一個錯誤發生一次，那是悲劇；發生兩次，那是巧合；發生三次，那是命運；要是一直都在發生……

阿仁：那就是習慣了。

*小謙*

馬小謙：愛情就像一堆樂符，你永遠不知道他們會組成怎樣的樂譜。

JUDE：怪不得你寫的歌沒人聽懂。

田小翔：連他自己都不懂。

鞠大慶：放棄吧，都走音了。

馬小謙：就算走音了，也要繼續唱下去。

JUDE：然後美其名曰[發揮]麼？

葉涼墨：怪不得你們要換主唱。

*葉亮*

葉亮：我……

河巨隆：你不用說了，沒人指望你能說什麼。

葉亮：O__O＂…

金尚清：這把年紀了，別說老婆了，連個女朋友都沒有。

河巨隆：這樣的人的愛情觀不聽也罷。

小葉：不要這麼說我叔叔……

河巨隆：我懷疑他有LOLI控。

金尚清：那也適可而止，難道他控的那LOLI還在幼兒園？

葉亮：你們這兩個已婚男士不要參合在這個未婚男人的談話！

河巨隆：噓……他心虛了。

*一茶*

邊一茶：看看現在的這些小鬼，一個兩個不是玩純情就是在玩BL，見了女人都性無能似得！

眾人：(@﹏@)~

伊雙典：不愧是我的偶像。

鞠大慶：也是我的偶像。

阿仁：我的情敵。

阿山：這種人要麼就一堆情敵，要麼就是沒有情敵了。

大胖：不愧是VF情聖。

2009.7.5 本章the end. 《半調子》依舊 to be continued.

特別說明：

《半調子》一個月沒更新，除了電腦抽風問題外還有就是謙馬君的去世。

並不瞭解謙馬本人，但這麼多文裡寫了他，其實還是很愛著這個在龍一身邊和他在一定程度上交集著的青年。而那是慶太，涼平，都無法交集的存在。

想了很久，無論是《半調子》還是《風決定了蒲公英的方向》，還是依然按照最初的計劃去寫。

就讓在文裡，謙馬君能一直陪伴在龍一身邊，去圓著那個名叫夢想的圈。

畢竟，IVAN捨不得寫悲劇，捨不得虐一點點文裡的孩子們，就算被說是不真實也好，小白也好。因為很愛他們，所以希望他們在文裡永遠快樂。

半調子

by:ivan

-47-

馬小謙週末回了趟家，之前是因為受不了每次回去後老媽都要向他絮叨‘找到媳婦麼？’這個問題而大半年沒回去。而這次回家，是因為老爸接過老媽絮叨媳婦問題的電話，看著小馬宿舍號碼說：臭小子，週末回家老子給你買手機。

那一瞬間小馬在想老爸是不是買足彩發了，從高中和他說了這麼多年，說上了大學就買但現在拖了這麼久，本以為大學畢業都不會有希望，這次老爸卻先開口說買手機。他終於不再每次都被JUDE鄙視，“馬小謙你終於不再是無機物了！”田小翔拍拍肩膀說。

從位於陽朔開農家樂的老家回市裡不過2小時，小謙週末晚上就回到市裡的學校。剛一到學校就發短信給認識的人，特別是樂隊的隊友。

[日後有什麼活動終於可以群發了……]馬小謙群發隊友。

發了短信後小馬抱起臉盆和香皂就準備去浴室洗澡，想想應該換衣服了卻始終沒翻出乾淨的底褲……望望男生宿舍那陰暗的走道，他看見自己的褲子都精神地在諸多走道上的校友們的腦袋上耷拉著。

他就想不通為什麼師大其他系的學生可以去新校區，而就是體育美術音樂中文這些變態囤積系要留在這個國家四星景點裡，風景好是好，但實在太古老。其他校區都是四人公寓加廁所，而在這裡卻還停留在這個建築的太監時代。

好歹也有個曬衣服的地方……就算是這裡的女生宿舍院子裡也有曬台，他曾經暗示過同宿舍的其他人，想知道他們的衣服在這個養蘑菇的地方是怎麼幹的，他們甩甩頭，說道‘女生宿舍裡曬的。’

於是他感慨了。

馬小謙是一邊在公共浴室裡沖澡一邊感慨的。蒸汽充斥了浴室水嘩嘩地流，小謙想像著被曬乾的底褲，想像著想像著眼前彷彿出現了女生宿舍門口那鐵門。然後鐵門打開了，他看見幾個女生在院子裡曬衣服，還有幾個在水池旁聊著天洗。陽光很燦爛氣氛很安詳。這時JUDE突然出現在鏡頭，一個大特寫然後舉著一條印著嘻哈猴的底褲甜甜地笑著說‘小謙謙~我幫你洗好褲子了哦~~~’

“噗——”

小馬一口水噴出，蓬頭裡灑出的水淋著他全身灌到他嘴裡，一口噴出來的時候衝到了面前瓷磚上。他有點分不清蒸汽和水了，明明開頭這麼有想像力怎麼後面來個這麼詭異的收尾！

想想就覺得詭異……馬小謙沖沖搓了一遍全身後連忙逃離澡堂。

而另一邊宿舍裡，那只嶄新的手機短信聲不斷。

等馬小謙回到宿舍的時候剛好響完了一段短信聲，放下手中的東西小馬連忙跑去看看。不看不知道，一看嚇一跳，就在他澡堂暢想的那麼一會兒，就來了二十條未讀短信。

果然我人氣高啊……感嘆著。

未讀短信1：[黑車，麻藥，貸款，詳情請諮詢139XXXXXXXX。]

未讀短信2：[你有什麼不能說的秘密嗎？像山夜話139YYYYYYYY與你分享。]

未讀短信3：[移動提醒您……]

小馬石化中，只剩下按刪除鍵的手指在不停運動。連刪十幾條各色廣告，然後就是兄弟們得知他脫離無機物後的幾條祝賀短信，其中還有幾條特猥瑣。直到刪啊刪啊終於刪到最後一條，馬小謙定眼一看，是JUDE發來的。

[速來我家！]

……冷汗中。

馬小謙看看短信，再回看電話號碼，思索著這個JUDE到底想幹什麼，是搞笑還是怎樣……“切，又想整我不是？”馬小謙噘噘嘴，把手機放進口袋，拿起保溫壺就去打水。

師大的家屬樓在男生宿舍的後面，在打水的路上馬小謙向著那幾棟房子望瞭望。JUDE家他們都很熟，時常一群人肚子缺油水的時候就去她家開小灶。大部分時候家裡也就她一個人住，要是真出了什麼事……馬小謙突然心顫了顫。

水房熱水器的水嘩啦啦地流著，小小的水龍頭裡冒出霧氣騰騰。一時間讓小馬眼前有點模糊。

摸摸口袋，手機躺在那裡。

“喲，馬哥打水啊，等幫我把這個盆子拿回宿舍吧~”一位室友光著膀子從後面竄出來。

馬小謙扭頭看著他，因為燈光灰暗小馬又一聲不響只盯著人，讓那室友以為他不願意拿而且還髮毛了“哇，不拿就不拿，幹嗎這個表情。”

“幫我拿回宿捨去”對方還沒反應過來小馬就硬是把水壺塞進那人的盆子上“我突然想起有點事。”

“嚇？”室友低頭看看手中本想減負卻莫名又增加的負擔，剛想罵出什麼，一抬頭，卻不見了馬小謙的蹤影。

“頂你個肺！跑得還真快！”

JUDE家在家屬2號樓的4樓上，因為跑著過去等到門口的時候已經有點喘了，馬小謙試著去敲敲門，卻沒想到居然一碰就開，門並沒有鎖。

感覺不對勁，馬小謙連忙衝進去，一樣東西突然絆住了腳，順手開燈，卻發現是JUDE躺在那裡。

“JUDE！！！！！”一陣驚呼，馬小謙連忙抱起躺在地上的JUDE，那一瞬間各個電影大片的某些鏡頭在他腦海刷刷刷地蹦出，只是最後一個鏡頭又變回了陽光女生宿舍，和洗好的底褲。

“不要晃……”微弱的聲音從下面傳出“沒死……快送我去醫院……”

發現JUDE沒事讓馬小謙鬆了口氣，連忙把她扶起按著額頭試試體溫“怎麼了？”

“暈了”說罷翻著白眼。

馬小謙嚇到，也不知從哪裡來的勁，捲起袖子扛起JUDE從4樓一路狂奔到樓下，就往附屬醫院跑。

這樣抱著的回頭率可是很高的，再加上JUDE一直捂著肚子氣喘吁吁，馬小謙又急忙慌張，路人均回頭感嘆“喲，小夥子，這麼年輕就要當爹了？”

還好當時小馬一心只想著把JUDE送去醫院，沒有聽到，不然絶對手一甩人一扔，先打一架再說。

等到了醫院，見過世面的醫生同志不急不慌地開著單子，實習醫生一看有個現貨特開心，每個人拿個聽診器齊刷刷地往JUDE身上個角度聽去。眼看排隊拿藥的窗口就只開了一個，排滿了人，小馬急著大喊醫生快點。

“急什麼，腸胃炎罷了，又死不了。”醫生繼續穩如泰山。

還好JUDE身上有錢包，然後那錢包裡有很多錢，馬小謙查點以為自己要去賣血了。幾個瓶子掛在觀察室的床頭架子上，他數了數大小一共5個，都夠打到明天早晨了。

難道……我要陪到明天早上麼……摸摸手機，等她醒來再問她父母的電話吧……

而等JUDE好些醒來的時候只看到趴在旁邊床頭睡著了的馬小謙。

她先是驚訝，上下打量著這個穿著體恤沙灘褲的傢伙後輕輕地笑了起來，手上被插著針頭動不了，JUDE就對著馬小謙頭髮吹氣，直到馬小謙揉著眼睛朦朧地抬起頭，JUDE才哈哈地笑著。

“嚇！現在這麼有精神了？”馬小謙連忙換上一副認真的表情“害得我守了一個晚上！”

“切，剛才不是睡著了嗎？”JUDE不屑地說道。

“你這是什麼態度~~可多虧了我~”

“笨蛋！我早就發消息給你了！你這麼晚才來！”

“你那消息說得又不清不楚的，誰知道你要做什麼？！”覺得自己特委屈，馬小謙也急了。

看他這麼一急，JUDE倒樂了“好啦好啦，開玩笑的了，真的是謝謝你，我真的沒想到最後是你來了。”說罷給了他一個大大的笑臉。

說實話，馬小謙記憶中JUDE很少給他過這麼大的笑臉，他突然覺得眼前這個女孩還挺可愛的，特別是現在這麼一直看著他笑，楞是讓他有點不好意思。

“我想了幾個人，但就你來了”JUDE說“田小翔一定又在和哪個女朋友混著，小龍他們在家裡住的根本趕不來學校，又是週末。”

“看來就我最無聊”馬小謙苦笑起來“於是就被拉來這裡打發週末的時光了。”

“是的是的~~~~”JUDE笑道“我發現啊，果然，有你在真好。”

那天馬小謙一直陪著JUDE到早上。送她回家後馬小謙再去老師那裡幫她請了一段時間的假。忙活了大半個上午，快到午休時間才回到宿舍，一進門就看見自己那水壺囂張地立在桌子中間。

才想起一個晚上加早上都沒喝水，剛想倒一杯壺子一拿才發現裡面是空的，問候了一遍宿舍全員的老母，馬小謙疲憊地躺下自己的床。

好舒服……伸伸懶腰，果然還是床最好。

心裡突然堵得慌。

在床上翻了幾個來回，馬小謙從枕頭低下摸出手機，按下[新建短信]，反覆了好幾次確定和取消，心一橫，終於打出了一行字。

[其實我蠻喜歡你的。]

吸一口氣，閉上眼睛，發送！

“呼——”終於輕鬆了。馬小謙揉揉眼睛，雖然在發送那一瞬間他眼皮突然跳了一下，但是……怕什麼！男子漢大丈夫！敢說敢做敢愛！！

突然短信聲響了起來，嚇了一跳，想過有反應，但沒想過這麼快就有反應的，馬小謙興奮中又帶著不安地打開手機。

來信人：鞠大慶。

嚇？

眼皮突然狂跳，馬小謙不安地開打這個來自鞠大慶的短信。

[我想過你喜歡小龍，但沒想過你居然喜歡的是我……]

沉默。

“啊！！！！剛才發錯號碼了！！！！！！”

2009.8.6 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-48-

短信事件後好一段時間馬小謙都處於被大家集體鄙視的狀態。他就想不通怎麼好事無人知壞事傳千里……抓著鞠大慶就罵道“我都說了是發錯了怎麼你丫的怎麼還到處伸張？”

大慶也委屈“不是我說的，我有這麼無聊嗎？”

“那怎麼大家都知道了？”

“嗯……難道是我妹？”

根據大慶的回憶，當時短信發來的時候他正吃完午飯準時蹲馬桶中。這時他聽到外面客廳傳來自己手機短信的聲音，就叫鞠美麗幫他看看。因為平時廣告短信實在太多所以不是什麼事的話他也懶得去接了，他聽他妹說了句‘你朋友發來的’，就叫她幫她拿。當時大慶是把廁所的門開了一個縫，讓美麗遞進來，但就是這個縫……大慶回憶著，就是這個縫，他看到他妹妹那一臉彷彿不可告人的表情。

“唉，真不知道現在的小姑娘在想什麼~”說罷大慶無奈地攤攤手。

另一邊，鞠大慶家。

“哇~鞠美麗~你哥哥好帥哦~~~”

“聽說以前還是我們學校的校草啊！同是校草，怎麼我們這屆的這麼齷齪？！”

“好帥啊，你們不覺得他長地像誰嗎？”

“這麼說是有點……是誰去了？”

“w-inds.的橘慶太嘛！”

哈哈——鞠美麗心裡暗爽，看著眼前這些平時眼睛都弛天靈蓋上的女人們個個花痴般地看著自己哥哥的照片發呆，心裡甭提多爽了！那個長臉啊~~~~

“對了，鞠美麗，你哥哥有女朋友沒？”

“嚇~~”鞠美麗從暗爽中回過神，擺出一副神秘的表情“……沒見過。”

“啊！！那不就是沒有？！！”眾人驚呼“美麗你要注意點，你哥哥這麼帥，要麼就是眼光太高難找，那麼就是一抽風，找個特齷齪的。”

“那不會”鞠美麗擺擺手“他總和他兄弟在一起。”說罷從相片薄裡翻出一張照片，指著照片上的方小龍“龍哥，從小和我哥是青梅竹馬。小時候，就是我還小學時候，有次龍哥帶我去遊樂場，你們知道麼……他們倆就在我眼皮底下親上了！！！”

“嚇！！！！！！！！！！！”一群女人後退。

“後來不知道為什麼，龍哥就再也沒有來找我玩了……”

“嚇！！！！！！！！！！！”繼續後退。

“而且，最近，又有一個男生向我哥發短信來表白了。”

“嚇！！！！！！！！！！！”這下眾女更HIGH了“然後呢！然後呢！”

“然後啊……”鞠美麗興奮地說著，突然眼珠一瞪，張嘴半天沒說出話。大家不解怎麼了，只見鞠美麗縮縮腦袋吐著舌頭傻笑。

鞠大慶一臉黑線地站在門口。

“……”鞠大慶怒。

“哈……”鞠美麗笑。

旁邊眾女人先是因為嚇到而瞬間安靜，但當她們打量完大慶後，頓時又是一陣竊竊私語笑容委瑣。

當天晚上鞠大慶鬱悶後就從後門竄到小龍家後門去了，把後門一打開，兩張凳子一盤瓜子，兩人一邊嗑著瓜子一邊嘮嗑。

自從鞠美麗初中後到市裡讀書，就佔據了大慶原本那房間。而大慶則被老鞠一句‘你丫的大學居然不住校！這是你的錯所以你現在是編外人員所以你就到後屋睡吧！’

後屋就是最早時把院子加蓋的房間，鞠家和方家在大慶和小龍出生那會兒蓋上的。不過是小龍一直住在後屋而大慶寧死不屈。因為方家樓上都比較文明，而鞠家從二樓一溜到五樓都愛往下扔東西。經常是人在睡覺或做什麼事的時候時不時被從天而降落到石棉瓦屋頂的巨響嚇得精神虛脫，神經有病。

所以美麗來後大慶妥協的結果就是——糊弄老鞠。晚上總和小龍在後門口聊天，聊著聊著就直接到小龍那睡了。開始還說借宿，到後來直接備套寢具到小龍那了。

“哎，不是我說，你管你妹妹在想什麼呀？女人心海底針，她雖然是你妹，但她更是女人——她想說你就給她說唄！”

“麻煩啊……”大慶扇著扇子望月亮。

“‘大丈夫當取不世之功業’，聽說過麼”方小龍也扇著扇子說“不要為了這種事煩惱。”

“想不到你會說出這樣的話。”

“你想不到的多了”方小龍站起身來，拿起扇子拍拍屁股說道“走，我請你吃消夜去。”

從家屬區到公車站那條道路兩旁的違章建築，在幾年前都拆掉蓋起了新的樓房。原本都是一些低檔飯館和米粉店，現在則是一應具全，成了周邊社區的休閒場所。

鍵輝家的李記祖傳米粉店也改成了24小時連鎖經營，晚上賣燒烤消夜。老遠就可以看見坐在店外空地上光著膀子喝酒的伊家兄弟，小龍帶著大慶就加入進去。

現在這個店是鍵輝幫忙看著，這件事讓大慶很感慨，想想其實阿輝和鞠美麗年紀也差不多，人家都做店長了怎麼自己那妹妹還停留在成天關注哥哥某些事情取向問題上，不禁唏噓。

鍵輝的燒烤做的特別不錯，其中最厲害就是刷醬這步驟，眼前一排不同口味的醬罐和刷子，他眼都不抬手到刷來。來這裡吃燒烤的小妹妹都說輝哥刷醬刷出了藝術家的風采，就連他綁著的圍裙上那各色油滓，都充滿了後現代主義。

小龍一瓶啤酒下肚就拉著雙央玩划拳，雙典試圖在對大慶灌輸他那只賺不賠的‘把妹妹秘籍’，大慶似乎對燒烤更感興趣，拿著板凳就坐到了鍵輝旁邊聞味道。

突然鍵輝的手機響了。

鍵輝一手刷著醬一手翻著手機接聽電話，似乎電話那邊的人剛說了什麼，鍵輝這馬上就暴跳如雷。“我草！他們這次真想守到死是不是？！”說罷刷子用力甩進罐子，圍裙一扯，袖子一挽，提了根棒球棍對著外面的伊家兄弟招呼道“多多的號被部落守屍守了半小時了！又是‘呆恩鬼’工會的人！”

一聽到‘呆恩鬼’三個字，原本還在屁顛屁顛的那兩人迅速嚴肅起來。拳也不劃了理論也不灌輸了，嘴巴一抹“MD，要是今天被老子抓到活人你看我揍不揍死他們！”

鍵輝吩咐好飯店小妹幫他繼續做燒烤，一行人氣勢洶洶轉移到‘大胖網吧’。雖然和多多談不上熟悉，但作為聯盟玩家，處於對部落這個共同敵人的痛恨，小龍和大慶也挽起袖子跑了進去。

很快就在[魔獸世界專區]那找到古多多，大胖網吧是邊一茶開的，都是關係戶了，店裡的服務生一看是他們著幾個來了，連忙清理周圍人員。其實就算不清理之前坐在那裡的人都會開溜，眼前這四個人整個就一‘還我河山’的架勢。

“幾個人？”雙典靠上椅子拿出一隻煙點上。

“5個”多多看著電腦屏幕裡那代表死亡的灰色畫面，都要哭了“守了半小時了。”

於是馬上這邊4個人各占一台電腦，5個人組成隊，從暴風城飛去出事地點。

話說那時，魔獸世界剛結束內測沒有多久，地圖上到處還充斥著小號，60等級還蠻稀少，大家裝備都還一般，一切還處於技術流的時代……同時糾集4個60的去幹架，大街上也不多見。

多多的號最小，才34級，目前正在魔獸最血雨腥風的荊棘谷做任務。那裡從內測的45等級時代到80等級都開通的若干年後，都是大號屠殺小號的天堂，也是兩個陣營各公會對砍的天堂。

小龍，大慶，伊家兄弟，輝輝和多多，以及周圍這群兄弟，都是VF公會的。VF公會的老大就是大胖網吧的老闆邊一茶，據邊老闆說，VF的意思就是[VERY FUN]——恩，真的是他說的。

說白了，公會就是在這個動盪的年代有個照應——裝備照應，物資照應……打架照應。

大家都是熱血男兒，雄性荷爾蒙最和諧的宣洩場所就是遊戲中。

“那個叫‘斯瓦辛格慶’的人類戰士是誰的號！”負責指揮的雙典突然大喊“你丫地飛錯地方了！”

“一眼就看出是誰的號了”小龍的暗精靈德魯伊已經下了鳥點變成豹子隱身向事發地點跑去“如此肌肉的名字……”

“本來我們就4打5了你還飛錯！”雙典從椅子上蹦起“小龍，你隱身去祖格看看那裡有沒有部落開團，沒的話用集合石拉大慶。”

“我剛已經去那裡看了，是聯盟，還是‘夢迴傑裡寺’公會的團。”輝輝的獵人從林子那邊竄了出來，身後跟著一群怪。

“難道是……”雙典摸摸長了幾撮鬍子的下巴，望向了大慶。大慶還在別的地圖上坐著鳥飛，不明所以中。

雙典看著荊棘谷地圖，左邊多多那台電腦的屏幕上，‘呆恩鬼’公會那個叫‘一寸京’的法師搓著冰箭在殺小號，右邊輝輝那台電腦屏幕上，‘夢迴傑裡寺’公會二團在他們團長‘小山日記’的帶領下，正在集合人準備打副本……他突然有個了好主意。

“呵呵……”

“老哥你笑什麼？”

“且聽下回分解~”雙典靠上椅子，翹起二郎腿笑道。

2009.8.11 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-49-

一寸京是這個服務器部落陣營裡的一位亡靈法師，屬於‘呆恩鬼’公會。對於這個人，任何一部關於這個遊戲風雲人物的文章，都不可避免地寫上這個名字。和那些靠雷人靠緋文靠做了不入流事件成為風雲人物的人不同，一寸京是正而八緊地受到一干人馬追捧的。為什麼？因為他矢志不逾地殺小號。

殺小號是件很齷齪的事件，但堅持殺小號這麼久，則是一件讓人佩服的精神。更何況，因為他這種行為，讓無數本來想玩聯盟的新人，受不了成長之痛，要麼離開這個服務器，這麼轉投部落，大大改變了本服務器雙方陣營的人數。

聯盟對他恨之入骨，部落對他崇拜有嘉。只要看看部落來屠城的陣勢就知道了，遠遠望去一群部落，頭頂上的名字：二寸京，三寸京，四寸京……這些都是他的飯。

後來似乎是太樹大招風了，開了60級後好一段時間都沒見其人，那些速度從45升級到60的聯盟玩家都開始打團體副本的時候，才在旁邊做任務的地方看到只有50多級的一寸京。當時一寸京在打著怪，周圍站著4個貌似保鏢的60級部落，看樣子似乎時常有人來報仇，於是一寸京升級困難，最後都要人護駕了。

那是服務器最安穩的時段，在這個時段裡無數聯盟小號茁壯成長，成為大號。但該來的還是會來的。木乃伊歸來了，指環王歸來了，哈里波特歸來了，終有一天，一寸京也歸來了。

‘呆恩鬼’公會彷彿從天而降，專門以殺小號為己任，會員名字也很有特色，除了一寸京外，然後就是：一朵薰，一顆心，一次脫，一個呆……

阿山深沉地看著屏幕裡周圍自己的隊友。現在他們在祖格副本的門口，現在是星期三晚上，再過幾小時服務器例行週四的維護，而副本進度又將被重置。這個星期經過前幾天全團的努力，好不容易進度達到大BOSS面前。一團瀧哥帶的隊昨天已經推倒大BOSS了，要是自己的二團今天還不能過的話……

[吃梨子的烏龜]悄悄話給[小山日記]：老大，時間已經到了，但是阿仁還沒來，怎麼辦？

[小山日記]悄悄話給[吃梨子的烏龜]：等一下吧，先叫團裡的人進副本，免得野外遇見部落搗蛋。

阿山看著綜合頻道里的發言，今天荊棘谷實在不太平，自從一寸京重出江湖後，這裡就成了危險地帶，小號們在綜合頻道里呼叫求救。雖然按道理應該去幫忙，但奈何進度寶貴，又不能讓隊友們浪費一個星期的點卡錢……

無可奈何地搖了搖頭，阿山想起上次聯盟主城爆風城被屠的情景。當時部落開了2個團80個人，在城裡的小號們在組隊頻道里全地圖求救，最後大公會因為都在打團體副本，都不願意出來。事後聯盟各頻道里罵得不可開交，‘聯盟不團結’儼然成了部落嘲笑他們的說談。

雙典這邊的電腦屏幕上。

[雙子神老大]在綜合頻道-荊棘谷說：殺部落了，來殺的悄悄話給我啊~

[聖聖更健康]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：喲，老表，你們會有人被守屍了啊？

[雙子神老大]悄悄話給[聖聖更健康]：阿聖，來殺部落。

[聖聖更健康]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：我們準備打副本呢，今天最後的機會了。

[施瓦辛格慶]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：雙典……我已經飛到荊棘谷地圖了……雖然離鳥點還有距離……

[雙子神老大]悄悄話給[施瓦辛格慶]：你到綜合頻道說來殺部落，被守屍了。

[施瓦辛格慶]在綜合頻道-荊棘谷說：被守屍了~殺部落了~~

大慶很隨意地按照雙典的話在綜合頻道里喊了喊，剛把話打完就被雙典塞了些錢“反正你現在沒事，就去幫我們買5瓶可樂來吧。”

“直接叫服務員拿來就好了嘛~”大慶抱怨道。

“呀~反正你沒事，就去啦，難道你還要茶老大幫你拿呀！”雙典像是趕蒼蠅一樣趕著大慶，雙央也跟著起鬨。

看著大慶向網吧門口走去，雙典連忙跳到大慶座位上，看著電腦屏幕。在屏幕左下方有條粉紅色代表悄悄話顏色的留言，[小山日記]悄悄話給[施瓦辛格慶]：大慶？！大慶？！你被守屍體了？？

因為大慶一發完話就離開去買飲料，並不在電腦旁邊，似乎是因為自己的留言沒有人回話，阿山就又重複發了幾次。直到雙典去看的時候，還在刷著屏幕發留言。

[小山日記]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：你們被守了？

[雙子神老大]悄悄話給[小山日記]：我們有人被守了，公會組了隊去，但是人數沒有對方多……

[小山日記]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：誰被守了？

[小山日記]悄悄話給[施瓦辛格慶]：大慶？是你被守了嗎？請回話！！

[小山日記]悄悄話給[施瓦辛格慶]：大慶，我來幫忙了！

兩台電腦這麼一起看，雙典笑趴了。

之後有那麼一段時間，綜合頻道突然沒有聲音，也沒見阿山悄悄話發過來，但雙典一副不在意的表情，丟了包煙大夥一人一支。沒一會就聽見嘟嘟聲，跳出了悄悄話。

[聖聖更健康]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：靠，我和你們殺部落去。

[雙子神老大]悄悄話給[聖聖更健康]：喲？不是要去副本嗎？

[聖聖更健康]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：阿山跑了。

副本進度算什麼？那是虛幻的東西；BOSS掉的裝備算什麼？那無非是一排數據；點卡算什麼？人怎能被錢忽悠！

作為一個聖騎士，就要為榮耀而戰！為正義而戰！為保護重要而戰！

阿山騎著白馬在荊棘谷翻山越嶺，眼看前面就是聯盟集合的那片海灘，一個飛躍而下，生命力-1000，落到了大家中間。

有許多小號也來了，他們一看到阿山降臨，紛紛七嘴八舌，湊起熱鬧“哇，是‘夢迴傑裡寺’的人啊！連他們都來人了！！”“看他的頭銜，還是高層啊！”“我聽說過他，二團團長嘛！”

當場就有眾小號請求能否入會，阿山沒有像往常那樣熱情接待而是人不下馬，直奔雙典的角色面前，360度滑鼠旋轉，周圍都沒看到大慶的角色。

[小山日記]悄悄話給[雙子神老大]：大慶呢。

雙典還在想要怎麼回話才夠有味，就在他思考那會兒，突然一個大火球衝進人堆，旁邊的一個牧師大叔瞬間火燒屁股，立撲倒地，生命為0，顯示死亡。

“部落來了！！！”

就在剛才阿山躍下的山坡上，一個造型恐怖的亡靈法師猥褻地站在那裡，他身後是另外4個，都騎在馬上。

“哼！自己來了嗎？也好，免得我去找你們！！！”阿山走出。

看看身後，除了雙典他們，基本都是小號……而且裝備都基本還處在40等級水平……凶多吉少啊……突然想到了自己那些兄弟們，阿山不禁唏噓。

“老大，你怎麼能把我們都丟在副本門口自己跑了呢。”也幾乎是同一時刻，從另一邊的山坡上湧出一隊人馬，阿山一看，是阿圭他們。

“阿圭……”

“我們可也要參加的。”

一時間人數發生了重大變化！因為這20多號人的參與，聯盟優勢明顯，小號們第一次看到這麼多大號，也各個興奮了起來。

“阿山，部落那邊也開始糾集人了”阿圭說道“勢必發展成為一場持久戰。”

“副本進度……”

“打部落比打怪有趣多了，對吧？”

電腦屏幕上，上演著熱淚迎眶的兄弟情誼；屏幕之外，雙典拿出手機，按下號碼。

“大慶啊，你還沒回來吧？不急不急，那你先去超市裡買點吃的，不會的！等你回來還沒結束呢！持久戰了，快點準備點糧草去~~~~~~~”

“為什麼不叫大慶來？”小龍不解“多一個人不好點嗎？”

“就他那一身40等級的裝備！等下給‘夢迴傑裡寺’去打就好了。”

“嚇？”

“要是部落要報仇，日後也是找他們！”雙典腿一搭上桌子“經驗哦，經驗……”

“看樣子你哥曾經被部落整得很慘過……”小龍拍拍雙央，嘆氣道。

那天在荊棘谷的對戰，一直持續到服務器關閉。到後面雙方人馬百人大戰，中間的波瀾壯闊，注定多年之後也會被人提起。

大慶買好東西回到網吧的時候，已經成群歐了。快馬加鞭趕到現場，還沒下馬就被身後一個火球給KO。

就在他跑屍體的時候，晃眼看見旁邊那名字怪熟悉，對方似乎也發現了他，定下身看，原來是阿山的[小山日記]。

死亡的屏幕是灰色的，人也是幽靈狀的不實體，旁邊時不時還有匆忙跑著屍體的人……

但不知道為什麼，阿山突然想淚流滿面。

想發段話，但在死亡狀態是不能發出話的，阿山顫抖了一下。

“哎——”嘆息一聲，阿山扭頭繼續跑屍體。

“……”大慶不解地站在原地。

2009.8.27 to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

半調子

by:ivan

-50-

當我們為某人或某事潸然淚下，很多時候並非是因為事物本身，而是和這個事物所重疊的那個時代與心情。

最近小龍很有感觸。

近來小龍開始懷念自己的十七歲，甚至他會懷念起小學時候第一次騎著抽獎得到的自行車搭著大慶在廠居民區後的湖邊小路上東搖西擺。這種心理讓他覺得奇怪，畢竟一直以來，他給人感覺都是沒心沒肺快樂無邊的人。

“失戀了？”

搖頭。

“學習壓力太大？”

搖頭。

“小子，我看你是缺錢花了吧？”

小龍望望天，嘆氣。

“高中時候我時常無病呻吟”中午在食堂奮戰後馬小謙挑著飯盒裡的菜，直到發現盒裡沒有多少菜葉了，從環保袋裏掏出一罐辣椒醬“嘗嘗，我媽新做的。”

“我不是十幾歲”方小龍拿起勺子舀出滿滿一勺醬拌起飯“還無病呻吟呢！我看你那小身板就是想太多思考無能的結果！”

“人太閒就是會想太多”田小翔插話道“去搬十噸化肥你就沒這麼多想法了。”

下午小龍還真去搬東西去了，不過不是化肥，而是跑到體育部的庫房從杠鈴到鉛球都搬了一遍。直到傍晚大慶汗流浹背從田徑場回來，才停下。

“啊？！以後值日還要清理這裡？”

“沒……”

“那你在做什麼？”

“閒的……”

“你抽了吧！”大慶把濕透了的背心往健身器上一扔，打開一罐可樂，坐在一旁。

體育館的庫房裡堆積著厚厚的灰塵，在窗戶玻璃透過的陽光的照耀下肉眼都可以看見的懸浮物四處晃蕩著，時而還有小蟲子穿插其中。倉庫是老房子了，漆早已大塊大塊脫落，磚頭也露出了一些，但窗紋的雕花卻十分精緻，古董貨，木質的花紋透著光線印在地上，甚是好看。

大慶就這麼看著突亮突暗的光影，窗外操場上嬉鬧的聲音讓他驟然不安——這·個·氣·氛·太·詭·異·了·吧！

方小龍幾時這麼安靜過？！

針對小龍的性情大變問題，周圍的人舉行了一次密會。在會上什麼猜測都有，從心理到生理，個個拿出自己曾經的經歷以身說教，明明年紀不大卻都彷彿受盡磨難。

“他說不是因為感情問題不是因為學習問題不是因為金錢問題……”馬小謙數著手指道“那還有什麼算問題的？難道是……身材？！”

馬小謙話一說完，JUDE一拳飛來。不一會兩人就陷入對打狀態，密談組很默契地將兩人無視。

“說起來，我到想到一個原因……”田小翔抬抬眼鏡“但我覺得你們應該都想到才對……”

“喲？”

“按小龍的性格，我覺得應該就是……”

“快點說！賣什麼關子？！”結束對打的JUDE迅速脫離戰場，加入密談小組行列。

“應該是馬上就要去實習的原因吧……”田小翔望望大家“難道你們都沒感覺？”

眾人愣。

確實，馬上就要去實習了。

也就是說，大家馬上就要面臨分開。

實習，畢業。

或許有一天，我們再回憶起一起搗蛋一起胡鬧的日子，就像《機器貓》那傳說中的結尾那樣：一切都無非是患上自閉症的主角那長達8年的夢。

突然想起似乎好久沒和小龍一起騎自行車回家，因為各種各樣的原因。想起坐在雙杠上等待大慶踢完球一起回家的小學時代，那已經彷彿隔世的感覺了。

不知為何大慶覺得自己的腳像是不停使喚加快了蹬踏，風的聲音在耳邊拂過，還能聽見自己的喘氣聲，夾雜著車輪碾過石子的觸碰感。

幾乎就是在下一秒，大慶發現自己身在家屬區後面的湖邊。

前幾年這裡的道路被修寬了，成了通往下面的一個旅遊景點的主幹道，原本安靜的小路現在則是車來車往。堵塞江水的淤泥已經清理，湖已經像幾十年前地圖上那樣和上游的江合為一體，就連當年坐在那裡聊天的石子灘旁的菜地，現在也建成了住宅區。

推著自行車緩緩走著，感覺如此陌生，才想起自己也有好多年沒往這條路上走了。

才發現原來這些鵝卵石是這麼地硌腳，走在上面是多麼的艱難，怎麼也想不通以前是怎麼光著腳在上面奔跑的。

一個失神，後面響起貨車那囂張的喇叭聲，大慶嚇得往路邊移移。

“大慶？”

連忙轉身，是小龍。

小龍推著那輛兩人集資買的電單車，紅白的條紋在黑色的泊油路上特別的扎眼。大慶第一次覺得那顏色真傻。

小龍看看他，看看他看著的電單車“知道傻了吧。”

點點頭。

一輛裝滿遊客的客車從身邊呼嘯而過，疲憊的遊人靠著窗戶打著小盹，被抱在媽媽懷裡的小孩張大著眼睛，其他人都睡著了就他嘻嘻對著窗外招手。

大慶也笑著擺擺手，小龍哈哈大笑。

“回去吧，這裡風好大。”小龍用力扭著電單車的車頭，重新跨了上去。

突然風起，卷著一地落葉，吹皺了湖面。

懷念是種病菌，一但被打開就四處蔓延。

“喲，小龍。”大慶的聲音輕輕的，從後面傳來。

“恩？”

“做點手腳，實習抽籤沒問題的。”

小龍瞪大眼睛，轉而噗哧笑了起來。

“你還真傻了”小龍拍拍大慶的肩膀，想搭上去發現自己和大慶的身高差距還真越來越大了，大慶笑著彎下了背，小龍乘勢跳了上去。

“喲——”大慶背起了小龍，四下晃蕩著。

小龍用力摟上大慶的脖子，吹起口哨“GO~今天開始回去攢人品~~~”

大慶笑著，風吹起了額前的劉海，四方嘴佔據了半張臉，大板牙閃閃發光。

2009.9.11 to be continued.

如果半調子是這樣——《半調子》特別篇之你被百度了

by:ivan

事情發生在一個深黑的夜裡。

最近，也不能說最近了，而是這大半年裡，大慶時常發現鞠美麗妹妹房間裡就算到了半夜也都有淡淡的光……看那光線，不是燈，似乎是電腦。

幾次想去說說她，但每次想去她房間，都發現門被鎖上，沒辦法去敲門，等她開門的時候明顯透過她莫名的表情知道，她在掩飾什麼。

鞠美麗身後的電腦顯示著桌面，但下面在‘開始’旁邊開著幾個窗口……

“哥，幹嘛？”

“這麼晚了，你怎麼還沒睡覺。”

“知道啦。”

這就是故事的前奏。

其實大慶知道這個年紀的女生，說不來也不好說，果然第二天該亮著的光還在亮。想著就這麼閉隻眼不管算了，但就在這個想法光榮上升到大腦裡之後沒多久，大慶發現不能這樣了。

某天下午，鞠美麗房間，大慶打開電腦，看著那歷史記錄，隨便打開其中一條。

所在貼吧：百度BL吧。

【慶龍同人】《愛在西元前》（穿越兄弟文，好害羞~~~~哦~~~~~）

大慶直接把帖子拉到最下面，看到最後一部分:

“龍兒，龍兒，你怎麼了，龍兒！！！”慶王爺懷抱著這個小小的人兒，撫摸著他的面頰“我才離開京城半月不到，難道是父王……”

淚水流了出來，不知是疼痛還是傷感“慶哥，父王也是為了這個國家……不要怪他……”

“為什麼，為什麼，為什麼我們生在皇家，為什麼我們是兄弟……”

“下輩子，下輩子，下輩子我們要像這輩子一樣，生還在一起，時間也好，地點也好，在一起……但是，我們，不再是皇家，不再是兄弟……”

眼神逐漸模糊了，慶王爺不斷撫摸著那具漸漸冰冷的身體，彷彿在這一刻，他們已經融為了一體，彷彿這一刻，他們已經去到了那個沒有哀傷的世界。

在那個世界裡，他們不再是殘酷皇家的棋子，手拉著手，微笑著，看著，好久沒一起看的夕陽

來生，再見……

THE END. 200X年Y月Z日

大慶抽搐了一下，怎麼感覺怪怪的，特別是看到最後那段PS的時候。

PS：呀~~好害羞啊~~~這是IVAN第一次寫文呀~~~~好害羞哦~~~主要是學校裡那對太萌了嘛~~~~希望大家溫柔拍磚呀~~~~~

然後是下面回帖：

第N樓：呀，親是人才啊，第一次寫文就這麼萌了，以後要時常來這裡發文哦~~~

第N+1樓：最萌的是把他們寫成兄弟，恩，難說上輩子真這樣哦~~我真的覺得拉~~~

第N+2樓：呵呵，誰叫他們就只差一天生日呢。

第N+3樓：聽內部消息說，他們的老媽確實一起進產房的，不過差別了5分鐘，又剛好凌晨12點過了，才被差一天的。

第N+4樓：我說了吧，大慶和小龍好萌的！！！！！當然，親的文也好好哦~

……

大慶汗，瀑布汗。

關好電腦，不留痕跡地離開鞠美麗的房間，大慶飄走。

當然，這只是開始，這個帖子之後大慶用他自己的話說，出於‘對自我的瞭解’，他開始去百度BL吧潛水調查。

那是還很早，百度剛發展沒1，2年，世界還沒沉迷在和諧的呼聲中，屬於你能想到，就沒有不能寫的時代。

大慶花費了一個晚上的時候調查了事情的起源，再花了一個星期調查了事情的發展，半個月後，他終於梳理了事情的來龍去脈。

這是他找到的最早的一個帖子，也是樓層最高的。

【驚爆】“我永遠在你伸手可及的地方”——我校的一對BL，大家看看怎樣啊！！

學校活動裡拍到的，COS阿星和昴流弟弟，然後就這麼撲上去了，壓倒了，哦也！！！！

附圖。

第2樓：啊！LZ我們一個學校的嗎？那天我也在啊，真的好萌！！！！

第3樓：就是就是，你錄了麼，我只拍了照片，好可惜啊~~

第4樓：哇，你們好幸福哦，學校禮還有這麼正的男生，而且還是BL！！！

第5樓：真的是BL?

第6樓：真的，我認識他們，和我一個中學的。

第7樓：樓上上圖上真相。

第8樓：中學校運會的照片，當時小受好溫柔賢慧地幫小攻拿東西，當是小攻好紅的，因為太紅了小受被撞到了，小攻連比賽都不比了，直接抱起小受就去醫務室跑……見附圖。

第9樓：樓上照片，那是公主抱吧。

第10樓：好甜蜜啊！！！真是！作女人還不如作小受啊！！！

第11樓：繼續放證據，不要夾樓哦。

……

下面省略，因為整整15頁。

在剛看完那15頁的證據後，大慶有這麼一瞬間真的以為，自己，原來那個了……

但他打完冷戰後立馬回覆了正常表情，這——是——什——麼——回——事——？！

這還不算，還有個名叫【大慶小龍愛的專樓】的收集貼，可以把吧裡相關他們的帖子全部收集在一起，什麼圖啊，文字啊。

然後在幾頁的帖子地址收集裡，有個點擊率非常之高的，大慶看著題目，囧了。

【慶龍同人】《透過骨頭撫摸你》（暗黑-虐-SM-H-慎入！！！！）

想打開，不敢打開，大慶默默地把窗口關起，又打開，又關起，又打開。

％％％^％&&&***$#$##@##$$

％％^&％^％$@@!!@@$^**(&^&^％％$％$$4

％^^&&**&*&&^&％^％^$％$％#$#$

％^％^％&^&&*&*****((*(*(*(*

……

還沒看到10行，大慶臉紅了，氣喘了，在一陣抽搐後，不由自主的拉到了底。

PS:好害羞哦~~這是IVAN第一次寫H同人~~~還這麼大尺度的~~~~~呀~~~~~~~~

MD，裝什麼純情！大慶不屑地比了個中指。

下面的回帖：

第N樓：鼻血！！！樓主賠我鼻血！！！！！

第N+1樓：我早說了I大是人才啊！！！！快上太太補血顆粒！！！！！

第N+2樓:能生子麼？

第N+3樓：生子？！好也！I大下次來個生子文好麼？！又虐又暗黑又生子，還是穿越，才是王道啊！！！！

第N+4樓：此貼加精，我是吧主。

第N+5樓：吧主大人好久沒見啊，果然還是H文能吸引你來 ＝ ＝+

第N+6樓：討厭，其實人家好CJ的~~~~掩面走~~~~

第N+7樓：樓上ID好熟悉，常客啊。

第N+8樓：呵呵。

第N+9樓：生子文的話，是誰生呢？好討厭哦~人家真的好CJ的~~~

第N+10樓：當然是小龍啊，明顯的嘛！

第N+11樓：雖然我偶爾會覺得是大慶來生會比較順產，但群眾的呼聲太強烈了，我也就跟牌，我投票給小龍生~

第N+12樓：我也支持小龍生也，感覺很期待~~~~

……

大慶吸了一口氣，思索三秒，手指上鍵盤。

第N+N樓：要生就多生幾個吧！！

從此之後，大慶每次回家，又了一個新的愛好。

從此之後，大慶房間裡的電腦總在深夜閃爍。

另一方面，不久之後，因為群眾的呼聲太強大，某位有識之士在百度建立了一個【慶龍王道】吧。

鞠大慶和方小龍的百度故事，才剛剛開始……

瞎掰啊 ＝ ＝ ！

2009.10.5 本章結束，半調子依舊繼續

半調子

by:ivan

-51-

歷史的發展有一百個理由不會向著你的希望，但就這唯一的又缺乏可能性的一次機會，讓歷史的腳步繼續按照夢想前進。

然後去大雄寶殿連叩三個頭。

大慶對第一句話感同身受，但沒做第二句話的事罷了。不是他很無神論，而是那‘巧合’就是‘人為’出來的。

而這‘人’，就是在他心中形象驟然上升的方小龍同學。

所以現在鞠大慶很銷魂地扛著3個大包，有2個還不是自己的。

所以現在小龍很瀟灑地插著口袋哼小曲，只別了一個腰包。

坐上了通往實習地的……小班車。

關於這個‘實習抽籤如何抽到同一個地方’曾經成為師大體育系一大迷，當然在師大的眾女生眼裡這不是迷是宿命——她們總喜歡將一些事情扣上宿命論的語調，然後擺擺手說‘BECAUSE OF LOVE’。

“真的BECAUSE OF LOVE了？！”那天不怕死的馬小謙眨巴著眼睛問大慶，心裡幻想著要是自己也BECAUSE OF LOVE是不能也能和JUDE分到一個地方去實習，但眼睛還沒眨幾下差點被大慶當標槍扔出去。

於是後來就開始盛傳說其實有內幕，但具體是怎樣的內幕卻說法不一，到最後因太添油加醋反而失去了繼續八卦的真實性，於是到最後，還真不了了知了。

其實還真有內幕，只不過當事人ABC對目前結果都很滿意，所以誰也沒有提出異議。

於是這件事，就真的成為師大一大佳話，注定要流傳下去。

然後鼓舞之後對實習懷有夢想的人們。

當然，既然說了人定勝天那就是有原因的——其實不過是換個簽罷了……

只是這個換籤要換得夠精采，換得夠有誘惑力。

抽籤當天，方小龍拿著自己留在本市高中實習的上上籤拍拍同學A的肩膀“兄弟，我這簽換你這個，怎樣？”

當場這個名叫池小平的同學A口念“OH~MY GOD~”雙手過頭奉上籤一隻，此簽地點為龍勝縣，他真想不通怎麼會有人放棄那百分之一本市紅籤卻和他換這個……‘大約此人熱愛農村事業’池小平同學甚為感動。

拿著此簽的小龍去找了大慶，當時大慶已得知小龍的簽在本市而他卻要去某縣某鎮，悲傷之餘唏噓感慨自己不但福利彩票抽籤沒運氣，怎麼連這個都……就在搖頭感慨中，小龍一臉欠揍的笑讓大慶更加不好受。

‘來顯擺的麼？’一瞬間大慶的內心獨白。

“黑手慶”沒有聽到大慶內心獨白的小龍和樂樂地拿出他剛換來的簽“嗨！我還真搞到手了！！！”

黑色宋體龍勝兩字在白紙上直耀眼，拿著這張紙的小龍更加耀眼地大慶無法直視。

“呵呵，我說過我們會一起實習的。”小龍笑呵呵。

“小……小龍……”大慶突然有種這輩子都要欠小龍這份情誼的痛苦心情，還有他死不承認的一絲甜蜜。

所以，就有了一開始大慶那很銷魂地扛行李行為。

龍授山區，那裡有聲名遠颺的梯田和溫泉，不過好命也該有個底線，大慶和小龍去的不是什麼XX風景區或YY開發區，而是遠離龍勝鎮的龍坪鄉。

從市裡坐著直達到鎮上，再從鎮上坐著小班車到鄉里，從一車家禽水果中爬下車，那種愧疚感更加瀰漫著大慶。

不好意思的看看小龍。

卻發現那傢伙一臉色相。

在腦海裡出現‘色相’這2個字的時候大慶是驚了的，他很震驚自己怎麼會有這樣的想法——畢竟小龍是陪自己來的，畢竟……

“好地方。”小龍說話了。

“喲？”

“好地方，看，好多小妹。”

順著小龍拿沒有任何行李負擔的手一指，負重強大的大慶同學在山水之間看到一群穿著民族服裝的少女在溪邊洗著她們長長的頭髮，那純黑色的直髮順著水流輕柔地漂著，他突然想起了那句《再別康橋》。

“我甘心做一條水草……”小龍倒先念了出來。

“得了吧，頭髮和水草攪在一起，多噁心。”大慶一個行李甩到小龍頭上。

到實習地的學校的時候已經是下午4點了，一看見是兩個年輕又帥的小夥子老實習，學校裡的老師和學生們都跑出來看，最後原本應該在教室裡的見面會變成了操場上。

“大哥哥你好帥啊。”一個小女生羞答答的拉著大慶的衣角。

熱愛小朋友注定獻身教育事業的大慶心裡樂開了花，露著四方嘴用他那強壯的手臂舉起了小女孩，於是下面的小朋友個個蹦躂蹦躂也要舉，笑聲一片。

小龍則不斷地在和老師們握著手，老校長拍拍他的肩膀“小夥子！好好幹！”小龍瞟了一眼還在和小朋友鬧騰的大慶，一邊點頭道“那當然那當然。”

“寨子裡已經備好了酒等下可要多喝幾杯啊~”老校長握著小龍的手都不停歇。

從老鄉家吃完飯出來，在回學校宿舍的路上，月亮已經爬上來了。檸黃的月亮在黑黝黝的山巒上，彷彿除了他們和星星這個世界一無所有。

“嘿”大慶找了個石頭，從背上放下之前背在背上那喝醉酒的小龍，捶捶肩膀說“這麼好的風景，我卻要這麼累。”

“呵呵……”小龍笑裡帶口水。

“不要見酒就往上撲”大慶想了想繼續說道“幫忙也不見你這麼幫的。”

“JUDE說主唱先生是不能喝酒的”酒勁上來的小龍整個人往大慶身上趴“風蠻厲害的，覺得麼？”

“這裡是山上，當然有風”大慶站起來，扶起小龍，把他架上背上“快點走吧。”

“喲。”

“喲什麼喲。”

“還好你既高大又強壯，還好我既矮小又輕飄。”說罷小龍不老實地在大慶背上哈哈笑了起來，身子還一扭一扭。

聽他這麼一說，大慶還真覺得，自己怎麼總是……在背小龍。

不同的路，環境啊，天氣啊，背的原因都不一樣……但是似乎很多時候，都是這麼彎著腰，也並不吃力，從背後托著這個傢伙，然後眼睛還要抬著仔細看著前方的路。

這是那傢伙總在身後不老實——從沒老實過。還有的話就是似乎腿不用走路後大腦就開始閒了，一閒就開始胡思亂想，然後就胡言亂語。

“大慶，覺得不覺得這天空就像天鵝湖裡黑天鵝的毛全拔下做成的坐墊？星星們是那些沒品位的閃片……”

“那月亮是那坨在坐墊上的屎嗎？”大慶沒好氣地說。

“嚇，你這個想法很獨特，比我想得要有創意”小龍打了個咯“那你覺得我們是什麼？”

“我們是兩隻蟲子。”

“那不成了屎殻郎嗎？！”

“你今天怎麼這麼可愛，可愛地我都想生氣了”大慶背著的手捏了一下小龍搭在前面的腿“既然這麼有精神說廢話，那就自己下來走路！”

在大慶的恐嚇下終於安然到達學校的兩人叫了好久的門，值班的老頭才披著秋衣拎著一串鑰匙跑出來。大爺先是驚訝，從身後摸出一個手電筒照了半天，確定是今天白天來的那兩個大帥哥後，才連忙把門打開。

“最近這裡有伙流竄犯，你們可要小心點。”把他們放進來後老頭又馬上將門鎖了起來。

老頭將他們領去了宿舍，其實說是宿舍，更不如說是廢棄的教室……很老的平房。

“這裡可沒城裡那麼講究，有什麼不足的，明天中午放學後叫其他老師帶你們上鎮上去買買。”說罷老頭把鑰匙給了大慶。

大慶攙扶著還在酒氣中的小龍，摸黑找到了燈開關，‘咔——’一聲房子亮堂了起來。

好吧，外面看起來舊是舊，裡面還是蠻乾淨的，燈光還是蠻明亮的。

但是……似乎總覺得哪裡不對勁……

把小龍放到床上的大慶怎麼都覺得哪裡似乎不對……但又說不上來……

仔仔細細地看了一圈，目光再次回到小龍抱著被子的床上，他才反應過來……

“KAO！怎麼才一張床！！！！”

2009.11.21 to be continued.

你是誰？——《半調子》特別篇之只是聊天~

by:ivan

-1-

慶：你是誰？

龍：我？我不是方小龍麼？

慶：不，我是說，你原型是誰？

龍：對於這個問題我嚴重思考過，大概是一個叫做“緒方龍一”的人。

慶：你確定麼？

龍：被你這麼一說……其實也不怎麼確定。

謙：有什麼不好確定的。

涼：因為你還活著。

謙：這個話題不要說好不好？

龍：其實是……彷彿像又彷彿不像。

涼：同人像的話就不是同人了。

慶：那是什麼？

右：八卦雜誌吧。

涼：所有的問題都是來源於那個號稱去SHI的人，可她貌似還沒出現。

右：不是去SHI了嗎？怎麼出現。

I：喂……

央：她SHI回來了。

-2-

I：你們說‘像不像？’

慶：恩。

I：有必要嗎？

慶：怎麼沒有必要？什麼叫沒有必要？什麼叫有必要？

山：她的意思是不要在意真相。

I：你見過真相是在同人裡的嗎？

山：大慶你就別在意了，我都不在意。

涼：我覺得沒這麼簡單，大慶大概是有什麼想法。

右：是不是覺得文裡的他不夠禽獸？

央：難道他好這手？！

慶：……

龍：他像禽獸的只有食慾。

央：食慾？是吃食物——就是米啊，青菜啊，肉啊……的食慾嗎？

龍：那你以為是什麼？

央：沒……沒什麼。

右：真的？

央：……真的！

龍：你們不覺得他的原型名字很像‘他急趴了K他’嗎？

-3-

圭：說到不像，阿山都沒意見，你們有什麼意見？

仁：可我怎麼覺得他樂在其中。

圭：你真的是阿仁麼？！

仁：啊？

圭：我懷疑你被那個叫IVAN的附體了。

仁：難道不是樂在其中？

輝：聽說他那什麼什麼妞和‘大胖’的邊大哥……

多：噓……不要伸張。

輝：……你這噓更讓人想歪。

涼：這裡是同人不是八卦，不要去談論妞。

慶：虛偽啊。

-4-

JUDE：小龍真的很色？

龍：我？你覺得呢？

JUDE：文裡一直說你色，但我還是給你次機會，你要是說色那就是色了。

慶：有誰會說自己色的……

謙：難道不色？

龍：這不是色吧，只是青春少年抒發愛的衝動吧了。

慶：可我還是覺得，真的是色。

龍：那也不是我的問題，那是作者的問題。

I：作為作者，我能感受到他的色氣，所以我寫了。

龍：那某人的呢？

I：某人的荷爾蒙？

龍：恩。

I：那荷爾蒙太強烈了，據說光是寫寫就能讓看的人懷孕，我不敢寫。

慶：喂……你有常識嗎？

I：常識有用嗎？

慶：沒用嗎？

I：那按照常識，你是怎麼從以前那個小正太，長成現在這個老樹皮的？

謙：大概是色吧。

龍：是慾求不滿。

-5-

慶：這個採訪是新節目嗎？

龍：是作者在折騰。

慶：有意義嗎？

I：為什麼沒有？

涼：我們一直在談論‘有沒有意義’，這就是最大的意義。

慶：為什麼？

涼：表明我們對作者的不滿。

I：……

涼：你還有什麼好說的。

I：……其實我很愛你們的~~~

涼：你的愛就是‘無意義’？

I：……對不起我錯了。

涼：知道錯就好，快點更新吧，不要再寫這種沒有意義的東西了……

I：唉……我去寫去了……

2009.11.26 本章the end.半調子依舊to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-52-

習慣了農村生活的話，其實是很有趣的。

比如說宿舍那邊沒有水龍頭只有一個手壓式井水，小龍就非常喜歡它。井水非常清也非常涼，用來洗澡那不是一般的爽。每天傍晚依著夕陽最末的光，大慶在旁邊死命地壓水出來，小龍就蹲在那裡洗頭洗澡，洗完一個再換一個。

有時候學生們的家長或者附近的村民，會送一些吃的給他們，這時他們就會開開小灶。因為小龍的手藝隨著吃了幾餐農家樂後突飛猛進，所以做飯的事就成了小龍的分工。從食堂掏一鏟子煤火，放進老式燒火鍋用的爐子裡，配上傢伙事兒，赤著膀子炒地開心著呢。而愛乾淨的大慶就會在那個水井旁洗衣服。

所以，很美好，真的很美好。

修養了身心陶冶了情操貼近了自然增強了生活能力……最最重要的是，對於這個年紀的男生很重要的事，最近也滿足了。

那就是上網。

小鎮上居然還有一家不錯的網吧，裝修簡潔又有品位，電腦裡輸入法還多國語言都有，看了牆上的照片才知道，這裡大多是給來旅遊的老外用的。於是很不幸價格上也國際化了。

飯不是白吃的，虎牙不是白長的，存在就是必然的，必然就是有原因的。在鞠大帥哥和方小靚仔的強力攻勢下，看店的小妹終於從身心都招架不住，給他們來了個當地居民價。

於是，終於晚上洗完澡後有點娛樂了，不用總是蹲在那裡看星星了，雖然星星很美可是兩個大男人成天如同《流星花園》手指天空仰望狀也太受不了……荷爾蒙總要宣洩點的，特別是最近大慶臉上的痘痘呈增長趨勢。

這天，大慶和小龍依舊和以前那樣與值班老頭打了招呼就出去上網。但是走到鎮上才發現網吧半關著門，裡面也沒亮燈，看店的小妹拿著張小凳子坐在門口剝瓜子。

“怎麼？有人來檢查了嘛？”小龍打趣道。

“說什麼呀！”聽見居然有人這麼說話，本想咆哮幾句，一看是小龍來了，小姑娘瞪大的眼睛連忙溫和起來“呀~龍哥，慶哥，你們來了~~”

“線路燒了？”大慶指指黑壓壓的裡面。

小姑娘左右望望，鈎鈎手指頭叫大慶靠近點“服務器不見了。”

“……服務器怎麼會不見了……”

“昨天晚上老闆叫人來修空調，似乎是修空調的拿錯了……把服務器推走了”小姑娘擺擺手說“很汗吧。”

“很汗”小龍聽罷也點點頭，果然今天大家都在流汗。

既然都出來都走到鎮上了，沒有上成網的大慶和小龍還是決定怎麼也得消費一番不然就覺得對不起自己。街上這個時候開著門的就那幾家泛著紅色燈光的店，蒼井空小澤瑪利亞的照片掛在門頭上。雖然這樣的店裡不會存在服務器被當做空調機運走的事情，但……

“不會你想進去吧！！”大慶拉住抬頭仰望蒼井空門牌的小龍，他決定要是小龍敢走進去他就敢把他打暈直接扛回家。

小龍看看蒼井空，看看鞠大慶，痞中帶著一絲純情“怎麼會，你想多了。”

“……對不起我錯了。”

於是沒地方花錢的兩人決定還是放棄調節荷爾蒙先去解決一下肚子問題。

大慶覺得還是由他來主導線路比較安全，聽說哪裡哪裡的大排檔不錯，拉起小龍就跑，速度離開這個是非之地。

為什麼出門不看看皇曆？今天一定萬事不順！

大排檔門口手書一告示：今天停業。

停業就停業吧，可卻看到裡面明明坐著一個人，旁邊堆滿了啤酒瓶子。大排檔老闆和幾個打下手的小弟在最裡面的桌子那打牌。

“喂！”大慶在外面喊“老闆，營業麼？”

老闆貌似牌運很佳，徹底無視大慶那帶著美聲唱腔的呼喚，倒是那個幾乎自埋在啤酒瓶裡的傢伙猛地抬起了頭，向大慶這邊望了眼，突然“哇——”地哭了起來。

夜已深，大排檔燈光很節省，突然這麼一聲那可是驚天動地。

“阿圭……？”大慶不可思議的大量著眼前這個大哭的傢伙“你怎麼在這裡？”

聽大慶這麼一說阿圭哭得更加厲害了，抱起酒瓶子就往嘴巴里灌。小龍眼疾手快奪過酒瓶“喂，適可而止啊！”

“要適可而止的不是我……”阿圭似乎冷靜了下來“都是阿仁這傢伙……”

阿圭哀怨的表情讓大慶之前還在流汗的背突然一冷，幾乎是脫口而出“難道你們分手了？”

“……”

冷笑話時間結束，連裡面打牌的大叔聽他們這麼一折騰腦袋也探了出來，阿圭發現他要不是解釋清楚的話明天都不知道傳成什麼樣子了。

用力灌了幾口，就當是醞釀，阿圭的話匣子似乎也很想找個人來打開，於是就說起來了。

“我和阿仁這麼多年的兄弟了，開襠褲難說都互相穿過。阿山都考去了外省的大學我都很仗義地陪他在本市讀書，本來都說好了一起在市裡實習的，他卻突然跑到這裡來了……”阿圭頓了頓，看看周圍“我不是說這裡不好，聽他來到這裡我也連忙換來了這，心想‘嗨！這傢伙一定會很感動吧’，到了這裡卻發現他原來……他原來是為了女人才來這裡……”

“嚇！！！！”

“原來是因為尚香在這裡實習他才來……然後他這荒唐的事兒被他老爸知道了，一氣之下斷了他的經濟來源……”

“那就叫尚香負責唄！”

“問題是人家根本就沒有那個想法……”阿圭說道“尚香就當阿仁是小弟弟，阿仁卻一直不肯放棄……”

大慶和小龍也蹲在一旁唏噓，男人啊~~~~~連他們都忍不住拿瓶啤酒往嘴巴里灌了。

“大慶，幫我件事情吧”阿圭抹抹眼淚“好歹我兄弟阿聖和你兄弟伊家那兩個是表兄弟，所以我們也算是兄弟了，現在那個騎哈雷的似乎也和尚香分了，也就不存在什麼問題了……你幫我和尚香說說，要是真不同意，就讓她明說，說得越殘忍越好，讓阿仁死了心，讓大家都好過點。”

雖然大慶心理嘀咕著‘我怎麼和你成兄弟了’，但面對著阿圭那炙熱的兄弟情懷還是感動萬分，大概是他那種為了朋友不惜放棄好實習地的行為讓他想到了小龍……大慶走上前握住了阿圭的手“我儘量幫你，不過不是因為那句兄弟。”

“不管你是因為什麼，我感謝你！”阿圭眼中泛著淚光“吃什麼，我請客！”

“好！！”

2009.12.3 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-53-

看來老頭說的‘流竄犯’不是嚇唬小朋友的話，這天上面文件都下來了，說是加強學校安全管理。學校裡好管理一放學誰又能管誰？於是校長決定一手抓思想提高防範心理，一手抓技術提高防身水平。

大慶那斯瓦辛格般的手臂肌肉成了老師和學生熱捧對象，那可是小男生崇拜小女生愛戴，連著年輕女老師都大送秋波，一放學甜膩膩地靠過來“小鞠，送我回家唄？”，已被發放‘好人卡’的鞠大慶就差沒說“別急別急一個個來”。

小龍則手一背護送小朋友回家去，山路很多有些也陡峭，好些孩子要翻山越嶺才到家，好些地方連小龍都吃不消，小朋友也很心痛這個看起來不高小小一個個頭的老師，但小龍則摸摸孩子們的頭說‘哈！等老師我再練幾天，你們這群鬼崽子可就要跟在我後面追了！’雖然總覺得他在說大話但小朋友們還是非常之感動，畢竟相對某個總在送女老師的傢伙好歹這個大哥哥是在送他們……

說是這麼說，但是每次像趕小雞似的帶著小朋友回家，路上遠遠看見那邊山頭與女老師們有說有笑的大慶，小龍還是有點鬱悶的。特別是那傢伙笑地四方嘴大張，MD就不怕山上風大把他吹風化了嗎？！

“喲，最近桃花運不錯哦！”晚上在宿舍門口的水井旁沖澡的時候小龍眯著眼睛打量著之穿著底褲站在這裡往身上倒水的大慶，哼了一聲說道。

“哎？”大慶放下水桶轉身看著小龍“怎麼？”

那天月亮很大又很亮，就像一個大燈泡照在地上。小龍很為自己的想像冷了一下，轉過身蹲下洗衣服。

好吧，其實是那天月亮很大又很亮，月光很美亮光很足，平時洗著的時候天挺黑，今天突然覺得被月光照著的泛著光暈的大慶很美……肌肉很美。小龍很為自己的總結冷了一下，轉過身蹲下洗衣服。

大慶那邊對於小龍說話說一半有點著急，其實想也想到他要說的是什麼了，但他偏還要繼續糾結。看小龍沒反應了，就摔下水桶提著褲子往小龍那邊靠去，濕漉漉的身子就這麼也蹲在那裡。

兩個大男人在大大的月亮下一本正經地蹲在一個洗衣盆旁……那畫面還真詭異啊！不過還好不是蹲在旁邊的水井旁……

5分鐘後小龍受不了了，手裡洗著的底褲一扔，濺起幾個泡泡，站起來對著大慶吼道“你蹲在這裡幹嘛？！”

那濺起的泡泡很乖巧地落到了大慶的鼻尖上，但他也不擦擦，就著這幾個泡泡繼續一本正經地抬頭看小龍道“看你洗衣服啊。”

“有什麼好看的？有心情看還不如幫洗了它們！”

“不看你，你又說我桃花……”大慶怪聲怪氣道“看了又被嫌棄……我好辛苦哦……”

那陰陽怪氣的語氣讓小龍非常之想揍他，還沒等小龍動手動口，大慶的臉湊上來道“你是在嫉妒嗎？”

小龍發誓，那一瞬間他有種把堆滿泡泡的盆子扣到大慶腦門上的想法，這個想法非常之強烈，強烈地小龍真的準備伸手端起盆子。而就在那盆子即將離地的瞬間，肌肉先生手一按，盆子又回歸原位。

“……”

“……”

兩人大眼瞪大眼，手心壓手背，FACE TO FACE，UNDER THE MOON。

大概是那月光太美妙，那樣的對望靠太近，那樣的對視太澎湃。半分鐘後突然一束手電筒的光線掃過來，響起看門老頭蒼老中帶著一絲彷彿捉X在X的興奮的聲音，“你們……在幹嘛！！！”

大慶連忙跳起“打架。”

乘大慶跳起這會兒，小龍順勢一提，盆子升天，一盆肥皂水淋上了大慶的腦袋，‘嘩啦——’一聲驚天動地。

“喲，果然在打架”老頭背起手，一個轉身繼續去其他地方巡邏去了。

夜路走多了，就會遇見鬼。

送人送多了，就會送出感情。

果然不久後，坊間開始流傳關於大慶和某老師的緋聞了。

對方也是新老師，去年才來這裡的，人稱阿花，因為說她是這裡的一枝花。

小龍想起剛來那會，確實阿花挺照顧他們的，那時大慶還問他：你覺得阿花這個人這麼樣？當時小龍說到：是個好人。

如果再這麼想下去，後來很多女老師要大慶送回家，卻從沒見阿花要大慶送過。不過後來小龍帶小朋友回家完了後，在回程的路上卻遠遠見過大慶騎著自行車帶著阿花……

對於這件事學校方面表現出了強烈的支持，老校長說像大慶這麼出色的男人，要是能留在學校，那將是一件多麼光榮的事情！那將是一件能提高入學率的事情！那將是一件能提高老師工作積極性的事情！

於是校長時不時言語上撮合他們一下，吃飯的時候調戲他們一下，久而久之……大家也都一起當真了。

小龍很鬱悶。

重色輕友的事情不是他沒做過，雖然大慶很帥但其實評心而論與女生的經歷還沒有他多，但‘去輕’和‘被輕’是兩回事，想想之前一起騎車一起吃大排檔一起搗蛋的日子……小龍繼續鬱悶。

作孽啊……

‘你嫉妒？’腦海裡突然想起大慶那欠揍的臉說著這樣的話。

“嫉妒麼……？”小龍輕輕地嘀咕著。

“嘩啦————————————”

“……”之前還是全身心嘀咕的小龍在一聲水潑聲後全身濕漉，頭髮滴水，正在洗著的襪子掉到了地上。

大慶沒心沒肺地叉腰在身後笑，空空的盆子告知著他就是兇手這個就是兇器。

“你這個傢伙！太小心眼了吧？！”

“你才小心眼！”

“你還真是！有異性沒人性！”

“我怎麼有異性沒人性了？！再說我還是用清水潑的，像你還用肥皂水！”

“嗨！還要我說謝謝不？”

“不用謝！你幹麼說我有異性沒人性？這個就叫沒人性的話那你早就沒人性而且還是非常沒人性了！！”

突然一陣安靜，大慶湊過去小聲說“嫉妒了？”

小龍瞪著他“少噁心了。”

“嫉妒我帥？”

“誰嫉妒只長肌肉不長腦的。”

“喂，我說，你可別聽那些人亂說啊”大慶收回了嬉皮笑臉，反扣著盆子坐在上面“都是他們在亂鬧的。”

“無風不起浪吧……再說怎麼就不說我偏偏就說你哦……”

“呵呵，果然嫉妒我哈”四方嘴又笑了出來“因為阿花以前挺照顧我們的，所以玩的比較好而已”說完想了想又補充道“她說她找了你幾次一起去玩你都沒啥表情的，所以不敢和你說話……”

“我沒表情……？這是什麼理由？”小龍抽搐著。

“好啦好啦”大慶擁抱著滴著水的小龍帶著安撫的語氣說道“其實呢有人說阿花和小龍你是有點像的，呃……大概真的有那麼一點吧。小龍你這麼面善我看她也就面善了那麼一點，既然都像了那玩在一起就比較容易自來熟你說是不是……”

雖然夏天但全身濕漉漉還是有點涼，更何況山裡的晚上總有風在吹。大慶的擁抱讓小龍有這麼一絲溫暖，今天的月亮沒有那天那麼明亮，缺了一角，但小龍卻清楚的看到大慶衣服上漸漸透濕的水印，還有被身體熱度蒸發掉的水氣。

還有就是，他居然已經這麼高了……

“小龍”大慶的聲音從耳邊傳來，吐著暖洋洋的氣，讓人不禁想繼續聽下去。

“小龍，我知道我確實帥了點，但是你要是在工作上學習上多努力一下，還是有機會成為有內涵的帥哥的嘛，你要是真看上阿花了，也不要嫉妒我，我真和她沒什麼，我還是可以幫你說說……哎呀！你幹嘛揍我！！！”

“你欠揍！！”小龍把濕了的衣服一脫甩在地上，光著膀子及其投入的追著大慶揍，大有那會當紅電視劇《逆水寒》裡顧惜朝千里追殺戚少商的范兒。

看門老頭又晃著手電筒巡夜來了，看著這暴力的一幕扭扭頭“嘖嘖，年輕就是好啊，打架都打得這麼有激情……”

2010.1.23 to be continued.

半調子

by:ivan

-54-

時隔多年，大慶又感覺到自己被人盯上了。

和被花痴女盯上不同，那種盯法縱然激情澎湃但也是冒著泡泡的粉紅色。而這種盯上卻充斥著雄性荷爾蒙——不是變態，是敵意的荷爾蒙。

彷彿在某個不知名的角落，一隻惡狼惡犬惡什麼的都好……在盯著自己，而且絶對不是出於食慾。

“是阿七。”

當有天大慶和阿花說起時，阿花先是若有所思的沉默，抿抿嘴說道“是我認識的一個人。”

“喲？”

大慶看了看阿花，迷離著眼神確定著自己的猜測，阿花往了他一眼，呼吸一口氣，羞澀一笑“前幾天他和我表白，我拒絶了，我說我和你好上了。”

“……”大慶連忙後退幾步，瞪大了眼長大了嘴“我什麼時候和你好上了？！”

“嚇？！”人面桃花的羞澀瞬間烏雲籠罩水汪一片“不是嗎……”

當然不是！！！鞠大慶內心咆哮著。

“大慶……你是有女朋友了嗎？”

“沒有”大慶搖搖頭，很坦誠的直視著阿花說道“我沒有女朋友，但是阿花，我一直當你是好朋友，女朋友什麼的，目前我這個年紀還沒想這麼早……”

“你騙人！我們村裡你這個年紀的孩子都可以打醬油了！”阿花咬了咬嘴唇“你是看不起我嗎……”

“嚇!”聽她這麼一說，大慶倒覺得自己不好意思了，想反駁但好像又說不清楚，承認吧也不是那麼回事……哎，如果能讓她死心，就讓自己做回壞人吧……大慶聳聳肩“阿花，其實……”

只是，‘其實’兩字還沒說完，大慶就頓了。

為什麼頓？因為一來看到剛才還淚汪汪的阿花面目轉驚悚，二來感覺背後一煞氣撲背而來！

有什麼在身後……？大慶緩緩轉過身……於是他沒有注意到阿花那一閃而過的爽笑，雖然這是很俗氣的橋段。

在一團黑色煞氣中，一個人形現了出來。

此人雙眼大瞪，彷彿見到了殺父仇人般的目露凶光，個子很高，和大慶差不多，這個身高在這裡更加之難得，但是和大慶比起來肌肉小了不止一個圈，所以雖然此人煞氣依舊，但大慶打量完後內心一哼，眉毛一挑，一身正氣地問道“你是什麼人？”

那人不搭理他，只是瞟了一眼，然後大步走到阿花面前，就這麼一瞬間黑色煞氣如同浮雲散去，都變成了粉色的小花花。

只可惜君有此意而伊人不依，阿花只是頭一扭，突然趁大慶沒注意把大慶一攬，就這麼靠了上去。

原來粉色小花花也是浮雲啊……大慶看到那人速度轉變的只有比剛才更多沒有更少的黑色煞氣，想甩開阿花的手卻怎麼也甩不開，心想這小驄麼這麼大力氣……

看到這一幕，這個名叫阿七的男人開始打量起大慶，嘴角一絲不屑“這個兄弟真是一表人才器宇不凡，在哪裡發財啊？”

彪悍啊！！！前半句讓大慶以為穿越到了古裝劇，後半句又讓他回到了現代。大慶習慣性地想伸出右手，卻忘記了正被阿花攬著，這麼一掙扎更加引起了男人的憤恨，大慶都為此人深表可憐……換成另一隻空閒的手，大慶伸了出去“這位兄弟，我想你是誤會了。”

“誤會？！”男人挑挑眉。

“我和阿花只是別人的YY，絶對不是事實。”

沒想到大慶居然這麼明了地和阿七說起，阿花眼淚刷地就要衝了出來，不過攬著大慶的手卻更緊了。大慶看看她，再看看他，嘆了口氣，就這麼拖著攬著他的阿花走到了阿七面前。

大慶拉開了阿花，連他也沒想到這次居然這麼容易就把阿花的手弄開了，雖然這個舉動真的很無理，很不紳士，但紳士是處處留情而他大慶不是，於是大慶把阿花的手拉上阿七的手，兩人都愣了。

“第一次做這麼肉麻的事……日後要請我吃喜酒啊……”

“大慶！”阿花皺了皺眉轉過臉道“你……”

“我都知道的”大慶微笑著望著阿花，卻拍上了阿七的肩膀“她只是在探試你罷了”轉而再望向阿花，認真地說道“人是經不得探試的，探試多了也就真的沒有了。”

“大慶……”

“就這樣結束了？！”夕陽西下，大慶騎著自行車，小龍坐在後座上，聽大慶說今天白天發生的事兒“就這麼完了？你一定省略了什麼。”

“真就這樣啦~~”大慶歪歪扭扭騎著車。

“不會一點豆腐都沒吃吧？”

“你當我是你嗎？！！”大慶沒好氣地說道“奇怪了，我和女生都沒有什麼你就這麼計較，你看你自己到處抒發少年愛的衝動，我又說了什麼了？”

“你說不要亂抒發啊~~”小龍在後面呵呵笑“你說要抒發也要找你這個比較熟的。”

“別說這個了，怪噁心的”終於發覺這個話題再說下去很有成為少兒不宜題材，大慶決定轉移話題，語氣馬上正經起來，想到蠻早以前就答應過阿圭，但是一直拖著沒時間辦的事兒“今天你找到尚香姐了嗎？”

“找到了。”相對於大慶的語氣正經，小龍還是那副笑嘻嘻的樣子“而且因為我的主意，他們兩人貌似有點好上了。”

“喲？”

“因為之前對阿仁少爺德行有點反感，尚香才有點牴觸。但這次本來因為違反家裡人的意圖來到這裡，其實已經被父母斷了財源了……”小龍想了想“所以我就叫他去搬磚頭。”

“啥？！”大慶扭過頭又好笑又好氣“不要說這個靈感來源是《一個都不能少》哦。”

“不管他是《一個都不能少》還是《少了一個也很好》，反正看著搬著磚頭的阿仁，尚香姐拉著他的手就走了。”

“喲？！走到哪裡去了？”

“去醫院。”

“啊……”大慶想像中。

“呀，你那表情是在想什麼？其實人家只是帶阿仁把搬磚頭弄傷的手給包紮了”拍了拍騎著車的大慶的後背，小龍繼續回味道“不過好歹說上話了，我和阿圭在外面看，阿圭這小子都快哭了。”

大慶一副原來如此的表情，恩，不過小龍看不見，因為他面對前方很騎著車。夕陽映著他的臉，最後的暖洋洋，大慶嘆息一聲“好像匆忙完結的故事，一覺起來大家都被配好對了。”

小龍沒有說話，或者他本來會順勢損大慶兩句，但所有的帶釘子帶鎚子的話彷彿也隨著那一聲吸氣而吞進了肚子，只得了一個重重的嘆息。

“雖然突然這麼說很奇怪，但一直能這麼搭著你，也不錯。”

“啊？”被大慶的話驚訝道，小龍抬起頭，但也只能看到大慶寬厚的肩膀，和著那夕陽色鍍著邊兒的頭髮。

“然後呢，這個故事就可以THE END了，雖然談不上HE還是BE，但是很適合這麼個故事。不過呢現在……”突然大慶腳踩到地上，把自行車一停，小龍坐在後面不知道發生了什麼，還沒等他開口，大慶就轉過身傻傻地笑著對他說道“我們好像遇到那群‘流竄犯’了。”

2010.2.2 to be continued.

再見是未來的開始——《半調子》特別篇之最後的真實

by:ivan

★《半調子》原型是05年構思的《五十億顆星之夜》（又名《遠離柏拉圖時代》，BLOGCN的站裡還可以淘到這個文，不過基本已經看不出和《半調子》的關係了……

說他是原型，是因為當時想寫一個文，有葉山河村LEAD等等這些VF家的全員，初衷是想幫小龍找個外遇 - -|||||

所以當時是想寫一個葉山和小龍的文，背景是現代東京。當然這個文最終難產而死，習慣於文裡的素材要真實的IVAN……掰不出東京＝ ＝

如果有機會可以把這個文的構思寫個小故事出來，因為真的很有趣。

不過很悶就是了。

★《半調子》開始的時間是2006年12月17日，現在寫這個是最終章前一章，時間已經是2010年2月2日。這是一個注定爛尾的文，一個同人寫這麼久，絶對不會是好了的。

因為作者會變老。

想起以前INSANE姐姐說尾崎南沒有在青春期前完結《絶愛》是她人生最大的失誤，其實說的就是一種不成熟的激情才能創造出好東西。

★《半調子》不是連續劇，只是情景劇。這麼說的話就可以解決很多BUG。

因為很多時候寫了後面某章我早就忘記前面寫的什麼……所以我很佩服那些可以洋洋灑灑長篇連載一個完整的故事的親，真的。

★寫文的途中真實的世界裡也很多變異，有離開VF的有在VF復活的，還有離開這個世界的。但《半調子》一直遵循著06年的計劃，就這樣。

★最喜歡的兩章，一個是第一章，到現在都還覺得很絶。一個是河老妖拉腸胃炎那章，覺得最搞笑。既然是單元劇，也很想知道大家喜歡的是哪些呢。

★《two men in the truck》（就是俗稱卡車文的那個）可以算是《半調子》的加強版，但ivan個人更喜歡卡車文……也覺得這個最像龍一。

★《半調子》的小龍，大家不要太計較他和真實的小龍有幾分像，就像我之前說的，我覺得最像龍一的是卡車文，而《半調子》一開始就說了‘中國特色’，所以無論是小龍，還是葉亮，還是其他的什麼……他們的性情和人生是建立在‘中國特色’上，就是說，【如果他們誕生在70/80年代的中國會怎樣】。

★《半調子》番外裡有一章是專門介紹各個人物和故事的‘真實’的，不明白的親可以去看看。

★最後的最後，03年第一次寫慶龍文，就有親和我說：【讀者和作者不要走得太近】，我一直奉為經典。所以，本章就到此為止。

2010.2.2 to be contined.

半調子

by:ivan

-55-

無論是有點狗血還是一地狗血的電視劇裡，總會有這麼一群‘壞人’，他們在適當的時間適當的地點出現，再適當地讓男一號超水平發揮，最終抱得美人歸。

他們默默無聞卻孜孜不倦，努力地在‘壞人’這個龍套的角色裡燃燒著自己的生命，犧牲自己，成就他人。

“正好，大慶，我們合夥把他們幹掉。”

“你小白啊！你不看他們有沒有武器！”

“恩……可我覺得他們好像很弱的樣子……”

“很弱的能做通緝犯嗎？！”

就在大慶和小龍你一語我以話的時候，壞人中的老大終於受不了了。就算是過場動畫也是有尊嚴的好不！老大‘呸——’地向地上吐了一大口痰，惡惡地說道“MD，世風日下，現在的年輕人做什麼都不忘泡妞！”

“妞？”小龍轉向那些人，看看他們，再看看大慶，看得大慶倒吸一口氣。

“喲，老大，你別說，這個妞蠻正的！”旁邊一個小嘍囉色迷迷地搓著手，邁著外八字的步子向小龍走來“捉回去當壓寨夫人不錯哦！”

說罷那人腐笑著正欲摸上小龍的下巴，小龍冷笑一聲，那人被這笑搞得更加慾火焚身，一個激靈，卻剛好被小龍抓過伸出的手，扣住脈門反扭，結結實實地被小龍給擒拿住了。

“說什麼小妞？！你才是小妞！你全家都是小妞！！！！”說罷更加下力，痛的那人哇哇大叫，直呼饒命。

“MD，老三，臉都給你丟完了”另一個挽起袖子走了出來。不同於第一個人的一臉猥瑣，此人面目正直，要不是在壞人堆裡扎著，怎麼也像是一個為民服務的警察再怎樣也是一個臥底。這個一臉正氣的男人看了小龍一眼“連個女人都打不過。”

“！！！！！！”蒼天啊！世風日下啊！現在人都分不出男女了嗎？！！還虧他們是通緝犯啊！！這麼個眼光怪不得被通緝啊！！！！！小龍已經化悲憤為無力了，拍拍大慶的肩膀“交給你了。”

大慶揉揉笑痛的肚皮，外衣一脫，露出很顯肌肉的黑色健美背心“讓你們看看師大健美系的力與美吧!！”

“兄弟們！上！！”老大也發話了。

“吼——————”看著來勢洶洶的人群，大慶沒有動手對人，而是兩手一抓自行車，一頭一尾，大有一夫當關萬夫莫開的架勢，一個橫掃，對面的人全部倒地！

那一瞬間，彷彿鞠大慶不再是鞠大慶，而是一代名將大唐薛仁貴！手裡拿的不是自行車，而是戰無不勝的方天畫戟！

這個男人，這個力與美集合的男人，活在古代那就是大將，活在武俠小說那就是大俠，活在現在那就是體育老師！

“MD！師大怎麼會出這種人！”倒在地上的老大不甘心地抹了抹嘴巴。

“不要迷戀哥……哥是師大的傳奇……”把壞人全壓在車下，大慶坐在人堆上掏出手機打著110。

第二天，各大報紙。

【終於落網！流竄犯被兩青年制伏！】

【80後青年顯神威！一舉擊敗惡勢力！】

……

當然，也有那種比較八卦比較適合在火車站汽車站門口賣的。

【這是愛的力量嗎？流竄犯終落網，疑是調戲女青年被同伴男青年一怒擊斃！】

【夫妻攜手把賊打——記一流竄犯不得不說的故事】

……

無論怎樣，最後大慶和小龍還是拿著小錦旗回家了。回城的時候那是敲鑼又打鼓，村裡包了一個車，上面全是村名送的土雞土特產以及其他。車子直接開到了師大，鑼鼓隊就在師大敲了一個下午的鑼鼓。

真是風光啊……

校長樂歪了，‘大見義勇為獎’南方已經多年沒得過了，這次終於出了個有血性的 男兒了！世風正好啊~~~~~~

“放心，我會在你們的檔案上大書特書一筆的，畢業不愁沒分配！”

所以，承前啟後，為什麼當年他們換了實習地的簽卻一直沒人追究，還有個原因就是因為有人罩著啊啊啊！！！！！

校長很瀟灑地攤開地圖“來，想分配去哪裡，地圖上隨便點。”

半調子

by:ivan

-最終章-

大學畢業的夏天到了。

藍色的天空，白色的飛機雲割裂著，再淡淡散開。

知了無法無天地叫。

大慶靠在一棵桂花樹下。

以前的同學同伴都回來了，似乎是一種默契，都約在今年全市五人制足球賽上見面。

電話裡涼墨叫大慶先去幫忙報名，小龍卻比他更熱心，明明自己怕熱怕得要死，看著這黑壓壓的排隊報名的人群，小龍自告奮勇去排隊，叫大慶在這裡等其他人。

所有的人都要親自來報名，想想好些多年沒見的人就要見到……大慶鼻子一酸。

阿山的電話是昨天晚上才來的，五人制起碼要十個人報名，當年學校那群人怎麼也湊不齊，本以為就要放棄了……阿山來個電話，說‘傑裡寺五虎’都要來參加。

‘你們……’

‘怎麼？怕我們搶你們風頭？’阿山好笑地說。

‘切，誰怕誰啊！’大慶也笑了起來。

就這樣，當年的對手，現在成了一個隊。

‘有時間回去看看老師們’來的路上還遇見了葉亮。葉亮和河巨隆準備去菜市買菜，看來葉老師還是單身，而河老師還在被老婆欺壓。

大慶坐在樹下，把玩著水裡的哇哈哈，太陽很大，他心裡很開心。

畢業後涼墨準備和他那ABC老婆去美國了；馬小謙跟著JUDE回了趟老家；阿仁和尚香一道在鄉下行醫救世，打算用自己的努力得到父母的認可；田小翔還在三個女朋友之間徘徊但已經頓悟其實可以再找一個；伊家兄弟已經成為嶺南一代最大的盜版商……無論是好是壞，所有的人，事業上，感情上，都在自己的道路上走著。

而今天，就是不同道路的匯合。

小龍還在那裡排隊，五人制足球賽老年組的大叔們年紀雖然大了，搶位置還是很牛的。有兩個在鬧騰的大叔，不就是錢倉和席貴教麼？大慶心裡笑了起來，要是現在河巨隆在，一定一臉煞白。

“喂，死橘子，你居然好意思讓小龍排隊自己這麼大的個頭卻在乘涼。”

JUDE雙手叉腰出現在太陽下，逆著光，很有逆天的感覺。

不在意JUDE的吐槽，大慶就覺得JUDE很偏向小龍，悲哀地看了眼小馬同志，看來革命的道路還是有的。

“喲，都來了？”大慶笑著說道，四方嘴很久不見。

“當然！”很洪亮的和聲。

“那，快點去簽字吧！”大慶指指排隊排的水深火熱的小龍“那小子可等不及了！”

“走咯~~~~~~~~~~”一群大男人肩攀肩，有說有笑，邁著大步向前走。

大慶走在最前面，停下來回頭看了一眼，突然有種想哭的感覺。

陽光真的太刺眼。

刺得眼淚水都要流出來。

“大慶！”小龍的招呼傳來“終於排到了！！快點啊啊啊~~~~~！！！！”

抹抹眼，手背觸摸到面頰的時候熱熱的，大慶四方嘴笑到了最大。

“來了~~~~~！！！”

2010.2.3 the end.


End file.
